Ser uma Swan
by Tete-Glauciele
Summary: Os Swan são ricos ñ mas tem preconceitos. P/ eles o que importa é q cada um seja feliz com as suas escolhas. Bella não pensava em se apaixonar, mas entao acontece... Mas o q Bella pod fazer qdo começa a ser ameçada de estupro? E se tiver q manter segredo?
1. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Swan. Ter esse sobrenome era o que muitas pessoas almejavam. Não porque fossemos ricos, apesar de sermos, o nome tinham um grande respeito por quem conhecia. Minha família era uma das famílias mais unidas que podia se conhecer.

Para nós ser uma Swan significa ter responsabilidades com os seus atos e pensar antes de agir.

Minha família, apesar de rica, nunca teve preconceitos. Tudo o que queríamos para nós era ser feliz com as decisões que tomamos e esse era o motivo para que tínhamos que pensar nos nossos atos.

Mas o que fazer quando não se conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em me jogar de braços abertos para o futuro e simplesmente não pensar? O que fazer quando o seu único desejo é esquecer a realidade e entrar no mundo dos sonhos por um tempo indeterminável? E o que fazer quando o seu maior desejo é simplesmente não ser uma Swan?


	2. No Parque

**NO PARQUE **

Lá estávamos nós, sentadas à sombra de uma árvore frondosa.

Eu prestava atenção em todos os corredores do parque. Rosálie e Alice discutiam algo sobre o vestido perfeito para cada tipo de corpo e Ângela lia um romance, encostada na árvore.

Depois de varrer o parque com os olhos solto um suspiro e deito na grama.

- Ele não está aqui? – Perguntou Ang com a cara enterrada no livro.

- Não... Acho que ele mudou o horário da caminhada dele... – Respondi olhando pra folhas.

- Sinceramente Bella, não está na hora de partir pra outra, não? – Perguntou Rose, interrompendo sua discussão com Alice. – Faz três meses que você fica o vendo correr e não toma nenhuma iniciativa, você não sabe nada sobre ele. Só que ele corre no parque...

Rose tinha razão. Eu estava sendo boba perdendo minhas tarde nesse parque só pra ver ele correr.

Três meses... Minhas férias passaram bem rápido. Parece que foi ontem que o vi pela primeira vez. Era o nosso primeiro dia de férias e após passar o dia andando pelo centro da cidade resolvemos descansar no parque e tomar um sorvete.

As meninas sentaram à sombra daquela mesma árvore e pediram para eu comprar os sorvetes. Fui sem criar caso. Enquanto esperava ao lado do carrinho pelo troco ele chegou. Como era lindo. Alto, pele branca, os cabelos bronze eram desarrumados, os olhos de um verde luminoso, seu corpo era definido. Dava pra nota pela sua blusa branca de algodão que definia bem a sua forma. Na manga direita um pequeno ipod azul estava preso. Usava calças moletom cinza e um tênis de corrida.

Levei um susto quando o vendedor de sorvete me chamou com um "ei!" estendendo o troco. Atrapalhando-me com o dinheiro a carteira caiu no chão e quando eu ia me abaixar pra pegar ele já estendia ela pra mim com um sorriso torto no rosto. Peguei muito ruborizada, murmurei um obrigada baixinho e sai correndo dali corando furiosamente.

Desse dia em diante as minhas visitas ao parque ficarem freqüentes só para eu ter o prazer de o ver correndo. Minhas amigas acharam ótimo eu estar afim de alguém pela primeira vez após ter dispensado todos os considerados "bons partidos" tanto por elas como pela minha família. Mas depois de algumas semanas elas começaram achar melhor eu desistir. Hoje faz uma semana que eu não o vejo. Sinto-me desanimada, pois minhas aulas começam amanhã e eu não poderia visitar o parque como antes.

- Ai, amiga, não fica triste não. – Disse Alice fazendo carinha de dó. – É só o primeiro amor. Você é nova outros virão. Não precisa ficar assim por um amor platônico.

- "Platônico." – Repeti fazendo careta. – Eu não o amo. Na verdade eu não amo ninguém, não me apaixono. Principalmente algo platônico, isso são coisas de livros. – Disse fazendo cara de enjoada.

- Claro que não é assim. Todos se apaixonam. – Alice falou sonhadora. Ela falava assim desde que conheceu o irmão gêmeo de Rosálie, Jasper, aparentemente os dois se gostavam, mas os dois eram muito tímidos pra chegarem um no outro.

- Desculpe Alice, mas eu não sou como os outros. – Disse empinando o nariz.

- Bella, - Rose me chamando delicadamente. – Você está parecendo uma criança birrenta. – Depois ela subiu o tom, sua voz ficou indignada. – E mais, _Isabella Swan, - _odeio quando ela diz meu nome desse jeito. – Me poupe. Olhe quem você é. Você é poderosa, rica, bonita, inteligente... E o corredor pode muito bem ser um Zé Ninguém.

Agora Rosálie conseguiu. Eu estava vermelha de raiva. Ela era absurda. Não podia dizer aquilo do corredor. Ela não o conhecia e por mais que ele fosse um "Zé Ninguém" o que importa é o interior dele.

- E tem mais _Swan _você é boa demais pra estar numa situação desta. Então acho melhor você resolver o que vai querer da vida. Pois você não ganha nada dispensando todos os caras solteiros da alta sociedade. A não ser que queira passar o resto dos seus dias numa casa cheia de gatos.

Minha vontade era de pular em cima dela e dá uma surra nela. Mas eu precisava me controlar. Rose falava aquilo para o meu bem. Respirei fundo. Olhei para as folhas, esperando que a raiva passasse quando voltei a olhá-la sua expressão se dividia entre calculista e preocupada.

- Vamos pra casa. Prometi que chegaria cedo. Minha família deve estar preocupada e logo vai mandar algum segurança atrás de mim.

Elas concordaram e saímos andando para a rua. No caminho as meninas iam combinando uma tarde de compras para amanhã. Não estava com vontade de ir. Quando chegamos ao portão do parque dei uma ultima olhada rápida. Ele realmente não estava. Despedi-me das meninas e fui pra casa.


	3. A família Swan

**A FAMÍLIA SWAN**

Cheguei à mansão, (que eu preferia chamar de casa, para não chamar muito a atenção) e subi direto pra biblioteca que ficava no lado sul da casa. Ainda estava com os acontecimentos de hoje à tarde na cabeça.

Eu não podia estar apaixonada. Eu não podia me apaixonar. Isso era impossível. Apaixonar-me poderia significar por a segurança da minha família em risco. Eu não podia fazer aquilo. Era apavorante. Faz pouco tempo que eu parei de andar com seguranças e não os queria de volta, me perseguindo, não deixando ninguém chegar perto de mim. Era doloroso viver daquele jeito.

Por isso que quando minhas duas irmãs terminaram a escola eu pedi pra nos mudarmos para uma cidade menor, assim não teríamos que nos preocupar muito, me livraria daqueles chatos e poderia estudar em uma escola normal.

Agora se eu me apaixonasse teria que voltar a ter seguranças. Até hoje não entendo o real motivo, mas era uma regra dos meus pais. Aconteceu com minha irmã mais velha. Ela já andava com seguranças, mas quando ela começou a namorar ela passou a ter dois seguranças.

Além desse desconforto tinha a questão familiar. Não tem como saber se a pessoa seria confiável, se as intenções são realmente boas, se a família é boa.

Enfim. Depois de ver casos e mais casos por aí eu decidi desde muito nova que não me apaixonaria. Não namoraria ninguém. Não queria viver de desconfianças. Então, achei melhor não viver.

Era simples. Minha mente estava preparada para aquilo. Eu acho. O que Rosalie me falou sobre o que eu poderia sentir pelo corredor do parque me fez ficar em dúvida. Agora estou com medo e preocupada. Amor platônico. Aquilo era ridículo. Coisas de livros, feitos por atores que viviam da boemia. E era por serem coisas de livros que agora eu entrava na biblioteca.

Vovó Swan vivia na biblioteca. Ler sempre fora sua paixão, ela tinha uma biblioteca vasta com inúmeros tipos de livros, inúmeros tipos de historias. Inclusive inúmeros romances e com certeza deveria ter algum que falasse sobre amor platônico.

- Bella, querida. A que devo sua presença ao meu lar? – Perguntou minha doce avó. Sua voz vinha de trás de alguma instante. Enquanto procurava respondia.

- Vovó, sabe que eu gosto de vir aqui... Não precisa ter motivo.

- Eu sei querida. Mas não pude deixar de notar a hora que veio aqui. Você esta de férias ainda. Isso significa que não tem trabalhos da escola. Suas visitas são geralmente após o jantar. Sua voz, também, não esta com a doçura de sempre. Esta um pouco azeda, um pouco preocupada... Arriscaria dizer que nervosa e assustada.

Achei-a atrás da quinta estante de livros. Estava surpresa com ela. Ela sempre fazia isso... Mas nunca deixava de me surpreender.

Olhei pra ela assustada.

- Vovó você me surpreende. Eu queria que você me desse umas dicas de leitura. Eu queria saber mais sobre o amor platônico. Pode me ajudar?

- Querida, claro que posso te ajudar. A instante 15 tem muitos romances. Procure na terceira prateleira que você ira achar algo. Mas, querida, não tenha medo. Seu coração é jovem, assim como você. Você precisa viver um grande amor, faz bem para o corpo e a alma. Mas, por favor, cuide bem desse seu coraçãozinho. Não deixe que ele se despedace demais. Se você sofre eu sofro junto com você.

- Brigada vovó. Te amo. – Minha voz embargava. Minha avó era tudo.

- Também te amo, minha querida. – Disse me abraçando delicadamente. – Agora vá se arrumar. A janta deve sair logo.

Disse pra vovó que passaria depois da janta pra olhar a instante 15. Fui para o meu quarto que ficava no segundo andar.

Todos os quartos ficavam no segundo andar com exceção do quarto de hospedes que ficava no primeiro. Três quartos para o lado direito da escada e três quartos no lado esquerdo. Os do lado direito pertenciam aos meus pais e minha avó e o terceiro era um de hóspedes. Os do lado esquerdo eram um meu, e os outros de meu irmão Emment e de minha Irma Kate.

O meu quarto era o ultimo do corredor. Escolha minha. Era mais fácil conseguir silêncio. O meu quarto tinha portas duplas brancas que tinham uma trilha delicada de borboletas nas cores rosa e roxo. Na metade esquerda tinha uma praça de metal escrito meu nome numa letra rústica.

Isabella Swan

Um contorno de borboleta repousava no "n". Eu adorava meu nome escrito daquele jeito meigo. Dava um ar mais romântico. Meu quarto era enorme um carpete era um rosa pertinho do branco. Atravessei o quarto, passando pelo closet entrei no banheiro. Depois de tomar um banho, vesti um vestido verde no meu guarda roupa. Eu adorava aquele vestido era bem simples, mas delineava bem as poucas curvas do meu corpo. Ele acochava um pouco acima da minha cintura e abria ate chegar à metade das minhas coxas. Coloquei uma sandália rasteira e desci para a sala de jantar.

Toda a minha família estava à mesa. Meu pai na cabeceira, minha mãe do lado direito e minha avó do lado esquerdo. Emment do lado de minha mãe e Kate sentada uma cadeira depois da de vovó. Sentei entre vovó e Kate dando uma boa noite pra todos.

Meu pai continuou a falar algo que já havia começado antes da minha chegada.

- É de total importância a nossa presença na festa da família Wellintong. Lá poderemos fechar um grande negocio com a família deles. Poderemos exportar nossas roupas pra Ásia.

Meus pais tinham uma marca de roupas sociais que tinham lojas em todo pais e duas filiais um no Brasil e outro na Europa. Pretendíamos abrir outra filial no Brasil em alguns meses. Também exportávamos para vários outros países. A marca é bem conhecida pelos estilistas e por pessoas que costumam freqüentar festas sociais.

O negocio era da família desde os tempos da minha bisavó quando ela resolver deixar de ser uma simples costureira para abrir a própria confecção. Agora Charlie cuidava da empresa juntamente com Renné. Meus pais formavam uma dupla harmoniosa na direção de todas as empresas. Minha avó ajudava controlando os excessos e fiscalizava o andamento dos funcionários no geral o trabalho dela era o mais leve pois a direção e a gerencia da empresa cuidava dos funcionário em rédeas curtas mas, ainda assim, de uma forma confortável pra eles.

Meu irmão, Emment, já trabalhava na empresa. Cuidava da administração e ,às vezes, ajudava com o marketing. Ele já tinha feito faculdade de administração e agora fazia marketing e propaganda.

Minha Irma, Kate, somente estagiava na gerencia da loja de Seattle. Ela terminaria administração em breve e depois iria fazer design de moda.

Administração era meio que uma exigência dos meus pais. Eles queriam que estivéssemos preparados pra dirigir a empresa em caso de emergências e pra nos favorecer futuramente, quando tivéssemos que cuidar da empresa. Depois de terminar esse curso poderíamos cursar outro curso de nossa preferência.

Eu pretendia cursar marketing também e, futuramente, literatura (lazer pessoal).

A festa que meu pai se referia devia ser só mais uma festa sem uma ocasião realmente especial. Só mais uma oportunidade para os ricos chatos se reunirem e falar de quantos milhões havia ganhado durante o mês ou a próxima aventura fútil que eles pretendiam fazer. No geral essas festas são extremamente chatas. Algumas vezes os anfitriões tinham algum filho adolescente que convidava vários amigos e faziam uma boate, isso tornava a festa um pouco mais divertida. Mas no final sempre eu acabava com raiva, pois sempre haviam algum chato que tentava ficar comigo e algum abusado que insistia em me levar pra cama. Aquilo era ridículo. Tinha vontade de gritar alguns palavrões e dar uma surra neles. Mas minha máscara de moça educada não deixava. No final sempre acabava com algumas alfinetadas minhas e os meus irmãos morrendo de rir da cara de imbecil que os caras faziam.

- Bella, querida. – Minha mãe Renné me chamou com carinho. – James passou hoje a tarde aqui. Novamente eu tive que inventar mil desculpas por você não está presente. De novo. – ralhou ela. Eu não suportava James. Ele vivia dando em cima de mim. No começo eu só o dispensei delicadamente. Mas, ele não desistiu e agora vivia indo a minha casa pra poder me ver. Era ridículo. Porém com toda a sua insistência ele já havia conquistado meus pais e eu não podia fazer nada, pois, ele era considerado um ótimo partido pra mim só porque é de boa família e é aparentemente um cavalheiro. Mas James como tantos outros não me atraia.

- Mãe. Sabe bem que eu não quero receber visitas de James. Eu não gosto dele. E eu não gosto de ter que ser educadamente falsa com ele.

- Minha filha, James é um rapaz maravilhoso. É inteligente, responsável, tira ótimas notas na escola. Provavelmente ele será aceito em Harvard. E você também ira ser aceita lá, provavelmente.

- Mãe. Eu já falei eu não sei se quero ir pra Harvard. Acho Dartmoth uma ótima faculdade também.

- Querida, se você tem notas para Harvard você deve pensar em Harvard.

- Oras Renée. – Minha avó veio me socorrer. – Bella deve escolher a faculdade que ela quiser. É ela que vai estudar. E mais a garota tem que ter direito de escolha pelos menos sobre o coração dela. Não pode simplesmente empurrar um rapaz qualquer pra ela. Se fosse assim, garanto que você não estaria casada com meu filho. Pois teria escolhido qualquer outra moça na época que eu pudesse julgar ser melhor pra ele. Mas em vez disso o deixei fazer as escolhas dele e as apoiei. E até hoje não me arrependo disso. Então siga o meu exemplo e deixe a menina em paz. Ela já é grandinha pra fazes as suas escolhas e como uma Swan ela também tem responsabilidade o suficiente pra escolher o que for mais sensato.

Depois desse discurso de minha avó todos se calaram e ficamos o resto do jantar em silêncio. Não podia deixar de estar grata com minha avó. Ela agiu certa e esperava que fosse o suficiente para a minha mãe abrir os olhos. Mas não pude deixar de remoer a última frase dela. Swan. Por que esse sobrenome tinha que ter uma carga tão pesada quando eu queria ser simplesmente uma garota normal? Uma garota que queria ser livre ir onde quisesse sem horários pra chegar a casa ou então seguranças de olho nos seus movimentos.

Ser uma Swan implicava sempre em bater na mesma tecla. Responsabilidade acima de tudo. Todos os nossos passos tinham que ser bem pensados pois não poderíamos fazer nada imprudente. Tínhamos que sempre pensar na família acima de qualquer coisa. E por mais que eu amasse minha família esse pequeno detalhe nos impedia de sermos realmente espontâneos na frente dos outros, de fazer algo que esteja fora das regras e de arriscar.

Ter uma vida certinha nem sempre é a melhor coisa.

Terminei de jantar primeiro que os outros. Pedi licença e sai daquele lugar. Mas, em vez de ir para o meu quarto fui para o jardim dos fundos da mansão. Lá eu encontraria os meus dois seguranças Alan e Josh.

Meus seguranças eram os mesmos desde sempre. Eles me acompanhavam durante toda a minha infância. E eu os adorava. Quanta disputa não fazia pra ver quem passava mais tempo sem pisca? Ou quem passava mais tempo em estátua? Eles sempre ganhavam, mas eu me divertia bastante com eles. Quando eu tinha quatro anos lembro-me de querer brincar de princesa, mas não tinha com quem então Josh pôs uma coroa na cabeça e Alan fingiu ser o príncipe, quanto a mim era a bruxa que fingia ser malvada. Riamos muito disso. E até hoje quando nos discutíamos alguma banalidade eu lembrava a princesa Josj e tudo terminava em risadas.

Quando eu pedi pra não andar mais com seguranças meus pais se fizeram de difícil e eles ficaram chateados comigo. Só agiam como seguranças mesmo. Não eram mais meus amigos. Mas com o tempo eles entenderam e continuaram a trabalha como meus seguranças só que agora a distancia. Eles não mais me seguiam. Só quando era pedido. E era o que eu ia fazer agora.

Quando cheguei ao jardim os dois estavam lá conversando. Mas assim que me viram interromperam a conversa e sorriram animadamente para mim.

- Senhorita Swan! Boa noite! Ansiosa por amanhã? – Alan perguntou segurando o riso. Ele sabia que eu não era fã do meu colégio por contas dos alunos de mentes fúteis que havia lá. Mas eles não eram pior que os alunos da minha antiga escola.

- Pulando de felicidade. – Sorri com sarcasmo. – Agora é sério. A família Wellintong vai dar mais uma festa. Eu queria que você, Alan, fosse como meu segurança.

- Será um prazer Bella. Mas posso saber o motivo? Você nunca pede seguranças. Principalmente pras festas... Desconfia de algo? – De repente ele ficou mais alerta.

- Não, não. É que o chato do James vai estar lá e por mais que seja infantil... Não quero ficar sozinha com ele. - Disse corando.

- Claro Bella eu irei com você. Não se preocupe.

-Obrigada. Agora eu vou indo me deitar. Amanhã começa tudo de novo. Boa noite rapazes.

-Boa noite! – Responderam os dois juntos.

Quando finalmente deitei em minha cama deixei minha mente vagar livremente. Fiquei pensando por que James não desistia? Ele era tão imbecil.

Deixei minha mente vagar mais ainda até que me deparei com aqueles olhos verdes, com um lindo corredor que passava todos os dias correndo. Imaginei-o correndo pra mim. Será que eu estava apaixonada? Não... Deve ser somente o sono me deixando confusa.

Eu... Não... Podia... Me... Apaixonar...

**N/A.: Oi pessoal!! Essa é aminha primeira fic como podem ter notado...**

**Bem... Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo anterior... mas, ele era mais como uma introdução para entender melhor o conflito da história... Essa história eu comecei a escrever no meu caderno na hora da aula mas os nomes era diferente... mas quando dei por mim os personagens principais iriam acabar sendo igual ao casal Bella e Edward... então resolvi postar com o nome dele... Mas como bem sabem e não precisam de disclaimer para vocês saberem que o personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a super, escritora totipotente e vitaminada tia Meyer... **

**Tentarei postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, já que como aluna de terceiro ano tenho que morrer estudando.... ¬¬" Mas quando der pra postar mais de uma vez... postarei com gosto!!**

**Espero que gostem... e deixem reviews... =***

**Obs.: Beijo super hiper mega ultra especial pra Raissa Cullen e pra JehBar... Obrigada por mandarem a review de vocês... Espero que gostem da minha história! *.***


	4. Volta às aulas

**VOLTA ÀS AULAS**

Primeiro dia de aula. Na minha opinião não havia pior dia do ano do que esse.

Todos andavam como se tivessem em um desfile. Loucos e ansiosos pra chamar a atenção. Principalmente as meninas que faziam de tudo pra chamar a atenção dos rapazes da escola, em especial do time de futebol.

Era ridículo. Mas na minha turma quatro garotas me chamavam a atenção. Se um dia eu pensasse em fazer psicologia eu as usaria como tese de graduação.

Jéssica, Lauren, Leah e Tânia. Elas eram as maiores galinhas do colégio. Chegava a ser cômico as técnicas delas pra paquerar com os garotos. Era hilário quando elas levavam um fora na frente de todo o colégio. Sempre dava em barraco ou, se o menino fosse muito bom, com elas fazendo a maior cara de mongol.

As quatro se vestiam com o menor número de roupas possíveis e também as mais práticas pra poder serem tiradas... O que elas tinham de galinha tinha de burras. Mas como toda regra tem sua exceção a exceção pras quatro era justamente Tânia.

Tânia era a rainha entre elas, a mais bonita e a mais esperta. E ninguém a deixava com cara de mongol e quem tentava tinha vingança. Ela era a naja e vivia alfinetando todas as que ela julgava inferior. E o seu alvo favorito adivinha quem era? A nerd da turma de biologia dela. Eu.

Ela tinha essa rixa comigo porque não conseguiu ficar com o meu amigo, Jake, e ela me odeia por isso. Ela não gostava de levar foras.

Ainda bem que eu não ficava atrás quando se tratava em alfinetar alguém. Eu sempre tinha respostas pra maioria das alfinetadas dela mas, por conveniência, algumas vezes eu preferia ficar calada e deixar ela pensar que venceu. Uma hora ou outra ela repetia a piadinha sem graça e eu devolvia com categoria. Mas nunca levei suspensão, nunca me meti em brigas, nem nunca fui chamada a atenção. Eu sabia a hora certa de revidar.

Tânia andava com as meninas porque elas simplesmente a reverenciava e lambia o chão que ela pisava. E ela se aproveitava pra fazer das meninas de gato, sapato e empregadas.

Entre os alunos havia também Mike. As meninas vivem dizendo que ele tem um tombo por mim. Mas ele era outro que eu dispensava amigavelmente. Em compensação ele já deitou com todas as quatro galinhas do nosso ano. Várias vezes. Principalmente com Jéssica que era louca por ele.

Jake era o meu melhor amigo homem. Sempre simpático comigo. Ele namorava uma menina simpática de nome Jane. **(N/A: muita gente odeia ela... mas ela é tão fofinha...)** Ela não estudava na mesma escola que a gente mas pretendi transferir no meio desse ano.

Os outros alunos eu não interagia muito. Era até melhor assim. Quanto menos gente falasse comigo mais fácil seria me manter invisível quanto quem eu realmente era.

Estacionei o meu carro numa vaga qualquer. Quando eu saio já vejo as meninas fazendo uma rodinha e conversando animadamente perto de uma coluna. Me dirijo até elas. Mas no caminho eu sou parada por conta de uma loira morango que entra na minha frente impedindo minha passagem. Tânia. Ela usava uma minissaia de couro preto uma blusa branca que era longa atrás mas muito curta na frente. Deixando a mostra o umbigo com um piercing rosa. E usava uma bota preta de cano alto.

Fiz minha cara de narizinho empinado e a encarei.

- Ora, ora. Quem nós temos aqui. Isabella. A energúmina nerd de biologia. – Ela tinha um sorrisinho torto no rosto.

- Olá Tânia é um prazer revê-la também. Afinal não é todo dia que a gente ver uma puta errar o caminho do puteiro. –Parei um instante pra ver sua reação. Sorrindo, continuei.- Mas quem sabe você não veio ao lugar certo. Assim você aprenderia que não é energúmina e sim energúmeno. E assim você aprende também o que é um. Mas essa vai ser a parte mais fácil de aprender porque você já nasceu uma. Agora se me der licença eu não tenho tempo pra conversar com as najas que fogem do prostíbulo.

Sai deixando ela sozinha. E uma coisa rara. A cara dela era de quem tinha levado um bom tapa na cara. Me senti feliz. Apesar de saber que eu ainda ia receber mais veneno por ter feito aquilo com ela.

As meninas pareciam ter escutado tudo. Alice e Ângela gargalhavam gostosamente e Rosalie tinha um sorriso de "bem feito".

- Bom diaaa! – cantei pra elas sorridente.

- Ótimo dia. – Respondeu Alice entre risos. – Depois de esbofetear a cara da Tânia não tem como o dia não ser perfeito.

- Bella, você se superou dessa vez. – Agora era a vez de Ang. – Se você fosse realmente má, menina, eu tinha pena. Quero ser pra sempre sua amiga.

- Muito bem Bells. – Rosalie sorria. Não havia guardado mágoa minha por ontem. Ainda bem.

- Obrigada meninas. Agora eu preciso pegar o meu horário.

- Já peguei o seu, Bella. A fila está gigante. – Ângela me entregou sorridente.

Olhei para o papel. Tinha escrito no topo os meus dados e logo abaixo: Horário Terceiro ano. Ensino Superior. Tremi. Era meu último ano no colégio e definitivamente aquilo me apavorava pois eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer na faculdade. Sem contar com os problemas pra que faculdade eu iria. Não me alegrava muito ter que ir pra Harvard. Definitivamente eu não iria ceder aos desejos de minha mãe dessa vez.

Olhei o horário. Matemática – Literatura – Inglês – Biologia – Educação física.

Tirando o último tempo. A aula de biologia era mais pra cumprir carga horária assim como a de literatura e a de Inglês. Mas matemática eu teria que me esforça bastante esse ano se não eu poderia temer não receber uma admissão do Alasca.

- Bella. Você tem matemática comigo. – Disse Alice. Mas é somente essa.

-Comigo você tem inglês e literatura, Bells. – Disse Ângela.

- E acho que vou te fazer no vôlei de novo. –Riu Rose.

- Nenhuma de vocês está na minha sala de biologia?

- Desculpe Bells. Mas parece que não. Você é da turma avançada. – Alice cerrou os olhos rindo. – Você é uma nerdizinha ao contrário da gente.

Tive que rir. Começamos a andar pra primeira aula e num dos corredores nos separamos e continuou no meu caminho somente Alice.

Quando chegamos na sala de matemática quase todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas. Sentei-me na ultima cadeira perto da janela. Gostava de sentar ali. Dava para ver tudo o que acontece na sala e se a aula tivesse muito chata eu poderia apreciar o céu pela minha janela. Alice se sentou na cadeira na minha frente. Ela sentava na minha frente porque assim ficava mais fácil passar bilhetinhos despercebidos pelo professor.

A turma começou a se calar quando o professor chegou. Quando ele finalmente pôs suas coisas na mesa ele olhou pra turma.

- Bom dia alunos. É um prazer revê-los. Antes de começar o meu discurso de começo de ano... – todos riram... – Tenho que apresentar a vocês dois alunos novos na nossa turma. Por favor, meninos. – Falou mais alto.

Então duas pessoas entraram na sala uma mulher e um homem. A mulher era alta, branca, tinha os cabelos laranjas da cor de fogo, parecia selvagem. Ela caminhava elegantemente até a frente da sala. Mas o que prendeu minha atenção foi o rapaz. Ele tinha os cabelos num tom que nem era ruivo nem era dourado, seus olhos verdes pareciam cintilar, alto, forte, não como o Emment, mas seus músculos se destacavam naquela blusa branca que ele usava. Sorria levemente, um sorriso educado, nos seus olhos dava pra ver que não agradava muito ter que estar na frente da sala pra se apresentar. Ele era lindo. NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL!!! Na minha frente, na frente de todos esta o corredor do parque. Na minha sala de matemática. O cara pra quem eu passei três meses indo ao parque só para vê-lo correr. O cara que eu não via fazia uma semana. O cara por que as meninas diziam que eu tinha um amor platônico. O cara por quem eu simplesmente não poderia me apaixonar, mas, que mesmo assim, fez o meu coração sair pela boca. Eu não conseguia respirar. Ele estava realmente ali na minha frente.

Alice se virou me olhando com os olhos esbugalhados. Surpresa com certeza. Era muita coincidência.

Então como os cantos dos anjos eu escutei sua voz pela primeira vez:

- Oi. Eu sou Edward Cullen e eu venho do Alasca.

**Nossa... do mal... parar agora na melhor parte... è.é**

**Enfim... esse capítulo saiu mais cedo do que eu imaginava... isso porque eu só faltei morrer ontem com as reviwens que me mandaram... foram poucas mas foi o suficiente pra me fazer ficar feliz da vida e pulando de felicidade... Minha história está sendo toda arquitetada na minha mente pra poder tentar surpreender minha leitoras lindas e maravilhosas.**

**Eu não sei quando eu vou começar a escrever o próximo capítulo... (se duvidar começo hoje...) mas prometo postar até no máximo... no máximo mesmo quarta-feira. Mas devo postar antes... A reviwens de vocês fazem isso comigo... Esse capítulo foi feito assim: escrevia um parágrafo e resolvia uma questão de química... Mas enfim... quero fazer os meus agradecimentos especiais:**

**Raissa Cullen****: Não me mate... eu sei que teve não teve Edward nesse capítulo mas nos próximos terá muito Edward... Estou pensando em fazer algum capítulo com o POV dele... me aguarde... E bem o pior não é ser importante... é esconder de todos que você é importante...**

**Tatianne beward****: ****Você está adorando a fic? Saiba que eu estou adorando o fato de você estar adorando porque eu adoro quando as pessoas adoram as coisas que eu adoro fazer. (pegando ar...) (minuto de silêncio pra que eu mesma consiga entender o que eu escrevi...) (ta um minuto é muito... vamos continuar...) O James nunca se tocou nem nunca vai se tocar... Sinceramente se ele se tocasse ele não teria morrido no filme... Huashuashuashuash... Desperdício... Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.... O Ed definitivamente não vai estar NESSA festa... Mas eu tenho meus planos pra ele... è.é hehehe**

**Agradeço também à Mila Pereira, cacau1005, Nath Tsuba Evans (você é parente da Lílian? – brinks... sem graça mas não resistir.. sou fã de Harry Potter também...) que Favoritaram a história.**

**E um mega agradecimento a Tatianne que além de deixar a reviwen também favoritou a historia. (pulando de felicidade!)**

**Agradeço também à Raissa que está deixando reviewes em todos os capítulos!**

**Enfim Super Beijos pra todas!!! Até o próximo post! Deixem reviwens que me fazem feliz!! **

**=****


	5. Edward Cullen

Edward Cullen (N/A: não, não é o POV dele não... ¬¬)

- Oi. Eu sou Edward Cullen e eu venho do Alasca.

Nossa que voz doce. Ele parecia um sonho. Tão lindo.

- Muito bem Edward. E você senhorita? – O professor se dirigiu a ruiva que tinha um riso malicioso nos lábios.

-Meu nome é Victória. E eu também vim do Alasca. – Não pude deixar de notar que o Edward estava ainda mais desconfortável depois do que ela disse. Victória olhou pra ele de esguelha.

-Vocês são parentes? – Ótimo. O professor fez a pergunta que eu estava louca pra saber. Afinal os dois vieram do mesmo lugar...

Edward ia falar algo mas, Victória tomou a frente rindo delicadamente.

- Não, nós dois não somos parentes. – Ela abriu mais o sorriso, olhando para cada rosto feminino daquela sala. – Somos namorados. – Uma última olhada pra saber quem tinha o atrevimento de dizer algo. A sala estava em silencio, a não ser por algumas meninas que arfaram decepcionadas. Eu teria arfado se eu já não esperasse por algo do tipo ou se eu não tivesse sido criada aprendendo a lidar com as emoções.

Mesmo assim, senti meu coração perder uma batida. Um frio percorreu minha espinha. Senti no meu peito uma pontada fina. Uma facada no coração como diz por aí. Meus lábios e minhas mãos tremiam. Mas o que era aquilo? Por que o meu corpo reagia daquele jeito àquela declaração? E por que Edward esta com o olhar ainda mais carrancudo, apesar de ter uma expressão impassível?

Alice olhou pra mim. Seu rosto se dividia entre a tristeza e a surpresa. Sorri levemente na tentativa de mostrar pra ela que eu estava bem. Funcionou. Mesmo desconfiada ela virou pra frente, mas antes deu um olhar sugestivo pro meu lado. A cadeira ao meu lado esta vazia. Parei de respirar. Olhei na sala e havia ainda mais duas cadeiras vagas: uma na janela duas cadeiras depois de Alice e outra mais para o meio da sala. Esperei.

Quando o professor mandou eles se sentarem Victória olhou pra Edward e se encaminhou para a cadeira na janela. E Edward começou a andar em direção a cadeira do meio. Fiquei triste. Não sei por que esses sentimentos se apoderavam de mim desse jeito. Isso era loucura. Talvez eu devesse procurar um psicólogo ou algo assim. Quando Edward ia tirando a mochila do ombro para se sentar ele olha rapidamente para trás e visualiza a cadeira ao meu lado. Olha de esguelha para Victória e vai em direção à outra cadeira. Me deu a impressão que ele queria ficar o mais longe possível dela. Fiquei um pouco mais animada. Um pouco. Pois o lugar que ele escolhia para sentar não mudava o fato dos dois namorarem. Notei que quase todas as meninas da sala o seguiam com o olhar. Ele pareceu nem notar, devia ser acostumado com assédio.

Quando ele finalmente se acomodou na cadeira o professor voltou a dar aula.

Ele abriu o livro, o caderno e pegou uma caneta da bolsa. Ia começar a escrever quando ele olhou pro lado e me pegou em flagrante olhando para ele. Ele me olhou sem nenhum expressou no rosto, já ia virando pra frete quando olhou pra mim de novo. A expressão surpresa. Continuei o olhando sem ação. Ele sorriu levemente pra mim. Corei imensamente. Tentei sorri de leve, mas estava com muita vergonha então encarei a minha mesa.

Pelo canto do olho o via anotando tudo o que o professor colocava no quadro. De vez em quando ele lançava um olha rápido para mim. E eu sempre corava.

Finalmente a aula terminou. Alice virou pra mim enquanto eu guardava o material. Victória já estava ao lado de Edward esperando. Será que eles iam ter a próxima aula juntos? Quando terminei de arrumar tudo na bolsa me levantei. Notei que Alice os olhava também. Ela virou pra mim então e começou a falar baixinho:

-Bella, você esta bem?

-Estou Alice, não se preocupe comigo. Estou perfeitamente bem.

- Vai ao parque hoje? – ela perguntou desconfiada. Não tinha cogitado essa idéia ainda...

- Talvez. Mas acho que não.

-Sabe. Hoje nós deveríamos ir... – Ela estava com voz sonhadora. Perigo.

-O que você esta aprontando Alice?

- Nada. – Ela me olhou com inocência. Me acalmei. – Só acho que seria legal se nós fossemos patinar hoje... Faz tempo que não fazemos isso.

- Fale com as outras meninas. No intervalo a gente confirma.

Encaminhei-me sozinha até a sala de literatura. Chegando lá Ângela já estava sentada numa mesa no meio da sala. Sentei ao lado dela. Disse um oi e olhei para a turma que se acomodava nas cadeiras. Vi, com tristeza, que Tânia e Jéssica faziam parte da minha turma. Droga. Como se não bastasse o inferno de biologia.

Um tempo curto depois entra Victória na sala. Ótimo... Agora estava tudo perfeito. Tânia se encaminhou até o professor entregou a cardeneta e se sentou próximo a Tânia, mas não se falaram. Tânia tinha um ego grande demais para interagir com novatAs.

Tânia me encarou. Ela com certeza estava esperando a próxima oportunidade pra dar o troco por hoje de manhã.

A aula começou e eu fiz um bilhetinho pra Ângela:

_Alice está nos chamando pra patinar no parque hoje à tarde. Topa?_

Ângela respondeu logo: _Lógico! ;D_

_Ang, sabe o corredor do parque? Ele está na minha turma de matemática!!! Sabe a ruiva novata? Ela é namorada dele. =( _

_Os dois vieram do Alasca e o nome dele é EDWARD CULLEN._

Ângela leu o papel. Uma expressão incrédula no rosto. Ela me olhou como se esperasse uma confirmação. Assenti com a cabeça. Ela deu uma olhada pra Victória. Depois me olhou de novo. E fez cara de: não se pode ganhar todas!

A aula passou rapidamente. Quando finalmente deu intervalo eu fui com Angela para a lanchonete. Entramos na fila. Acabei comprando somente uma soda de limão. Não tinha vontade de comer. Àquela sensação ruim do primeiro tempo ainda mexia na minha barriga. O que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo?

Fomos então para a mesa que a nós costumamos sentar.

Rosalie estava um pouco séria na comendo um pêra.

Quanto a Alice parecia que ia pular da cadeira. Provavelmente Rose aceitou ir patinar no parque.

Quando nos sentamos minha suspeita se confirmou.

- Vamos patinar hoje!!

-Claro, Alice. – Respondi ternamente. - Ângela também vai. Podemos nos encontrar as três horas. Assim dá tempo de ir em casa e troca essas roupas.

-Vai ser tão divertido. Aposto que eu te venço dessa vez Bells.

Ela continuou a falar mais coisas. Mas eu simplesmente não prestei atenção. Naquele momento Edward Cullen entrou na lanchonete e seguiu direto para a fila.

Ele colocou na bandeja duas caixinhas de suco, um sanduíche integral, um pão de queijo e uma barrinha de chocolate branco (Meu favorito).

Ele se dirigiu a uma mesa mais isolada do refeitório e começou a comer o pão de queijo.

Um minuto depois, Victória entra com a maior cara de raiva e se junta a Edward. Ela olha para ele com mais raiva ainda. Ele dá um sorrisinho inocente para ela e empurra a bandeja em direção a ela. Ela o censura com os olhos e pega o suco e o sanduíche começa a comer sem dizer nada.

Eles pareciam se comunicar muito bem visualmente. Isso me deixou ainda mais triste. Eles se entendiam bem o suficiente para não precisar de troca de palavras. Só os olhares.

Ele parecia se divertir bastante com a situação. Devia ser intenção dele, fazer raiva a ela. Mas podia ser só impressão. Esperanças de um coração bobo que não entende os próprios sentimentos.

Mas logo me distrai daquela cena que deprimente. Tania e Jessica comentavam em alto e bom som, na mesa delas, o quanto tinham achado lindo o aluno novo.

- Nossa que delícia. – Disse Tânia rindo maliciosamente.

- Olha que músculos. Que olhos. – Os olhos de Jéssica brilhavam. – Nossa com esse corpo ele deve ser muito bom de cama.

A malícia no sorriso de Tânia aumentou.

- Isso eu pretendo saber logo, logo.

- E eu. – Jéssica fez coro.

Tânia lhe censurou com os olhos. A expressão dela dava medo. Muito medo. O olhar dela era assassino.

- Você nem _pense_, nem _sonhe_, nem _idealize_ isso. Sabe por que, Jéssica querida? – Sua voz era calma, mas a expressão era venenosa. – Você não vai encostar em _um fio_ de cabelo dele. Porque ele será _somente meu_.

Jéssica ofegou e assentiu devagarzinho. E as duas não falaram mais nada.

Voltei minha atenção para a mesa de Edward. Agora os dois conversavam aos sussurros. Edward ainda tinha o rosto de quem se divertia com a situação.

**[EDWARD POV] **

Eu comia calmamente fingindo que estava só e livre do olhar mortífero de Victória.

A paz não durou muito. Pois logo que ela terminou de comer ela começou a falar:

- Por que você não me esperou?

- Eu me perdi. – Mentira. Na verdade queria passar o Maximo de tempo possível longe de você.

- Podia ter pelo menos esperado na porta da lanchonete. Assim eu não entraria sozinha.

- Victória. Não seja ridícula. Estamos em uma escola, na hora do almoço. Não em um baile. Não tem que entrar acompanhada de ninguém. E mais lhe fiz um favor. Não teve que pegar a fila pra compra o seu lanche.

- Não importa Edward. Você fez isso de propósito. Dá pra ver por esse sorriso cínico. – Nossa de sorriso sedutor a cínico. Me sinto enganado. Ela disse que esse sorriso era sexy quando me conheceu. - Me deixou esperando lá na frente da sala. Sozinha. No meu primeiro dia em um colégio novo. Você como um namorado é péssimo. – É a intenção querida. - Não me surpreende que eu seja a primeira.

- Se eu sou tão ruim assim por que não termina comigo? Tiraria esse peso que tem que levar nas costas.

Ela me olhou com ódio.

- É tudo o que você quer não é? Que eu termine com você. Assim você se livra do fardo de estar comigo. Mas se engana Edzinho. Nós temos um acordo aqui. E enquanto eu quiser você será o meu namorado. A não ser...

Droga. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo. Maldito acordo.

-Agora, Edzinho, que tal um beijo de reconciliação. Pois agora o colégio todo já deve ter notado que estávamos discutindo. – Ela ria com malicia.

Droga. Eu não sei se agüentaria beijar ela de novo.

Mesmo assim me levantei contornei a mesa e me sentei ao lado dela.

Ela tinha um sorriso de deboche nós lábios.

Eu ia só aproximar o meu rosto e beijá-la rapidamente, mas ela entendeu minhas intenções e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- É bom que seja um beijo decente. Queremos que todos acreditem que somos um casal que se ama. Perdidamente. Irrevogavelmente. Incondicionalmente.

Eu ri com sarcasmo. Mesmo puxei ela para dar-lhe um beijo "decente".

**[BELLA POV]**

Eu ainda estava observando Edward e sua namorada. Me sentia como um satélite sendo atraída para o planta dele. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar o olhar dele.

Vi quando ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa. Meu estômago embrulhou.

Ela falou algo no ouvido dele que o fez rir. Então ele se aproximou e os dois se... beijaram.

Sabe aquela faca que estava enterrado no peito. Parece que alguém girou ela e ainda deu uma puxadinha com a ponta.

Me sentia tremer.

Eu simplesmente não entendo o que se passa pela minha cabeça e pelo meu corpo.

Alguém tocou o meu ombro. Era Alice.

- Você não precisa ver isso. Faltam só alguns minutos pro intervalo acabar. Vamos ao banheiro. Depois vamos pras nossas salas.

Assenti. Queria mesmo sair dali.

Quando entramos no banheiro Alice encostou-se na pia e olhou pra mim.

-Bells. O que você sentiu exatamente quando viu o Edward se beijando com a Victória?

Definitivamente não queria falar sobre isso.

Alice me olhava com um olhar de: Fale agora!

- Alice eu não sei te explicar. Desde o começo da manhã eu me sinto estranha. Acho que eu devia tomar algum remédio. Ou ir pra enfermaria.

- Bells. Você se sente "mal" – Ela fez as aspas com os dedos. – Desde a hora que acordou ou desde a aula de matemática? – Ela tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

Droga.

Minhas expressões eram muito fáceis de ser lidas quando eu era somente a Bella.

Quando eu era a Isabella minha cara ficava impassível com uma facilidade maior.

Tentei agir como Isabella.

Mesmo assim Alice lia meus olhos muito bem.

Ela esperava pacientemente. E quando ela viu eu controlando minhas feições ela levantou a sobrancelha mais ainda. Seu olhar era especulativo.

Desisti com um suspiro. Eu era somente a Bella, a desajeitada. A frágil estudante nerd na maioria das matérias e que provavelmente iria receber uma casa de admissão de Harvard no fim do semestre.

A Isabella só existia quando eu realmente precisava. O que acontecia com as festas que eu era obrigada a ir ou quando eu estava no ambiente das fábricas ou na presença de alguém que me conhecia como Isabella.

Certas horas eu preferia ser sempre a Isabella. Raramente isso acontecia. Mas acontecia.

A Isabella tinha postura exemplar. Um olhar impassível. Sempre educada com todos. Tinha voz firme e não se abalava facilmente.

Mas eu estava no colégio. Somente eu e Alice. Minha melhor amiga. Não tinha com ser a Isabella lá.

- Desde a aula de matemática. – Respondi derrotada.

Ela me abraçou.

Depois segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me olhou nos olhos.

- Bells, você esta apaixonada. E isso é lindo. Parabéns.

Revirei os olhos. Aquilo era impossível.

Eu ia falar algo mas o sinal tocou.

- Melhor a gente ir. Não querer chegar atrasada na Educação Física.

Eu assenti e saímos para o corredor lotado de estudantes. Nos separamos em um dos blocos e eu segui sozinha. Mas não por muito tempo

- Bella! Bella!!

Me virei. Era o Mike que me chamava.

-Oi Mike. Boas férias?

-Ótimas. Senti sua falta Bella. Não foi pra nenhuma fez que nós fizemos...

-Desculpe Mike não deu mesmo. – Estava ocupada tendo que ir as festa ridículas da alta sociedade.

- Tudo bem Bella. Você tem aula de que agora?

-Biologia e você?

- Biologia também. Parece que ficamos na mesma turma esse ano. Que bom. Pena que eu já tenha dupla. Se não eu pediria pra você fazer dupla comigo.

-Não precisa Mike. Agradeço mas eu prefiro sentar sozinha.

Quando entramos na sala sentei na bancada no fundo da sala. Eu realmente não queria fazer duplas com ninguém.

Quando todos estão acomodados, Edward entra na sala e entrega a cardeneta ao professor.

O professor assinou mas não fez com que ele se apresentasse. Pena. Queria escutara voz dele de novo.

- Então, Edward. Como estavam seu desempenho de Biologia no Alasca? -O professor perguntou pra ele meio baixo. Mas toda a sala escutou, pois todas as meninas estavam caladas o observando.

- Bem, eu acho. – Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Espero que elas estejam boas o suficiente pra agüentar o ritmo da senhorita Swan. Ela é a única dupla disponível. – Ele falou apontando a caneta para mim.

Gelei. Olhei para a cadeira vazia ao meu lado. Depois olhei para a sala. Todas as meninas me fuzilavam com os olhos. Tirando esse detalhe, o professor tinha razão. A cadeira ao lado da minha era a única disponível. Corei furiosamente.

Se um dia eu pensei em matar alguém, esse dia era hoje.

- Espero que eu não tenha problemas em acompanhá-la. – Ele sorriu torto de novo., olhando diretamente pra mim. Ele pegou a cardeneta que estava na Mao do professor e veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Olá. Senhorita Swan. É um prazer conhece - lá. Parece que temos duas aulas juntos por dia. – O professor já estava dando aula. Ele sorriu um pouco tímido para mim. – Como é o seu nome?

- Pode me chamar de Bella.

- Bella. Bonito. – Corei furiosamente. Um arrepio passou pela minha coluna.

Ele ia falar algo mas o professor havia chamado a atenção de todos pra poder iniciarmos o nosso trabalho. Era pra fazer um relatório sobre os cordados.

Fizemos o trabalho em silêncio e terminamos bem rápido. Ficava mais fácil uma vez que nem eu, nem ele precisávamos conferir as informações no livro.

Quando terminamos ele virou a cadeira pra mim.

- Então, Bella. – Senti outro arrepio quando o ouvi falar meu nome de novo. – Faz tempo que você mora em Seatle?

- Não. Já morei em Nova York e passei um tempo vivendo em Los Angeles. – Por que eu tava dizendo aquilo? – E você? Sempre morou no Alasca. – Me sentia tremer internamente. Mas me controlava na medida do possível.

-Eu Nasci no Alasca, mas me mudei para Forks por uns tempo mas acabei voltando pra lá. Então meu pai recebeu uma proposta muito boa de emprego e veio para cá.

-Hum... Legal.

Ele sorriu, fazendo meu coração disparar.

Não falamos mais nada durante o resto da aula. Eu estava sem fala. Só ficamos nos olhando. Eu segurava o seu olhar. Me sentia de novo o satélite. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar daqueles olhos verdes tão luminosos.

MAS QUE DORGA! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Pela milésima vez... Isso não é possível. Isabela Swan não pode se apaixonar. Principalmente por um cara que tinha namorada.

Alice tinha razão? Isso não era possível. Pela minha segurança. Pela segurança dele. Era perigoso demais. Por isso que quando meus irmãos começaram a namorar ele tiveram que andar com dois ou mais seguranças. E eu não queria aquilo.

Comecei a tremer. Acho que eu ia desmaiar.

Desviei o olhar do rosto de Edward e pedindo licença fui até a mesa do professor.

-Senhor, eu não to me sentindo bem. Posso ir até a enfermaria?

-Claro, senhorita Swan. Pegue o passe. Melhoras.

Agradeci, fui até a minha mesa. Peguei o meu material e já ia saindo quando Edward segurou meu braço.

- O que houve? – Uma corrente elétrica passava pelo meu corpo. Me sentia quente.

-E-e-eu não to me sentindo muito bem. Vou pra enfermaria.

-Hum... Então melhoras Bella. Até outra hora. – Ele me soltou. Sorrindo torto.

Respondi um até logo baixinho e corando mais ainda.

Sai da sala e segui pelos corredores até sair do bloco que eu estava. Fui para o pequeno prédio que ficava a secretaria, a direção e a enfermaria.

A enfermeira sempre simpática me perguntou se eu não queria ir pra casa. Eu estava com a pressão baixa, era melhor não fazer educação física.

Agradeci e fui para o meu carro. Quando entrei, liguei o motor e senti o friozinho do ar condicionado bater no meu rosto. Mas, antes de sair pequei o meu celular e digitei uma mensagem para Alice.

"_Fui pra casa mais cedo. Não estava me sentindo muito bem. Mas não se preocupe. Vou me deitar um pouco e às três horas eu ou estar no parque. _

_P.s.: Vou te vencer hoje._

_Beijos, Bells._"

Fui pra casa. E desabei na minha cama. Mas antes coloquei meu celular para despertar às 14 horas. Assim eu daria tempo de me arrumar e comer algo.

Apaguei.

Sonhei.

Sonhei com lindos olhos verdes e com a voz dos anjos Dizendo o seu nome. Edward Cullen.

[EDWARD POV]

Bella Swan. Poderia haver nome mais bonito?

Poderia ser a dona do nome, mais bonita?

Um anjo.

Uma deusa.

Eu estava apaixonado.

Eu sabia que ela era diferente.

Desde o dia em que eu a vi no parque pela primeira vez.

A vi todo dia com suas amigas, conversando, rindo ou lendo algo. Tinha vontade de sentar com ela e saber tudo sobre ela.

Meu coração só faltou pular do peito quando a vi. Queria pular do meu peito pra pular nas mãos dela. Meu coração queria pertencer a ela. Sentado do meu lado na aula de matemática.

Ela conseguia ser mais linda de perto. Seu lábios carnudos. Os olhos de um chocolate profundo.

O modo como ela corava era lindo.

Eu devia estar louco.

Como um sentimento tão poderoso poderia se apossar de mim dessa forma.

A resposta eu não sei. E nem queria saber.

A única coisa que eu sei era que eu a queria. Queria conhecê-la. Queria ficar com ela. Queria tê-la só pra mim. Queria tê-la nos meus braços. Senti o seu corpo quente e delicado no meu.

Senti seu lábio, seus beijos, seus toques.

Isso iria ser o meu objetivo a partir de agora que eu estava tão próximo dela.

Iria conquista - lá. E por ela eu largaria tudo o que fosse necessário. Mandaria Victória e suas chantagens para o quinto dos infernos. Esqueceria meus problemas. E todo o meu mundo se voltaria pra esse objetivo.

Já havia dado o meu primeiro passo. Falar com ela.

Me senti o homem mais feliz do mundo quando escutei sua doce voz dizendo o seu nome. Bella. Bella. Bella.

E eu faria tudo para que um dia ela fosse a minha Bella.

E precisava vê-la. Mas como? Como?

Claro. O parque. Eça deve estar lá. Nem que eu não troque nenhuma palavra com ela. Eu preciso vê-la. Ver o seu sorriso lindo. Bella.

Meu coração esta em suas mãozinhas delicadas de fada. Espero que quando você ser der conta disso, cuide bem dele. Pois ele é seu. Bella.

*

*

*

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**NOSSAAA.... GIGANTE! /o\**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem. Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo até sexta- feira.**

**Bem, vaamos logo a respostas da reviews que vocês me mandaram:**

_**Cacau1005:**_** Amei também vc ta amando a fic. Não sabe como é importante pra mim querida! Fiquei super feliz. Sem contar que o seu reviwen me deu umas idéias.... è.é**

**E obrigada por estragar minha diversão. E agora o que eu faço com a Bella se ela não pode pular de penhascos?**

**Acho que vou ter que fazer ela pular de para quedas.... **

**-brinks... Mas querida aguarde... vamos ver no que vai dar...**

**Super beijos pra ti!! =***

_**Mila Pereira:**_** Brigada fofa! Espero que goste do capítulo!!! ;D**

_**Tatiane beward:**_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa!!!! Tatiiiiiiiii!!! Mais um review seu!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Fiquei super feliz... e continuo amandooo!!!!! Sou sua fã dear!! Esperando sua próxima review! =****** Super mega beijos pra ti!**

**Beijos e obrigadinha pra tbm para Ermia que não deixou review mas favoritou a fic!**

**Galerinha eu to tão feliz... mais de 100 pessoas leram minha fic. Minha primeira fic. Eu só quera que mais pessoas me mandassem reviews... gente não custa nada... só me faz feliz!!! **

**Beijos pra todos os meus leitores e até o próximo post!!!!**


	6. Patinando

**PATINANDO**

Acordei meio confusa com o trim-trim irritante do despertador do meu celular.

Desliguei e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Quando me olhei no espelho do closet lembrei-me de Alice dizendo que eu estava apaixonada.

Eu ainda não aceitava aquilo. Edward só exercia uma atração diferente a mim. Nada demais. Garanti a mim mesma.

Entrei no banheiro e fui direto para o chuveiro. Depois de despertar completamente sai do chuveiro. Quando estava no meu closet fui direto para a parte onde eu guardava as roupas de ginástica. Peguei uma calça de moletom azul claro e um casaco da mesma cor. Coloquei a jaqueta que fazia conjunto da mesma cor com faixas brancas fininhas na ponta das mangas e na ponta do casaco. Vesti com uma regata branca e coloquei um tênis branco com cinza. Pequei meus patins, as joelheiras, uma toalha de rosto violeta e um squeeze que encheria na cozinha. Coloquei tudo dentro de uma bolsa transpassada cinza. Amarrei meu cabelo e passei o dedo nas pontas enrolando.

Olhei-me novamente no espelho.

Lembrei-me de Edward hoje. Senti as borboletas no meu estômago de novo.

Droga. Eu acho que Alice tinha razão. Eu estava apaixonada. Muito apaixonada.

Eu agora tinha poucas opções. A melhor dela era esperar que o Edward ficasse com a idiota da Victória e quanto a mim sofreria, mas logo passaria. Eu superaria e continuaria a minha vida.

A outra opção era torcer pra aquela vaca saia do meu caminho e me dê a oportunidade de curtir a minha primeira paixão.

Sim paixão. Algo quente mais passageiro. O que eu sentia por Edward devia ser algo passageiro.

PLATÔNICO

Sinto por você algo que

Às vezes nem eu entendo

Te vejo de longe e isso

Já altera meu comportamento

Fico com vergonha

Não consigo explicar

Aconteceu de repente

É difícil controlar

Falar pra você?

Nem pensar.

Já dá aquele medo

Só de imaginar

Ah, mas como é lindo

O Jeito de andar, falar e sorrir.

E como é inteligente...

Seria até pecado você não existir.

O que eu sinto por você

É um sentimento meio confuso

Meio sem noção

Um sentimento meio contraído.

Rio, meio irônica

E até você descobrir

Vou chamá-lo de platônico.

B. Swan*

Depois de encher minha garrafa pequei uma pêra e sai comendo.

Quando entrei na sala me encontro com Emment entrando em casa.

Provavelmente ele veio somente pegar algum documento. Quando ele me viu sorriu e correu para me abraçar me levantando do chão.

- Irmãzinha, linda! Vai fazer exercícios? – Ele me passou para as costas dele. Eu enrolei minhas pernas em sua cintura para eu não cair.

- Não, exatamente. Vou patinar com as meninas no parque.

- E você avisou para a mamãe?

-Ia avisar agora pros meus seguranças. Bom que você avisa pra ela. – Disse lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Eu aviso. Que horas você volta?

- Umas cinco horas. Chego no máximo as cinco e meia.

- Ligue quando você estiver saindo do parque. Assim poderemos saber a hora melhor. Ok.

- Claro irmãozão.

- Outra coisa... A Rose... Vai estar lá com vocês? – Ele me levava em direção a porta, andando devagar.

Emment era apaixonado por Rose. E os dois combinavam perfeitamente bem juntos. E o melhor ela compreendia nossa família perfeitamente.

- Vai sim. Quando vocês vão sair de novo?

- Não sei. Vou vê-la na festa de quarta-feira.

- Por que não liga e marcam de se encontrar hoje à noite. O jantar aqui em casa é cedo mesmo. É só você comer menos.

- Não, não. Não quero que ela pense que eu estou me rastejando aos pés dela. Quarta-feira eu a vejo.

Tirei uma das minhas mãos que seguravam o seu ombro e passei pela bunda dele. Melhor pelo bolso dele. Em busca do celular.

- Que é isso maninha? Virou tarada agora?

Peguei o celular.

- Não bobão. Vou mandar uma mensagem pra Rose. – Disse já começando a digitar o texto.

- O que você esta escrevendo ai?

- "Rose, Estou com saudades. Está afim de me fazer companhia em um jantar no seu restaurante favorito? Me ligue confirmando. Beijos. Emm." Li para ele já pulando de suas costas.

- Você esta louca? Não vai enviar isso não.

- Ah, eu vou sim. – Disse começando a correr pela sala. Ele corria pra me pegar, mas eu fui para trás do sofá e ficamos correndo, dando voltas.

- Emm, você vai me agradecer quando tiver casando com a Rose. – Apertei o botão de enviar a mensagem. – E agora é tarde demais. Já enviei para ela. Leve ela para o restaurante italiano que fica no centro. Ela não foi comer nesse ainda. E sabe que ela gosta da comida daquele lugar. E não se esqueça de fazer as reservas, deve garantir o lugar de vocês. E outra, não fará mal algum encomendar umas flores pra mesa de vocês. Rose ama tulipas. Encomende meia dúzia vermelhas e uma Rosa e ponha a rosa no prato dela. – Entreguei o celular pra ele. – Agora eu tenho que ir, senão me atraso.

Assim que me virei o celular do Emm toca. Ele atende e sua expressão fica feliz da vida.

-Claro Rose. Te pego às sete e meia. Beijos, linda. – E desligou sorrindo pra mim.

Ele correu de novo e me deu um abraço esmagador me rodando.

- Brigada maninha!

-Emm. Eu sabia que você iria gostar de sair com ela. Não esqueça das tulipas. Elas significam beleza e declaração de amor. Você vai conquistá-la com essa. – Sorri.

Ele me pôs no chão e eu lhe dei mais dois beijos estalados no rosto e sai para o parque.

Quando cheguei lá todas já me esperavam já calçadas com os patins.

Alice me olhava com desaprovação.

-Desculpe o atraso meninas. Emment me atrasou.

- Ele falou que me convidou para sair hoje? – Rose perguntou satisfeita.

- Falou sim. Ele ficou muito feliz por você ter aceitado o convite dele. – Respondi mais satisfeita ainda.

- Chega de desculpas. Bella, Você esta melhor? – Alice me avaliava.

-Estou melhor sim. – Sentei na grama pra calçar os meus patins. – Era só uma tontura.

-Vai gostar de saber que tenho o ultimo tempo com Edward. – Alice falou num tom presunçoso. – Ele perguntou se eu sabia se você estava bem.

- O que você respondeu? – Tentei fazer um tom despreocupado, mas não consegui. Meu coração queria voar do meu peito. Droga de paixão imbecil.

- Disse a ele que você deveria estar em casa. Isso se não tivesse perdido o controle do carro ou algo assim. – Ela riu.

Ergui uma sombracelha. Alice era louca. Fato.

Comecei a me alongar.

- Rose, já escolheu o vestido da festa de quarta? – Alice perguntou.

- Na verdade, eu vou nas Swan amanha ver algum.

- Eu não vejo a hora de lançarem a nova coleção... Eu já tenho todos os vestidos dessa. – Alice falou sonhadora.

- Alice... A coleção foi lançada na semana passada. – Falei rindo. – Nem começaram a projetar a nova coleção direito. Eu devo ir pra fábrica esse fim de semana pra assistir a reunião.

- Querida então apresse essa coleção... Preciso de roupas.

- Chega. Vamos patinar logo antes que fique tarde.

- Bella. – Alice me chamou pedinte.

- Que foi Lice.

Ela tinha um olhar carente, mas do nada seu olhar ficou presunçoso. Muito presunçoso. E antes que eu pudesse entender e agir Alice já tinha saído dali.

- EU VOU GANHAR SWAN! – Depois disso ela já estava na pista de rodas do parque.

Comecei a rir e a segui.

- VOCÊ QUE PENSA SUA ANÃZINHAA!

Ângela e Rosalie riam gostosamente atrás de mim.

Então eu apressei o passo pra alcançar Alice. E rapidamente já estava praticamente colada nela.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Já havia dado inúmeras voltas por aquele parque, e nada de Bella ou de uma de suas amigas. Era a última volta que eu ia dar e eu iria pra casa.

Até que escuto alguém gritando:

- BELLAAAA!!!! EU TE PASSOOO...

Me virei assustado. Bem na hora de ver uma menina girando no ar e aterrisando com elegância.

Morri de susto. Bella patinando. Melhor voando...

Ela se vira de costas continua patinando.

- DUVIDO!!

Bella. Bella. Meu coração disparava. Meu corpo inundava de felicidade só de vê-la.

E como ela se divertia. Como um sonho.

Na arvore que ela e suas amigas costumam sentar tinha umas três bolsas. A cinza me chamou a atenção. Tinha bordado perto do zíper: _Bella S. (I.M.S.) (87685770)_

Era o celular de Bella. Anotei o número. Um dia, quando eu me livra-se da Victória a primeira coisa que eu iria fazer era ligar pra Bella.

Continuei correndo.

Do outro lado do parque Bella e suas amigas estavam reunidas. A corrida tinha terminado. Elas começar a patinar num ritmo mais calmo.

Bella era a última das quatro. Ia bem mais atrás. Ela fazia pequenas manobras.

Como era graciosa.

Andei mais devagar para que elas me alcançassem e eu talvez falar com ela. Éramos amigos de escola, certo. Eu podia dizer um oi pra ela e pras suas amigas.

Então com um sorriso esperei.

**[BELLA POV]**

Depois de vencer Alice, começamos a patinar com calma, aproveitando o vento no rosto e a velocidade.

Elas conversavam, mas eu não participei da conversa. Fiquei mais atrás assim poderia fazer pequenas manobras.

Uma coisa que eu sabia era patinar. Alice e eu quando éramos pequenas participávamos do mesmo grupo de dança. Foi lá que eu a conheci. Eu não gostava de lá, mas meus pais me colocaram lá com a intenção de melhorar meu equilíbrio. Funcionou um pouco mas quando eu fiz dez anos eu bati o pé e não quis mais voltar pro estúdio de dança e Alice teve a idéia brilhante de fazer patinação no gelo. Logo eu aprendi a patinar com rodas também. Aprendi inúmeros saltos então quando eu completei quinze anos resolvi não mais ir.

Minha mente vagueou até aqueles olhos verdes, aquele sorriso torto, e aquela voz.

Imaginei como seria namorá-lo.

Toda a preocupação de minha família.

As preocupações normais de qualquer família e as preocupações de ser uma Swan, ou de simplesmente ter dinheiro.

O medo de meu namorado não me dar o devido valor que todos falam de eu ser digna.

Dele não ser uma boa influencia.

De ele me machucar, físico ou emocionalmente.

Medo de ele ser um golpista.

E a pior de todos medo do que as pessoas de fora pudessem fazer.

Éramos pessoas públicas na alta sociedade, tinha bastante dinheiro. Então o medo de seqüestro ou algo do gênero sempre é constante.

Minha mãe morria de medo.

Mas o que aconteceria se alguém levasse o meu namorado na intenção de pedir algo em troca? Se o machucassem? Se levassem à nós dois?

Esse medo constante fazia minha mãe tremer. Não queríamos envolver mais gente nesse terror silencioso. Ninguém merecia isso.

Por isso que sempre os seguranças aumentavam. Mas era extremamente desconfortável. Um encontro a três ou a quatro.

Por isso que eu decidi não me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém. Nunca namorei. Lembro de quando Kate começou a namorar o meu cunhado, Garret. Eles mal saiam. Preferiam namorar em casa pra não preocupar minha mãe.

E se eu chegasse em casa com o Edward? Minha família iria morrer de felicidade mas provavelmente, se Edward não fosse um golpista, ele iria se sentir desconfortável e terminaria comigo.

E se mesmo assim nós continuássemos a namorar? E se o levassem? Eu iria dar tudo para tê-lo de volta para mim. Isso é fato. Mas e ele? Ele provavelmente fugiria. Sairia correndo e faria tudo para me esquecer e antes de me esquecer talvez ainda me processasse.

O dinheiro não seria problema. Mas o meu coração partido... A solidão, o abandono, o desprezo. Eu provavelmente não agüentaria.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo meu rosto. Eu não suportaria passar por todo esse inferno. Seria horrível pensar no sofrimento de minha família. Eles também não mereciam. Principalmente minha mãe. Renné era delicada demais, frágil demais para passar por tudo isso.

Voltei minha mente para o presente. Estava muito atrás. Apressei. Mas na minha terceira passada eu tropecei e senti o meu corpo ir de encontro ao chão. Mas quando eu estava a centímetro de bater, alguém me segurou.

**Fim de mais um capitulo!! Urru!! [aplausos]**

**Não me agüento de tensão... to louca pra que chegue as partes interessantes...**

**Bem antes de agradecer as minhas duas miseráveis reviews. ¬¬" Quero agradecer a minha amiga Sarah Lavour que escreveu o poema que aparece no capítulo. Eu adoro os poemas dela... [suspiro]**

**Bem agora vamos aos agradecimentos das minhas duas salvadoras da pátria:**

**Lily A. Cullen****: **_Victória é do mal mesmo... mas adoro o jeito felino dela.. Espero que tenha ficado claro o motivo dos seguranças quando ela namora. Quanto o segredo do Edinho... é segredo néh.... num conto naum... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!!! (O que você acho da minha risada do mal?) Beijos fofa! Espero ver mais reviews suas._

**Tatianne beward**_: Tô muita apegada a você querida. Criei um carinho muito grande. Continuo amando suas reviews!! Tenhamos calma querida... não enlouqueça... Desvendaremos esses segredos em breve. Beijos fofa!!!_

**Beijokas também para **_**Mocho Azul; Thaynararib **_**e a**_** Raissa Cullen**_** que favoritaram a história. *.***

**Pessoal quem quiser me add no MSN... vou deixar aqui... quero conhecer quem lê minha historinha: tereza_**

**Gente vou começar a fazer chantagem aqui... Eu não queria mas eu vou... Mas só posto quando eu receber pelo menos 5 reviews... isso é horrível... mas muita gente já leu a história e não teve a coragem de apertar esse botão verde e dizer qualquer coisa...**

**A opniao de vcs valem muito pra mim. **

**Me façam feliz sim!!! Beijos pra todas! **


	7. James

Senti alguém me puxando para fica em pé novamente. Depois que eu já estava em pé a pessoa não me soltou. Tremi. Agora só o que me faltava. Um tarado me salvar e me agarrar.

- Tudo bem, Bella? – A voz. Sim a voz do meu anjo. Meu coração acelerou e minha barriga se encheu de borboletas. – Bella? Me responde por favor! Você se machucou?

- E-E-Edward... – Eu não iria conseguir falar coisa com coisa. Me recompus. – Edward. Obrigada por me segurar. Não iria ser bom pra mim chegar em casa cheia de arranhões. – Muito menos na casa dos Wellintongs quarta.

Notei que ele ainda me segurava. Dei um passo pra trás, ele notou o que fazia e me soltou. Ainda bem... Não sei se iria agüentar muito tempo sem pular no pescoço dele. Onde as mãos dele havia me segurado parecia pegar fogo e pedir por mais.

Ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim, como se desculpasse.

Eu também sorri.

- Então. Notei que patina muito bem, Bella. – Ele tentou puxar assunto.

- Depois dessa queda, acho que não.

- Vi os saltos que você tava dando durante a corrida com Alice. Muito bom mesmo. – Corei. Muito. – mas você está muito bem pra quem estava passando mal na escola. – Ele riu.

- Acho que eu não comi direito pela manhã. Foi isso. –_ Mentira. Minha alimentação nunca foi lá essas coisas, a verdade é que a sua presença me deixa zonza. _Corei com o meu pensamento.

Ele notou e afagou os dedos pelo meu rosto deixando uma marca quente na minha pele.

Olhei a hora no meu relógio. Estava na hora de voltar pra casa.

Edward notou. Era impressão minha ou os seus olhos ficaram um pouco tristes?

- Edward, eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Bella. – Ele sorriu torto. Meu coração disparou quando ele disse o meu nome. Foi de uma forma tão carinhosa.

Sorrindo, comecei a patinar dando a volta no parque pra chegar na árvore que eu havia deixado minhas coisas.

Rosalie e Ângela conversavam sentadas na grama e Alice estava na beira da pista brincando de fazer pequenas manobras. Ela patinava bem melhor que eu.

- Meninas, eu tenho que ir. Se não me atraso pra janta.

- Nossa Bells, você ta vermelha. – Droga. Ângela notou. Minha pele demorava demais a voltar a cor natural.

- Eu cai e Edward me ajudou.

Rosalie e Alice começaram a rir. Ângela se segurava pra não se unir a elas.

Eu me sentei no chão e tirei os patins, seguida por Alice que ainda ria.

Quando terminei de pôr o tênis e quando o resto na bolsa, começamos a andar em direção a saída do parque. No caminho mandei um torpedo para o Emment avisando que tava saindo do parque.

***

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto para o meu quarto dando um grito de cheguei! Fui pro me banheiro e tomei um banho e me arrumei para o jantar.

O jantar sempre é servido as 18 horas em ponto. Toda a família tinha que estar à mesa nessa hora. E quando dava uma nove horas o nosso mordomo sempre servia a ceia para todos nós.

Eu dificilmente ceava. Me sentia satisfeita com a janta.

Quando sai para o corredor encontro com o Emm saindo do quarto dele todo garboso, bonito e arrumado.

- Lindo, maozao. – Ele olhou pra mim e riu. Veio até mim e me pôs nas suas costas de novo.

Já íamos descendo as escados quando Kate grita:

- Espera, espera. Quero falar com a Bella antes. Ei, irmão urso. Deixa eu falar com ela.

Emm nos virou para Kate que quando chegou perto da gente e ficando na ponta dos pés deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do Emm e eu me abaixei pra ela dar o meu.

Tinha família mais amorosa que a minha? Sei lá... O importante era que amo a minha assim. Sempre foi assim e espero que sempre continue assim.

- Bellinha, tenho que falar contigo antes que você surte lá embaixo.

-Que houve Kate? – Lá vinha merda...

- O James está lá embaixo. Ele vai jantar com a gente hoje. – Ela falou num suspiro. Ela também não gostava de James. Principalmente depois que ele começou a me "cortejar".

Droga. Meu dia ficando cada vez pior chegou ao ápice.

Escorreguei das costas de Emm e verifiquei se minha roupa estava amassada. Tudo no lugar. A calça jeans e a regata azul marinho. Estava com uma sandália rasteira e os meus cabelos estavam molhados. Olhei para Kate que estava encostada no braço de Emm com os braços cruzados.

Compus minha expressão. A coluna ereta, o nariz levemente empinado, o rosto sério.

Assenti para os dois e descemos as escadas.

Quando entramos na sala de jantar só faltava nós três chegarmos.

Sentei ao lado de vovó e Emm sentou ao meu lado. James se sentava na minha frente com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Que nojo. Dei um beijo leve no rosto de minha avó e desejei boa noite a todos.

Mamae foi logo respondendo animadamente:

- Isabella, meu amor. – Ninguém me chamava de Bella quando tínhamos visitas em casa. Pelo menos não na frente da visita. A não ser que a visita fosse alguém íntimo como Alice. – Estou tão feliz. É realmente ótimo termos visitas para o jantar. Estava dizendo a James, que faz tempo que ele não janta conosco. Então me diga James. Como vai o ultimo ano da escola? Já escolheu a sua faculdade.

James parou de me encarar e olhou para a minha mãe. Aproveitei o momento e olhei para vovó que revirou os olhos. Quase rir. Me recompus rapidamente ficando séria.

- A escola vai ótima, senhora Swan. Bem eu tenho dois planos pra faculdades ou vou para um intercâmbio na Europa ou vou fazer Harvard mesmo. - Acabei de achar mais um motivo pra não querer ir pra Harvard.

- Que ótimo James. Se você for pra Harvard talvez seja companheiro de Isabella. – Me segurei para não fala. Uma discurssao na frente de James não iria ser nada bom.

O jantar foi calmo. Estava cansada de manter minha postura para o imbecil á minha frente. Minha vontade era mandar ele para o quinto dos infernos.

Mas minha doce educação não permitia isso. Nem o nível de James.

James era filho de um grande empresário. E era considerado um ótimo partido por muitos pais. Incluindo os meus. Más eu conhecia James. Eu sabia que era só não ter ninguém que pudesse comprometer sua imagem que ele se soltava. Ele era um galinha, safado. Já deitou com a maioria das senhoritas da alta sociedade. As exceções só eram as que ele não achava e bonita e as poucas que não cediam, eu, Alice e Rose entre as espertas.

Ele tentou me agarra inúmeras vezes nas boates. Mas nunca permiti. E uma vez quase fui grossa com ele. O que não era bom, pra mim pelo menos.

Na frente dos adultos ele era o maior cavaleiro que uma mãe pediu para a sua filhinha.

Ridículo. O que o dinheiro não fazia.

Quando terminamos de jantar fomos para a sala principal e Emm saiu para o seu encontro com Rose, sem antes é claro de ouvir o meu sussurro de Boa sorte.

Mamãe ia explodir de felicidade. Ela amava muito Rose.

Mais uma hora de conversas chatas.

Então James disse que precisava ir. Sorri um pouco. Até que enfim.

- James, você vai estar na festa dos Wellintongs? – Mamãe perguntou.

Claro que ele vai. Ou acha que ele vai poder a oportunidade de tentar me agarrar de novo ou então começa a investir na filha mais nova dos anfitriões? Minha confimaçao veio:

- Claro. Vai ser muito boa a festa. – Entao ele se virou pra mim.

E se ajoelhou perto do sofá, aos meus pés.

Levantei uma sombrancelha aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Isabella Swan? – ele me olhava profundamente. Que nojo. – Quer ser minha parceira no baile de quarta?

Aquilo era definitivamente ridículo. E agora?

- James, - descruzei e cruzei as pernas para o outro lado. – Não seja ridículo.

- FILHINHA. – Mamae quase deu um ataque.

- Por favor, é só uma festa. Estamos no século XXI, não presciso de parceiros para me levar ao baile. E mais não é um baile de colégio é só uma festa. Entao senhor James, se não se importa eu prefiro ir com minha família. E se você quiser poderemos dançar uma música qualquer lá. – _De preferência uma que eu possa me manter bem longe de você_, pensei.

Minha mãe ia ter um ataque.

James estava paralisado no chão.

Vovó e papai riam baixinho com a Mao na boca.

E Kate. Ela gravava com o celular o momento. Emm ficaria um bom tempo rindo disso.

James saiu do estado e se levantou.

- então nos vemos na festa Isabella. Boa noite. - e saiu.

Suspirei.

Agora todos riam gostosamente, menos mamãe.

- Isabella Swan, como pôde fazer isso com o pobre garoto? – Pronto. Mais uma discurssao daria inicio. Notei que nos desentediamos mais depois que James passou a freguentar minha casa.

- Ora, mãe. Francamente. Eu não iria sair com ele de jeito nenhum. E mais, pare de dizer que eu vou pra Harvard. E ainda não escolhi minha faculdade. Entao pare de tomar essas desisoes por mim.

- Já chega. – Interrompeu meu pai. Agora sim eu estava ferrada. – Bella, pro meu escritório agora.

Droga. Ir pro escritório não era nada bom.

********

**FIM DE MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! [APLAUSOS]**

**Ta bom eu sei.. não recebi as cinco reviews, mas eu sou teimosa e como falei antes...**

**Quero que chegue logo as partes interessante. ^^"**

**Sem mais delongas vamos as respostas de minha leitora linda:**

**Mocho Azul: Que bom que você esta amando. Mas não morre não, se não não vai saber o segredo... *.* Super legal, você é de Portugal... Quero te conhecer bem, bater um papinho.. conhecer os costumes, as coisas... depois me passa seu email... ;D Beijos Fofa!!!**

**Raissa Cullen: Eu também queria saber patinar.. u.u" E a sua pergunta é a pergunta que não cala... e a autora aqui vai continuar em silencio... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!! (Eu adoro risadas do mal...) n.n"**

**keth masen cullen: Espero que sua ansiedade tenha passado. Brigada fofa! Bejos!!!**

**tatianne beward: Minha salvadora da pátria.. fic sem review sua não existe definitivamente.. Tenho pena da Bella também... É melhor ficar no meio.. nem ser pobre nem ser rica... uashuahsushuhsahsa!!**

**Próximo capítulo sai até quarta feira! Beijos pra todas!! Deixem reviews!!! Sem chantagens dessa vez!!!**

**^^"**


	8. Novidades errata

**ERRRATA: Bem... eu vim aqui corrigi um pequeno erro meu neste capítulo... quando eu o escrevi foi em um outro PC que não tinha internet... Então não deu pra conferir a flor que o Emment deu pra Rose... E na hora de postar, foi na hora do meu almoço entre uma aula e outra então também não deu pra conferir (cheguei atrasada na aula...) Então estou repostando o capítulo...**

**Obrigada pra ****Lily A. Cullen que notou o Erro... Brigada Amoré!!! ^^"**

***

**Então aqui vai o capítulo... Espero que gostem!!!!**

***

Meu pai ia a minha frente.

Mamãe tinha uma cara assustada. Ela não pensou que fosse chegar a tanto.

Quando entrei no escritório meu pai contornou sua mesa sem olhar pra mim, mandando eu me sentar a sua frente.

Depois de estar "acomodada" na cadeira, ele me olhou. E para a minha surpresa ele... SORRIA!!

Devo ter feito uma cara muito assustada, pois ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Filhinha. Estou orgulhoso de você. Foi um dos foras mais... Mais... Interessante que eu já vi. Estou muito satisfeito. Também não gosto muito do James... Algo nele é muito estranho... O jeito sonso dele... Sei não...

Tá... Meu pai endoidou... Se bem que ele continuava sendo ele mesmo... E como a mãe sempre me surpreendendo.

- Querida, só lhe peço para não descer mais o nível. Cuidado pra não fazer isso em uma festa ou algo do tipo. – Ele piscou. – Vou tentar conversar com a Renné. De novo. Mas não lhe garanto nada. Sabe também que não podemos impedir James de vir aqui.

- Sim, pai.

-Essa é a minha garota. Agora me faça um favor: Quando sairmos daqui... Diga a sua mãe que eu lhe dei um sermão enorme. – Piscou de novo.

- Certo pai. Obrigada.

- Agora, vamos ao que real importa. – Como assim? – Bella. Você já é uma mocinha. Em menos de um ano você vai entrar pra faculdade. E eu gostaria de saber quais são os seus planos para os cursos.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Ele também tentaria por na minha cabeça que eu tinha que ir pra Harvard?

- Pai, Eu pretendo fazer o mesmo que Kate, administração e Design de moda. Mas ainda não escolhi a faculdade. Então...

-Meu anjo, - ele me interrompeu- Não quero saber da sua faculdade. Isso também é escolha sua. Eu queria só confirmar os meus planos. – Ele pausou me olhando. – Meu anjo, eu estava pensando... Temos que começar a próxima coleção de roupas. E como você tem um talento incrível como estilista eu pensei que a próxima coleção poderia ser sua.

- Como? Uma coleção? Minha? – Aquilo era um sonho?

- Claro, querida. Podemos arriscar a sua estréia no mundo da moda. Tenho certeza que essa coleção vai ser maravilhosa. Então... Aceita?

Sorri bobamente.

- Claro!! Iria ser fabuloso! Brigada pai! Prometo não decepcionar! – Dei a volta na mesa e o abracei.

- Kate, Claire e Felix vão lhe ajudar com tudo o que precisar. Afinal você ainda tem que estudar. Agora vá que eu sei que mamãe e Kate devem estar escutando na porta. – Ele disse a última parte mais baixo.

Levantamos-nos e fomos para as portas duplas. Quando papai as abriu vovó e Kate tropeçaram em cima de nós.

Gargalhamos alto. Quando conseguimos parar de rir Kate olhou pra mim e começou a gritar e pular me abraçando, falava coisas sem nexo.

- Nem acredito!!! Minha irmãzinha!!!

- Meninas, que tal nos descermos. Ta na hora de comer algo para irmos nos deitar.

Descemos eu abraçada a Vovó e Kate agarrada a cintura de papai.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo mamãe estava ansiosa no sofá. Deu um olhar de censura para Kate e para vovó e veio me abraçar, pedindo desculpas com a voz abafada.

Todos nos abraçamos e minha mãe me parabenizou pela minha oportunidade.

Quando terminamos de comer algo (eu comi uma maçã) subimos e fomos dormir. Quando nos separamos nos corredores para os quartos Kate começou a falar.

- Espero que Emm tenha se dado bem com Rose.

- Levando em conta que são mais de dez horas e ainda não chegou. Deve estar se agarrando com ela por ai.

Ela riu e entro no quarto do meio. Eu segui para o último quarto, me troquei e me deitei.

Mal fechei os olhos quando sinto algo caindo do meu lado.

- AAAAAAA!!

- Maninhaaaa!!! Eu te amo! Rose amou as flores! Brigada! Brigada! Brigada!

- Emmm... Está me esmagando...

A porta se abriu... Sinto alguém pular na minha cama.

- Mas que... – Isso é que dar ter três irmãos e uma cama King size.

- Ursão, porque vocês não fazem mais barulho? O outro lado da casa ainda não escutou.

- Katinha, meu encontro com a Rose foi perfeitoooooooo!

- Que bom Emm, pelo menos compensa o que você perdeu aqui.

Emm me pôs no colo.

- O que eu perdi?

Kate acendeu o abajur e sorriu.

- Perdeu a Bella dando um fora no chato do James.

- Não acreditooo!! Bella???

- Eu meio que me descontrolei. – Disse timidamente

Sua risada trovejou no quarto.

-Só acontece as coisas quando eu não to aqui.

- Não se preocupe. Eu gravei.

- Ótimo Kate! Nunca me decepcionando. Te devo uma. – Disse já pegando o celular dela e vendo a filmagem.

Quando terminou ele riu mais ainda. Não parava de rir.

- Bella... Eu... Estou... Orgulhoso. Minha irmãzinha está crescidinha. Já dá fora em marmanjo e encosto. Continue assim até os quarenta anos.

- Emm! Bella não pode ser a única solteira da casa sempre.

Fiquei vermelha.

- Mas vou ser. Não quero ninguém. Não quero me apaixonar.

- Bellinha, - Emm me abraçou – Ninguém controla o coração. Falando nisso. Não vai acreditar na cara da Rose quando ela viu as flores. E sabe qual foi a melhor parte? Entre os beijos, eu falei o significado das tulipas no ouvido dela. Ela pareceu desfalecer nos meus braços e pra melhorar ela começou a beijar com mais vontade ainda se é que era possível.

Rimos.

- Sabia que daria certo. Parabéns manão. Vocês formam um belo casal.

Depois disso ficamos falando besteira até cairmos no sono.

Emm me abraçava por trás e Kate dormia deitada com a cabeça nos meus joelhos.

Na manhã seguinte Kate nos acordou e depois de todos terem se levantado, eu me arrumei e depois de merendar com todos eu fui para o colégio.

Alice, Rose e Ângela me esperavam perto do estacionamento.

- Bom dia meninas! – Sorri. – E então Rose... Meu irmão disse que adorou o encontro de ontem à noite.

- Bom dia Bella. – Rose sorriu animadamente. – Emment foi incrível ontem. Espero que você seja minha cunhada em breve. – Ela piscou.

-Bellinha! – Alice quicava no lugar.- Vamos patinar hoje?

- De novo, Alice. Quase quebrei a cara ontem. – Sai andando em direção ao prédio até o meu armário.

- Mas Bells, hoje vamos patinar no gelo...

- Piorou Alice. – Abri o meu armário.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu vi que encima dos meus livros tinha um lindo cravo vermelho.

- Bella? Bella? Está tudo bem? – Alice tentava ver o meu armário.

Não sei quanto tempo passei olhando para aquela flor. Tão linda. Não era a minha favorita, mas esse fato não tirava a beleza da flor.

Quem teria sido?

- BELLAAA! Quem deixou essa flor aí? – Alice estava na ponta dos pés.

- Não tem cartão. – Disse pegando a flor.

- Bella... – Alice sorriu.- Você tem um admirador secreto. Isso é o máximo.

- Coitado dele. Eu não me apaixono. E não vai ser uma flor que vai mudar isso. – Disse indo até o bebedouro que ficava próximo e enchendo um copo com água.

Quando coloquei a flor no copo e a pus de volta no meu armário Alice colocou em mim me prendendo ali.

- E se tiver sido do corredor?

- Alice, não seja absurda. O corredor tem namorada. – Ri com a idéia dela, mas era o que o meu coração queria. Que aquele cravo fosse dele. – E mais, ele não sabe qual é o meu armário.

Saí andando em direção à aula de matemática.

Quando sentamos nos nossos lugares Alice ficou virada pra mim fazendo biquinho.

Odeio quando ela faz essa cara de pedinte.

- Alice, não adianta. – Nesse momento Edward chegou e sentou ao meu lado. Meu coração perdeu um batimento. – Eu não vou patinar hoje. Ontem se não fosse pelo... pelo... Enfim eu ia caindo ontem. Sobre rodas... Quem dirá sobre lâminas.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Quando entrei na sala Bella e a amiga baixinha discutiam baixo.

Notei quando ela hesitou e optou por não dizer que eu tinha a salvo. Será que ela não gostava de mim? Senti um aperto no peito.

- Mas Bella. – A cara de Alice era a melhor. Como se resistia àquele rostinho? – Você patina tão bem no gelo. Vamos, por favor!

Patinar... Não parecia ruim. Fazia um tempo que eu não fazia isso.

Eu iria, nem que fosse para ver a Bella de longe.

Meu mundo só parecia fazer um pouco de sentindo quando eu estava vendo-a.

- Alice, eu vou. Mas se eu quebrar a minha perna e eu tiver que arranjar outro vestido para amanhã...

O que teria amanhã? Senti uma sensação amarga no meu corpo.

Ciúmes de algo que eu não sabia o que era. E o pior. Era irracional, pois Bella não era minha.

Bella. Será que um dia eu a teria?

- Bella, vai ser o máximo. Encontre-nos as duas no ringue. – Alice iria explodir de felicidade.

Ela se virou para frente, pegando o celular. Iria mandar um torpedo, eu acho.

Bella estava vermelha. Ela se virou para mim.

Nos encaramos. Aquele olhar dela. Parecia que dava pra ver sua alma através daquele imensidão de chocolate.

Sorri levemente para ela. Bella corou muito. Se é que era possível corar mais.

Como ela era linda.

**[BELLA POV]**

Edward tinha um olhar incrível. Queria mergulhar naquele mar de esmeraldas.

E que sorriso. Ia sorrir de volta para ele quando Victória chega o abraçando por traz.

- Amorzinho. Que saudades. – Ele olhou para ela e ela lhe puxou para um beijo.

Que nojo. Ela parecia que ia engolir ele.

Meu coração parecia fraco. Meus olhos ardiam e se fechavam pesadamente.

Encostei a cabeça no tampo da mesa e fiquei olhando para a parede embaixo da janela.

Escutei um barulho de desentupidor quando terminou o beijo. Fechei os meus olhos com força.

- Mal posso esperar por hoje a noite. Vai ser mágico. Como todas as outras.

Que horror. Ela tinha que falar sobre as intimidades deles?

Pra minha sorte a aula começou.

Na hora do intervalo eu passei pelo meu armário para pegar o meu livro de biologia.

- Bella! Bom dia! Bonita flor. – Droga. Devia ter suspeitado que era o iludido do Mike que tinha me dado a flor.

- Obrigada Mike. – Disse sem graça. Ele não desistia não?

- Bella, queria saber se você não gostaria de sair comigo... Amanhã? Poderíamos ir para um restaurante italiano.

- Desculpe Mike. Eu já tenho compromisso para amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Quem sabe um dia eu dou sorte...

- Perdão mesmo, Mike.

Ele assentiu e saiu tristemente. Sinto muito, Mike... mas Bella Swan não pode se dar ao luxo de sair com rapazes ou se apaixonar por eles...

Entrei na lanchonete e a visão que eu vi fez meu mundo desabar.

Victória sentada no colo de Edward, engolindo ele por assim dizer.

Edward tinha uma mão na cintura dela e a outra na nuca dela.

Era de partir o coração. Eu estava muito apaixonada por ele. Não podia negar. Aquela cena era o meu fim. Senti o meu corpo tremer... Rosalie veio em meu amparo sutilmente, e me tirou dali.

Ela ainda me segurava quando sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- E aquela história de não se apaixonar? – Ela riu... – Parece que temos um ladrão aqui... Ele roubou um coração que parecia ser intocado...

- Rose... Eu... Não... Sei... – Entramos no banheiro mais distante do refeitório. Assim não teria ninguém por lá. – Rose eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo. E-e-eu...

- Bella. Você é humana. Não está imune aos sentimentos. Um dia iria acontecer.

- Rose, ele... É... diferente. Por quantos lugares eu não tive? Por quantos países? Quantas festas? Quantas escolas? E nunca aconteceu isso comigo...

- Admita Bella. Você o ama. Ele foi o escolhido. Pena que ele tem namorada. Não vai poder saber o tesouro maravilhoso que você é.

Assenti.

Escorreguei pela parede e fiquei sentada no chão. Rose se sentou ao meu lado e me ofereceu uma barra de cereal. Estava definitivamente sem fome.

Quando passou à hora fomos para as nossas salas. Sentei na ultima mesa de novo. Foi ai que eu lembrei. Edward era o meu parceiro.

Não demorou muito e ele chegou. Sorria. Imagino o motivo da felicidade... Depois de passar o intervalo se agarrando com aquela piranha ruiva...

Quando ele se sentou do meu lado notei que ele tinha os lábios levemente inchados e, pro meu horror, um chupão no pescoço.

Ele me olhou...

- Bom dia Bella. – Droga de voz linda... – hammm... tem um espelho?

Assenti e peguei o espelho que acompanha a minha bolsa azul. Entreguei a ele.

Ele olhou para o rosto dele. Tentou domar os cabelos dourados. Passou o dedo pelos lábios. E depois passou os dedos pelo pescoço... Seu olhar de reprovação...

- Droga. – resmungou. – Ainda mato aquela vadia... – Acho que ele não notou que eu estava escutando.

Quando ele olhou pra mim ele riu do meu olhar surpreso.

-Você escutou né... Desculpe os modos... Mas Victória ultimamente só me dá raiva... Por exemplo, fazendo isso... Como se o showzinho da lanchonete não tivesse sido o suficiente para que todos soubessem que eu "sou dela". – Ele fez as aspas no ar. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

Eu guardei o espelho que ele me estendia...

Eu me sentia mal... Victória o tinha... E eu o queria... O mundo era injusto...

Me servia de consolo o fato de saber que com certeza ele era o único que faria o meu coração bater daquele jeito.

Quando eu estivesse longe dele, meu mundo voltaria ao normal.

- No que esta pensando? - Ele me olhava intensamente. Nem tinha notado que durante todo esse tempo eu continuava o olhando.

- E-e-em nada.. – Ele me olhou desconfiado. Corei furiosamente. – Só em como a vida pode brincar com a gente... – Tentei responder.

- Verdade. Um dia você tem uma vida perfeita e no outro sente tudo ficar de cabeça pra baixo.

A aula tinha começado, as pessoas já faziam as observações sobre os platelmintos.

Comecei a fazer as minhas.

Ele tinha razão. Um dia eu tinha uma vida ótima... pensando que nunca me apaixonaria por ninguém... E agora um corredor e atual parceiro de laboratório tinha roubado meu coração impiedosamente e brincava com ele...

A vida pode pregar peças e se tornar muito injusta.

*********

**FIM DE MAIS UM CAPÍTULO!!! URRUUUU!!!**

**Gostei desse capítulo... Bella admitiu que realmente estava apaixonada...**

**Gente... gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês pra escolher músicas pros posts... **

**Mandem nos reviews idéia de músicas... prometo escutar todas... u.u/**

**Bem antes dos agradecimentos... O próximo post deve sair até quarta a noite... Depois das dez... x.x" Mas tentarei postar antes! n.n"/**

**Outra coisa... eu gostaria de saber se vocês vão queres que tenham lemons... Me digam plis!!!**

**Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**tatianne beward: Infaltável presença hein... James é um porre mesmo... huashuashuashuash!!! Brigada pelo review fofíssima!! Super beijokas pra ti!!!**

**Raissa Cullen: Desculpe gatinha... no sábado é meio que impossível postar... e nesse agora eu tava na praia aproveitando uma folguinha pq eu não tive aula... \o/ Mas por favor, não me abandone não!!!!! [de joelhos] Qro mais reviews suas!!! Super beijos pra ti! =***

**Miss Ying Fa: Que bom que você gostou... tentei fazer sair bom... ainda bem que as pessoas gostaram... [suspiro de alívio!] ^^" Espero receber mais reviews suas! Beijos fofa!!!**

**Lily A. Cullen: Antes de mais nada... momento risadinha do mal: MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH.... è.é [é eu sei falta do que fazer é osso... u.u] Brigada pelas duas reviews ! Amei so much!! ^^" Sua risada é Mara... vamos fazer uma disputa de risadas do mal... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!!!!! Num conto... pode guardar esse biquinho pra guando for beber suco no canudinho... u.u Como vc advinhou a sala de tortura??? O.O Tá brincadeira.... eu odeio qdo meu pai me chama no gabinete... nem sempre é boa coisa... u.u" Querida... vc já viu em algum canto James e Victoria juntos dando certo? ^^" Eles são malignos separados imagine juntos.... mas aguarde... coisas irão acontecer... [cara de suspense...] Super beijos Foafa!!!**

**Beijos para todas as fofas inclusive para Deboraa que não deixou review mais favoritou a fic... u.u" Na próxima vez deixa um reviewzinho pra mim vai... não custa nada... ;( **

**(=^.^=)(")**

**Me façam feliz e deixem reviews!! *.* [de joelhos / implorando]**

**Até a próximaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! ^.^"**

**P.s.: Review que a**** Lily A. Cullen mandou... Beijos gata!!!**

**Postei aqui pra ficar registrado!!!**

_Perae..  
Momento risada maléfica: MUAHAHAHAHHA ò.ó  
Deu._

AUHSUAHSUAHU  
Até que enfim a Bella aceitou que está apaixonada  
Mas vamos pensar nóis duas aqui por um segundo: Mesmo que não tivesse a Victoria, o Edward e a Bella iam demorar TANTO, mais TANTO para ficarem juntos que nem te conto ;P

Então, eu vou descobrir sozinha  
/mostrando a língua e indo tomar Kapo  
UAHSUASUHASU  
Tem a sala de tortura mesmo ? OMG *-* Me mostra !  
\o/  
Foi o Edward que deixou o cravo para ela ? *O*  
Podia ter deixado um bilhetinho..

Com a frase de mato-aquela-vadia-da-Victoria-do-Ed, a Bella podia ter ficado desconfiada e tals ^^  
E, bem, no capítulo anterior a Bella tinha tido para o Emmett dar tulipas para a Rose, mas nesse capítulo ele disse que deu violetas. Então, qual flor ele deu ?

Você quer músicas românticas, agitadas ou o que?  
Na próxima review dou umas idéias dependendo do tipo de música que você quiser

Beijos amora :*

**Respondendo: Kapo??????? Fala sério... Prefiro Nesquilke... (ou sei lá como se escreve esse troço) de morango!!! [fazendo cara de "eu sou melhor que você"]**

**Nossa tu caiu no treco da sala de tortura ¬¬" só por causa disso... vou arranjar uma só pra ti torturar... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!!!! [Demorei pra fazer risada do mal... u.u"]**

**A bella é meio lezada... demorou uns 7 capítulos pra dizer que tava apaixonada u.u" E todo mundo tem momentos de raivas que ximgam uns aos outros... ¬¬" Aposto que até padre sai xingando os outros quando está stressado u.u"**

**Obrigada por notar a minha falha.. o tempo foi corrido ~.~**

**Pode me mandar tudo quanto é musica... Vou precisar de varias... Só não quero música nacional... Sabe como é neh... quero que combine com o ambiente deles... Beijos!!!!!! BRIGADA BRIGADA BRIGADA BRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/\O/**


	9. Amigo?

**Novo Amigo?**

A aula se passou sem que eu trocasse muitas palavras com Edward. Ele às vezes puxava conversa, mas eu respondia monossilabicamente. Não queria conversar com ele. Não queria mesmo era olhar pra aquela marca no pescoço dele e... De Victória.

Quando a aula terminou guardei as coisas devagar, não tinha pressa alguma pra is para a educação física e queria dar tempo de Edward ir logo pra próxima aula dele sem que eu tivesse que encarar aquela marca maldita.

Mas ele não foi.

Ficou parado do meu lado olhando pra mim enquanto evitava seu olhar. Então quando terminei de guardar tudo e por a bolsa no meu ombro eu o olhei. Inevitavelmente meus olhos se fixaram naquela marca estúpida.

- O que houve Bella? – Olhei para ele. Tinha um olhar preocupado.

- Nada Edward. Está no meu caminho. Vou chegar atrasada pra próxima aula.

- Eu... Queria te perguntar uma coisa Bella...

- O que você quer? – Eu sei fui grossa. Mas foi inevitável. E era o melhor pra ele. Ficar longe de mim.

- Eu... Queria saber se você não... quer sair comigo?

Ele endoidou. Ele enlouqueceu e quer me levar para o sanatório junto.

-Você enlouqueceu? Edward! Você tem namora! Uma namorada extremamente possessiva por sinal. Olhe pro seu pescoço. – Estava indignada com aquilo. Eu tremia.

- Não Bella. Você não entendeu... Quero sair com você como... amigos.

- Você é louco, neh? Desculpe Edward, mas eu tenho amor a vida. E eu não quero que a minha acabe nas mãos de sua namorada.

- Bella... Eu quero ser seu amigo. Como pode notar ninguém aqui fala comigo, a não ser a minha parceira de laboratório. A Victória sempre marca em cima. Não me deixa ter tempo para outra pessoa como pôde ver no intervalo.

Aquilo era ridículo.

Sentia a minha razão e a emoção lutando. A razão dizendo que ignorá-lo era o melhor, pois além do fato dele ter namorado era pela segurança dele.

E a emoção. Ela implorava. Queria ser amiga de Edward e quem sabe poderia ficar que nem naquela música...

_**If We Were A Movie **_

**(N/a: Vou postar somente a tradução... A música é da **_**Miley Cyrus**_**. Se puderem escutar... essa é a música do post. ^^")**

Uh oh  
Lá vai você de novo  
Falando de forma cinematográfica  
É, você!  
Você é charmoso  
Você deixou todo mundo fascinado  
Eu sei, como você sempre parece escolher  
O óbvio, ao invés de mim  
Mas pegue um ingresso e você verá

Refrão:  
Se nós fôssemos um filme,  
Você seria o garoto certo  
E eu seria a melhor amiga  
Que você se apaixonaria  
No final  
Nós estaríamos rindo  
Observando o pôr-do-sol  
Desaparecer no escuro  
Aparecem os nomes  
Toca a música feliz

Sim, sim  
Quando você me liga,  
Eu posso ouvir na sua voz  
Oh, claro, quer me ver e me contar tudo sobre ela  
La la  
Eu estarei atuando através das minhas lágrimas  
Acho que você nunca saberá  
Que eu devo ganhar um Oscar por essa cena em que  
estou

Refrão

Gostaria de poder te contar que há uma reviravolta  
Um tipo de herói disfarçado  
E estamos juntos, de verdade, agora interpretando  
Gostaria de poder te contar que há um beijo  
Tipo algo mais do que na minha cabeça  
Eu vejo isso  
Poderia ser o máximo (poderia ser o máximo)

Refrão

**- **Olha, Edward. Que tal... a gente falar sobre isso depois? Tenho aula agora e já estou atrasada.

Ele deu um sorriso torto que fez o meu coração acelerar e assentiu.

Eu sai da sala e fui correndo para o ginásio. Para minha sorte o professor estava atrasado. Quando voltei do vestiário o professor já começava a dividir os times de vôlei.

Eu e Rose ficamos no mesmo time.

- Por que chegou atrasada? – Rose não me olhava. Estava com os olhos no campo, vendo o time que seria nosso adversário jogar.

- Eu meio que fui impedida...

- Com o que? – Ela olhava pra mim maliciosamente.

- Edward disse que queria ser o meu amigo e me chamou para sair.

- Ele é um idiota. – Rose bufou. – O que você respondeu?

- Acabei dizendo que depois a gente falava sobre isso.

- Por segundo achei que você tivesse aceitado. - Ela riu levemente.

- Dá pra ser um pouco mais racional quando ele está com um chupão no pescoço. – Corei um pouco. O ciúme ainda se remexia em mim.

- Quer dizer que aquela vadiazinha ruiva está marcando território... Típico. Alice me falou que antes de eu ou você chegar na lanchonete Edward chegou e foi para a mesa dele. Então Tânia se levantou da mesa dela, com uma caneta na mão, e levantou mais ainda a barra da saia dela e abriu o decote dela mais um pouco. E ficou se insinuando para Edward lá na mesa dele.

"Ela disse que Tânia só faltou esfregar o decote dela nele. E teve uma hora que deixou a caneta cair... acidentalmente... e se abaixou, com a bunda na cara dele, para pegar a caneta. Edward parecia que ia ter um ataque coitado. Ele é homem. Foi ai que Victória chegou se sentando no colo dele... O resto você sabe."

Ainda bem que eu não tinha visto todo esse show.

Eu me corroia de ciúmes por Edward. E ele não seria meu.

Tentei mudar de assunto.

- Você vai patinar?

Ela riu da minha mudança de assunto.

- Vou. Dessa vez vai ser mais divertido. Não vai ter como você e Alice apostarem outra corrida. – Ela riu.

A aula continuou e na nossa vez de jogar Rose cobriu a minha posição, como uma boa amiga que era. Ganhamos o jogo.

Assim que a aula terminou, eu me troquei correndo e fui para casa. Precisava relaxar, dormir um pouco enquanto não dava a hora de ir patinar.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Assim que as aulas terminaram, eu fui correndo para a minha casa. Precisava de por gelo nesse chupão. Victória ia em silêncio, no carro. De vez em quando ela olhava para minha cara de raiva e ria levemente.

- Se eu escutar você rindo mais uma vez eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Ela riu de novo.

- Devia me agradecer pelo o que fiz Edinho. – Ela pôs a mão na minha coxa. Senti repulsa por aquilo. – Aquela louca ia pular em cima de você se eu não tivesse o feito. – Ela riu de novo.

- Precisava deixar marca?

Ela riu de novo.

- Para todas aquelas piranhas do colégio saber que você é meu Edito. E sabe que nem você pode impedir isso.

Eu ri com sarcasmo.

- Sua chantagista, vigarista. Não vejo a hora de me livrar de você. - Grunhir

Ela riu gostosamente agora.

- Veremos... – Ela desceu do carro e entrou na casa dela.

Passei mais de uma hora colocando gelo naquilo.

**[BELLA POV]**

Depois que paguei a entrada no ringue de patinação avistei Rosalie e Ângela conversando animadamente. Elas ainda não tinham posto os patins.

Me aproximei delas. Rosalie usava um conjunto de moletom verde limão. Calça e uma jaqueta de frio. O zíper estava baixo deixando à mostra um pouco da regata branca que ela usava.

Ângela usava uma calça de moletom marfim e um casaco branco e uma blusa de algodão amarela claro.

Elas sorriam pra mim, enquanto me aproximava.

- Cadê a anã de jardim? – Perguntei rindo levemente aproveitando da ausência dela.

- Disse que ia demorar um pouco. – Rosalie riu.- Jasper ligou para ela.

- Vamos pra pista então? – Perguntei para elas.

Depois de calçar os patins e me olhar no espelho (eu usava um conjunto moletom parecido com o da rose na cor violeta e com uma blusa rosa claro por baixo do casaco de capuz) calcei a joelheiras dessa vez. Não ia me arriscar a cair desprotegida de novo. Pelo menos salvaria meus joelhos.

Demos uma volta de aquecimento e assim que eu me senti acostumada com a pista eu patinei mais rápido e me preparando para saltar.

Fiz um salto com uma pirueta e pousei patinando de costas com uma perna levantada.

Deixei meu corpo ficar ereto e fiz um oito com os patins. Pulei me virando para frente e dei um salto ficando de lado. Comecei a patinar de costas, novamente, e dei um salta dando três giros no ar.

Escorreguei no gelo e cai deslizando sentada.

Droga. Ainda bem que a queda não foi forte. Devo ter dado pouco impulso.

Fiquei parada no gelo por um tempo a mais. A pista estava praticamente vazia mesmo. As pessoas preferiam vir à noite.

Então uma mão se estendeu pra mim.

- Parece que eu sempre estou por perto quando você cai. – Peguei a mão dele tentando me levantar – Pena que dessa vez eu não estava perto o suficiente para impedir essa queda também.

Ele ria olhando nos meus olhos. Não pude deixar de notar que a marca no pescoço dele tinha praticamente desaparecido.

- Obrigada, Edward.- Comecei a patinar de novo ele seguiu ao meu lado. – Trocou de esporte hoje?

- Como? – Ele levantou a sombracelha. Droga. Só agora eu notei que tecnicamente eu só havia o visto no parque uma vez. Não era pra mim saber do seu hábito.

- Você costume caminhar no parque, não? Estava lá ontem. – Tentei desviar.

- Ah, sim, claro. Vou de vez em quando lá. Mas depois que te vi patinando ontem deu vontade de patinar também. – Ele riu. Podia ter criatura mais linda? – Parece que fiz bem. Suas amigas nunca estão por perto quando você cai.

Ri também, lembrando.

- Elas sabem que eu prefiro patinar, na maioria das vezes, sozinha. Não sou muito de ficar conversando demais...

Ele sorria torto. Nós dávamos a volta naquela pista enorme. OMG... Eu estava patinando com Edward!!

- Então... a quanto tempo você patina? – Ele perguntava com interesse.

- Desde os meus dez anos, quando desistir de dançar.

- Você dança? – Ele ergueu a sombracelha. O rosto dele ficava lindo daquele jeito, com aquele sorriso.

- Não. Fiz aquela escola de dança obrigada pelos meus pais. Mas nunca aprendi nada. –_ Mentira. Sei dançar o suficiente para não fazer feio nos bailes que eu vou. _

Ele virou e ficou patinando de costas, olhando pra mim.

- Quanto tempo você passou no estúdio de dança? – Ele sorria satisfeito.

- O suficiente para nunca mais eu querer entrar um. Mas para ser mais precisa seis anos.

Ele fez mais perguntas. Todas sobre mim. Meus gostos, meus costumes, o que fazia no tempo livre, os livros... Tudo.

Eu respondia com a maior sinceridade possível. Afinal, seriamos amigos... Queria que ele me conhecesse.

Quando deram cinco horas eu tive que me despedir dele.

- Edward, a conversa, ou melhor o monólogo, está bom... Mas eu preciso ir.

O olhar dele ficou triste. Ele parou de patinar eu fui um pouco mais a frente sem querer e dei a curvar para voltar onde ele estava com um traço pequeno daquele sorriso que estava lá a tarde toda.

- Já? – Assenti. – Então nos vemos amanhã.

Ele pegou minha mão e deu uma passada para se aproximar mais de mim. Meu coração batia fortemente.

Ele deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. Eu estava muito, muito ruborizada.

Com o que restou das minhas forças eu fiz um aceno com o braço e sai dali.

Em todo o percurso de carro para casa não deixei de pensar naqueles lábios em contato com a pele da minha bochecha. Eram tão macios. Sentia meu rosto queimar.

Eu, com certeza, estava profundamente apaixonada. E aquilo era fantástico.

*******

**Conseguiii! Mais um capítuloooo!! **

**Atrasei o prazo, eu sei. ¬¬ Mas não deu tempo mesmo de fazer com aula de manhã e a tarde e tendo que estudar a noite... T.T**

**Agradeçer as minhas salvadoras da pátria... Pensei que no post passado não fosse ter reviews... Essa história deve ser uma merda mesmo.. u.u"**

**Nem pra dizer sem querem Lemons nessa joça... **

**Bem tentar de novo néh... Mandei reviews dizendo as músicas favoritas de vocês que não sem nacionais, e se querem ou não lemons... (mas vai acabar tendo... ninguém diz nada aqui... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH è.é)**

**Agora vamos pras minhas fofas:**

_**Raissa Cullen: Amoreee! Que bom ver você por aqui! ^^! Não me abandonou vivaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Huashuashuashuashuash Esperando sua p´roxima review com muito carinho. Beijos fofa!!!!**_

_**tatianne beward: I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **__**Eu também tenho inveja desses irmãos... Eu não tenho nenhum . kkkkkkkkkk!!! Tô começando a achar que as pessoas que lêem minha historinha tem tendências suicidas... ¬¬" Só pra deixar claro: Você está proibida de morrer enquanto eu não terminar essa história aqui. Huashuashuashuashuashuash Essa fic não é a mesma sem sua review de apoio! Eu demorei a postar também por causa disso... Fiquei sem animo... nem você ter me mandado uma reviewzinha... me senti carente.. huashuashuashuashuashush Não tenha inveja não... Passei quatro dias sem aquentar pôr roupas... não tem noção como fiquei queimada... agora eu to descascando toda... horriveeeeel!! ." Mega beijos pra ti!!!!!!!!!!!!! =***_

_**Lily A. Cullen: Linda.... momento risada do mal: MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH è.é Já respondi sua review no post passado... Se não viu... passa lá... se já viu... vai lá de novo... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Beijos pra ti fofa!!!! Esperando as músicas! ;D**_

**Próximo post até quarta feira... se e somente se tiver pelo menos... 5 reviews.... Senão... ¬¬"**

**Beijos! E desculpem pela chantagem!**


	10. Ameaça

**AMEAÇA**

Quando desci para tomar café, na manhã seguinte, mamãe, Kate e vovó Swan estavam à mesa.

- Bom Dia família. – Disse animada sentando ao lado de mamãe. – Onde estão papai e Emm?

- Bom dia querida. – Mamãe sorria enquanto pegava a jarra do suco. – Eles já estão na empresa. Tem que cuidar dos preparativos para receber a nova coleção. E seu pai disse que tinha que entregar o _release _até amanhã.

- Só falta escrever-lo. Hoje a noite entrego pra ele junto com as cores e os tecidos da coleção.

- Animadinha hoje, Belinha. – Kate sorria de um jeito cativante.

- Eu estava feliz. Eu era amiga de Edward Cullen, o corredor, o dono do meu coração... Eu sei que é meio clichê, mas quando se esta apaixonada... Tudo fica mais bonito. E ter a amizade dele era bastante pra quem, há três dias não sabia o seu nome.

Minha felicidade ainda aumentava ao lembrar dos sonhos que tive noite passada. Um deles em especial os lábios, que fizeram minhas bochechas em chamas, sobre os meus lábios.

- Hoje tem festa, néh. – Tentei mentir, dando de ombros.

Kate sorriu mais ainda ao notar que eu mentia. Não dava pra esconder nada dela.

- Falando nisso, meu amor. – Mamãe ainda sorridente. – Hoje o Felix vem te arrumar a partir das quatro horas. Esteja em casa, sabe como ele fica se espera... – Ela riu.

- Ai, ai... Felix hoje vai estar inquieto... Até que possa sair do escritório...

Felix era o homem que toda mulher tinha que ter. Primeiro porque ele é estilista e maquiador de ótima qualidade e um cara de personalidade única. Só vendo para entender. Ele trabalhava nas coleções da Swan's e era o nosso estilista particular. E sim, ele era homossexual.

//

Estacionei o carro em uma vaga qualquer. Estava, intencionalmente, meio atrasada.

Alice me esperava no meu armário. O corredor já estava vazio.

- Bom dia Alice. – Sorri pra ela. – Ontem a patinação foi ótima.

- Rose me falou... – Ela riu. – Jasper me chamou pra tomar um café e me convidou para ser parceira dele no baile. – Ela estava muito feliz.

- Isso é ótimo, Alice. – Ri, lembrando do que eu fiz com James. Acho que exagerei com ele.

- Me perdoe por não ter ido... Mas não ia perder minhas amigas por furar com vocês uma veizinha. Sem contar que eu tenho certeza que você não sentiu minha falta. – Ela piscou e eu ri de novo abrindo o meu armário.

_Outro cravo. Dessa vez um cartão pendurado com uma linha de nylon. A letra era de forma: "Fiquei demasiado feliz por cuidar tão bem do meu presente."_

Sem assinatura. Sem noção aquilo. Meu celular vibrou e eu entreguei a flor para Alice ver, enquanto pegava ele na minha bolsa.

Era uma mensagem. O número estava confidencial.

Li.

-BELLA?? BELLAAAA??? O que houve Bella? – Alice tinha uma voz assustada.

Foi ai que eu notei. Eu tremia. Senti meu corpo escorregar para o chão.

Alice pegou o meu celular e leu em voz alta:

"_Linda Swan, Espero que tenha acertado na cor dos cravos. Tomara que seja da cor do seu sangue. Coisa que pretendo te conferir quando eu te deflorar sem dor nem piedade. N."_

Meu choro estava preso na garganta. Eu nunca iria esperar por isso. Tremia loucamente.

Alice estava desesperada do meu lado, sem saber o que fazer.

Minha vista escurecia e voltava. Meu corpo no chão do corredor da escola.

Então apaguei.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Eu estava correndo para a aula quando eu escutei a voz desesperada de Alice em outro corredor.

Corri para lá e lá estava ela de joelhos no chão desesperada, em frente ao corpo inconsciente de Bella.

Fiquei louco. Senti tudo ficar vermelho.

-ALICE! O QUE ACONTECEU?

- Bella... Bella-a... – Ela tinha um olhar desesperado. A respiração pesada.

Peguei Bella no colo e a levei para a enfermaria.

- E-eu vou chamar Rosalie. – Alice disse atrás de mim.

Fui o mais rápido possível. Eu precisava do meu anjo e só aquele desmaio dela me deixava louco.

Eu não podia perdê-la. E eu tinha que agir rápido.

**[BELLA POV]**

Escutei uma porta bater fracamente.

- Como ela está? – Era a voz de Rose. Sua voz era a mais fria possível, mas como eu a conhecia sabia a nota de preocupação que havia ali.

- Demorando a acorda. – Era a voz do meu anjo. Senti meu corpo quente.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- Alice não conseguiu dizer. Estava em choque.

Silêncio.

- Como você achou-as? – Rosalie perguntou com a voz mais doce. Ela estava preparada para aquilo. Ela saba como lidar com aquilo.

- Escutei o grito de Alice. Estava passando por perto na hora. Corri até lá e vi Alice de joelho sobre o corpo de Bella. Desmaiado.

Escutei passos leves e um aperto na minha mão.

Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas me sentia mergulhado em um subconsciente. Nem sabia se aquela conversa estava mesmo ocorrendo.

- Bella.- Rosalie murmurou. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sempre estarei com você.

Senti um beijo na minha testa.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Rosalie estava muito calma. Calma até demais.

- Bella.- Rosalie murmurou. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sempre estarei com você.

E beijou sua testa. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Você sabe o que está havendo, não é?

Ela me olhou séria.

- Sei. Alice me contou.

- O que está acontecendo, então? – Exigi. Meu anjo estava mal e eu queria saber o motivo.

- Edward. Sinto muito, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso. Então, por favor, não queira se envolver. – Ela falou com a voz se alterando entre a frieza e a doçura.

- Mas eu quero saber. Bella é minha amiga. Tenho direito de saber.

Ela riu sarcasticamente.

- Edward, isso fica por conta e risco da Bella e de você. Se alguém for contar algo é ela.

Eu assenti. Ia falar mais alguma coisa mas Bella mexeu os lábio e piscou com força.

Ela acordava.

**[BELLA POV]**

Quando abri os meus olhos tudo ainda estava nublado. Virei a cabeça e vi Rosalie e Edward próximos a minha maca. Eu devia esta na enfermaria.

Mordi o lábio. Eu não precisava perguntar o que tinha ocorrido.

Eu sabia.

Respirei fundo e me sentei.

Edward se aproximou pra me deitar de novo.

- Edward não precisa. Eu estou b-bem. – Minha voz falhou.

Ele me abraçou. E que abraço. Os braços dele... O cheiro. Tudo.

-Parece que eu sempre estou por perto quando você está no chão.

Ri nervosa.

Ele me soltou e meu corpo já reclamava pela falta de seus braços.

- Bella. Você está bem? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Estou Rose. Você falou com Alice.

- Sim. Ela está mais calma. Ela me contou o que aconteceu. –Seu olhar se ergueu um pouco. – Eu vi também.

Sabia que ela se referia ao celular. Eu assenti.

- Bella. – Edward afagava o meu rosto.- O que esta havendo? –Seu olhar era de preocupação. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada enquanto ele me tocava. Minha pele corava furiosamente.

- Por favor. – Rosalie revirava os olhos. – Vou ver como Alice estar. Bells... N.E.P.I.- Ela me olhou decidida e saiu.

N.E.P.I. Aquilo era um aviso. Não Envolver Pessoas Inocentes.

Olhei para Edward que ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Edward... – Tentei.- Melhor você não saber.

- Mas eu quero saber Bella. Rosalie já me deu esse aviso. Mas eu quero correr o risco. Eu quero participar de sua vida.

Eu só podia estar sonhando.

- Edward, eu prometo que te conto. Mas, por favor, hoje não. – _Conto quando você estiver longe o suficiente pra não correr perigo. _Meu peito ardeu com o pensamento.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ele olhou para o relógio no pulso. – Vamos para a lanchonete. A aula vai acabar em quinze minutos.

Nossa. Eu realmente passei muito tempo desacordada.

Eu assenti e segurei a mão que ele me estendia, me ajudando a descer da maca.

Quando pus os pés no chão senti minha cabeça girar. Dei dois passos pro lado sendo segurada pelos braços de Edward.

Eu pus as mãos no peito dele, em busca de apoio. Corei furiosamente. Olhei para o seu peito suavemente definido e delineado pela blusa preta que colava levemente no seu corpo. Ele era lindo. Um deus grego em forma de gente. A muito custo, e corando furiosamente, levantei a cabeça pra olhá-lo.

Eu ia agradecer, mas quando olhei o seu rosto lindo, minha mente se esvaziou.

Os olhos de Edward pareciam mais escuros.

Sua boca avermelhada e com traços perfeitos estava levemente aberta. Sua respiração saia rapidamente.

A vontade de beijá-lo me possui. E cada segundo me pele queimava ainda mais.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Como Bella podia ficar mais bonita? A resposta, se é que é possível, era quando Bella começava a corar.

Quando segurei Bella em meus braços minha vontade era de nunca mais soltá-la.

Minha respiração acelerou quando ela me olhou com aqueles olhos chocolates.

Seus lábios avermelhados e carnudos estavam levemente entreabertos. Notei que ela simplesmente não respirava.

Eu queria muito beijá-la. Não era desejo, era necessidade.

É como se eu só pudesse ser completo quando eu a tivesse.

Bella pareceu voltar a si. Corando um pouco mais e piscando com força.

Sacudiu a cabeça, com se estivesse espantando um pensamento e se afastou de mim.

**[BELLA POV]**

Eu já estava em tempo de avançar o pouco espaço que me separava do corpo dele.

Mas foi ai que eu me lembrei: ele tinha namorada.

Sacudi a cabeça e me afastei olhando pros pés.

- Obrigada Edward. – Olhei para os seus olhos. – Por tudo.

Ele sorriu e começou a andar em direção a porta. Eu o segui.

Sentadas em um banco do lado de fora Rosalie e Bella cochichavam. Elas pararam quando notaram nossa presença.

Começamos a andar com Edward por perto.

Rosalie virou para olha-lo com a sobrancelha levanta levemente.

- Posso almoçar com vocês? – Ele perguntou timidamente. Rosalie podia dar medo.

- E sua namorada? Sei o quanto possessiva ela é... – Rosalie questionou.

- Ela esta em casa. Dor de barriga. – a voz dele endureceu na última frase. Mas logo ele voltou ao tom doce e educado. – Então... Vocês se incomodam.

Quem respondeu foi Alice.

- Claro que não Edward. Você será bem vindo em nossa mesa.

- Bella? – Rosalie falou mais baixo, olhando de soslaio para Edward. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? Alan tem que voltar.

- Eu sei. – Murmurei. Definitivamente eu não queria ter que andar com seguranças. Todos iam descobrir quem eu sou.

- É necessário e indispensável. – Ela falou como se já soubesse o que eu pensava.

Eu apenas assenti.

- Rosalie, depois discutimos isso.

Ela apenas assentiu.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Quem era Alan? Algum ex-namorado? E por que Rosalie queria obrigar Bella a ficar com ele?

Sim, eu, com certeza, estava com ciúme.

Entramos na lanchonete.

Sentamos na mesa e começamos a conversar sobre coisas banais do tipo o melhor filme que vimos esse ano. Bella era linda quando sorria descontraída.

Logo a lanchonete estava cheia. Vi Tânia fuzilando as meninas com os olhos. Ela devia ser louca. Sentou ao lado de uma outra menina, Jéssica acho, que estava beijando um garoto com cara de bebê.

Antes do intervalo terminar a voz do Diretor apareceu nas caixas de som.

"_Alunos do terceiro de Seatle High School. Ao termino do intervalo gostaria de ter a presença de vocês no ginásio."_

***************************************************************

**FIM DE MAIS UM CAPÍTULO!!! URRU!!!**

**Adorei esse capítulo... huashuashuash! Pessoal só duas das minhas leitoras falaram sobre as LEMONS.... E só uma mandou idéias de música... Bem... então eu já decidi que vai ter Lemons sim aqui.**

**Vamos logo as resposta das reviews que eu recebi...**

_tatianne beward_**: Daqui a pouco eu escrevo: Só posto depois que receber a Review da Tati... se bem que eu espero tu mandar a review pra terminar de escrever o capítulo... huashuash Querida eu to me apegando a você... quero ser sua amiga... ^^" Ri monte quando tu falou que a Tânia tinha que ficar nua... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!! Eu só faltei engasgar de rir aqui... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!! Beijos fofa... depois passo o meu email pra ti ^^" Mais beijokas! =***********************

_keth masen cullen_**: [tremendo] O.O" NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ****O CLIPE DE PAPEL NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! EU TENHO MEDOOOOOOOO!!!!! [indo se encolher no canto...] Devia te processar por me ameaçar de morte... ai sim você iria ser presa... è.é Te jogaria os capítulos da fic com uma pedra na tua sela.... *.* Brigada por ler! Espero mais reviews suas certeza! Beijos! =*****

_Lily A. Cullen_**: [tapando a sua boca com a mao] ;D Lily fofa.... sabe a sala de tortura? Eu monto uma pra te torturar se você abri sua boquinha.... Você adivinha demais... ¬¬" Obrigada pelas músicas! Vou escutar todas!! Beijokas!! P.s.:Você tinha alguma dúvida que Victória é uma vaca mesmo? =*****

_Miss Ying Fa_** : Coisa feia... ¬¬" preguiça? Isso é coisa que se diga? Agora eu só posto se você mandar reviews. Tô falando sério.... ¬¬" Brigadaaaaa! Beijokas!!! =**** **

**Beijos pessoas! Também adoro vocês!!!**

**No próximo capítulo... TAM TAM RAM TAM TAM TAM...**_**. **_

"_**Quando estivermos em Miami além de praia e algumas visitas pela cidade vamos conhecer a empresa de roupas sociais Swa's. – Disse o diretor muito animado.- Lá toda a família Swan vai nos apresentar a próxima coleção deles.**_

_**Gelei. Como aquilo tinha acontecido?"**_

**(trecho do próximo post.)**

**Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooos!**

**Me façam feliz e mandem reviews!!!! ;D**


	11. Piorando a situação

**[Música do post: Paramore – Decode]**

**Piorando a situação**

**[BELLA POV]**

O almoço foi incrível. Edward conversava conosco com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Realmente lindo. Eu não conseguia parar do lança olhares furtivos para ele, queria ter certeza que ele estava ali. Queria ver aquele sorriso, aquele brilho no olhar verde. Às vezes nossos olhares se encontravam e eu começava a corar enquanto ele dava um sorriso torto.

Quando o almoço terminou nos dirigimos para o ginásio.

Alice sabia do que se tratava, pois ela parecia que ia explodir de felicidade. Até tentamos fazer ela soltar algo, mas ela só ria e negava com a cabeça.

- Vocês vão saber junto com todo mundo. – Ela dizia.

Os alunos chegavam pouco a pouco lotando as arquibancadas à esquerda do ginásio. Os últimos alunos, entre eles Ângela, com as mãos abarrotadas de livros, entraram juntamente com o diretor ao sinal do toque que anunciava o fim do intervalo.

Ângela sentou junto com algumas meninas que deviam ser da turma de biologia dela.

- Terceiro ano. – O diretor começou a falar com um microfone. – Eu quero lhes dar alguns avisos importantes para vocês.

"O conselho de alunos se reuniu ontem para acertar alguns detalhes dos acontecimentos desse ano. O primeiro ponto eu só irei pincelar, teremos tempo para conversar melhor sobre isso logo. Referente ao baile de formatura. No qual o tema será um sarau de época."

Alguns alunos riram. As meninas se empolgaram logo. Iria ser divertido nos vestir com roupas de época. Talvez eu fosse para esse baile. Alice bateu palmas feliz. Com certeza a idéia era dela.

- Bem, continuando, para recolher fundos para a formatura teremos o baile dos alunos em novembro. Mais informações referentes ao baile vocês encontrarão no flanelógrafo da lanchonete e no envelope que eu entregarei a vocês no final dos avisos. – Ele deu uma olhada em todos os alunos. – Agora sobre o motivo que eu queria tratar com vocês.

"Esse ano estamos preparando uma viagem especial pra despedida de vocês. Faremos um tour por Nova York, onde passaremos uma semana, conhecendo as mais diversas profissões e carreiras que vocês pretendem seguir futuramente. Depois passaremos uma semana em Miami." – Ele nos olhou de novo sorrindo. – "Onde conheceremos toda a cidade, visitaremos algumas empresas e teremos várias festas." – Ele riu.

Os alunos, animados, começaram a conversar animados sobre a viagem. Alice falava pra Rosalie alguns dos lugares que ela queria ir quando estivéssemos em NY. Eu não estava muito a fim de ir. Conhecia os dois lugares. Morei em NY por alguns meses.

A secretária do diretor entrou praticamente e falou algo no ouvido do diretor que fez ele sorrir animado.

- Alunos. – Ele falou no microfone. – Tenha mais uma notícia que acabou de chegar as minhas mãos. Além de visitar fábricas e empresas como a Coca-Cola, Adidas, Kodak, entre outros, também vamos conhecer, em Miami, a empresa e a fábrica Swan's. – Como? Eu escutei certo? – Lá iremos conhecer todo o processo para a formação de uma coleção de roupas e no final do passei a própria família Swan vai nos apresentar o desfile da sua nova coleção.

Pronto. Tudo estava perfeito. Agora todo mundo ia conhecer a Isabella Swan e sua nova coleção.

Olhei para Alice com os olhos semi cerrado. Ela era uma das participantes mais influentes dentro do conselho.

Ela me olhou confusa e desesperada. Ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

- Bella... – Era Rose murmurando no meu ouvido. A voz dela ficou séria – Isabella. Você tem que se recompor imediatamente.

Com aquilo eu realmente me recompus. Depois eu teria tempo para gritar.

Mas alguém com certeza iria me escutar.

Depois de dispensar os alunos pedindo para que nós pegássemos um envelope que estavam em umas caixas na entrada.

Comecei a caminhar para a sala de biologia. Alice passou por mim com um olhar de desculpas. Rosalie me deu um olhar de aviso e saiu para o lado oposto.

Quando finalmente eu estava só senti uma mão no meu ombro. Edward. Ele sorria levemente.

Eu sorri para ele me sentindo corar. Mordi o lábio e ele começou a andar ao meu lado.

Nós tínhamos uma comunicação visual notável.

Um tempo em silêncio depois, Edward quebrou-o.

- E então, vai para a viagem.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar.

- Provavelmente. E você?

Ele sorriu torto.

- Talvez. Dependendo da situação... Viajar não vai ser ruim.

Eu ri uma vez.

Na aula o professor passou um relatório de novo. Terminamos rápido. E ficamos conversando.

Com Edward era fácil falar sobre um assunto qualquer simplesmente começávamos a conversar.

Descobri que ele tinha nascido no Alasca mas sua mãe era descendente de italianos e seu pai de alemães.

Quando perguntei se ele tinha irmãos ele disfarçou o assunto fingindo que pegava algo no chão e mudando de assunto rapidamente.

Ela amava ler e ouvir música. Sabia tocar violão e piano. Ele falava italiano e alemão e estava aprendendo o francês em um curso no qual tinha recebido uma bolsa integral.

Ele era definitivamente um sonho. E pena que não se tornaria realidade.

As aulas se passaram rapidamente.

Logo eu estava dentro do meu carro dirigindo pra casa.

Quando estacionei na minha vaga da garagem eu deixe minhas mãos escorregaram para as minhas pernas e o peso de um dia horrível caiu sobre mim.

Comecei a chorar em silêncio. Eu estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

Passei seis meses tentando parecer mais uma menina comum e agora todos descobririam quem eu era em menos de seis meses.

Imaginei como seria depois que todos descobrissem que a Bella Swan, que usava roupas simples demais, usava um tênis de uma marca qualquer, uma bolsa comprada em uma liquidação de cinco dólares, que não usava anéis ou pulseiras, que corava por qualquer motivo, desajeitada, que não gostava de atenção e que nunca teve um namorado na vida, viria a ser Isabella Swan, herdeira de uma marca de roupas bem conhecida e muito bem colocada no mercado, que tinha roupas as mais diversas grifes mundiais, tinha os mais belos sapatos, as mais belas bolsas, inúmeras jóias, uma postura praticamente perfeita, sabia manter uma cara impassível, nos mais diversos momentos, já apareceu em revistas, e que, para completar, seria responsável pela coleção primavera/verão da Swan's. E pra piorar era ameaçada de estupro.

Eu estava acabada. Acabada por ter que ser quem eu não sou durante 90 por cento do meu tempo. Sem tempo para viver em um meio termo, sempre pelos extremos.

Seria melhor viver em um lugar onde eu poderia conciliar a pessoa que eu sou com as que eu tenho que ser.

Mas eu nunca tive essa opção. Não dá pra estudar em uma escola onde todos sabem quem você é. Nessas escolas todos são incrivelmente falsos. Um ninho de cobras, por assim dizer. Onde os inocentes só tem a pagar o preço da humilhação dos mais poderosos. E isso também acontece em escolas comuns, porém em escala menores.

Um exemplo disse era Tânia. Aparentemente uma das mais ricas do colégio assim que entrou ganhou um grupinho de perseguidoras que nem gostam realmente dela. Só andam com ela para serem populares, terem algum poder e com isso ficar com todos os meninos do colégio.

Eu não queria aquilo pra mim. Viver em um núcleo de falsidades.

Entre as duas pessoas que eu tinha que ser eu optava por ser a simples e a apagada Bella.

Foi nesse ponto que eu tive uma idéia. LIBERDADE.

Esse sentimento que eu tanto almejo seria o tema da minha coleção.

Sai do carro e fui direto para o meu quarto começar a trabalhar no meu projeto.

Logo já eram quatro horas e eu descia as escadas pra receber Felix.

- Senhorita Swan. Linda, maravilhosa, totipotente e vitaminada. Está atrasada três minutos.

Eu ri. Felix amava pontualidade.

Ele usava uma calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa baby look azul claro.

- Desculpe Felix, por te fazer esperar tanto.

Ele riu.

-Querida. Apesar de você ser glamorosa, linda e maravilhosa não pode se atrasar uma ver que se trata de mim. – Eu ri alto acompanhada por ele. – Agora vamos dar uma olhada na minha matéria prima.

Ele pegou meu rosto com as mãos começando a dar ordens que eu obedecia.

- Faz um olhar sério. Sedutor. Olha pra esquerda. Direita. Para cima. Faz cara de Quero você na minha cama agora. – Nós rimos de novo. – Linda como sempre. Só tenha cuidado com essa ruguinha de preocupação. Agora vamos para o seu banheiro que a tarde promete.

Quando estávamos no banheiro, eu sentada na cadeira rosa dessas de salão de beleza e ele aplicando uma máscara em mim, ele começou a conversar.

- E a anã? A branca de neve veio buscar? – Ele e Alice amavam soltar faíscas assim.

- Não. Ela está se arrumando.

- Que pena. Já estava mandando meus agradecimentos para a Branca de Neve. Mas é estranha a pintora de rodapé não esta dando palpite na minha arte.

- Felix. Para com isso. Vamos mudar de assunto. Cadê o namorado?

Pronto. Ele começou a tagarelar por toda a tarde.

Quando dei por mim já tinha anoitecido e Felix trazia um cabide com o meu vestido.

Era um verde lindo. Tomara que caia. Com um tecido liso até a cintura. Na parte da saia do vestido o tecido se franzia e se dobrava fazendo algumas camadas e terminando com um toque rodado. **[N/A.: Foto no meu perfil.]**

- Ficou perfeito em você. E seus cabelos ficam lindos com essa trança estilo: deusa grega.

Eu ri.

Descemos as escadas e todos já estavam reunidos, com exceção de Emment que havia ido buscar Rosalie.

Mamãe vestia um longo na cor creme que aperta no seu corpo bem formado e abria um pouco abaixo do joelhos em um estilo sereia.

Vovó Swan usava um conjunto azul marinho bordado com uma bela flor que brilhava de acordo que a luz batia.

Kate usava um vesti de alças finas, vermelho sangue. Apertava abaixo do busto e soltava com leveza pelo seu corpo.

Papai usava terno preto e uma gravata verde musgo.

Começamos a conversar sobre a minha coleção. Eu tinha uma idéia sobre o desfile que o papai pareceu aprovar.

Alguns minutos depois Emment entra em casa com Rosalie segurando em seu braço.

Rosalie estava mais do que deslumbrante. Usava um vestido roxo que contornava suas curvas perfeitas. As costas nuas e era preso no pescoço. O decote era perfeito, não era pouco nem muito, mas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de qualquer homem.

Emment estava orgulhoso por ter a companhia de Rose. E usava uma gravata roxa para combinar com a roupa dela.

Chegamos na mansão Wellington por volta das oito horas. A casa era bem iluminada, tinha uma escadaria de mármore na entrada e uma grande sala de visitas onde os convidados estavam. Quando havia festa lá era retirado os móveis e posto mesinhas de vidro para os convidados, um palco e uma pista de dança. Algumas vezes as festas aconteciam no quintal dos fundos que era enorme. A música vinha de um DJ no canto do palco, a banda montava os seus instrumentos. As mesas de vidro tinham indos buques de flores brancas que também ornavam todo o ambiente.

Andamos entre as mesas cumprimentando a todos até chegar à mesa reservada a nós.

Logo o senhor Wellington veio nos cumprimentar.

- Olha só. A doce e inseparável Familia Swan. É um prazer revê-los.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – Disse papai já em pé.

- Espero que gostem da festa. O jantar vai ser servido logo e a banda começará a tocar em breve. É incrível como todos estão comparecendo mesmo sendo uma festa no meio da semana. Isso significa que não é só nossa família que gosta de desopilar de vez em quando. – Ele riu.

Muitas famílias vieram até a nossa mesa. Entre elas os Hales ( os pais de Rosalie e o seu irmão gêmeo, Jasper), os Brandon (Alice e seus pais), os Brooks (James e seus pais) e por fim um amigo meu Alec Volturi.

Alec era um rapaz extremamente simpático. Ele sempre era uma boa companhia durante essas festas. Me acompanhava nas danças, oferecia drinks, conversávamos bastante. Nós quase chegamos a namorar mas ele teve que ir passar um tempo na Europa e nós achamos melhor não ter nada sério para ele aproveitar o mundo que ele ainda não conhecia.

Foi com ele o meu primeiro beijo. Nós tínhamos um relacionamento aberto, mas ele não ficava com ninguém quando eu ou algum amigo em comum estava por perto, ele disse que me respeitava.

Pra mim não era nada estranho ter um relacionamento assim, mesmo porque eu não ficava com mais ninguém, mas eu não o amava o suficiente para ter ciúmes.

Paramos de ficar alguns meses depois que ele voltou da Europa e arranjou uma namorada, mas continuávamos do mesmo jeito que antes a diferença é que agora não nos beijávamos.

Saí andado com ele pelo salão a banda já dava seus primeiros acordes.

- E sua namorada Alec? Ela não veio?

- Não. Ela desistiu de vir na última hora. As coisas andam estranhas com a gente ultimamente. Brigamos por qualquer motivo e reconciliamos com algumas horas sem conversar nem nada, se é que me entende.

- Que horrível. Vocês se davam tão bem juntos.

- Sim. Acho que eu vou levá-la em um cruzeiro. Pode ser que as coisas melhorem.

- Vai ser ótimo.

- E você Isabella? Não conseguiu ninguém que mexesse com esse coração?

Eu ri e me lembrei de Edward. Ele não só mexeu como roubou ele.

- Ainda não Alec.

Ele sorriu. Seus olhos azuis me olharam de cima a baixo.

- Bem, com certeza é você que dispensa todos pois você continua gatíssima como sempre foi.

Eu ri. A banda começou a tocar uma valsa e alguns casais começaram a ir para a pista de dança.

- Isabella. Poderia me dar o prazer dessa dança?

Eu ri e estendi a mão para que ele me levasse.

Dançamos duas músicas até que Emment veio e pediu para dançar comigo também. Logo depois veio Jasper, deixando Emment dançar com Alice.

Depois de um bom tempo o ritmo já havia mudado e eu voltei para a nossa mesa para descansar um pouco.

- Isabella Swan. – Alguém falou no meu ouvido. James. – Espero que esteja mais calma hoje.

- Olá James. – Sorri com educação.

Ele riu. Ele usava um terno azul marinho e uma gravata grafite.

- Isabella... Eu realmente não entendo o motivo de você ser sempre tão rude comigo. Você não notou que eu estou louco por você?

- Por favor, James. Sua fama é bem conhecida no galinheiro. – Não havia ninguém por perto poderia ser sincera.

- Isabella, Isabella. Você não me conhece bem. Eu aposto que se você tentasse iria ficar de joelhos por mim e... – ele baixou o tom sussurrando no meu ouvido. – E _pra _mim.

Tremi. Ele conseguia ser asqueroso.

- Você me dá nojo.

- Você que sabe, senhorita swan. Agora se me der licença eu vou procurar uma gostosinha pra dormir na minha cama. Boa noite.

Asqueroso. Nojento. Imbecil.

Depois dessa resolvi que seria bom ir pra casa. Emment me levou, antes deixando Rosalie em casa e me fazendo segurar vela dando nela um beijo_ caliente_.

Em casa, eu adormeci logo. Teria aula e precisava descansar.

Eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward Cullen e conhecê-lo um pouco mais.

************

**Aew.... mais um capítulo!!!! QUEM QUER IR PRA MIAMI COM O EDWARD DELÍCIA CULLEN LEVANTA OS BRAÇOS!!!!! \o/³**

**Está quase na hora da gente descobrir uma parte da chantagem da Victória... **

**Não agüento mais o meu casal favorito sem estarem se relacionando.. ¬¬"**

**E quem anda sentindo falta do Jake? E da Renesmee? Pois é... nos próximo post eles estarão na área....**

**Agora vamos responder as reviews... GENTE EU SÓ FALTEI EXPLODIR DE ALEGRIA AQUI... RECEBI MAIS DE 4 REVIEWS NO CAPITULO ANTERIOR! RECEBI 6!!!! Não sabem como vocês me fazem feliz. E eu espero receber mais... sempre mais... Que deixou review no capítulo anterior deixa nesse também... adoro vocês mandado as opiniões de vocês é maravilhoso. E se puderem digam os nomes das músicas favoritas de vocês também... quem sabe não vira tema de algum capítulo eu ainda faço uma dedicatória! ;D**

**Vamos lá então:**

**Daniihh**_: Ow que bom que você esta gostando! Eu realmente fico muito feliz por agradar! *.* Inicialmente a idéia do cravo era essa, mas resolvi mudar... iria ficar muito na cara de quem poderia ser o cravo... O final vai custar... tem muita água para passar por baixo dessa ponte... continue lendo e eu com certeza estarei esperando mais reviews suas! Beijos Fofa! =*_

**Miss Ying Fa: **_Eu não sou má.... è.é ta bom talvez... só um pouquinhozinho... mas o que eu falei antes ainda está valendo viu.... uu" Esperando a música.. beijokas fofa!!!!_

**keth masen cullen: **_[começando a ficar apavorada]Eu juro que fiz de tudo para postar o mais rápido possível!!!! Não me mate por favor!!! Eu tenho uma fic pra escrever... não me mate!!!_

_Eu prometo que mando beijos ó: Beijos pra ti fofa! ;****_

**tatianne beward: **_Que bom que você amou!!! Valeu por nota... nem tinha me tocado.. Rose conversava com a Angela... a Alice não foi patinar! ^^" Me recuso a fazer a intimidade do Ed e da Victória.... e não tenho intenções de fazer um sexo selvagem da Rose e do Em... ¬¬" Veremos o que acontece no decorrer dos capítulos.. e lembre-se só posto depois que receber a sua review! Beijos gata! Te adoro! =*********************_

**Joyce Flexa: **_Que bom, que bom, que bom!!!! \o/ Fico muito muito feliz! Espero que você goste quando o Ed e a Bell estiverem namorando... vai ser tão lindo.... *.* Espero receber mais reviews sua! Beijo fofa! =*****_

**Lily A. Cullen: **_ (costurando a sua boca com linha e agulha cor de rosa) Lily querida.... Que bom que você acha a Victória vaca! Tu vai odiar ela mais ainda em breve... huashuashuashuahsua! O personagem é original mas o N. não vai ajudar em nada na sua busca... eu garanto. (sorriso malicioso nos lábios) Agora vc só pode se comunicar na língua do surdo-murdo.... MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!!!!! Beijos Fofa até a próxima!!!!!_

**Beijos tbm para a Patty Antunes que favoritou a história!!!!!**

**Gente... ****I have one dream… receber pelo menos 10 reviews!!!!!!! Não nao é chatagem, é só um sonho!**

**Me façam feliz e deixem reviews pra mim plis!**

**Beijokas!**

**P.s.: Próximo capítulo sai entre segunda e quarta-feira..... até lá gente!!!!!!!!!**

**E não esqueçam o botão verde me faz feliz!!!!!!!**


	12. Tudo não passava de uma farsa

**[Música do post: Gives you hell – All American Rejects (Escutem vale a pena...)]**

**[EDWARD POV]**

Sai do carro e olhei o relógio. Quatro horas da tarde. Bella devia estar com suas amigas no parque. Suspirei. O que eu não daria pra estar lá com ela.

No caminho vim pensando nela. Como ela me fascinava. Tudo nela era como um imã pra mim. Inúmeras vezes eu imagino como deve ser o seu beijo. Sentir seus lábios macios no meu. Sua pele tocando a minha. Minha mão se movendo na sua nuca. Suas mãos presas ao meu pescoço...

Sacudi a cabeça espantando os meus devaneios, por hora. Olhei para casa a minha frente. Era um duplex de faixada violeta.

Me dirigi à porta, subindo os três degraus de mármore. Apertei a campainha.

Escutei movimentos, vindo do interior da casa. Passos. Um caixa sendo arrastada. Uma porta batendo com força, provavelmente no andar superior.

Quem abriu a porta foi uma senhora, devia ter uns 50 anos. Usava uma blusa de algodão branca e calça moletom preta.

- Boa tarde, Edward. – Outra porta bateu no andar superior. Nós olhamos pro teto e voltamos a nos olhar. Não deu pra não sorrir.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Ela sorriu com desdém e deu espaço para entrar.

A sala estava bagunçada. Cheia de caixas por todos os lados. Ela notou o meu olhar.

-Vejo que não terminou a mudança. – Falei com educação.

- Claro... Eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha nessa casa. Desde segunda feira eu desfaço caixas, mas elas parecem dar cria. – Eu ri. – E pra completar aquela lá. – Apontou para a escada atrás dela com o dedão. – Não me ajuda em nada. Imprestável como o pai.

Ri um pouco mais.

- Bem típico dela.

- Eu tenho pena de você filho. Logo será você a ter que agüentá-la por tempo integral. Mas não nego. Fico feliz de me livrar dela.

Ri de novo.

- Avós não eram pra ser boazinhas?- Perguntei com sarcasmo.

- E eu não fui? E olha no que ela se tornou. Uma imprestável. Espero que ela se ajeite depois de casar. E quanto a mim vou aproveitar o que me resta de vida e vou para a Europa.

Sorri para ela. Ela mereceria o descanso.

- Claro, Carmen. Mas não se preocupe. Eu peço pra ela lhe visitar, se sentir falta.

- Como se eu fosse sentir. – Ela revirou os olhos. – E você como está? Soube que a pequena Carlie chega hoje.

- Estou ótimo. Agora com a volta de Carlie as coisas vão voltar a se ajeitarem.

- Ela vai ficar aqui ou em Forks?

- Aqui. Vou buscá-la no aeroporto mais tarde. Ela vai estudar junto comigo. Mas ela vai pra Forks nos fins de semana. Mamãe iria enlouquecer se ela não fosse.

- Vai dar certo dessa vez. Assim esperamos.

Sorri e acenei uma vez com a cabeça.

Escutamos algo cair no chão no andar superior. Suspirei.

- O que a bebida não faz. – Disse Carmen olhando para o teto.

Suspirei.

- Eu não bebi muito naquela noite. – Falei. Sabia que ela se referia à noite que teve conseqüências horríveis na minha vida. – Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer. – Suspirei derrotado. – Mas agora nada pode ser feito para reverter a situação. Vou subindo... Licença.

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Dirigi-me às escadas de madeira subindo os dois lances.

O segundo andar só tinha quartos. Quatro para ser mais exato. Todos ligados pelo corredor estreito que não passava mais de uma pessoa por vez. Um quarto ficava a direita. Um na frente e os outros dois à esquerda, sendo um no fim do corredor e o outro na parede lateral à direita. A parede esquerda do corredor tinha uma espécie de guarda-roupa embutido com portas de madeira. Servia de armário para guarda os lençóis, toalhas, essas coisas...

Do lado direito da escada só tinha uma espécie de cerca de madeira trabalhada, mas sem muitos detalhes, de menos de um metro, para fechar o corredor. Não havia caixas ali. Já devia estar tudo arrumado.

Segui para a porta que ficava do lado esquerdo no fim do corredor. Bati.

- O que é? – A voz gritou lá de dentro.

- Abre logo isso. Quero ir logo embora... – Falei com raiva

- Então abra a porta... Idiota.

Abri a porta e entrei no quarto. Ninguém a vista.

O quarto era branco. Uma cama de casal, criados-mudo, um armaria com a TV, o som, DVD, alguns cd's e algumas gavetas para as roupas.

Sentei-me na ponta cama encostando-me na cabeceira. A colcha era branca com flores. Pus as mãos no pescoço e cruzei as pernas esticadas na cama.

Do meu lado direito ficava a porta do banheiro.

A porta se abriu. Ela saiu de lá me lançando um olhar assassino. Sorri. Agradava-me deixar ela com raiva.

- Boa tarde, amor. – Falei com deboche.

- Não vi nada de bom. – Ela deu a volta na cama e deitou-se do lado esquerdo.

- Não precisa ser agressiva, Vic. – Ela me censurou com os olhos. – Anotei suas tarefas pra você fazer.

- Ótimo. – Ela disse co sarcasmo. – Agora meu dia melhorou. - Eu ri.

-Então... como estamos? – Disse me referindo ao... ao... ao bebê. Victória estava grávida. E eu era o pai afortunado. Como aconteceu aquilo? Sinceramente... Eu não sei. Só lembro-me de estar em uma festa e acordar no dia seguinte nu com ela dormindo nos meus braços. Um mês depois ela veio com a noticia. Agora ela deveria esta com dois meses de gravidez. Ela faltou aula por estar enjoada.

- Hunf... Passei o dia sentindo enjôos.

Suspirei.

- Posso usar seu banheiro?

- Claro.

Entrei no banheiro. Eu não tinha nenhuma necessidade de ir ali, mas eu não gostava de tocar naquele assunto. Me sentia mal.

A pia dela era lotada de diferentes produtos de beleza.

Liguei a torneira e lavei o rosto. Enxuguei com a toalha de rosto. Notei que tinha molhado um pouco a borda da pia. Peguei papel higiênico para secar e depois joguei no lixo. Já ia voltar para o quarto quando algo no lixeiro me chamou a atenção.

Uma embalagem azul.

Prendi o fôlego.

Olhei para a porta antes de pegar o lixeiro. Olhei um pouco mais de perto. Definitivamente era uma embalagem de absorvente. Meu sangue começou a ficar quente. Balancei a lixeira de modo que o conteúdo de baixo subisse. Então eu vi. Enrolada e, com certeza, usado. Era nojento, eu sei, mas... a raiva que tomou conta de mim foi bem maior.

Me virei para o armário abaixo da pia. Abri. E estava lá. Dois tipos. Um normal e um interno. Todos os dois pacotes estavam abertos. Notei também outra coisa. Um vidrinho de remédio. Rohypnol. Senti a raiva se alastra por todo o meu corpo. Eu realmente fui muito burro. Idiota. Imbecil. Por cair nos truques de Victória. Ela deve ter faltado aula por cólica.

Minha vontade era pular no pescoço dela e matá-la. Mas me controlei.

Respirei fundo. Ia dar um ponto final naquilo.

Voltei para o quarto.

Victória estava deitada com os olhos fechados.

Me sentei na mesma posição de antes.

- Victória? – Ela me olhou. Puxei ela pela cintura mais para o centro da cama. Olhei nos olhos dela. Inicialmente ela me olhou assustada, depois relaxou. Seu olhar continuava apreensivo. – Como você realmente está se sentindo?

- B-bem.. – Ela me olhou com doçura – Melhor.

- Desculpe o desleixo, mas... quanto tempo mesmo? –

- Dois meses e meio, quase... –Ela mexeu no meu cabelo. – Logo saberemos o sexo. Espero que seja menino... Assim chamaremos de Júnior.

Nojo. Como ela era podia ser tão nojenta... tão falsa... Beijei o canto dos seus lábios.

- O que é que há com você?

- Por quê? – Beijei embaixo da orelha dela.

- Por que você está me tratando assim?

- Assim como? – Capturei o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- A-assim.. – Ela praticamente gemeu.

- Resolvi tratar você melhor. Teremos um filho em breve e não quero viver em discórdia com você. – Mordi o lóbulo dela. – Então... O que você acha?

- Muito bom... – Ela falou com satisfação. – Já não era sem tempo.

Ela puxou o meu rosto e começou a me beijar. Demos um beijo longo até que a língua dela começou a pedir passagem, então me afastei de sua boca e fui para sua orelha.

- E como você esta? Esta dormindo bem?

- Estou. – Ela ficou um pouco mais apreensiva.

- Anda tomando algum medicamento? – Passei o meu nariz pela bochecha dela.

- Nunca tive problemas pra dormir. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Sem medicamentos? – Sorri e dei um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

- Sem medicamentos. – Ela sorriu.

Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

Dei outro beijo nos lábios dela. Dessa vez aprofundei o beijo.

Quando ela estava sem fôlego eu me afastei.

Olhei nos olhos dela.

- Nem Rohypnol?

Ela sabia aonde eu havia chegado.

Ela me olhou assustada. Eu sorri com desdém.

- Pois é, Victória... – Falei com a voz ficando ácida. - Você pós Rohypnol na minha bebida naquela noite não foi? – Falei com ódio. Me levantei da cama. – Pra completar disse que estava grávida. SUA MENTIROSA!

Ela tremeu.

- APOSTO QUE NÃO FOI PRA ESCOLA HOJE POR QUE ESTAVA COM CÓLICA NÃO FOI? POR QUE SABIA QUE SE VOCÊ PASSASSE O DIA COM DOR EU DESCONFIARIA. POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUIS REFAZER O EXAME DE SANGUE COMIGO. NÃO FOI? NUNCA ESTEVE GRÁVIDA! RESPONDE SUA MENTIROSA!

Ela tremia fortemente. Ela estava com medo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Era Carmem. Ela estava muito assustada com a minha voz.

- Carmem. Que bom que veio se unir a nós. – Minha voz só tinha veneno - Victória tem uma coisa pra te falar. Sobre o bebê.

- O que aconteceu. – Ela correu para Victória sentada na cama meio encolhida. – Você está sentindo alguma dor? Ele chutou? O que está acontecendo? – Ela sacudiu Victória. – Fale alguma coisa Victória.

- FALA LOGO! – Eu gritei.

- E-e-eu...

- FALA VICTÓRIA! - Agora foi Carmen que gritou assustadíssima.

- Eu perdi o neném.

- Minha netinha. Sinto muito por vocês. – Carmem disse abraçando Victória pelos ombros.

Eu ri sarcástico. Carmem me olhou com cara feia. Indignada por minha frieza nesse momento.

- Como pode agir assim Edward? É muito sério isso.

- Sabe por que Carmem? – Ela me olhou confusa. – O bebê nunca existiu. Victória nesses dois meses esteve tão grávida quanto antes me conhecer. Ela nesse exato momento está menstruando. E sentindo cólica.

Victória me olhou com ódio. Mas não foi por muito tempo... PAF...

Carmem bateu na cara de Victória.

- SUA... SUA... SUA VADIAZINHA! COMO PÔDE? SUA VIGARISTA! AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA SUA MERDA! VOCÊ VAI PARA UM COLÉGIO INTERNO AINDA ESSE ANO! VADIA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU CRIEI VOCÊ!

Victória estava muda. Passando a mão no rosto... PAF... O tapa agora foi do outro lado.

- Carmem. – Eu falei. Tinha que fazê-la parar. – Já chega. Bater nela não vai adiantar. Agora se me der licença. Tenho que ir.

Comecei a andar em direção a porta do quarto. Quando cheguei na porteira eu me virei.

- Ham... Victória. Ia me esquecendo. Está tudo acabado. – Sorri.

Já estava na escada quando escutei a voz dela de novo.

- VOCÊ SABE QUE O SEU BURACO É AINDA MAIS EMBAIXO, CULLEN!

Outro tapa.

Desci as escadas. A porta, ainda bem, estava somente encostada.

Entrei no carro e disparei dali.

**[Música: Sixpence None The Richer:**_** Kiss Me**_**]**

Dirigi em direção ao aeroporto de Seattle. Já estava bem tarde.

Ness chegaria em menos de uma hora.

Já eram quase seis horas.

Não acredito que Victória tinha feito aquilo. Mas estou aliviado por descobrir a verdade.

Agora eu poderia correr atrás de Bella. Poderia permitir me apaixonar por ela, agora, sem medo. Nunca fiquei tão feliz de ser solteiro como estava agora.

Imaginei-me namorando ela. Os carinhos, o toque, o beijo. Bella corando depois que eu me declarasse para ela. Risadas, saídas à noite...

Fui mais longe do que minha mente permitia. Imaginei casando com ela. Dormir abraçados. Acordar e a primeira coisa que ver é o lindo rosto dela, sentar no sofá e assistir filmes, os filhos...

Eu devia estar louco. Por deixar minha mente viajar tanto. Mas era bom. Eu estava mais do que apaixonado e isso era mais do que maravilhoso. Era mágico.

Me lembrei da primeira vez que eu a vi. No parque ela conversava com suas amigas. No começo ela só era mais uma mulher bonita.

Mas algo nela me deixou preso nela. Não sei ao certo. Me lembro de olhar pra ela de vez em quando. Mas ela nunca olhava. Ela conversava animadamente com uma garota pequena, de cabelos negros. Ela sorria de um jeito que me fascinava. Resolvi continuar a prestar atenção na minha caminhada.

Um dia, quando estava perto de ir resolvi comprar uma água. Qual foi minha surpresa de vê-la lá, comprando picolés. Ela me viu. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Foi naquele momento que eu mergulhei naqueles olhos com cor de chocolates foi que eu senti... meu coração bater mais rápido, um arrepio por todo o meu corpo. Era ela. Ela não passou muito tempo olhando nos meus olhos. Ela praticamente me analisou. Com sutileza, mas como eu estava vidrado no olhar dela eu notei. Ela se atrapalhou com o troco e deixou a carteira cair no chão. Me abaxei pra pegar e entreguei dando-lhe um sorriso torto. Ela corou furiosamente, murmurando "um obrigado", quase inaudível. Sua voz fez minha barriga remexer. Ela com certeza me enfeitiçou.

Não era a primeira vez que eu repassava esse momento na minha mente. Mas cada vez que eu pensava nele se tornava mais mágico.

Cheguei no aeroporto. Estacionei em uma vaga próxima a saída. Estava lotado.

Fui para o portão de desembarque. Segundo o monitor, o avião de Carlie já estava na pista.

Alguns minutos de espera e as pessoas começam a sair.

Um tempo depois eu vejo os cabelos dourados.

Ela se aproxima procurando por mim. Segundos depois nossos olhos verdes se encontraram e ela sorriu pra mim.

Ela puxou as malas, mas acabou não resistindo e largou-as e saiu correndo ao meu encontro.

- Edward! – Ela me abraçava com força. – Senti tanto sua falta. – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu também senti. Minha pequena Ness – Ela riu. Ela odiava quando era chamada assim.

- Bobão. Não se esqueça que eu sou mais velho que você.

- Minutos... Grande coisa. – Falei bagunçando seus cabelos.

Ela fez uma careta e arrumou os cabelos com as mãos.

- Cadê a cabeleira de fogo? – Ela odiava Victória. Mais uma pra lista.

- Terminei com ela. – Ela esbugalhou os olhos. – Descobri que ela não estava grávida de verdade. Era só mais uma mentira dela.

- Nossa. Estou impressionada.

Fui buscar as duas malas dela e a bagagem de mão. Começamos a andar em direção ao estacionamento.

- Isso é muito bom... – Ela falou pra ela mesma. Olhei para ela levantando uma sobrancelha. – Vamos sair sábado... Uma balada...

- Carlie... sexta feira nos estaremos indo para Forks.

Ela sorriu.

- Tá bom. Mas próxima semana você não escapa. Nós vamos para alguma boate e nos divertir muito. Quem sabe você não arranja uma namorada por lá... – Ela falou subindo e descendo a sobrancelha.

Eu ri.

- Não vou arranjar uma namorada em uma boate Carlie.

- Por que não? Você é meu gêmeo... Consegue fácil. É de família.

Eu ri outra vez. Não consegui imaginar Bella em uma boate. Ela era muito tímida e muito desajeitada.

- Epa... conheço esse olhar. – Olhei para Carlie. Ela estava sorrindo. – Você tem uma moça em mente. Dá pra ver pelo seu olhar perdido e apaixonado.

- Não dá pra esconder nada de você.

- Quem é? Eu conheço?

- Não. Mas vai conhecer.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Espero que ela seja digna desse coração nobre.

Bella seria. E mesmo que não fosse meu coração continuaria sendo dela. Como foi desde o começo.

*****************

**Mais um capítulo... uu"**

**Não vou comentar nada. Respondendo as reviews:**

**tatianne beward:**_ Amei receber sua review... Como sempre amo.. uu" Tati.. dê graças ao Pai pelos trabalhos da escola... garanto que é melhor do que está no terceiro ano.... e mais trabalho de escola significa ganhar nota de maneiras mais fácil e/ou divertida... Meu último trabalho da escola foi na feira das profissões no meu colégio... Falei sobre a profissão de estilista... Foi tão legal... eu consegui levar um desfile pro colégio.. detalhe desfile que saiu diretamente da semana de moda daqui de Fortaleza... Foi perfeito... Nem preciso dizer que ganhei nota máxima néh.... ^^" (tagarela eu hoje, não...) Espero que tenha gostado desse desfile ops, capítulo.... huashuashuashuashaushauhs! Mega Beijos! (p.s.: tu viu que eu te add no MSN? Que horas, que dia é que tu entra?) =*****************************************_

**Lily A. Cullen: **_Amei... violeta é realente minha cor favorita... vou ajeitar melhor a distribuição dos vestidos... u.u" Vou tbm ajeitar a forma de escrever... EMMETT... Enfim.. eu tenho que fazer esse momentos meio dramáticos... pra ajudar vocês a entender a cabeça e da Bella... a pressão. E tal... prometo que só haverá mais um momento dramático... enquanto eles não viajam. Depois da viajem eu não garanto nada.... Beijos! =*************_

**Joyce Flexa: **_Que bom mesmo querida... deixe reviews sempre que puder... eu preciso delas pra ter vontade de escrever... Beijoes pra ti... =***********_

**deixem reviews... Eu amo todos os que recebo!**

**Sério pessoal... cada capítulo que passa e eu vejo a quantidade de reviews... eu fico mais deprimida... hoje de manhã estava pensando seriamente em parar... por que isso aqui deve tah uma merda... Eu só não paro agora pq eu tenho esperanças que o número de reviews aumente depois que o Ed e a Bella começarem a ficar juntos.. O que falta dois capítulos... **

**Beijos! Até o próximo post!!!!**

POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Ilusão

**[N/a: Olha a barrinha de rolamento... O.O Capítulo gigante! Dois em um! Boa leitura! Não esqueça de deixar reviews! Música no decorrer do capítulo... Por favor leiam com a música... é muito mais gostoso de ler.. FATO!]**

**CAPITULO 12 – ILUSÃO**

Acordei muito cedo. Tive uma noite repleta de pesadelos, nos quais agora de manha eu realmente não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum. Na verdade só me lembrava de correr e chorar muito quando acordava.

Me arrumei, colando uma calça jeans azul escura e uma gola pólo listrada preto e branco.

Sai do meu quarto já levando a minha bolsa. Era uma imitação das bolsas da kipling, cor preta, eu usava transpassada pelo meu corpo. Na verdade eu tinha a imitação e a verdadeira... Eu usava a verdadeira pra viajar (como bagagem de mão) ou pra ir para a empresa trabalhar.

Passei pelo corredor dos quartos, desci as escadas, passei pela sala de visita, a sala de estar, a sala jantar, passei pelas portas de vai vem, um pequeno corredor, outra porta de vai e vem, e entrei na cozinha.

A cozinha era branca, violeta e algumas coisas cromadas.

Havia uma mesa de mármore de seis lugares, uma bancada com tampo de mármore claro que dividia a mesinha da cozinha mesmo, uma bancada de mármore fazia todo o contorno da parede da frente e da direita tendo interrupções para o fogão, a geladeira e as duas pias. Os armários que havia embaixo da bancada e na parede eram violetas com detalhes brancos, ou o contrário, tudo lustroso, meio espelhado. Os eletrodomésticos como a lidiquificador e a batedeira era cromados.

Sentei-me em um dos bancos de pernas altas que havia ali.

- Bom dia, Bella! – Era Claire a cozinheira chefe. Sempre animada e educada. – Querida você se sente bem? – Ela me tratava como uma filha.

Assenti. Estava com muito sono.

- Eu sabia que essa festa, no meio da semana, daria nisso... Mas você está com aparência pior... Não dormiu bem não?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Ainda não terminei de preparar o café... você deve ter visto que nem comecei a por a mesa ainda... Quer algo especial?

- Brigada Claire. Quero só um suco de cajá e pão de queijo.

Ela sorriu e saiu de perto. Logo voltou com uma bandeja com uma jarrinha, um copo com suco, uma cestinha de pão de queijo, uma barrinha de chocolate meio amargo, guardanapo, palito de dente e uma rosa branca.

Eu sorri boba do exagero de Claire. Ela era sempre assim. Eficiência era pouco pra ela.

Comecei a comer.

- Bom dia senhorita Swan. – Era o nosso mordomo. Ele vinha com um pacote de mão nos braços. Seguido por Lilá, a ajudante de cozinha.

- Bom dia Bells! - ela falou animada. Trazia um saco com rosquinhas.

- Bom dia. – Falei com um sorrisinho. Lilá sempre era uma carga de energia. Incrível. Peguei mais um pão de queijo da cestinha e a minha bolsa e sai em direção a porta. – Vou indo pessoal. Senão eu volto pra cama. Beijos e até mais tarde.

Sai dali. Pequei o meu carro e fui para o colégio.

Fui para a área em frente ao bloco de matemática e sentei em uma mesa de pic-nic pus a mão no rosto e comecei a cochilar ali mesmo.

Acabei pegando no sono. Sonhei. Sonhei com uma floresta... Estava no meio da floresta e na minha frente havia uma árvore. Essa árvore era... Linda. A maior e a mais grosa. Era uma árvore forte. Frondosa. O sol parecia bater nela de um jeito especial. As folhas brilhavam de um modo especial. Sua sombra era perfeita para ler um livro. Suas raízes se dividiam de forma que algum dos seus ramos crescia em ondas formando um encosto, parecido com uma poltrona, deixando assim mais aconchegante. A vontade de sentar ali só crescia. A grama ao redor era alta, macia. Era um lugar perfeito.

- Bella? – Eu não sabia de onde vinha aquela voz. – Bellaaa? Bells? Bella? BELLAAAAAAAAA!

Acordei assustada. Olhei para o lado. Alice me olhava surpresa enquanto me sacudia e Rosalie segurava o riso. Droga.

- Chega Alice. Já acordei. – Falei voltando a fechar os olhos. Escutei um riso abafado.

Rosalie parecia que ia explodir. Censurei-a com os olhos. Depois levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Bella... – Ela deixou um riso escapar – Você bebeu ontem? Porque a sua cara de ressaca está impagável. – Ela riu de novo.

- Sabe que eu não bebo Rose. – Censurei. – eu só não dormi bem. Tive pesadelos à noite.

- Bels... Você está péssima. – Alice me olhava com reprovação. – Você está com olheiras gigantes. Deixa-me fazer uma maquiagenzinha. Só pra disfarçar isso.

- Não, Alice. Eu te conheço. Você sempre exagera. – ela me olhou com cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Não deu pra resistir. – Alice. Se você exagerar... eu não falo com você o resto do dia.

Ela sorria radiante e logo se sentou ao meu lado com uma bolsinha rosa de maquiagem.

- Então Rose... Você e o meu irmão, hein... já posso te chamar de cunhada?

Ela corou furiosamente e olhou pros pés. Alice virou para olhar para ela.

- E-eu não sei... Espero que sim... – Ela corou mais.

- Nossa Rose... Nem te reconheço... Cadê a mulher poderosa e cheia de si quando se trata de homens?

Ela riu nervosamente.

- Ele é diferente...

- Claro que é. É o meu irmão... E ele gosta muito de você... Dá pra ver só pelo jeito que o olhar dele brilha quando ver você ou quando escuta o seu nome. – Os olhos delas brilharam. Ela olhou pro chão de novo mordendo o lábio.

- Eu também gosto dele.- Ela riu de novo. – Ontem ele me levou em casa. Ele ia dizer algo, mas... começou a chover e eu tive que entrar em casa... – Ela sorriu torto.

Algum tempo depois Alice se afastou. Eu pequei o espelho na minha bolsa e olhei o que ela fizera no meu rosto.

A maquiagem estava ótima. Bem simples. Realmente só disfarçando as minhas olheiras.

Um blush simples e rosa para dar a cor retirada pelo pó.

- Obrigada Alice. Está ótimo.

- De nada, Bells. Agora vamos pra sala que já está em cima da hora.

Rosalie foi para a aula dela. Eu e Alice seguimos para o bloco de matemática.

Eu estava morrendo de sono. Entramos na sala e eu fui logo para o lugar que eu sempre sento.

Edward nem Victória estavam.

Eu sinceramente sentia falta dele. Não entendo isso. Mas acho que devia ao fato de agora sermos amigos... _Mentira_. Eu estava apaixonada por ele e sentia falta daquele sorriso que parecia brilhar. Era uma estrela no meio de uma noite escura. A mais brilhante de todas.

Senti o cansaço tomar conta do meu corpo de novo.

**[Música do post: Why Can't I**** - liz phair]**

Fechei os olhos demoradamente e os abri. O professor entrava na sala. E logo atrás dele estava Edward. Ele hoje estava usando uma camisa pólo verde que realçava as suas lindas esmeraldas.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado de novo, e sorriu pra mim.

Seu sorriso torto me deixou sem fôlego. Ofeguei.

Ele notou e riu da minha reação.

Droga. Agora ele devia achar que eu era uma adolescente iludida. _Mas eu não era?_

Corei com os meus pensamentos e voltei a encarar o livro de matemática na minha mesa.

Eu senti o olhar dele sobre mim durante toda a aula. E corava cada vez que pensava nisso.

Logo a aula terminou.

Alice me esperava enquanto eu me atrapalhava tentando guarda minhas coisas na bolsa.

Olhei para o lado. Edward também esperava com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Fiquei sem ação. Simplesmente parei tudo, inclusive respirar. Meu corpo reagia demais a ele hoje.

- Bella? – Alice tinha um olhar que se dividia entre a preocupação e a diversão. – Você esta bem?

Sacudi a cabeça, na esperança de desperta e parar de reagi daquele jeito. Ele tinha namorada.

- Acho que sim Alice. Só estou com sono. – Corei e olhei pros meus pés.

- Então eu vou indo. Vou chegar atrasada. – Ela saiu e quando ela estava do lado de fora da sala escutei sua risada abafada, pela mão provavelmente.

Continuei parada olhando para o chão. Então vi e ouvi ele se aproximar de mim. Ele usava um sapatenis preto e branco.

Senti sua mão erguer o meu queixo levemente. Me fazendo olhar nos seus olhos. Era um olhar profundo, intenso. Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Ele mantinha o sorriso torto nos lábios. Tão lindo. Simplesmente um anjo.

- Bom dia Bella. – Sua mão ainda segurava o meu queixo. Ele me olhava com uma doçura... Eu devia estar louca. Imaginando coisas... Vendo coisas que não existiam... Devia ser uma miragem, ilusão de ótica... _Ou um coração bobo amando pela primeira vez. _Aquele pensamento me fez flutuar um pouco.

Um pouco. Eu não podia esquecer... O coração dele tinha dono. – Bella? Como você se sente?

- B-b-bem... – Bela hora para gaguejar... Corei furiosamente. Ele passou a ponta dos dedos nas minhas bochechas. Senti minha pele ficar em chamas. ELE TEM NAMORADA!

- Você parece cansada...

- Eu não dormi bem... Pesadelos... – Corei violentamente.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

_(Por que eu não consigo respirar sempre que eu penso em você?)_

_**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**_

_(Por que eu não consigo falar sempre que eu falo sobre você?)_

_**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**_

_(É inevitável, é um fato que nós estamos ainda resolvendo)_

_**So tell me**_

_(Então me diga)_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

_(Por que eu não consigo respirar sempre que eu penso sobre você?)_

- Há algo que eu posso fazer por você? Te oferecer um café por exemplo? – Ele sorriu com um pouco de malícia.

- N-não... Eu estou bem. É... nós vamos nos atrasar pra próxima aula.

Ele arregalou um pouco o olho e se afastou de mim. Começamos a andar para fora da sala. Saímos do bloco. Então nos separamos. Eu tive que correr para não me atrasar mais ainda.

Cheguei na sala ofegando por conta da carreira que eu dei.

- Swan... Está atrasada. Na próxima vez eu receio que não assistira minha aula. – A professora falou severa.

Fui para o meu lugar, ao lado de Ang. Ela me olhou sugestivamente.

Dei de ombros e abri o livro pra começar a acompanhar o texto que a professora lia.

Notei que havia uma aluna nova na sala. Eu não podia ver o seu rosto. Ela sentava duas cadeiras a minha frente no outro lado da sala. Ela tinha uma postura perfeita. Se sentava de forma esquia. As pernas cruzadas como se fosse uma sereia. Balançava uma caneta na ponta dos dedos enquanto acompanhava o texto. Seus cabelos eram dourados. Era uma cor diferente. Mas eu já havia visto em algum lugar. Eram lisos e terminava com leves cachos a partir do ombro, ia até um pouco acima da cintura. Usava uma blusa violeta que amarrava nas costas, de mangas fofas, e uma calça jeans azul escuro. Usava uma sapatilha grafite de tiras. Nunca havia visto ela, devia ser o primeiro dia dela aqui...

Eu só assisti flashes da aula. Apesar do esforço, eu acabava cochilando inconscientemente.

Quando a aula terminou Ang pode falar comigo.

- O que houve Bella? Você está cochilou a aula toda...

Olhei para os lados pra saber se tinha alguém escutando. Resolvi falar baixo só para garanti.

- Festa nos Wellintong ontem. E pra completar eu não consegui dormir...

Ele me deu um olhar de compreensão.

Seguimos para a aula de inglês que era no mesmo bloco.

- Ei.. meninas... ei... por favor vocês podem me ajudar? – Nos viramos então vi que era a aluna nova da sala de literatura. Estanquei no lugar. Ela era a cara do Edward Cullen. Os olhos, o cabelo, a cor da pele, o sorriso... Era idêntica ao Edward. Eu devia realmente estar louca. Eu acho que ia passar na enfermaria e pedir autorização para ir para casa... – Meu nome é Carlie... e eu estou perdida. A moça da secretaria me entregou um mapa mas eu não entendi direito pra que lado fica tudo... Vocês podem me ajudar? – Ela tinha um jeito tímido, dava um sorrisinho torto. Como era parecida...

- Claro... Meu nome é Angela e essa é a Bella.

Eu sorri torto para ela. Ela aumentou o sorriso dela para nós.

- Prazer. Sabe, eu sou péssima com mapas e com lugares novos... Meu irmão até me ajudou no primeiro tempo mas depois tive que me virar... não tive muito sucesso. – Ela riu.

- Quem é o seu irmão? – Eu ia perguntar isso, mas Ang o fez.

- Edwad Cullen. Meu nome é Carlie Cullen. Sou irmã gêmea dele. – Ela deu um enorme sorriso.

Agora sim está explicado. Toda a semelhança é porque ela é irmã dela. E gêmea.

- Ang... – Eu falei olhando o relógio. – Melhor a gente ir logo. No intervalo poderemos conversar mais... Carlie pode se juntar a nós no almoço.

- Obrigada. Agora onde fica a turma de inglês?

- Vem com a gente. É a nossa aula também.

Ela sorriu e nos acompanhou.

A sala era no andar debaixo. Carlie sentou ao meu lado esquerdo e Ang a minha frente.

Aproveitei que Ang estava na minha frente e que eu estava com o estudo avançado nessa matéria cochilei parte da aula.

Quando a aula terminou Ang me cutucou e fomos para o refeitório. Eu me sentia extremamente cansada.

Nem prestava atenção onde ia. Então Eu esbarrei em alguém.

- Ai! NÃO OLHA PRA ONDE ANDA NÃO? – Era Tânia. Eu tinha que esbarrar nela? Ela estava acompanhada por Lauren. – Tinha que ser você. Sua cega.

- Antes cega do que uma piranha. – Revidei.

- Olha como me chama. Piranha deve ser sua mãe.

- nossa quanta criatividade. Digna de respeito. Não tem argumento e passa a falar mal a mãe dos outros... Vamos embora Ang.

- Sua mocreiazinha. – Foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi antes de segui em frente.

Quando chegamos lá Rosalie e Alice já estavam na nossa mesa. Alice acenou pra mim e apontou para a bandeja. Ela tinha pegado o nosso lanche. Fomos para a mesa.

- Pessoal essa aqui é a Carlie. Ela chegou hoje. – Ang apresentou. – Carlie, essas são Alice e Rosalie.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. – Ela falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nossa... – Alice a olhou bem – Você é a cara do... do..

- Edward Cullen? Sou irmã gêmea dele.

Rosalie e Alice se olharam.

Nós sentamos com elas e começamos a conversar. Na verdade as meninas começaram a conversar eu só escutava... Estava com sono.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Fui atrás de Carlie quando terminou a aula. Ela provavelmente estaria perdida por ai.

Como ela não estava na sala de inglês fui procurá-la no refeitório.

- Edward! – Virei para saber quem me chamava. Tânia. – Que bom vê-lo. – Ela passou o dedo no meu peito. Aquela garota me dava nos nervos. – Por que não me chama pra almoçar com você hoje? Seria ótimo te acompanhar... – Ela fez uma voz sensual.

- Desculpe Tânia. Mas hoje eu já tenho companhia para o almoço.

- Sua namorada não veio hoje. Não a vi na aula de biologia...

- Não veio mesmo não. Mas eu não me referia a ela.

- Então de quem?

- Minha irmã. Agora se me der licença.

- Edward. Por que não aproveitamos que a sua namoradinha não veio e... Brincamos um pouquinho. – Ela umedeceu os lábios.

- Tânia. Por favor. Eu tenho que ir.

- Tá legal... depois a gente conversa. Ou não se preferir. – Ela piscou.

Sai dali o mais rápido possível. Se eu me demorasse mais Tânia com certeza me atacaria.

Cheguei no refeitório. Procurei por Carlie. Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Ela estava com Bella e suas amigas.

Isso era maravilhoso. Eu iria passar o intervalo com Bella.

Fui até lá.

- Com licença meninas... – Elas viraram pra mim. Minha irmã abriu um largo sorriso e Bella corou e voltou a olhar pro tampo da mesa, muito corada. - Se importa se eu me unir a vocês.

- Edward. – Carlie sorria largamente. – Bella e Angela me ajudaram a chegar na aula de inglês. – Ela apontou para as duas. Bella continuava fitando a mesa, ficando cada vez mais vermelha. – Depois elas me chamaram para almoçar.

- Sente conosco Edward. – Alice me convidou.

Ela se sentava entre Roasalie e Angela.

Na frente se sentava Carlie e Bella. O único lugar vago era ao lado de Bella. Maravilhoso.

Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ela continuava fitando a mesa. Corava em cima da pele já corada. Ela parecia um pimentão.

Como era linda. Linda não era suficiente. Ela era uma deusa, um anjo. Minha musa inspiradora.

Depois de algum tempo nossos olhos se encontraram. Me senti mergulhar naqueles chocolates tão lindos. Senti meu corpo flutuar. Uma corrente passava por todo o meu corpo.

Como ela é linda. Não sei quanto tempo passei olhando para ela. Mas ela desviou. E voltou a olhar a mesa. Seus cabelos caíram pelo seu rosto, deixando-me assim sem a visão do seu rosto.

Eu tentei entrar na conversa da outras meninas mas eu acaba olhando para Bella pelo canto do olho.

O intervalo estava quase no fim. Bella mal se mexia... Continuava com a cabeça abaixada.

Carlie se deu muito bem com as outras garotas. Somente Bella que não participava da conversa.

- Carlie? – Eu tinha que levar ela pra próxima aula. – Qual o seu próximo tempo?

- Educação Física... – Ela fez uma careta e sorriu depois.

- Alguma de vocês voa pro ginásio? – Olhei para as meninas que negaram com a cabeça. – então é melhor eu te levar pro vestiário logo. Senão eu me atraso...

Ela assentiu. Eu já estava me levantando.

- Edward? – Era Alice. Ela segurava um riso. – Você poderia levar Bella com vocês? – Rose também riu. Eu não entendi o motivo das risadinhas delas. – Ela precisa despertar pra assistir a aula de biologia.

Agora que eu entendi. Bella estava dormindo...

- Bella? – Eu a chamei. – Bella? – Agora eu mexi no ombro dela. Resolvi me aproveitar. – Bella? Acorda... – Falei no ouvido dela.

Ela a acordou assustada. Olhou para os lados e virou pra mim. Ela ofegou. Eu tive que rir da cara dela.

- Bella? Você não quer me acompanhar ao ginásio? Vou levar a Carlie para ela aprender o caminho.

Ela ficou com o olhar vago, depois assentiu se levantando da cadeira.

Começamos a caminhar para o lado de fora do bloco.

- Nossa como aqui é quente. – Carlie falou. – Chega a ser abafado.

Bella riu.

- Eu prefiro o calor. – Ela olhou pra Carlie sorrindo. – Você se acustuma.

Carlie também sorriu. Eu andava entre elas e eu me sentia extremamente satisfeito.

- Edward? – Olhei para Carlie – Qual é a sua aula agora?

- Eu e Bella temos biologia.

Ela sorriu.

- Carlie. – Bella sorria cada vez mais. O sorriso dela ficava lindo em meio a cara de sono.- Eu tenho Educação física depois de biologia... Se você quiser eu te ajudo a achar a sua sala do ultimo tempo.

- Obrigada Bella.

Deixamo-la na porta do vestiário e fomos para a aula de biologia.

- Edward? – Bella perguntou com a voz hesitante.

- Diga Bella. – Sorri com doçura.

- Como Victória está? – Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. – Falei com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão espantada no rosto.

Eu ri.

- Eu terminei com ela, Bella. – sorri largamente. Eu me sentia feliz. Poder lutar pra conquistar Bella era a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer.

O olhar dela ficou compreensivo. De repente ela corou. Muito. E ela continuou andando.

O sinal tocou, mas não apressamos o passo. Os estudantes passavam por nos apressados. Eu não me importava. Mesmo lembrando que o bloco de ciências ficava no outro lado do colégio.

Quando chegamos no bloco onde assistiríamos a aula o corredores estavam praticamente vazios.

Nosso silêncio era extremamente confortável.

Quando estávamos na metade do corredor Bella tropeçou e a peguei bem a tempo para que o corpo dela não batesse no chão. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava tão próximo dela.

**[BELLA POV]**

Eu e Edward já estávamos no segundo andar do prédio. O silêncio era deliciosamente confortável.

Entâo a desastrada aqui tropeça e quando quase batia no chão suas mãos me seguram.

Ele me pos de pé de novo. Mas não me soltou. Seus olhos escureceram levemente. Eu devia estar louca, mas seu olhar parecia estar cheio de desejo. Loucura de um coração insanamente apaixonado. Pelo menos dessa vez ele não era um cara comprometido.

Ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

Senti o meu corpo ter um arrepio. Ele iria me beijar. Meus olhos pesavam. Meus lábios ansiavam pelo seu toque. Ele me apertou mais contra ele. Eu arfava. Pude senti seu peito subir e descer com mais rapidez do que o normal. Suas mãos pareciam fazer da minha pele brasa. Nossos narizes se encostaram. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Então escutamos a voz da diretora, vindo de algum lugar.

Recompomos-nos na hora. Eu me sentia assustada. Aquilo era loucura. Me senti dividida entre o flutuar e o a decepção. Aquilo não deixava de ser maravilhoso.

Eu sinceramente não prestei atenção na aula. Eu me sentia um pouco mais alerta.

Eu e Edward passamos a aula perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Eu sabia que corava cada vez mais. Mas eu era prisioneira daquelas esmeraldas.

Eu passei a aula de Educação física no banco. Trabalho de Rosalie que falou com o professor, que não me dispensou, mas me deixou ficar sentada no banco.

Quando a aula terminou fui em direção ao carro.

- Bella? – Era Alice. Vinha com um copo enorme nas mãos. – Trouxe um café forte pra você. Por favor tenha cuidado enquanto tiver dirigindo e me ligue quando chegar em casa.

Eu assenti. Eu estava com pouco sono agora. Tomei o café na frente dela e fui para o carro.

- Bella? Outra coisa. As meninas vão se encontrar no shopping perto do parque umas quatro horas. Vê se aparece...

- Vou tentar Alice. Não garanto nada.

A tarde se passou rapidamente. Dormi um pouco a tarde acordando às quatro. Resolvi ir me encontrar com as meninas no shopping. Coloquei uma calça jeans de lavagem amarelada e uma blusa de malha preta de mangas que tinha uma cinta abaixo do busto e era mais solta embaixo. No lado direito havia uma estampa de gliter prata de uma rosa. Coloquei uma melissa preta, um faixa prata nos cabelos e pequei uma bolsa transpassada preta pequena. Coloquei dentro o meu celular e a minha carteira.

Estava na sala quando vi Emm sair da cozinha com um mega sanduíche nas mãos.

- Bellinha... Está aonde?

- Shopping com as meninas.

- Estou indo para a empresa. Se quiser te deixo um quarteirão antes de lá e você volta com a Rose... – Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Então vamos logo.

Ele me deixou há um quarteirão do shopping como havia dito. Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e sai do carro. Começei a caminhar quando senti o meu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa. Devia ser uma mensagem. Peguei para ver.

"_Nem viu a flor que eu pus no seu armário hoje... Assim eu vou ficar chateado e você vai perder a conta. Pra cada flor vai ser o número de vezes que eu vou te estuprar todinha e te fazer minha. Beijos na sua buceta. N."_

Comecei a tremer. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso. Senti meu corpo comear a desfalecer.

- Ei! Ei! Ei garota! – Um homem de bicicleta me chamava. Ele usava uma calça jeans e uma regata preta. – Me dê o celular agora se não quiser morrer. – Ele falou autoritário.

Fiquei sem ação. Eu não podia dar o meu celular a ele. Tinha muitas informações ali. Número de pessoas importantes, meus trabalhos, tudo.

- Você é sua surda sua porra? Me dê essa merda. Se não eu enfio uma faca nessa sua barriga. – ele tirou uma faquinha do cós da calça. Ela era muito afiada.

- Vamos, sua vadia. Me dê essa porra. Antes que eu desista do celular e queira fazer algo bem pior com você.

Ele olhou pro lado nervoso. Foi minha deixa pra sair correndo. Corri mas dos que minhas pernas permitiam. O homem me seguia. Eu não pude atravessar a rua que ia para o shopping o sinal estava aberto, então dobrei a esquina para a direita. Olhei para trás. O homem me seguia na bicicleta mas numa velocidade reduzida para não chamar a atenção e por conta do transito.

- SUA VADIA! VOLTE AQUI! – ele gritou quando notou o meu olhar.

Corri o máximo que as minhas pernas permitiam. O parque era só atravessar a rua. Era melhor eu dar a volta por fora dos portões do parque e entrar no prédio comercial na outra rua.

Olhei para trás de novo. O homem aumentou a velocidade.

Eu tentei correr mais rápido ainda olhando para trás. Não vi quando eu havia descido a calçada e começado a atravessar a rua. A última coisa que me lembro é de sentir um impacto muito forte contra o meu lado direito, o meu corpo no ar e bater fortemente contra o asfalto, principalmente a cabeça. Depois disso eu apaguei.

*******

- Como ela está doutor? –Ouvi a voz feminina ao longe. Reconheci ser a de minha mãe. – Os ferimentos? Conte-me tudo.

- Os exames dela acabaram de chegar. Ela está reagindo bem aos medicamentos. A perna esquerda dela quase quebrou como só houve uma fratura uma tala foi o suficiente. O braço dela está na mesma situação, mas a mão é melhor ela fazer algumas seções de fisioterapia para garantir que não vai ficar com os dedos tortos. Como a blusa que ela era um espécie de bata ela sofreu alguns cortes na barriga. Há ferimento em toda a extensão do braço esquerdo dela. O problema maior foi na cabeça. Tivemos que pontuar no couro cabeludo. Mas não se preocupe, não foi necessário tirar um fio de cabelo da cabecinha dela.

- E a recuperação?

- Bem... Achamos melhor ela ficar em um coma induzido por um tempo. Só o suficiente para o corpo começar a reagir bem aos medicamentos e para ela não sentir dor. Os primeiros dias são os mais doloridos. Quando ela acordar as cicatrizes vão estar boa parte começando a cicatrizar.

- E o garoto?

- Ele estava próximo ao local do acidente, são amigos da escola. Ele viu tudo, mas não chegou a tempo. Ele fez os primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar do derrame na cabeça dela. Se não fosse por ele a situação estaria bem pior. Ele foi um anjo para a sua filhinha.

- Foi mesmo... Eu posso entrar para vê-la?

- Claro. O garoto está com ela.

Ouvi uma porta ranger. Ela já devia estar entre aberta.

- Minha filhinha. – Escutei a voz chorosa da minha voz. Uma pressão na minha mão esquerda. – o que aconteceu com você? Sempre é tão cuidadosa... – Ela suspirou. – Obrigada. Se não fosse por você...

- De nada. Eu só fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Bella é minha melhor amiga. – A voz era linda. Digna de um anjo. Mas me machucou. Eu era só uma amiga.

Tudo isso acontecia distante de mim. Eu escutava mas não conseguia reagir. Era como se as vozes fizessem parte de outro mundo.

- Você não quer ir pra casa? Seus pais devem estar preocupados. E você deve estar cansado. Está aqui com ela a mais de cinco horas.

- Eu não me importo. Meus pais não estão na cidade. Se não for incomodo quero ficar aqui com ela.

- Claro. Se você quer assim. Eu preciso fazer umas ligações. Com licença.

Uma porta bateu baixinho.

Senti uma pressão na minha mão direita. Senti também uma leve fisgada. Agulha.

- Bella... O que pode ter acontecido? Quase você me tirou o meu tesouro mais precioso. – Uma nova pressão nos meus cabelos. – Meu tesouro mais precioso. Como você me enfeitiçou. Minha Bella. Como eu te amo.

Senti o meu coração inflar. Eu queria reagir, queria dizer pra ele que sentia o mesmo. Mas eu não conseguia.

Algum tempo se passou em silêncio. Não sei se foi silêncio ou se eu voltei a ficar inconsciente.

Escutei a porta abrir.

- Edward! – Era a voz de Carlie. Ela sussurrava. – Vim assim que deu. Vocês estão bem?

- Eu estou. Bella está se recuperando aos poucos.

- Edward... É ela não é?

Escutei um suspiro.

- Eu sabia. O modo como você a olhava... Ela é muito bonita. Pena que eu ainda não tive oportunidade de conhecê-la. Ela estava cansada hoje. Ela dormiu nas duas aulas que eu assisti com ela e no intervalo.

- Ela disse que não tinha dormido bem.

Algum tempo se passou em silêncio.

- Vai para a aula amanhã?

- Vou. Tenha que entregar dois trabalhos.

- E se ela acordar?

- A família dela deve chegar logo. A mãe dela está resolvendo alguma coisa e vem ficar com ela.

Algum tempo se passou. A porta se abriu de novo.

- Edward! Carlie! Que bom ver vocês. Fico tão feliz por Bella estar bem. Em pensar... em pensar... – Alice falava tudo num fôlego.

- E o celular? – Rose perguntou. Sua voz era fria e séria.

- Em pedaços. Um carro passou por cima e esmagou todo. Nem o chip sobreviveu.

- Isso é ótimo. Já estava na hora dela mudar de número.

Outro silêncio.

Esse silêncio foi bem maior. Devo ter entrado na total inconsciência de novo. Não sei quanto tempo devo ter ficado desacordada.

Voltei a mesma situação de antes escutava vozes, mas não podia fazer meu corpo reagir a elas.

- Bella... Acorde logo. A escola não é a mesma coisa sem você... – Era Edward. Ele segurava minha mão. – Eu gosto tanto de você... Minha Bella.

Eu devia estar ficando paranóica. Eu escutei mesmo aquilo? Agora a minha maior vontade era acordar e dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele.

Mas eu não um tempo se passou.

Eu escutava vozes que eu distinguir ser de minha família. Mas eu não entendia o que eles falavam.

Eu só escutava o som. Emm, Kate, Papai, Mamãe e Vovó. Todos estavam em um canto não muito longe de mim. Conversavam aos murmúrios. Senti que uma mão segurara a minha mão esquerda. Fazia movimentos circulares na minha palma. O toque era sutil, delicado e a pele era macia como seda.

Senti uma dor no meu corpo. Na verdade todo ele estava dolorido. Meu coração acelerou o ritmo. Meus olhos pesavam enquanto eu tentava abri-los. Eu me sentia fraca. Minha garganta estava seca. Sentia que havia um tubo preso ao meu nariz. Aquilo era desconfortável. Queria tirar aquilo dali.

- Bella... – A voz era a de Edward. Ele estava segurando minha mão. Os murmúrios cessaram.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kate perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

- Ela mexeu os dedos. – a voz dele era de alegria e um pouco de fascínio.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – Mamãe falou. – Bella?

Abri os meus olhos com muito esforço. Minha visão estava turva. Vi que toda a minha família estava ali. Vi também Edward do meu lado. Logo atrás estava Alice, Rose, Carlie e Ang.

- Minha filhinha acordou. – Mamãe quase gritou. Kate foi chamar uma enfermeira.

Minha mãe me abraçava quando a enfermeira entrava seguida por um médico. Eles começaram a tirar os aparelhos do meu nariz e uma das duas agulhas que havia no meu braço. Tiraram também o aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos.

O médico devia ter uns 50 anos. Tinha cabelos grisalhos, a maioria dos seus fios era preta. Ele tinha um sorriso terno no rosto. Ele escutou o meu coração, mediu minha pressão. Eu não falava nada. Mantinha um olhar sério, um pouco confuso.

A enfermeira me trouxe um copo com água. Depois que eu bebi sente minha garganta aliviada.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei olhando para todos eles sorriam aliviado. Meu olhar parou no rosto de Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Você sofreu um belo de um acidente senhorita. – O médico falou. – Mas você esta a salvo. Como se sente?

- Um pouco dolorida. – Fiz uma careta.

- Parece que você tem um anjo como amigo. Edward lhe salvou de uma situação bem pior.

Olhei para Edward. Ele tinha um sorriso triste agora, provavelmente pela lembrança do acidente.

- Obrigada. Mesmo. – Falei com toda a sinceridade possível.

- Vocês poderão ficar aqui com Bella. Mas a condição é não a perturbarem demais. Se ela se estrassar ou sofrer alguma emoção forte terá que limitar a visita a duas pessoas por vocês. – O doutor falou sério. Todos assentiram. – Bella, Liana acabou de injetar um analgésico para as suas dores. Logo, logo você se sentirá melhor. – Ele levantou minha maca de modo que eu ficasse sentada.

O médico me falou sobre os meus ferimentos, a fisioterapia e que eu teria que fazer alguns exercícios nas mãos e nos pés por conta própria.. Depois ele me deixou.

Então inúmeros braços me abraçaram. Todas da família Swan.

- Nossa Bella voltou... – Mamãe falava chorosa.

- Bell... Você acabou com o carro do homem... – Emm fez graça. Minha família riu. Agora tudo estava bem.

- Vocês vieram aqui todo dia? – Perguntei olhando para todos. Edward era o mias distante agora. Ele me observava com um sorrisinho sereno.

- Não. – Falou Kate. – Tivemos que revezar. Mamãe ficou na quinta. Eu e Emm ficamos na sexta e ontem papai ficou. Edward ficou quase todos os dias. Ele só saiu para ir à escola e ontem ele dormiu em casa. Mas ele só foi depois que praticamente o expulsamos. - Olhei para o Edward. Ele tinha o rosto corado e olhava pro chão. Eu estava louca para perguntar para ele se o que eu escutei durante o coma era verdade. Mas tinha que esperar a oportunidade certa. E definitivamente não fazia questão que fosse em um hospital como toda a minha família e amigas me observando. - Você também recebeu visitas do Felix, do Alan, do Garret, do Jasper, do James e da Lilían Wellinton, ela veio em nome da família dela, por ser mais próxima a você.

Gente... – Alice pigarreou. – Também quero matar a saudade da minha Amiga.

Todos sorriram.

Eles se afastaram e agora as minhas amigas me abraçavam inclusive Carlie.

Edward era o único mantinha a distância.

Eu não me senti bem com aquilo. Eu queria que um dos abraços ali fosse dele.

- Bella... Vamos ter que combinar de ir pro shopping outra vez. Eu achei um vestido que vai ficar lindo em você. O vestido com a sandália que eu achei você irá arrasar no baile dos alunos.

- Alice... Bella ainda nem saiu do Hospital e você já quer leva - lá pra fazer compras? Perguntou Carlie sorridente.

- Falando nisso... – Rose ficou séria. – o que aconteceu? Como foi que aconteceu tudo isso?

Gelei. Se eu não tivesse parado na rua para ver a mensagem do meu celular eu provavelmente não teria sido assaltada.

- Melhor não Bella. – Kate falou. Fiquei aliviada. – O médico pediu pra não te estressar.

Eu assenti.

Ficamos conversando. As meninas me colocaram em dia com tudo o que aconteceu na escola.

Emm mantinha seu braço ao redor da cintura de Rosalie. Fiquei feliz em ver aquela cena. Era um sinal que eles realmente estavam se dando bem.

Mais tarde o médico entrou de novo com a enfermeira que trazia um recipiente de alumínio nas mãos.

- Bella. Você vai agora tomar outra dose daquele remédio. Acabei de receber os exames que foram feitos hoje de manhã. Amanhã você terá alta pela manhã. Acho melhor que você passe mais dois dias em casa, para saber como o seu corpo vai reagir à fisioterapia. Então quarta feira você poderá voltar ao colégio.

- Quantos dias eu passei em coma?

- Hoje é domingo. Você acordou as 5 e 15 da tarde. Você está aqui desde quinta feira por volta desse mesmo horário.

Nossa... Eu realmente passei muito tempo totalmente inconsciente.

A enfermeira injetou o tal remédio e saiu. O doutor ficou medindo minha pressão, escutando meu coração... tudo de novo.

- Tudo ok. Quem vai passar a noite com Bella hoje? Tem que avisar para o controle.

Minha família trocou olhares. Edward se mexeu.

- Kate... Você vai sair com o Garret hoje? – Perguntou mamãe.

- Não. Ele não está na cidade. Eu fico hoje com Bella. Amanhã é minha folga de qualquer jeito.

- Edward? – Mamãe olhou para ele. – Você não quer dormir em casa hoje não?

- Se não for incômodo eu gostaria de ficar aqui.

- Não, não é incomodo nenhum.

- então eu fico. Só levarei Carlie em casa e trocarei de roupa.

Minha mãe sorriu.

O tempo se passou rapidamente. Logo Edward saia com Carlie, Alice e Ang.

Minha família já se despedia de mim quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto com o meu jantar. Quando terminei de jantar todos já haviam ido. Só Kate estava comigo, mas não tive oportunidade de falar com ela, pois ela estava no telefone com Garret.

Quando terminei de jantar a enfermeira entrou de novo seguida por Edward.

- Querida hora do sedativo. Você tem que ter uma boa noite de sono.

Eu assenti. Kate saiu do quarto ainda no celular me mandando um beijo.

A enfermeira injetou o sedativo no tubo do meu soro e saiu me deixando a sós com Edward.

Eu já sentia o meu corpo sonolento e cansado.

Ele se aproximou de mim e fez um carinho com a ponta dos dedos no meu rosto. Seus olhos acompanhavam o seu gesto.

- Que bom que você está bem. – ele sussurrou.

Eu sentia meus olhos pesarem.

- Fico feliz que você estaja aqui. – Falei num fio de voz.

- Não te deixarei... agora durma Bella. Durma bem.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e depois tudo apagou.

Acordei na manhã seguinte bem. Animada por sair dali.

Kate dormia na poltrona ao lado da minha cama.

Procurei por Edward. Ele não estava ali. Olhei para o relógio digital que havia na parede a minha frente. Eram mais de 9 horas. Ele deveria ter ido para a aula.

Fiquei olhando pro teto. Algum tempo depois a enfermeira entrou.

- Bom dia Bella! Seu médico já lhe deu alta. Vim tirar o seu soro. - Ela sorriu. – Antes vou lhe dar mais um remédio.

Ela aplicou o remédio e depois retirou o soro.

Kate acordou e foi ajeitar a papelada do hospital.

*******

Eu estava em casa. Deitada na minha cama a minha fisioterapeuta fazia massagem na minha perna enquanto tinha gelo na minha mão.

Eu falei tudo pra minha família na hora do almoço.

Minha mãe entrou em desespero.

Acharam melhor que o Alan me acompanhasse a distancia. Não tinha como me opor.

**XxXxX**

Nos dois dias que eu passei em casa ninguém me visitou. Nem Alice, nem Rosalie. Elas estavam ocupadas com um trabalho da escola e só puderam me ligar.

Elas não me deram muitas noticias de Edward... Eu estava com saudades dele.

De um jeito ou de outro ele era meu amigo. Ele ficou comigo enquanto estive em coma. Eu gostava dele. Estava apaixonada por ele. E aparentemente ele retribuía.

Eu estava louca para ir falar com ele.

Agora era quarta, de manhã e eu terminava de me arrumar para ir para o colégio.

Kate me levaria no meu carro e o Alan iria em outro carro seguindo a gente.

Quando cheguei ao colégio todos me olhavam com curiosidade. Alguns poucos vieram perguntar se eu estava bem.

Fui direto pra minha sala. Quando olhei para a minha mesa havia em cima uma linda tulipa vermelha.

Tremi. Cheguei mais perto e olhei a flor. Tinha um bilhete preso.

"Fico feliz por te ver aqui. Senti saudades."

A letra era diferente da letra que vinha com o cravo. Era fina, inclinada e caprichada.

Sorri.

Guardei o bilhete na minha agenda e pus a flor do lado do meu estojo.

Alice me encheu de perguntas quando mostrei a ela o bilhete.

No começo ela ficou desconfiada mas depois deu o braço a torcer. Afinal tulipas vermelhas significavam declaração de amor.

O sinal tocou. O professor entrou e começou a dar aula.

Edward chegou um bom tempo depois. Eu tinha esperanças que a flor fosse dele, mas pelo horário que ele chegou... Ele sorriu pra mim.

Eu estava ansiosa pra falar com ele.

Mas eu não consegui ficar a sós com ele. Sempre alguma das meninas estava com a gente. Me ajudando a caminhar com a tala. Eu não uso muletas por que a minha fisioterapeuta não queria que eu me acostumasse a andar sem apoio do pé direito. Eu podia andar sozinha, mas andava mais rápido quando alguém me ajudava.

Agora Ang me dava apoio enquanto seguíamos para a lanchonete.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Eu queria falar com Bella. Ter um tempinho pra aproveitar sua companhia.

Eu só faltei entrar em desespero quando presenciei aquele acidente horrível. Não queria desgrudar dela de jeito nenhum.

Foi muito doloroso ver o amor de sua vida em coma em leito de hospital.

Eu estava indo para lanchonete para me encontrar com Bella, minha irmã e suas amigas.

No caminho ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Edward! – Me virei. Era Tânia. Ela não me deixava em paz. – Como está gato hoje. – ela falou fazendo uma voz sensual e passando a Mao no meu ombro. Eu queria sair dali. – Edward... Bem que a gente podia cominar de se encontrar... Um jantar... Iria ser ótimo.

-Tânia... Depois, esta bem? Agora se me der licença...

Ela sorriu e deu passagem pra mim.

**[BELLA POV]**

O dia se passou e eu estava ansiosa. Essa era a melhor hora. Fui para o meu carro onde Alan me esperava. Eu iria esperar por ele do lado de fora do carro e falaria com Edward.

Ninguém me ajudava agora.

No caminho notei que Tânia e Lauren iam a minha frente todas animadinhas.

Ouvi um pedaço da conversa delas:

- então é verdade? – Lauren perguntou.

- Claro que é! Eu disse que de hoje não passava. Ele está na minha.

- Então...

- Ele aceitou sair comigo.

- eu não acredito!!

- Pois acredite querida. Edward Cullen vai sair comigo!

Parei no lugar. Senti o meu coração estilhaçar. Edward com Tânia? Uma lágrima solitária caiu pelos meus olhos.

***********************

*************************

**Fim desse capítulo... Nossa... 19 PÁGINAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Foi pelo o de sexta e o de ontem... O próximo capítulo? Quando der...**

**Vamos logo responder as reviews:**

**Fla Rak.:**_Por enquanto eu não vou desistir... ^^" Só que tente me compreender... É meio chato não receber reviews... a idéia do Ed e da nessie serem gêmeos é idéia minha.. se vir por ai sabe de quem pegou.. uhuashuahushauhsuahushahsuahushaushuahhs! Se você fosse a única a querer roubar ele... eu até te ajudava... uhashuahushuahuahsua n.n" E lembresse o buraco é mais embaixo... è.é Por favor manda mais reviews pra mim... __***.* **__Mega beijos fofa! =*****_

**Joyce Flexa: **_Que bom que vc esta gostando!!!!!!!!!!! (pulando de felicidade) Manda sempre reviews pra mim! Eu adoro! Beijos! =****_

**tatianne beward: **_Tati!!!! Minha flor!!!!!!!!! Pergunta... Vc gostaria de ter o apelido do monstro do lago ness? ... è.é Eu fui má contigo néh... uhasuhasuhasuhasuhaushuahsuha! Tomare que tenha gostado desse capítulo e tenha valido a pena a ansiedade. ^^" Bejos flor fofa!!!!!! =************************_

**Jaqueline Masen Cullen: **_Eu continuo postando se vc continuar mandando reviews... *.* Não me mate por eles não terem se beijado.. uhasuhasuhash... Edinho não sabe... nem vai saber tão cedo sobre o status da Bella. Continue lendo! Beijos!!!!!!!! =*********_

**Lily A. Cullen: **_Se tem amor a vida não chama o Ed de burro. Ò.ó não me esqueci da sala ta tortura... MUHAMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Violeta é perfeito.. FATO! Ed feliz com a Bella... veremos... veremos... Bejos! To com sono... são 00:14 no próximo post boto uma resposta decente... u.u" =***********_

_**Brigada tbm a quem favoritou a história! **_

_**Me façam felizes e deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Não custa nada vai..... (olhar de cachorrinho da Alice... *_*)**_

_**Beijos!!!!!!!!! Fui!!!!!!!!!**_

_._


	14. Não passou de um mal entendido

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **_O Ed sumiu por que ele não sabe onde a Bella mora, nem tem o número dela... Tem mais um motivo que você vai ver no decorrer do capítulo... __Beijos! =***_

**Jana15: **_Desculpa fofa... esse capitulo ficou muito curto comparado ao passado… em compensação to postando mais cedo! Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser maior! __Beijos! =***_

**Fla Rak.: **_Ebaa!!! Vou esperar suas reviews sempre! ^^" O Edward ficou meio que sem ação com a Tânia... Ela tira qualquer um do sério... è.é Victória vai aparecer... tenha calma... aquela cabeleira ainda sai fogo... Ela sabe algo mais relacionado ao Ed... Quanto a Bella... Ela vai se sobressair sobre a Tânia.. tenha calma... O mesmo eu digo pra quando o Ed for descobrir a humilde residência dos Swan's... Espero que a festa do seu pai tenha sido boa.. =] Não vale dizer que largaria o terceiro ano pela minha fic... ¬¬" Eu sou do terceiro ano tbm e essa até eu diria.... __¬¬" Beijos fofa! =**************_

**Lily A. Cullen: **_Boa ideia a história do concurso… Talvez eu até faça... ^^" As mensagens que a Bella recebe é de dar medo mesmo... O.O E o pior olha o que o nervosismo fez com ela… ò.ó Carlie é mesmo fofa... coitada... [suspiro] Hã? Como? Eu num disse nada... o.o" [assoviando...] Enfim..Saudades suas... nunca mais nos falamos... Mega Beijos pra ti! __=******_

**Nessa Clearwater: **_Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo... ^^" Amei receber sua review! Beijos! __=**************_

**Melanie Sohma: **_Brigada!!!!!! *.* [olhinhos brilhando] Amei MUITO sua review! De verdade! Espero que você esteja mesmo gostando... Quanto aos erros de português.... ^^" Bem... eu sabia que tinha erro... mas eu fiquei com preguiça de corrigir! ^^" Eu queria postar logo... ^^" Acho que essa tem menos erros... Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =********************************_

_**BOA LEITURA PRA VOCÊS!**_

_**CAPÍTULO 13**_

**[Música do post: Taylor Swift - Teardrops On My Guitar]**

Meu coração ardia. Sentia meu peito em brasa. Como se uma faca quente tivesse perfurado o meu coração.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, um sinal desesperado, colocando minha franja pra trás e deixando-a escorregar pro lugar habitual. Mordi o lábio.

Fui até o meu carro. Abri a porta e entrei no banco do carona.

Alan me olhava preocupado. Mas optou por não dizer nada. Tentei esconder, inutilmente, o meu sofrimento.

Quando faltavam alguns quarteirões para chegar em casa eu resolvi falar.

- Alan... Pode me deixar aqui? Eu quero andar um pouco. – Era o que minha mente precisava.

- Está tudo bem senhorita Swan?

- Não é nada demais. Só uma dor de cabeça. Preciso respirar um pouco... – Sorri amarelo.

Ele assentiu e encostou o carro, destravando em seguida para que eu saísse.

Ele baixou o vidro do carro.

- Bella... Cuidado. Não vá torcer o pé. Sabe que eu estarei por perto se precisar de mim. – Ele falou com um sorriso meigo.

- Obrigada Alan.

Sai andando sem rumo. Não olhava realmente para onde ia. Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer essa dor que persistia no meu peito.

Eu me iludi tão fácil. Fui cega. Edward nunca me pertenceu.

Não deveria ter aceitado isso. Era melhor enganar o meu coração. Teimar e dizer que eu não estava apaixonada. A dor seria menor.

Mas o erro foi meu. Apesar de não crer no que eu tinha escutado, aquilo fazia sentido.

Edward era homem. Um homem que tinha um mulherão dando sopa pra ele. Lógico que ele acabaria aceitando a transa fácil.

Eu fui a boba apaixonada. Aquela que sempre sobra no fim da história. Era assim no mundo real.

Olhei ao redor.

Inconscientemente eu fui parar no parque.

Ao longe vi a outra entrada. Ali próximo foi o meu acidente.

Suspirei e fui me deitar na grama. À sombra da árvore que eu costumo ficar com as meninas.

Deitei atrás da arvora, em uma tentativa boba de me esconder, e também para não encarar a pista de Cooper.

Apesar de infantil, olhar pra pista me traria lembranças que me magoaria mais.

Fiquei olhando para as folhas, ainda verdes.

Senti outra lágrima escorregar pelo meu rosto.

O choro estava preso na minha garganta. Doía. Mas era um choro que não sairia. O motivo eu não sei. Só sei que estava preso.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Quando sai da aula não vi Bella em parte alguma.

Senti o meu coração apertar levemente.

A verdade é que eu me sentia um pouco mal.

Quando Bella acordou do coma, eu senti que não era a minha Bella que estava ali.

Minha Bella era frágil, um pouco desastrada, que corava fortemente de tudo.

A Bella que acordou do coma era uma Bella séria, com o rosto inexpressivo.

Não era a Bella que transparente. Era difícil lê-la.

Resolvi me manter afastado. Eu vi Bella ali depois de um tempo. Quando ela corou ao saber que eu tinha ficado ao lado dela. Me senti melhor com aquilo.

Mas eu queria conversar mais com Bella. Queria apagar da minha memória aquele momento de dúvida ou compreender ele.

Eu a amava. Simplesmente a amava.

O resto... Não vai importar.

**[BELLA POV]**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando as folhas.

- Bella! – Aquela voz, meu coração perdeu uma batida, depois acelerou um ritmo intenso. Dividido entre a dor e o amor. Talvez um pouco dos dois. – Esperando as folhas ficarem amarelas? – Olhei em direção a voz. Ele vinha se sentar ao meu lado com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Ele acabou deitando de barriga para a grama. Me olhava de um jeito doce.

Eu não mantive o seu olhar por muito tempo. Voltei a olhar para as folhas.

- Eu acho que elas vão demorar um pouco... – Ele disse. – Talvez um pouco mais do que um mês... Ou mais... - Sorri um pouco. - Então... O que você está realmente fazendo?

Olhei para ele. Ele tinha um sorriso inocente no rosto e um olhar preocupado.

- Eu estava pensando... – Falei tentando não fazer minha voz tremer.

- Posso... saber... sobre?

Mordi o lábio.

- Desculpe Bella. Mas sua cara... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer desabafa? Ou... Prefere ficar... Só... Não tem problema se eu estiver te incomodando. – Vi que seu olhar transparecia um pouco de dor.

- Não, não é incomodo. Não precisa ir. – Falei vagamente. É que... eu tenho uma amiga... E ela está passando por um problema emocional.

- É alguma das meninas?

- Não, não. É... Outra amiga.

- Hmm... Que tipo de problemas? Eu posso ajudar?

- Ela... É afim de um cara... Muito. Mas ele não nota ela... E ela está bem mal...

- Nossa Bella... Isso é péssimo. Muito chato quando acontece... Entendo um pouco como ela se sente...

_Como assim entende? Ele vai sair com a oferecida da Tânia..._

- Ham... Eu conheço? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio.

- Na verdade... Conhece sim. Ela é linda, atraente, tem um sorriso encantador, um olhar... Um olhar que... prende. Ela tem um jeito frágil, delicado, parece uma flor. Sua pele é macia, tem um toque leve e macio, como seda... Ela me fascina, me prende e me atrai como se fosse um imã e eu só um mero objeto metálico. – Seu olhar e sua voz era de completa devoção.

**He says he's so in love,**

(Ele fala que está tão apaixonado,)

**he's finally got it right.**

(Que ele finalmente acertou)

**I wonder if he knows**

(Eu me pergunto se ele sabe)

**he's all I think about at night.**

(Que ele é tudo o que eu penso à noite)

Um coração podia ficar pior? Cada palavra dele foi como se pisasse nos cacos e só deixasse o pó.

Ele amava Tânia. Isso era... Fato.

- Garota de sorte... – Falei num sussurro, para mim mesma.

Ele escutou.

- Sorte... Não sei se adianta muito... Acho que ela não me quer desse jeito... Então... Do que de adianta? Passar horas vivendo em amor platônico que só causa dor? Adianta de que? – Ele sussurrou com dor.

Eu realmente não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Tânia não havia aceitado sair com ele? Bem... Isso não importa. Eu já tinha muito com o que me preocupar...

Me sentei na grama abraçando as pernas.

- Eu não sei... – Falei com dor. Meus olhos esquentavam com uma lágrima que queria descer. Mas eu NÃO ia chorar.

- Bella? – Edward se sentou na grama do meu lado, o corpo de frente pra mim. – Há mais alguma coisa... Algo preso... Está nos seus olhos.

- Não é nada Edward... Agora... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Tânia? Ela resolveu recusar o seu pedido?

Seu olhar ficou confuso.

- Tânia? Pedido? O que está acontecendo Bella?

Contei a ele o que eu escutei no estacionamento.

Quando terminei de falar ele tinha um olhar surpreso. Ele fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

**[música: Nickelback – Far Away]**

- Bella... Você entende tudo errado... Eu não tenho nada com a Tânia. Você não consegue ver nada mesmo estando diante do seu nariz?

- Co... como assim?

Ele suspirou.

- Hoje, na hora do intervalo, a Tânia me "colocou contra parede" – Ele fez as aspas com as mãos. – Ela só me deixou ir para a lanchonete depois de aceitar sair com ela... Eu disse a ela que um dia a gente veria. Eu não disse nada por que além de estar com pressa eu não consegui cogitar nada para ela. Mas eu nunca tive intenção de sair com ela. Nunca gostei dela. Meu coração já tem dona.

Ele pegou o meu rosto.

- Bella... – Ele mordeu o lábio. Ele olhou nos meus olhos. – Você... – Ele suspirou e soltou uma risada nervosa. – Eu não sei como falar. Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito. – Ele deu de ombros. – Bella... É você a garota por que eu estou apaixonado. É você que tem meu coração nas suas mãozinhas delicadas. Bella... Eu te amo!

Meu coração batia acelerado. Quando eu escutei a sua declaração perdi uma ou duas batidas.

Meu corpo estava quente por dentro, mas minhas mãos estavam geladas.

- Bella... - Ele afagou o meu rosto. – Desculpe-me se eu te assustei. Mas essa é a verdade. Eu sinto isso por você há muito tempo. Desde a primeira vez que te vi. Embaixo dessa mesma arvore. No começo eu me sentia estranho, mas logo entendi. Eu te amo e não há nada que se possa fazer quanta a isso. Agora... – Ele hesitou. – Eu gostaria de saber... Se você pode me dar uma chance de demonstrar os meus sentimentos por você. Se pode sentir um pouco do que eu sinto. Isso é o suficiente para mim.

Sorri bobamente.

- Edward... E-e-eu... – Olhei nos seus olhos- Não sabe o quanto eu sonhei por esse dia. –Dei um sorriso largo. - Eu também te amo.

Só deu tempo de ver um sorriso se formar no seu rosto. No segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Ele fez uma pressão leve e se afastou alguns centímetros. Meus lábios formigavam em protesto. Eu queria sentir seus lábios nos meus de novo. Seu nariz acariciava o meu rosto. Sua respiração acelerada e descompassada batia no meu rosto. Seu cheiro me deixando inebriada.

Olhei para o seu rosto. Sua pele é perfeita. Algumas sardas, praticamente translúcidas, deixavam o seu rosto mais bonito. Eu podia ver os vários tons de verde dos seus olhos, agora de um verde mais escuro expressando o desejo e o amor que ele sentia por mim.

Minhas pálpebras pesavam. Minha pele queimava ansiando cada vez mais pelo seu toque.

Seus lábios pairaram sobre os meus. Seu hálito estava gelado, com cheiro suave de hortelã.

Ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior e chupou com leveza.

Seus lábios então começaram a se movimentar com os meus. Sua boca era macia, suave e viciante. Quanto mais eu sentia mais eu queria.

Senti suas mãos pegando as minhas que ainda estavam abraçadas nas minhas pernas. Ele puxou minhas mãos e levou para o seu pescoço. Sempre com cuidado, com delicadeza.

Eu prendi uma das minhas mãos na sua nuca. A outra segurava o seu ombro para tentar trazê-lo para mais perto.

Ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura e colou nossos corpos. Uma mão se prendeu na minha nuca. Eu arfei.

Sua língua fez o contorno do meu lábio inferior. Dei passagem e nossas línguas começaram um ritmo suave, doce e cheio de paixão. Minha mão, que estava na sua nuca, se prendeu ao seu cabelo. Eu puxava com gentileza, querendo mais. Ele apertava com força minha cintura me puxando para mais perto, mesmo nós já estando colados.

O beijo era sôfrego, apaixonado. Seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente aos meus.

Eu estava sem fôlego. Ele deixou os meus lábios e trilhou o caminho pela minha mandíbula e beijou logo em baixo da minha orelha. Ele capturou o lóbulo e chupou devagar. Eu sentia sua língua acariciá-lo.

– Muitas pessoas dizem que não é certo dizer eu te amo assim tão cedo... – Ele sussurrava no meu ouvido. – Que pode acabar com um relacionamento... Mas o que se pode fazer se é algo incontrolável? Se elas saem sem nem serem notadas, correm em direção a pessoa a que se ama? – Eu ofegava. – Quando se ama não tem por que se controlar para não demonstrar os sentimentos. Eu te amo!

Eu me sentia flutuar. Ele me abraçou e descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Aquela cena era perfeita. Nós ali, sentados à sombra de uma árvore, nos declarando.

Chegava a ser mágico. Eu encostei minha cabeça na dele.

Ficamos ali parados por um tempo indeterminado.

*********

**Não vou comentar nada para não estragar o clima...**

**Só lembre de deixar reviews!**

**Beijos!**


	15. Sumiço

"_Quando o amor vos fizer sinal,_

_Segui-o; ainda que seus caminhos_

_Sejam duros e escarpados. E quando_

_Suas asas vos envolver, entregai vos; ainda que a_

_Espada escondida na_

_Sua plumagem vos possa ferir."_

_K. Gibran_

**[EDWARD POV] [Música: A Moment Like This - http: // www .youtube. com /watch?v=p04A6deVNig] (tirem os espaços ^^")**

Bella. Eu não tinha dúvidas eu a amava.

Bela parecia entender tudo errado. Ela não via que eu a amava?

A melhor coisa a ser feita era contar a verdade. Quem sabe assim aquelas orbes chocolates que tanto me fascinam deixava de demonstrar angustia.

Peguei o seu entre minhas mãos.

- Bella... – Mordi o lábio, nervoso. Ela olhou nos meus olhos. – Você... – Suspirei e depois soltei uma risada nervosa. O medo dar rejeição era grande. – Eu não sei como falar. Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito. – Dei ombros Agora isso não importava. – Bella... É você a garota por que eu estou apaixonado. É você que tem meu coração nas suas mãozinhas delicadas. Bella... Eu te amo!

Meu coração batia acelerado.

Sentia o meu corpo quente.

Bella tinha os olhos desfocados, a boca meio aberta.

Suas mãos, abraçadas às pernas, se afrouxaram.

Eu precisava agir. Dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Bella... - Afaguei o seu rosto. – Desculpe-me se eu te assustei. Mas essa é a verdade. Eu sinto isso por você há muito tempo. Desde a primeira vez que te vi. Embaixo dessa mesma arvore. No começo eu me sentia estranho, mas logo entendi. Eu te amo e não há nada que se possa fazer quanta a isso. Agora... – Hesitei. A hora da verdade chegava. – Eu gostaria de saber... Se você pode me dar uma chance de demonstrar os meus sentimentos por você. Se pode sentir um pouco do que eu sinto. Isso é o suficiente para mim.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo. Senti o meu coração perder uma batida.

- Edward... E-e-eu... – Nossos olhos se encontraram. - Não sabe o quanto eu sonhei por esse dia. –Deu um sorriso largo. - Eu também te amo.

Aquelas palavras saídas da boca dela foi tudo.

Eu me sentia leve. Completo. Eu a amava e ela retribuía ao sentimento.

Aquilo era fantástico.

Meu corpo agiu por impulso. Beijei Bellla. Ainda assim com suavidade.

Eu tinha que ter certeza que ela me queria.

Me afastei, a contragosto, alguns centímetros. Minha respiração estava acelerada, assim como a de Bella. Acariciava o seu rosto com o meu nariz. A pele dela é perfeita.

Seu cheiro de morango é maravilhoso e inebriante.

Os olhos de Bella estavam mais escuros: desejo, amor, paixão... Eu via muito ali. Era como se eu pudesse ver sua alma através daqueles orbes chocolate. Aquilo era mágico.

Bella piscava demoradamente. Seu rosto extremamente corado.

Me aproximei de novo. Sentindo uma eletricidade passar pelo meu corpo quando os meu lábios só pairavam sobre os dela.

Mordi o seu lábio inferior e puxei com leveza.

Começamos a movimentar nossos lábios em um ritmo envolvente, apaixonado e viciante.

Seus braços ainda estavam abraçando suas pernas. Eu queria sentir o corpo de Bella colado ao meu. Pequei suas mão e levei para o meu pescoço com cuidado, ela ainda usava uma tala no braço esquerdo.

Sua mão começou a fazer caminhos pela minha nuca, me deixando cada vez mais ofegante.

Puxei Bella pela cintura, colando nossos corpos.

Logo nossas línguas se tocavam e segui um ritmo suave. Eu queria decorar cada toque.

Nosso beijo era sôfrego e cheio de volúpia.

Trilhei um caminho pela sua mandíbula e lhe dei um beijo abaixo da sua orelha.

Não resistir a capturar o seu lóbulo, mordiscá-lo, chupá-lo e acariciar com a minha língua.

Bella se arrepiava cada vez mais. Eu estava completamente inebriado com o seu cheiro de morango que vinha do seu corpo e dos seus cabelos.

– Muitas pessoas dizem que não é certo dizer eu te amo assim tão cedo... – Eu sussurrava no seu ouvido. Era uma coisa que eu ouvia de alguns amigos que se decepcionaram com os seus amores. – Que pode acabar com um relacionamento... Mas o que se pode fazer se é algo incontrolável? Se elas saem sem nem serem notadas, correm em direção a pessoa a que se ama? – Bella ofegava, sua respiração batia no meu ombro. – Quando se ama não tem por que se controlar para não demonstrar os sentimentos. Eu te amo!

Dizer eu te amo para Bella é como se as palavras dançassem na minha boca, saia de uma forma deliciosa e mágica.

A abracei com mais força e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro, assim poderia me inebriar ainda mais com o seu cheiro gostoso.

Bella deitou a sua cabeça sob a minha.

Fiquei quieto concentrado no seu cheiro e no movimento dos seus ombros quando ela respirava. Esperei sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Começei a beijar o seu pescoço e subi até a sua mandíbula. Trilhei-a. Quando cheguei no seu queixo eu mordi levemente e subi para os lábios de Bella. Ela já estava com a respiração alterada.

Sorri torto e olhei-a nos seus olhos.

- Bella... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Pergunte, Edward. – Sorrimos com doçura.

- Eu sei que essa não é uma boa hora mas eu queria saber o que aconteceu no dia do seu acidente. Eu até agora não entendo... – Coloquei uma mão na nuca.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Edward... No dia do acidente... Eu tinha acabado de sofrer uma tentativa de assalto. E para não entregar o meu celular eu corri. O ladrão me seguiu e eu tentado ver se ele ainda vinha eu olhava para trás. Foi numa dessas olhadas que eu não vi que tinha atravessado a rua.

Bella corava. Eu sei que como as minhas as lembranças delas deviam ser horríveis.

Dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Você esta comigo agora. E depender de acontecerá nada a você.

Bella sorriu e olhou para a grama. Ela não parava de corar.

Depois disso começamos a conversar. Falávamos de nossos gostos, preferências, alguns sonhos.

Com Bella era fácil conversar. Desde que o tema fosse animado eu me sentia confortável ali. Às vezes eu temia que começássemos a falar dos nossos problemas, tinha coisas que eu não queria contar pra Bella. Pelo menos não agora.

- Adoro uma comédia romântica. Me faz acreditar que se pode ser feliz com alguém. Que o amor realmente existe. – Ela me falava sorrindo.

- Eu prefiro uma comédia e um suspense. Principalmente suspense, o corpo fica cheio de adrenalina, a cabeça começa a pensar no que pode estar por trás dos mistérios. É o máximo.

Ela riu.

- Prefiro suspense dos livros. Acho que tem mais emoção.

- Devo concordar. Os livros são bem melhores.

O sol começou a se por. As luzes dos portes do parque começaram a se acender. Bella olhou para as luzes.

- Você tem que ir, não é?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. Nos seus olhos estavam claros que ela não queria ir. Aquilo me deixou de certa forma feliz.

- Amanhã a gente se ver, então.

Ela sorriu.

- Claro.

Me levantei e ofereci a minha mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela aceitou com um sorriso. Ela se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade ainda assim graçiosamente. Peguei sua bolsa.

- Obrigada.

Começamos a andar em direção aos portões do parque. Bella se apoiava no meu braço direito para andar em uma velocidade normal.

- Com quem você vai embora?

- Na verdade daria pra ir a pé. A caminhada não é longa. Mas com essa tala... Alan deve estar me esperando.

- Quem é Alan? – Essa pergunta me corroia fazia algum tempo.

- Ele é meu amigo. Trabalha na minha casa, fazendo esses tipos de serviços.

- Motorista?

- Mais ou menos isso.

Paramos na calçada já depois dos portões.

- Edward... Obrigada. Essa tarde foi... – Ela tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. – Foi... Sem palavras.

Dei um beijo na sua testa e outro no canto da sua boca.

- Até amanhã Bella.

Ela sorriu largamente e saiu. Atravessou a rua, que estava com o sinal fechado, e assim que ela chegou na calçada um carro encostou perto dela. Ela abriu a porta do carona e antes de entrar mandou um tchau. Eu retribuir. Quando ela se foi eu fui andando em direção ao estacionamento que ficava na rua ao lado peguei o meu carro e fui para casa.

Meu dia estava perfeito.

**[BELLA POV] **

**(música: I'd Lie – Taylor Swift: http: // WWW .youtube. com/ watch?v=nr5oU9BpKqc)**

- AAAAAAAAA!!!! – Eu gritei de alegria. Depois que Alan deu partida no carro. Ele sorria, com certeza teria visto a cena da calçada, se não mais... – Ai Alan! Eu estou tão feliz.

- Que Bom Bella! Eu vi que você estava com o senhor Cullen. Ele me parece um bom rapaz. Depois de toda a ajuda e o apoio que ele te deu no hospital.

- Alan... Ele se declarou pra mim hoje! Ele me ama! Eu sei que é loucura e que nunca tinha feito parte dos meus conceitos, mas... eu o amo também.

Alan riu gostosamente.

- Bella. Eu ainda me surpreendo com você. Depois de todos os livros que você leu... Você ainda tinha dúvidas de que algum dia alguém mexeria com esse coração?

- Na verdade... Tinha um pouco.

- Eu espero que ele seja o cara certo pra você Bella. Lembre-se que você não é uma simples adolescente.

- Eu sei. – Fiquei mais séria. – Quando a gente for oficial... E vou ter que ter cuidado com ele. Tenho que saber quem ele é. E eu tenho que ter cuidado com ele. Não posso expo-lo a perigos. Eu sei. Tenho escutado isso sempre. Às vezes é horrível ser parte da família Swan. Não que eu não goste... Mas se eu fosse uma menina normal, com uma família de classe média... Não teria problemas com isso. Parece ridículo o fato de antes de apresentar minha verdadeira situação financeira ter que ter uma ficha da pessoa.

Alan sorriu com solidariedade.

- Bem ninguém escolhe a família onde nasce... Até nos orfanatos... Tecnicamente quem escolhe é a família e não a criança.

Eu dei um sorriso torto.

Alan me deixou na porta e saiu pra estacionar o carro na garagem.

Mal entrei em casa um homem enorme veio até mim e me deu um abraço esmagador.

- BELLS!

- Emm... Está me su...fo...cando... – Ele me pos no chão. – Obrigada.

- Bella? – Era mamãe, descendo as escadas. – Você está atrasada. O jantar vai ser servido em 5 minutos. Seu pai quer falar com você antes da fisoterapia. – Minha fisioterapia era a noite depois da janta. Mais relaxante.

- Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido. Devo me atrasar uns quatro minutos.

Ela assentiu e subiu as escadas em direção a biblioteca, no segundo andar.

Emm passou um braço pelo meus joelhos e outro pela minhas costas. Depois de me por nos braços ele começou a me levar para o meu quarto.

- Emm... Eu sou capaz de andar.

- Claro Bella. Eu sei disso, mas essa tala na perna te deixa ainda mais lenta. Ainda bem que você vai tirar semana que vem.

Revirei os olhos.

- Vou ignorar a parte do ainda mais lenta.

Ele respondeu me jogando para cima.

- AAAAAAA!! Seu idiota!

Ele riu gostosamente. Kate apareceu no corredor.

- Bella... Eu sinto muito. Pelo menos nunca é tarde.

- Do que você está falando Kate?

- Você enfim descobriu a verdade do Emm. Mas demorou a notar... – Ela sorria. Emm mostrou a língua para ela.

- Eu mereço... – Falei revirando os olhos. – Eu realmente mereço ter uma família dessa. Ainda bem que eu amo vocês.

- Bella.. – Emm fingia que fungava.

- Emm, cala a boca. – Kate disse revirando os olhos. – Bella está atrasada para a janta.

Emm me levou para o meu quarto e saiu.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Cheguei em casa me sentindo o cara mais feliz do mundo.

Eu morava em um casabre no meio de uma floresta que ficava subindo uma montanha.

Eu escolhi aquele lugar por ser mais confortável. Fácil de se isolar, um ótimo lugar para refletir.

A compra da casa foi bem barata. O antigo dono era um senhor de idade e queria vender a casa o mais rápido possível, ele precisava ir embora para outro país, procurar um parente.

A casa era simpática. Tinha alguns luxos do antigo e alguns meus. A casa era revestida de madeira, mas tinha uma estrutura perfeita, armadilha contra animais, e alarme contra ladrões.

Entrei em casa. Estanquei na porta.

Carlie estava desmaiada no chão. Corri até ela e me ajoelhei pegando o seu corpo no meu colo.

- Carlie? Carlie? Me responde! fala comigo. – Eu batia levemente no seu rosto.

Medi os seus batimentos pelos pulsos. Ela tinha os batimentos muito fracos.

Peguei Carlie, coloquei-a no carro e a levei correndo para o hospital.

---

Estava na sala de espera do hospital. Eu andava de um lado para o outro inquieto.

- Edward? – Um médico chamou.

- Como ela está?

- Um pouco melhor. Acabamos de receber os exames dela. Quer dar uma olhada?

Peguei o envelope que ele me estendia.

Assim que abri o exame eu vi o problema.

Peguei o meu celular e apertei o botão da discagem rápida.

Antedeu no segundo toque.

- Carlisle? Aconteceu de novo.

**[BELLA POV]**

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti um vestido roxo, de malha, que amarrava abaixo do busto. Calcei uma sapatilha baixa, transparente.

Logo eu sentava à mesa, todos já reunidos.

- Boa noite família. – Disse animada, já sentando à mesa.

- Bella.. Você tem que administrar melhor os seus horários. – Papai começou. Todos começaram a se servir. – Queria fala com você sobre a sua coleção. Sábado de manhã você tem uma reunião em Nova York. Você, Felix e Kate irão para lar sexta a feira, no primeiro vôo que tiver disponível depois que você chegar do colégio. Vocês apresentaram a coleção, o conceito, os tecidos, as cores, os croquis... Tudo o que estiverem em mãos. E semana que vem vamos a Miami, lá terá uma festa em comemoração a coleção outono/inverno.

Olhei para Kate.

- Pin-up? – Esse era o tema dela.

- Claro. Mostraremos ao mundo que mesmo com frio uma mulher pode mostrar todas as suas formas. **(N/A.: Pra quem não sabe o que é pin-up: http : // pt . wikipedia .org/wiki/Pin-up - É tema de uma coleção de uma loja de roupas juvenis daqui do Ceará... É onde minha irmã faz estágio de moda! ^^")**

---

Acordei na manhã seguinte (depois uma noite cheia de sonhos nos quais Edward dizia que me amava) disposta. Eu estava louca para ver Edward. Ter certeza de que não foi mais um sonho.

Merendei com Kate e com Emm.

Na escola eu contei para as meninas o que tinha acontecido entre Edward e eu.

Não vi Edward no pátio. Ele também não apareceu na aula de matemática.

Carlie também não estava nas aulas de literatura nem na de inglês.

Faltaram.

Sexta-feira também. Na minha mesa da aula de matemática havia outra tulipa. Branca. Dessa vez nenhum recado.

Em Nova York eu Felix e Kate estávamos no bar do hotel. Já era noite. Todos nós bebíamos coquetéis sem álcool. Ninguém queria acordar de ressaca para a reunião.

- Isabella! Quem era aquele Adônis que eu vi no seu quarto lá no hospital? Que homem! – Felix estava animado.

- Felix eu tenho certeza da opção sexual dele. Esqueça.

- Queridinha! Eu já fiz muito homem virart bi... Depois de mim... Todos mudam.

Rimos gostosamente.

- Felix, se eu fosse você não criava esperanças. – Kate entrou na brincadeira – Pra ele ter feito vigília ao lado dela daquele jeito... Ele deve ser louco por Bella.

Eu ri. Não comentei nada sobre Edward e eu.

- Bella se você perder esse homem... Eu juro que levo pra minha cama.

- Felix... Me poupe.

- Só é um aviso. Garçom por favor. Trás mais uma rodade de coquetel. Dessa vez com álcool. – Olhamos para ele incrédulas. – O que? Vamos brindar!

Recebos nossas bebidas.

- À liberdade!

Nós fizemos coro:

- À liberdade.

Depois fomo para os nossos quartos.

Durante a reunião a parte que me deixou mais nervosa foi a parte que eu tive que apresentar sobre a coleção e falar o que eu pretendia ter nela. Havia várias pessoas que me escutavam com atenção.

- Eu escolhi o tema liberdade. Eu tive essa idéia depois de um fluxo de pensamento meu. Simplesmente veio. Bem... Eu pensei. Como será uma coleção primavera verão, seria interessante ter no nosso catálago mulheres livre. Livre pra usar um vestido de festa mais de uma vez em um curto período de tempo. Lvre para ia para a festa usando um longo e depois ir para uma boate com um curto. Livre pra escolher se quero uma saia rodada ou uma saia mais presa ao corpo. Usar um vestido amarelo e depois usar um laranja. Tudo isso usando apenas um único vestido. – Todos se olharam. - Quero usar cores mais chamativas, combiná-las com tons florais, tons quentes.

- Como você pretende fazer tudo isso?

- Vestidos com duas faces. Vestidos que mude a cor de acordo com a forma que eu amarro, prendo, coloco os botões. Vestidos que possam ter uma parte da saia removível, vestido que eu costure de modo que eu possa prender a saia deixando mais justa no corpo. Quanto aos tecidos. Eu quero tecidos os mais leves possíveis, os mais confortáveis. Afinal liberdade é não está presa.

- Senhorita Swan – Um senhor careca falou – É melhor arranja outro motivo para a sua idéia... Dizer que veio do nada não vai ser interessante nas entrevistas.

Eu apenas assenti.

Depois disso a reunião foi tranqüila. Me acalmei e todos começaram a dar idéias para as roupas. Enfim a coleção foi bem aceita.

Chegamos domingo a tarde em Seatle.

Segunda-feira. Edward também não foi. Outra tulipa foi deixada na minha carteira.

Terça-feira... Mais uma tulipa... Não podia ser de outro estuprador? Podia?

Quarta-feira... Dessa vez a tulipa estava na cadeira... O vento devia ter derrubado.

Quinta-feira... Eu me sentia estranha. A saudade era grande... A tulipa como sempre lá. De quem poderia ser? Afinal, Edward não veio pro colégio.

Sexta-feira... Embarcamos de novo para a festa da coleção da minha irmã. Dessa vez Alice e Rosalie foram conosco.

A festa foi no salão de festa da empresa. Eu não me senti muito bem ali. Subi para o quinto andar da empresa. Era lá que ficava a sala de reuniões, a direção e um salão de desfile.

A direção ficava em um corredor longo, no qual a direita havia várias salas com janelões de vidro. Era ao total cinco sala. Sendo a maior a sala da direção.

Na frente havia uma parede cuja havia um enorme quadro da famíla Swan. Esse quadro havia sido feito no ano passado. Eu, Emm e Kate sentados eu um sofá de estilo clássico e atrás de nós estavam mamãe, vovó e papai. Papai e Emm usavam terno e gravata. As mulheres usavam vestidos. Meu vestido e o de Kate eram um pouco abaixo do joelho, nossas pernas se entrelaçavam como se fóssemos sereias. O meu vestido era um dourado envelhecido, um drapeado acima do busto e pegava os meus braços. Não tinha mangas. O de Kate era um sem mangas de prata envelhecido.

Na parede esquerda havia vários quadros da nossa família. A maioria dos herdeiros.

Fotos que mostravam várias fases nossas da infância. Eram fotos tirados por fotógrafos profissionais. Me lembro de serem divertidas. O fotógrafo fazia a gente brincar, assim os sorrisos eram mais espontâneos. Tinha uma com Emm entre eu e Kate, ele segurava-nos pela cintura e nós dava um beijo em cada lado do rosto dele. Havia uma outra com nós sentados em um estúdio branco, vestindo cores pretas, um sentado mais longe que o outro.

Eram inúmeras. Havia também fotos endividuais. E tinha uma que eu gostava bastante. Eu tinha uns seis anos e tinha acabado de aprende a fazer abertura com as pernas. O quadro era comprido na base e curto na lateral. Eu usava um macacão vermelho, uma blusa amarela, um chapéu vermelho com um flor amarela, e uma sapatilha amarela. As cores eram vivas. Minha cabeça apoida nas mãos. O meu cabelo estava um pouco abaixo do ombro, em cachos perfeitos. Era uma época que eu ainda tinha algum gosto pelo balé.

Escutei um gemido. Estranho. Não era pra ter ninguém aqui.

Segui em direção ao barulho. Algo caindo. Vinha da sala do papai.

Estava destrancada. Entrei. Na esma me arrependi.

- Emmet!!! – Emm e Rosalie estavam no maior amasso. Rose estava com o vestido com metade do zíper aberto e Emm com a blusa toda desabotoada.

- Bella! – Os dois falaram juntos.

- Muito bonito. Batizando o escritório? - Os dois me olharam sem graça.- Emm. Francamente. Você tem sua sala aqui e mais acho que Rose merece uma cama.

- Bella, deixa de ser empata f***. Minha sala está trancada e a cama seria um segundo round ou terceiro. – Ele falou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Saim os dois daqui se não quiserem que eu diga ao papai.

Os dois se arrumaram e saíram andando. Segui eles de volta para festa.

- Bells... Diga ao papai que eu fui para um lugar aonde não tenha empata f***.

O censurei com os olhos e sai em direção ao bar onde papai conversava animadamente.

Chegamos pelo domingo de manha. Na verdade foi na hora do almoço. Alice e Rosalie foram para a minha casa. Nós dormimos um bom pedaço da tarde.

Estávamos conversando animadamente na minha cama, quando Alice para de falar do nada e fica com um olhar em outro mundo.

- Que foi Lice? – Alice não era de ficar calada.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – Ela bateu palmas.

- Então fale... – Rose chocalhou ela.

- Ontem foi inauguração de uma boate fantática. Vamos pra lá hoje a noite. Não quero ouvir não como resposta. Vamos chamar a Ang e o Jasper.

- Alice... – Tentei mas ela me lançou um olhar mortífero.

Depois de falar com a nossa família resolvemos que iria. Ficou combinado então: Eu, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Ang.

Emm e Kate não quiseram ir. Emm estava morto de cansado e Kate ia sair com Garret.

As nove e meia chegávamos a bote. Era enorme. Tinha uma pista central e vários corredores que levavam à outras pistas, com outros ambientes.

Ficamos pela pista central. Celulares a mão. Iríamos embora as uma.

Alice e Jasper sumiram uma hora depois. Eu dançava só. Na minha frente Ang e Rose faziam uma dança sensual. A Rose pra brincar com os homens e a Ang pra ver se conseguia alguém.

Então um par de braços enlaçaram minha cintura. Eu já ia dispensar o louco quando sentium cheiro cítrico com menta. Eu poderia reconhecer aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar.

- Bella. Posso dançar com você?

********

**Aiai... Fim de mais um capítulo! u.u"**

**Agradeçendo as reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: **_Que bom que você gostou! Eu tbm amei! Uhasuhaushuahsa! O que vai acontecer? Tem que ler pra saber né! Beijos!!!! =*******_

**Fla Rak.: **_Bem... acho que trocar de nome não vai adintar muito não... Que tal se mudar para forks? Huashuashuahsuahs! O terceiro ano est´me matando também... Eu já tive dois deses simulado de Sab e dom é um porre. Tenho outro semana que vem. Sou de Fortaleza – CE. ^^"_

_O Jake vai aparecer no próximo capitulo... ele tirou férias prolongadas... uhasuhaushuahsuahsa! Obrigada pelos elogios! Até a próxima review! Beijoooooooooooooos! =******************************_

**Nanamaia: **_Chorando?? O.O Nossa... vai ter que comprar uma caixinha de lençinhos... fortes emoções aguardam! Ò.ó Eu me senti super feliz por minha fic ter mais esse efeito! Mega beijos!!! =*******************************_

**Joyce Flexa: **_Eu é que fico sem palavras ao receber esses elogios... [mode corando ON] Brigada por acompanhar minha fic! Espero sempre receber mais reviews suas! Beijos! =**********************_

**tatianne beward: **_Flor! Sabe que eu AMOO receber reviews suas né? Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Segredinho: Eu já comecei a escrever o rascunho da lemon... shiii!! Silêncio viu! Uhashuahsuhaushau! Super mega beijos pra ti! =**************************************************************************************************** [pausa pra pegar ar]***************************_

_**Obrigada tbm a quem favoritou minha história! **_

_**Não esqueçam!**_

_**Deixem reviews para me fazer feliz. Assim eu me emplogo pra escrevere postar mais rápido!**_

_**BEIJOS!**_


	16. Pedido

**Agradeçendo as reviews:**

**Fla Rak.: **_Nossa, qtas perguntas!!! Jake vai ser bonzinho sim! Ele só vem no próximo capítulo. As outras perguntas... Umas são segredos e as outras você vai descobrir lendo esse capítulo! ^^" Beijos linda! =********* _

**Melanie Sohma: **_Curiosa? Hmmmm... Vai ter continuar assim por um tempinho. Hueuhueheuheuheueh! Brigada pela review! Beijocas! =****************_

**tatianne beward: **_Muito constragedor... Coitada da Bella.. huahuehushuhueuhu Elas tinham que voltar logo. Elas tinham aula! O Ed é perfeito! O Emm é tudo! Eles nos fazem felizes! FATO! Huahushuahushuahsuhaushuahsuhahsa! Beijos flor! =***********************************************************_

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

**[POV DESCONHECIDO]**

Entrei no prédio comercial com faxada de vidro espelhado e segui para o elevador. A recepção era com piso de mármore claro algumas poltronas, arranjos de flores, e a mesa da recepcionista .

- Décimo quinto andar, por favor. – Falei pro acessorista que me analisava de cima a baixo. Ele apenas assentiu.

As portas se abriram. Sai caminhando em busca da sala 1515. O corredor era branco com alguns quadros de pinturas e alguns vasos de plantas. A placa que tinha o número 1515 era prateada. Bati.

- Entre.

- Boa tarde Senhor N.- Falei numa mescla de simpatia e malícia. Sua sala era branco com café. Sua mesa era de vidro com um móvel de madeira embaixo. Tinha um sofá preto, uma estante de livros e uma bancada com um frigobar e uma cafeteira.

- O que trouxe pra mim? – Ele disse sem me olhar.

- Sua educação é estimulante. – Falei enquanto jogava o envelope marrom na mesa que deslizou até ele.

- Não te contratei pra mostrar minha educação. – Disse ríspido enquanto abria o envelope com o cortador.

Ele olhou o conteúdo.

- Quando foi isso? – Ele virou uma das foto para que eu pudesse ver.

- Há mais de uma semana atrás.

- E SÓ AGORA VOCÊ ME DIZ? – Ele bateu com a mão na mesa.

- Como você queria que eu lhe entregasse o relatório? Você só marcou hoje. – Falei Ríspida.

- Por email. –Ele bufou - Isso muda os planos. – Mas de repente ficou desdenhoso - Não totalmente...

- Você tem distúrbio bipolar ou algo do tipo? – Ele me ignorou.

Ele começou a digitar algo no computador. Imprimiu e pegou um envelope na gaveta do seu lado, junto com a foto e um outro envelope.

- Quero que ponha essas coisas no armário dela na segunda, sabe o acompanhamento. O dinheiro está no outro envelope. Tanto o seu como o do cravo. Faça seu serviço direito.

- Claro. – Minha voz ficou maliciosa – E o meu chefinho quer mais alguma coisa?

- Hoje não. – Ele disse ríspido. – Tenho uma reunião, não posso me atrasar por sua causa.

Dizendo isso ele se levantou e abriu a porta para mim.

Passei sem olhar para ele, mas minhas mãos fizeram um carinho na sua virilha. Não parei para olhar sua reação.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Abri a porta de casa e dei passagem para Carlie passar.

Ela andava cabisbaixa se abraçando. Eu entrei em casa puxando as duas malas de carrinho. Carlie estava em pé na sala, fitava o tapete onde eu a encontrei demaiada. Deixei a minha mala do lado do sofá e sai puxando dela para o seu quarto.

Minha casa era confortável. Ficava no meio de uma floresta. Seu exterios é feito de madeira. Por dentro era forrada como uma casa comum. A porta dava diretamente pra sala, um balcão, que servia de mesa, separava a sala da cozinha. Um corredor nas duas laterais da casa levava para os dois quartos e os dois banheiros, um conjunto pra cada lado. O quarto de Carlie ficava à direita.

Entrei no quarto lilás e deixei sua mala em cima da cama com o zíper aberto.

Voltei para a sala a fim de pegar a outra mala. Carlie contiuava fitando o tapete entre o sofá e a mesa de centro.

Peguei minha mala, quando já virava para o corredor escutei um suspiro pesado.

- Edward? – Sua voz era fraca e tremula.

- Deseja algo Renesmee? – Ela fechou os olhos com força, se encolhendo, como se tivesse levado um tapa.

- Me perdoe. E-eu... Eu não...

- Renesmee não preciso ouvir suas lamúrias. Eu já tenho as minhas. Agora... Por favor vá tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo o nosso jantar, sim?

- Por favor. Não me chame de Renesmee. Eu me sinto pior assim.

Eu suspirei derrotado.

- Desculpe, Carlie. Agora eu vou me molhar pra preparar algo para nós dois. Licença.

Sai puxando minha mala

Algumas horas mais tardes eu e Carlie estávamos sentados nas banquetas do balcão, desfrutando uma lasanha que eu tinha deixado congelada há um tempo atrás.

- Está muito bom Edward.

- Brigada. – Dei um sorriso torto para ela.

- Teve notícias de Bella?

- Não. Comigo fora da cidade e ela sem celular... – Eu estava sem noticias de Bella desde o nosso último encontro. Eu sentia muita falta dela. Eu não via a hora de reencontrá-la, tomá-a nos meus braços e senti novamente o gosto daqueles lábios.

- Desculpe por isso também.

- Tudo bem Carlie. Pelo menos dessa vez você voltou logo. – Ela deu um sorriso amargurado.

Ela sorriu.

- Você a ama mesmo. Dá pra ver no brilho dos seus olhos. – Sorri torto para ela. – Um dia eu quero me apaixonar assim. – Meus olhos se estreitaram.

- Esperam que das duas uma: ou que você saiba escolher ou que não se apaixone tão cedo. Afinal de contas o ultimo otário por quem você se apaixonou só fez merda.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado. Peguei os pratos sujos e levei para a pia. Comecei a lavá-los. Carlie pegou um pano de prato e veio para o meu lado e começou a enxugar.

---

Era domingo a noite. Eu estava deitado na minha cama tentando compor algo de cabeça.

O meu piano estava em Forks na casa dos meus pais. Não iria caber nessa casa. Eu a comprei por ser um pouco mais isolada, sendo assim um ótimo lugar para refletir ou ter uma boa noite de sono. Sem contar que a casa foi bem barata. O antigo dono precisava sair do país.

- Edward? – Carlie estava encostada na soleira da porta. – Não quer sair hoje? Ontem foi a inauguração de uma boate. Parece bem legal e você está me devendo uma balada.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para a cara de pidona da Carlie.

- Não cansa, não? Eu estou cansado da viagem e amanhã nós temos aula.

- Edward... Isso nunca foi problema... Por favor.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou, mas voltamos as uma da manha. Outro dia a gente vai de novo e fica mais tempo. – Ela deu um sorriso lindo e saiu correndo. Seus cachos balançando com o movimento.

Uma hora depois, Carlie e eu estávamos no meu carro dirigindo para a boate.

Olhei para Carlie. Ela usava uma saia preta curta de pregas e uma blusa azul escura, que amarrava nas costas na altura da cintura, sem mangas e uma bota preta que ia até uns dois dedos abaixo do joelho.

- Eu deveria reclamar da roupa? – Perguntei tentando me manter sério, sem muito sucesso.

- Não. Eu só quero dançar hoje. Como voltaremos cedo não dá tempo de arranja alguém bom e bonito. – Ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Bom e bonito? – Perguntei divertido.

- Gostoso e com pegada se acha melhor assim. – Eu tive que rir dessa.

- Bom ver o ponto de vista de que as mulheres tem sobre nós.

- Vai dizer que você não gostaria de pegar uma mulher gostosa e boa de beijo?

Levantei a sobrancelha para ela. Eu não queria isso, eu tinha minha Bella e ela é muito bonita, tem um beijo maravilhoso e ela, rudemente falando, é gostosa. Além de tudo isso, Bella era diferente de qualquer uma que eu tenha acontecido. Tudo nela era especial. Bella foi projetada para mim. Seus lábios se encaixavam nos meus com perfeição, assim como minhas mãos e seu rosto, sua cintura ou a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ela me fazia completo. Bella era única.

- Desculpe. Eu não quis te ofender ou ofender a Bella.

Revirei os olhos. Nós já haviamos chegado e eu procurava um lugar para estacionar.

**[música: gwen stefani – The sweet scape: http :// www .youtube. com /watch?v=8tEROk-Y27Q&feature=fvst]**

A boate devia estar lotada. O jogo de luzes dava um ar mais misterioso. Compramos entradas para ficar somente na pista. Não valia a pena gastar mais caro por uma mesa se ficaríamos por pouco tempo.

A música era alta e todos dançavam animadamente. Carlie me puxou para o bar.

- O que quer Edward? - ela gritou no meu ouvido

- Um refrigerante.

- Nada alcoólico?

- Melhor não. Não quero acordar de ressaca.

Ela riu e pediu dois refrigerantes pro barmen.

Dei uma olhada no movimento que havia ali. As pessoas dançando animadamente, alguns aos beijos. Então eu vi uma mulher que me chamou a atenção. Não só por ser bonita, sua dança era sensual, apesar de não ser muito mais do que um pra lá e pra cá, não deixava de ser provocante. Usava um tomara que caia de renda branco e preso no busto, e preto se soltando pelo seu corpo, usava com uma calça jeans acinzentada bem justa no corpo e era propositalmente grande ficando engelhada na metade da perna pra baixo, uma sandália preta não muito alta terminava o conjunto. Os cabelos soltos iam até a cintura. Me senti estranho com a atração que a mulher exercia sobre mim mesmo estando de costas. Então analisei melhor a mulher. Fo ai que eu notei. Aquele corpo, aquelas curvas só poderiam pertencer a uma pessoa. Bella. Minha confirmação veio quando vi o seu rosto parcialmente.

Carlie ainda esperava as bebidas. Cutuquei-a e apontei para Bella e vi que bem próximo a ela Rosalie e Ângela faziam uma dança provocante. Carlie assentiu e eu fui até Bella.

Enlaçei sua cintura, respirando fundo com medo de alguma rejeição e aproveitando pra sentir aquele cheiro maravilhoso que o corpo dela irradiava.

- Bella. Posso dançar com você?

Ela se virou um pouco para que pudesse me ver. No seu rosto um sorriso lindo e bochechas coradas. Ela olhou para as meninas e Carlie já se unia a elas. Ela se virou completamente pra mim. Seu sorriso me tirou o fôlego. Não pensei em outra coisa se não tomar aqueles lábios e sentir o sabor daquela boca.

**[BELLA POV]**

Edward me beijou com doçura, o ritmo crescente dos nossos lábios fazia meu coração acelerar mais ainda. Sua língua contornou meu lábio inferior e eu a suguei para a minha boca fazendo a minha e a dele se encontrarem e se movimentarem no ritmo da música. Suas mãos eram firmes na minha cintura, como se ele me segurasse para que eu não escapasse dali. A saudade provocada pela nossa separação era palpável e aquele beijo era a prova disso. Edward selou os meus lábios e se afastou um pouco para que pudesse olhar melhor para mim.

"Senti sua falta." - Ele disse com o movimento da boca numa leitura labial.

"Eu também." – Disse antes de colar o meu corpo no dele e começarmos a dançar no ritmo da música.

A noite foi maravilhosa. Edward dançou comigo a noite toda, às vezes me deixava pra dançar com a Carlie ou com a Rose. Ang sumiu um tempo depois com um carinha que eu creio já ter visto no colégio, Ben eu acho, E Alice só apareceu com Jasper na hora de irmos embora.

**[música: http :// www .youtube. com/watch?v=x8rcmNW_NVU&feature=related]**

Acordei cansada. Na verdade estava exausta. Não fiz bem em tirar a tala da perna para ir a essa mini maratona de festa. Principalmente ontem. Arrumei-e, vestindo uma calça com boca frouxa o suficiente para a tala não aparecer e uma blusa verde escura de mangs. Coloquei a tala na perna e desci para tomar um café. No braço eu usava uma tala que, sinceramente, parecia mais uma meia. Pelo menos era azul marinho, eu gosto dessa cor.

Quando cheguei na sala de jantar, a mesa do café da manhã já estava arrumada e Emm comia com um olhar perdido.

- Bom dia Emm. – Sentei na mesa e peguei uma torrada.

- Bom dia Bells. – Sua voz também era perdida.

- Aconteceu algo? – Falei pegando a jarra do suco mas sem deixar de olhar para ele.

- Bella... Ontem... – Ele mordeu o lábio. – A Rose... Ela esteve com vocês a noite toda? – Entendi onde ele quis chegar.

- Não. – Falei simplesmente.

Ele me olhou desesperado o lábio tremulo.

- Ela foi no banheiro uma vez com Carlie uma outra amiga nossa que encontramos lá. – Falei antes que ele infartasse.

Ele suspirou um pouco aliviado.

- Então... Você não acha que ela tenha ficado com alguém não é.

- Não Emm. Ninguem. Por que toda essa insegurança?

- Eu acho que fiz burrada.

- Isso não é novidade. – Felei com tom de brincadeira. - Mas por que está dizendo isso? Vocês brigaram?

- Não. É que eu ainda não pedi a Rose em namoro e eu perdi a oportunidade perfeita quando estávamos no hospital, com todo mundo reunido.

- Eu pensei que tivessem assumido já. Depois daquela cena no escritório do papai...

- Não, não. Eu estou esperando a oportunidade.

- Então por que não chama ela para vir aqui hoje junto com Alice e os pais dela? Eles iriam aceitar com certeza.

Os olhos dele brilharam e logo ele se levantou e subiu as escadas correndo para avisar a mamãe os seus planos, gritando um "obrigadão Bells!"

Fui para a escola. Chegando lá me lembrei que tinha que devolver um livro que eu havia pedido emprestado a professora do laboratório de química. Mas tinha um problema. O livro estava no meu armário. Eu não fui lá desde o acidente e não tinha reais intenções de voltar lá. Mas eu tinha que entregar o livro. Fui até lá tremula e quase que eu não conseguia colocar a senha de tanto que minha mão tremia e suava. Até que escutei o estalo de que eu havia destrancado o armário. Olhei de um lado para o outro no corredor. Era cedo, por isso não havia ninguém ali perto. Abri. Quando olhei para dentro arfei. Havia umas cinco flores formando um circulo, todas elas murchas. No centro havia um cravo vivo, um bilhete impresso e uma foto. Peguei a foto. Era uma minha e de Edward no parque. Era uma foto do nosso primeiro beijo. Meu coração batia em um ritmo frenético. Passei os dedos na foto na tentativa de saber se era real. Peguei o bilhete e comecei a ler:

"_Que casal mais bonito! Como um casalsinho de verdade vocês devem compartilhar muita coisa. Mas não pense que eu aceitarei isso fácil assim. Eu já disse que você será minha. Os cravos são só um lembrete pra você saber quantas vezes... Talvez eu mude de flor... Uma só pro número de vezes que vou te enrrabar... Voltando ao seu namorico... Na hora que o namoro de vocês virarem oficial (apresentação aos pais), Será a sua hora de vir para a minha cama e o seu namoradinho será a nossa platéia. E se você contar algo para ele... Sinto muito Swan mas você estará assinando o seu tratado de morte junto com o dele... Quem sabe não enterram osdois juntos? Beijos no seu rabo. N."_

Respirei fundo. Minhas mãos tremiam mais do que nunca. Rasguei o bilhete e coloquei num caso de papel que eu tinha guardado ali cologuei os cravos e joguei numa lixeira próxima.

Peguei o meu celular, que tinha ganhado durante a viagem a NY de Kate, e liquei para o Alan.

- Alan. – Não deixei ele falar. – Acabei de receber outra mensagem... E-eu acabei rasgando e colocando em uma lixeira aqui perto do meu armário dentro de um saco de papel.

- Vou já ai Bella.

- Quero falar com você no intervalo.

- Me encontre no estacionamento. Dentro do meu carro.

- Ok. Tchau. – Desliguei sem escutar o tchau dele. O choro estava preso. Eu senti meus pulmões subirem pra pegar ar fazendo o meu peito doer.

O que eu faria agora? E se Edward me quisesse mesmo? E se me pedisse em namoro? Eu não poderia apresentá-lo ao meus pais. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo. Eu o amava. Precisava dele para viver. Edward foi o único a conquistar um caraçao que sempre pensou que nunca se apaixonaria.

- Bella? – Era Alice. – Algum problema? – Seu olhar era precavido.

Mostrei a foto a ela e contei o que havia acontecido aos sussurros.

Alice ficou muda. Fomos para a nossa sala.

- Bella. Eu sei que não é hora mas eu queria ir ao shopping hoje com você e a Rose. Quero compra um livro pra fazer um trabalho de língua estrangeira.

Eu assenti.

- Eu vou Allie.

**[música:** http :// www .youtube. com/watch?v=aQdlJj_ULCE**]**

Quando entrei na sala havia duas tulipas, uma vermelha e outra branca, em cima da mesa. Não pude deixar de tremer com o bilhete do N. essas tulipas deviam ser dele.

Sentei na cadeira e peguei a flor vermelha. No seu caule havia um bilhetinho dobrado preso por um fio de nylon. Abri:

"_As tulipas significam o amor perfeito. As vermelhas estão ligadas ao amor verdadeiro e o branco representa a pureza. É com essas três qualidades que eu vejo o nosso amor. _

_Nesses dias em que me ausentei eu senti muito sua falta e gostaria de recuperar parte do tempo perdido me encontrando com você hoje no parque às 15 horas._

_Tenha um lindo dia minha Bella."_

Eu sorri boba. Meu rosto estava quente. Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu o queria, eu o amava. Eu definitivamente esta incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele e não havia como negar algo tão forte e que era correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Senti uma lágrima escorregar pela minha face.

- Bom dia Bella. – Uma voz rouca falou no meu ouvido me fazendo ficar sem fôlego.

- Bom dia Edward. – Falei quase sem voz. Ele olhou para a sala que quase não tinha alunos e se aproximou beijando minha bochecha limpando assim a lágrima que escorria. – Então você é o senhor das tulipas?

- Esse choro é de decepção? – Levanrtou uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca. Estou muito feliz. O que você escreveu... é lindo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você vai me encontrar no parque?

- Estarei lá. – Seu sorriso era ofuscante.

- Me encontre na vigésima terceira árvore a beira do lago. Comece a contar dos portões dos quais nós saímos na ultima vez.

Eu assenti. Alice virou-se para me olhar levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez eu me atrase um pouquinho. Prometi a Alice que iria na livraria com ela. – Alice deu um sorriso de fada para Edward.

Nesse momento o professor entrou na sala e notei que a turma já estava cheia, muitas meninas estreitavam os olhos pra mim. Não que a conversa fosse alta, mas era o fato do Edward esta falando comigo. Corei e resolvi encarar o tempo da mesa. Ao meu lado Edward riu baixinho. O professor pediu silêncio e eu perguntei "o que foi?" pro Edward sem emitir som. Ele negou com a cabeça "nada." Os olhos fechados e um sorriso de anjo. Quando ele me olhou eu levantei a sobrancelha corando um pouco. Ele rasbicou no caderno e levantou a folha para que eu pudesse ler: _"Você fica linda quando está corada! S2" _

Corei mais ainda. Achei melhor prestar atenção na aula. No intervalo eu disse a Carlie e a Ang que ia pegar algo no meu carro.

O carro de Alan era o último no fim do estacionamento. Abri o carro e sentei no banco do carona, minha perna ainda no chão para que a porta não fechasse e nos deixasse com calor.

Entreguei a ele as duas tulipas para que ele levasse para casa e colocasse em um vaso com água.

- Bella. – Ele começou - eu peguei o envelope e montei o bilhete. O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei Alan. Eu o amo. Ele é tudo que eu poderia ter sonhado. – Minha voz era sonhadora. – Hoje ele me deu essas duas tulipas.

- Bella... Você pensou que pode ser ele? O N. falou que ia mudar a flor.

- Alan. O N. não mandaria bilhetes de amor. O Edward não é o tal N.

- Tem razão. Eu acho. Mas você esta colocando o rapaz em perigo.

- Eu sei. – Minha voz era de dor.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Cheguei na lanchonete e todas as meninas garotas estavam na mesa. Menos Bellla.

- Carlie. Você viu a Bella?

- Ela disse que ia pegar algo no carro.

Eu assenti e fui para o estacionamento. Seria uma boa oportunidade de sentir os lábios de Bella novamente. Seu sorriso lindo e sua pele corada. Cheguei no estacionamento mas Bella não estava no carro dela. Ela deveria já ter ido pro refeitório. Voltei para o prédio , quando estava quase na porta escuto uma porta de carro se fechar.

Viro-me e vejo Bella caminhando em minha direção, mas ela não havia me visto. Elaandava meio encolhida.

- Bella? – Ela me olhou surpresa, vi o seu corpo tremer. Acabei com a distancia que havia entre nós e Bella me abraçou e começou a chorar. Eu a abraçava com força. Eu estava angustiado com aquilo. Bella chorava silenciosamente mas eu sentia seu corpo tremer e as lágrimas que caiam na minha blusa. Peguei a chave do meu carro no meu bolso e destravei. Ele estava bem próximo. Passei um braço pelas pernas de Bella e a levantei.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou sem me olhar. O rosto enterrado no meu peito.

- Te levando para se sentar e se acalmar, sem correr o risco de alguém atrapalhar-nos.

Abria a porta de trás e sentei Bella no banco e sentei ao lado dela. Me estiquei para alcançar o volante e liguei o carro para assim ligar o ar condicionado. Sentei no banco e puxei Bella para o meu colo ela voltou a chorar silenciosamente. Eu me sentia mal. Bella chorava e eu nem sabia o motivo e aquilo me deixava mal.

- Bella, meu amor. Não chore. Me conte o que houve. Agora por favor, pare de derramar essas lágrimas. Seu rostinho não combina com elas.

Bella foi se acalmando aos poucos. Minha testa encostado no seu cabelo.

Ela finalmente me olhou e eu beijei o seu rosto tirando dali aquelas lágrimas.

- Bella. Me diga o que houve. Eu quero ajudar. – Ela selou nossos lábios. Sua mão segurando o meu rosto. Ela se demorou ali e a sensação era maravilhosa.

- Edward. Você confia em mim?

- Claro meu amor.

- Então quero que não me pergunte nada. Confie em mim. Eu te amo e é isso o que importa.

Eu me sentia confuso, mas apenas assenti. Bella selou nossos lábios de novo. Eu ia beijá-la, mas ela interrompeu. Corando furiosamente.

- Vamos pra aula. Estamos atrasados. – Ela disse.

Eu desliguei o carro e saímos logo depois e nos fomos para a aula de biologia. Por sorte o professor não estava na sala e todos estavam concentrados nos microscópios.

Eu e Bella sentamos na última mesa da sala e anotamos a tarefa do quadro.

A tarefa era fácil para nós e terminamos rapidinho. Eu e Bella ficamos conversando o resto da aula.

**[BELLA POV]**

Quando as aulas terminaram, eu segui o carro de Alice até o shopping. Rosalie foi com ela no carro. No shopping eu fiz elas irem direto para a tal livraria. No caminha Ela me ligaram dizendo que Emm tinha ligado pra elas e as convidado para jantar na minha casa.

- Bella por que você não nos chamou? – Alice perguntou com manha.

- Eu não sabia. James deve ir lá pra casa hoje e ele está se assegurando que tenha testemunhas caso eu o mate.

Elas riram. Ainda bem que era por telefone, senão elas descobririam que eu estava mentindo.

Quando entrei na livraria eu me perdi entre tantos e tantos livros. Muitos que não faziam os gostos de vovó Swan, pois era romances adolescentes, outro que ela deveria compra em breve e eu leria. Não vi a hora passar e quando dei por mim já eram 14h e 45min. Alice e Rosalie disseram que ficariam um pouco mais.

Cheguei no parque me sentindo nervosa. Fui até o lago e comecei a contar enquanto andava.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21..22...23...

Eu tinha dado metade do lago, atrás de mim só havia a floresta e na minha frente o lago.

Encostei me no tranco da árvore de lado para o lago, assim poderia sentir brisa bater diretamente no meu rosto, fechei os olhos e fiquei apreciando a brisa suave. Senti, então, um r quente no meu pescoço. Meu coração acelerou, eu poderia ter gritado mas o cheiro cítrico me invadiu.

Me desencostei da árvore para poder olhá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e me abraçou por trás, seu lábios foram para o meu pescoço.

- Que saudades eu senti de você Bella. Não via a hora de você chegar.

- Está me esperando a muito tempo? – Perguntei sem fôlego. Minha pele pegando fogo.

- Por você Bella eu espero todo o tempo do mundo. Como você está? – Sua voz demonstrava que aquela pergunta era muito mais do que cortesia.

Eu me virei um pouquinho, o suficiente para ver o seu rosto, e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou melhor. – Não tinha tempo pra pensar agora. Eu pensaria com calma a noite. – E você? – Minha mão afagava o seu cabelo.

- Maravilhoso. Vamos dá uma caminhada?

- Edward... Eu estou de jeans. Não posso fazer Cooper com essas roupas.

- E quem falou de Cooper. Está mais para uma trilha.

Ele me puxou para dentro da floresta.

- Aonde estamos indo? – Perguntei enquanto via que ele levava uma bolsa térmica no braço. Ele enlaçou minha cintura.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Nós andamos uns 5 a 10 minutos em linha reta pela floresta. A mata se fechava um pouco mais. Então ele parou.

- É aqui.

Eu olhei ao meu redor, nada de diferente do que havia atrás. Então vi que o chão tinha uma relva alta ali. Olhei para frente e dei dois passos, me apoiei numa árvore. Foi então que eu vi. O que a anos atrás devia ser uma clareira pequena. No centro havia uma árvore enorme. A árvore com a qual eu sonhei certa vez antes do acidente. Era tão linda como no meu sonho. Andei mais seis passos para encostar minha mão no seu tronco.

- Ela é linda.

- Bella. – Edward segurou minha outra mão. – Eu descobri essa árvore ao acaso. Às vezes venho aqui e descanso um pouco, reflito. Eu te trouxe aqui por que eu queria que essa árvore fosse especial, para nós dois. Bella. - Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos. Seus olhos eram profundos nos meus. – Desde a primeira vez que te vi sabia que você seria especial pra mim. Não pense que eu só reparei em você no colégio não. Eu reparei bem antes disso. Aqui mesmo. No parque. Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. Achava que era coisas dos livros. Mas eu estava enganado. – Eleriu nervoso. – Eu estou sem palavras Bella. Por mais que eu dissesse as palavras mais lindas não seriam suficientes para expressar o que eu sinto. E pra completar até as palavras bonitas me escaparam. Só me sobrou uma frase agora. Bella. – Ele mordeu o lábio. – Você aceita namorar comigo?

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu queria aceitar. Mas era por a vida dele em risco. Não tinha como sair algo coerente de tremula que eu estava. Meu corpo estava todo arrepiado.

- Eu aceito Edward. Eu aceito ser sua namorada. – Ele deu um sorriso lindo que me fez arfar e me abraçou. Senti o meu coração aliviado. Mas eu não sabia como fazer de agora em diante.

Se afastou de mim novamente e puxou algo do bolso. Um estojinho fino parecia um de caneta, sua superfície era de veludo preto. Ele abriu. Dentro havia uma pulseira de prata com cinco corações, quatro pequenos de prata e um pouco maior de diamante. Eu arregalei os olhos para a pulseira e para Edward.

- E-edward... – Arfei.

- Bella. Essa pulseira é da minha família há muitos anos. Ganhei quando tinha dez anos. Ela passa de avó para neto. Minha vó disse que essa pulseira é para eu dar para o meu primeiro amor. Ela disse que o amor seria tão duradouro quanto esse diamante. Bella, eu quero que você aceite. E gostaria que usasse enquanto você me amasse e só a retirasse ou quando seu amor por mim acabasse – Ele travou a mandíbula, mas depois relaxou. – Ou quando fosse a sua vez de passá-lo pro seu neto.

- Edward. Eu não tenho palavras só gestos. – Estendi o meu braço para ele, o pulso a mostra.

Ele pegou a pulseira e a colocou no meu braço.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse tocando o coração de diamante.

- Eu também te amo.

***_*_*_*_*_***

**Beijos pra vocês!**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews.**

**10 se quiserem novo capítulo! **


	17. Ser uma Swan

**[BELLA POV]**

- Edward. Eu não tenho palavras só gestos. – Estendi o meu braço para ele, o pulso a mostra.

Ele pegou a pulseira e a colocou no meu braço.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse tocando o coração de diamante.

- Eu também te amo.

Ele beijou o meu pulso junto com a pulseira e me puxou para o círculo dos seus braços, me beijando com doçura.

Ele me segurava pela cintura com um braço e com o outro ele explorava minha nuca. O ritmo era crescente. Seus dedos se prenderam no meu cabelo me fazendo arfar. Senti o seu sorriso sobre os meus lábios, eu puxei os seus cabelos o trazendo para mais perto. A mão dele, que estava na minha cintura foi para a barra da minha blusa, enquanto sua língua fazia o contorno do meu lábio inferior. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram sua mão subiu pela minha coluna por dentro da minha blusa.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar como era respirar. Sua mão repousou na base das minhas costas.

Seus dedos, que antes afagavam o meu cabelo, agora faziam o contorno do meu maxilar.

- Edward... – Suspirei entre os seus lábios. Ele saiu trilhando beijos pelo meu maxilar e com a língua contornou a minha orelha e beijou o meu lóbulo.

- O que foi? – Ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos.

- Por favor... – Ofeguei. – Não brinque com o meu controle. Não vamos apressar as coisas.

- Controle? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e se afastou um pouco mais me segurando pela cintura. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso torto e nos seus olhos toda a devoção que ele tinha por mim.

- Não quero acabar tirando minha roupa e pulando em cima de você. – Puxei ele pela gola para que colasse o seu corpo no meu de novo. – Aposto que isso acabaria com o seu controle. – Falei no seu ouvido. Mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e puxei devagar. Fiz o contorno da sua mandíbula com o meu nariz e busquei os seus lábios. O beijo foi lento. Uma dança sensual dos nossos lábios.

- Provavelmente acabaria. – Edward beijou minha testa e se afastou indo até a uma árvore a borda da clareira para pegar a bolsa térmica que ele havia deixado lá. – Com fome?

Ele estendeu um lençol xadrez no chão, de modo que se pudesse sentar encostando-se na árvore, colocando a bolsa no meio e se sentando batendo no chão ao seu lado. Um convite.

- O que temos para comer? – Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado e me deitando com a cabeça no seu peito.

- Frutas. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – E chocolate. – Disse se esticando um pouco para pegar algo. Voltou a sua posição inicial com um pote de morangos com cobertura de chocolate na ponta.

Pegou uma e me ofereceu. Estava ótima. Bem docinha. Comi com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Quando terminei ele me ofereceu para que eu desse outra mordida.

- Vou ficar mal acostumada. – Falei antes de comer.

- Posso viver com isso. – Ele falou com um sorriso debochado.

Ele pegou outra e me ofereceu. Eu abri a boca e fechei os olhos pra aproveitar melhor o sabor daqueles morangos perfeitos. Mas em vez de morango, senti seus lábios e sua língua. Ele me beijou com volúpia. Minhas mãos não tinham ponto fixo, ora nos seus ombros, oras no seu cabelo, na sua nuca...

Logo Edward me puxou para o seu colo, tornando o beijo mais urgente. Sua mão estava na base das minhas costas... fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos, me dando arrepios encima de arrepios. Quando o corpo começou a exigir ar ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço. Seus lábios faziam um caminho molhado, indo até minha orelha e capturando o meu lóbulo, dando uma leve mordida. Ele beijou a ponta do meu queixo e me olhou. Sua mão ainda se mantinha na minha cintura, por baixo da blusa. Eu olhei sugestivamente da mão dele para ele.

Edward riu.

- Perdão Bella. – Ele fez um carinho sem tirar a mão da minha pele. Não que eu achasse ruim sua mão está lá. Mas ainda era um pouco cedo para avançar mais.... – Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um tarado... Só que eu não resisto a sua pele. – Ele fez um carinho com a ponta do dedo,me fazendo arrepiar. Ele sorriu ao ver minha reação. – Sua pele é tão macia... E a da sua cintura é tão sensível...

Sorri para ele em resposta e deitei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele me puxou para mais perto e entrelaçou minha mão direita com a sua esquerda. Enquanto a minha esquerda ficou no seu peito e ele fazia um carinho no meu braço com sua mão livre.

Logo me senti sonolenta. Como se o calor confortável do corpo dele me acalmasse e me fizesse dormir.

**[EDWARD POV]**

Bella adormeceu nos meus braços. Ela parecia um anjo. E era meu anjo. O corpo dela se encaixava ao meu com perfeição e suavidade.

A cabeça dela no meu ombro, sua mão no meu peito, sua respiração batendo no meu braço que a envolvia, o calor que o corpo dela emanava... Tudo aquilo era perfeito, natural, sutil e o mais importante fazia-me sentir completo. Eu me deliciava com as mais suaves demonstrações de afeto, com o mais delicado toques. Não era preciso muito, está ao lado dela já me causava arrepios, fazia meu coração bater mais rápido, meu sangue circular mais quente... enfim... me causava uma euforia sem tamanho

Eu me sentia uma menina de treze anos com seu primeiro namorado ou algo do tipo. Chegava a ser ridículo e até mesmo insano. Se meus amigos do Alasca me vissem agora me diriam que eu estava louco... Mas eu não estava? Louco e sedento por aquela paixão, por aquele amor. Bella era a minha primeira namorada de verdade, tive outros casos mas nenhum deles tinha chegado ao compromisso que eu tinha com Bella.

Os nossos beijos eram como o encaixe de duas peças de um quebra-cabeça.

Bella era o meu pedaço do céu. E tudo o que eu queria era que aquele pedaço do céu ficasse para sempre comigo. Minha vida, agora era aquela menina-mulher. Menina na idade e mulher em todo o resto... nos seus olhos, nas suas atitudes e na sinceridade visível em seus olhos tão profundos, que eu juraria ser capaz de ver sua alma através das suas orbes chocolate.

Assim que eu tivesse certeza que tudo estaria em ordem, levaria Bella a Forks e a apresentaria como minha namorada.

Sorri... Em pensar como tudo ocorreu tão rápido desde o inicio do ano letivo... três semanas que horas vovam e horas pareciam uma eternidade... dependia do ângulo o qual o visse...

Bella suspirou, resmungando algo incoerente. Sorri internamente.

- Edward... – Ela falou com a voz rouca. – Edward... Não... deixe-o... não faz isso... deixe-o... não... Eu o amo...

Ela mexia a cabeça ela provavelmente estava tendo um pesadelo. Apertei ela mais contra o meu corpo. Me sentia mal por ver Bella ter pesadelos, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti bem por ele mesmo dormindo dizer que me ama. Aquilo fazia o meu coração inflar.

Bella se remexeu mais um pouco eu beijava seus cabelos e sua testa.

- Edward... não me deixe... – Ela pediu. Sua mão escorregou pelo meu peito eu segurei coloquei de volta no lugar segurando-a ali.

-Bella... Eu te amo! Nunca te deixarei.

Bella relaxou nos meus braços e logo volto a dormir tranquilamente.

Não muito tempo depois, senti um celular vibrar, mas não era o meu.

Logo vi Bella resmungar e sorrir dobrando as pernas e pegando o aparelho que estava escondido dentro da meia do seu tênis.

**[BELLA POV]**

O telefone tocou. Era Emm.

- Alô? – perguntei um pouco grogue.

- Bells! Eu estou desesperado. A família de Rose vem aqui e eu não sei mais como fazer. Me ajuda.

- Emm... se acalme, sim. Vai dar tudo certo. Agora você tem que se concentrar no seu pedido. Lembre-se: a Rose é exigente. Agora se poder me dar licença, eu preciso ir.

- Tudo bem Bells. Eu liguei porque queria ouvir suas palavras de apoio. Beijos!

- Beijos. – Falei rindo.

Deixei o meu celular cair do lado do Edward e o abracei. Minha boca começou a buscar faminta, seguindo pelo seu rosto, a procura dos seus lábios. Mas na hora que eu os alcancei meu celular começou a tocar de novo.

Edward resmungou enquanto eu pegava o celular era uma mensagem de Alice.

"_Bells, Jake me ligou procurando por você. Como ele não tem seu número disse a ele que você ligaria mais tarde. Beijos, Allie!"_

Mais tarde ligaria para ele. Agora eu queria aproveitar a minha companhia.

Joguei o celular e enlacei o pescoço de Edward puxando para mais um beijo.

**[ALICE POV]**

- Rose? Você tem certeza?

- Claro Alice. A família de Bella tem que saber, e eu creio que ela não vá contar pelo menos não agora.

Nós aviamos seguido Bella e agora entravamos na floresta, tentado achar Bella.

Depois de algum tempo nós o achamos. Eles estavam à sombra de uma árvore se beijando. Eles formavam um belo casal.

Rosalie bateu uma foto deles com o celular e logo me puxou para longe dali, mandando a foto para Emmet.

**[BELLA POV]**

Nossas línguas dançavam com calma e perfeição, eu procurava memorizar cada toque, cada sabor e cada cheiro que haveria ali. Tudo em Edward me inebriava, me deixando cada vez mais apaixonada.

Quando não tínhamos mais condições de puxar ar, sua boca fez o caminho do meu maxilar, me deu um beijo molhado abaixo do meu ouvido e foi descendo até a sua cabeça ficar deitada no meu ombro. Comecei a afagar o seus cabelos.

- Bella... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro Edward...

- Com o que você estava sonhando há pouco.

Enrijeci um pouco. Na verdade o meu pesadelo trouxe a tona tudo o que eu estava fazendo questão de esquecer por hora. Uma atitude não muito sensata para mim. Não fazia parte da minha criação, agir daquela forma. Mas eu estava.

No meu pesadelo eu estava beijando Edward e de repente ele não estava mais lá. O levavam para longe de mim. Quanto a mim ficava jogada no chão implorando para que não o levassem pois eu o amava. Até que veio um anjo e me disse que Edward estaria sempre comigo, pois o que a gente tinha, nessa hora o anjo puxou o meu braço para que eu olhasse a pulseira, era forte demais.

- Eu não lembro... – Tentei... Não queria contar a ele. Tinha medo de acabar dando com a língua nos dentes e fazer com que o meu sonho acabasse se tornando realidade.

- Bella... Você já ouviu falar que os olhos são as portas para a alma? – Eu assenti e ele sorriu. – Você mente muito mal e seu olhar te entrega.

Mordi o lábio enquanto corava.

- Eu sonhei... Que você era tirado de mim. Eu fiquei só em um lugar muito escuro.

- Bells... Ninguém vai me tirar de você. Eu sou seu... Eternamente.

Ele me beijou de novo com volúpia e urgência. No meio do beijo o meu celular começou a vibrar. Merda. Eu tentei me afastar um pouco para pegar ele, mas Edward não deixou. Segurei o seu roto com uma mão e virei o meu rosto rindo. Ele ria também na minha bochecha.

Era uma mensagem do Emm perguntando se deveria compra algo pra Rose. Eu pensei um pouco e mandei uma resposta falando para ele compra um colar.

- Meu irmão vai entrar em desespero. Hoje ele vai pedir a Rose em namoro.

Ele riu. Começamos a conversar amenidades, de vez em quando comiamos alguma fruta colocando um na boca do outro.

- Quer dizer que você nunca namorou? – Ele ria se aproximando um pouco para comer o morango que eu lhe oferecia.

- Não. Na verdade eu nem pensava que um dia iria me apaixonar por alguém. As coisas tomaram um rumo diferente há três meses.

Ele sorriu.

- E você? Sua lista deve ser extensa. – perguntei corando levemente.

- Na verdade eu por uma menina quando eu tinha dez anos. Ela era a mais popular da sala. Eu na época era um pouco desengonçado e com aparelho... Ela me deu um fora enorme. Bem eu cresci e virei um cara bem bonito. – Ele piscou – Quando eu tirei o aparelho... foi o toque final. Todos se surpreenderam e logo a tal garota me chamou para sair. E eu como era bobo aceitei. Cheguei a ficar com ela mas não assumi nada sério. Ela era muito superficial... Assim como várias garotas com quem tentei sair... Umas chegavam a mentir para ficar comigo... Eu odeio mentiras... Tinha delas que eu não conseguia nem beijar de tanto nojo. – Ele riu com uma careta.

Eu fiquei um pouco tocada com a parte das mentiras. Fiquei nervosa mas deixei para pensar nisso depois. Já estava tarde e eu tinha que ir pra casa.

Nós fomos embora uns dez minutos depois. Quando chegamos na orla da floresta ele parou.

-Bella? Você vai me apresentar ao seus pais... como seu namorado oficial?

Tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

- Edward... – mordi o lábio. – Não é uma boa hora. Meus pais não querem me ver envolvida com ninguém, eles querem que eu vá para Harvard como bolsista e eles acham que um namoro atrapalharia... Tem problema esperar um pouco? – Meias-verdades.

Ele pareceu acreditar. Sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa. Ele me levou até o portal do parque e nos separamos.

Alan me esperava na esquina e ele me levou para casa.

Quando entrei em casa escutei vozes vindo da sala. Me esgueirei pelo corredor e subi as escadas. Tomei um banho e pus um vestido preto de alcinha com um decote em V (http .terra. com .), pus uma rasteira gladiador e desci para me encontrar com minha família, os Hale e com Alice.

Todos conversavam na sala animadamente. O Emmet era o único que tinha um olhar nervoso, mas não era muito visível. Eu sabia por conhece-lo bem.

- Boa noite. – Falei com um sorriso simpático.

- Boa noite. – Respoderam eles em quase uniosso.

Meu sorriso quase desmanchou. James estava lá.

- Isabella. - ele se levantou para falar comigo.

- Tudo bem James?

- Tudo perfeito. – Ele falou pegando minha mão esquerda e dando um beijo suave. – Na verdade com um pouco de pressa. Meu pai quer me ver. – Ele deu um sorriso cativante. – Eu vim aqui para te chamar para sair no fim de semana... sabe tem uma boate que inaugurou e...

- Ela não pode. – Alice falou do canto dela. Todos param de conversar para escutar.

- Por que? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Não vamos estar na cidade. – Ela respondeu.

- Verdade. – Minha mãe falou de repente. Aquilo era estranho, minha mãe me impedido de sair com James? – Chegou hoje um convite para o aniversário do filho da família Onasis. Vai ser na casa deles em Chicago, sábado à noite.

- Verdade... eu não sabia. Então fica para a próxima. Se me derem licença. – Ele deu um aceno de cabeça para os presentes na sala piscou para mim e com um beijo na minha mão saiu.

Devo concordar: ele sabia ser galante. Mas o passado dele condena.

Logo o garçom anunciou a jantar. Alice sentou do meu lado e começou a falar dos detalhes da festa. Notei que Jasper sentou a frente dela.

- Bella a festa vai ser incrível. Vai ser um baile de época. Um saral sabe... um baile de máscaras com roupas de época. Eu vou fazer você ficar perfeita.

Eu ri.

- A festa vai ser linda. – Comentou A Senhora Hale. – Vocês sabem que o garoto ele sofreu um acidente de moto e ficou preso em cadeiras de rodas. Sua família o mandou para outra cidade para fazer tratamento para ver a possibilidade de o garoto voltar a andar. Dizem que ele logo vai poder usar muletas. O médico é muito bom.

- Eu ouvi essa história. – Minha mãe comentou.

A partir daí o jantar foi em torno da festa: vestidos, mascaras.... entre outras coisas. Notei que Emm não participava da conversa, concentrado na comida. E Alice e Jasper mal falavam. Ficavam trocando olhares direto. Vovó Swan não participou dessa conversa sobre a festa. Ela discutia com o papai algo que haviam visto na televisão.

Quando o jantar terminou todos voltaram para a sala. Emmet desapareceu de fininho.

Depois de conversar um pouco Rose me cutucou.

- Bells. Você sabe cadê o Emmet?

- Deve está no banheiro ou resolvendo alguma coisa da empresa.

Ela assentiu e voltou a conversar.

Cinco minutos depois Emm entra na sala e fica na frente de todos e com um pigarreado todos se voltam para ele.

- Eu qeria uns minutos da atenção de vocês. – Ele sorriu para Rose e para mim. – Bem, eu a algum tempo fiz uma descoberta. Uma pessoa que vivia aqui em casa e na qual eu vi crescer... cresceu e virou mulher. Notei que quando eu estava perto dela, não era eu mesmo. Eu me sentia nervoso pela presença dela. Sentia aqueles friozinhos na barriga, aquela tremedeira, tudo o que muito crêem ser coisa de mulherzinha. – Ele riu. – Demorei a notar que eu estava ficando apaixonado. Bem nós começamos a sair e todas as suspeitas foram confirmadas. - Ele deu um sorriso lindo e cheio de covinhas para Rose que já derramava algumas lágrimas. – Senhor e Senhora Hale. Eu pedi para que os senhores viessem aqui porque eu quero que vocês sejam testemunhas do inicio dessa história de amor. – Ele estendeu a mão para Rosalie e a levantou do sofá. – Rosalie Hale. Se um dia eu pensei em construir família foi com você. Mas como tudo na vida deve ser feito por etapas... hoje o meu pedido é até simples. Quer namorar comigo?

Todos na sala estavam maravilhados com a cena. Rose derramava lágrimas sem acreditar, talvez, que aquilo era realidade.

- Emmet Swan. Eu aceito começar com você essa nova etapa. E quero ser sua namorada. – Dito isso ela o abraçou e eles selaram os lábios.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a cumprimentar o novo casal e a própria família que agora tinha um laço de união.

Emmet entregou o presente dele para Rose. Um lindo colar com um pigente de coração na cor pratas com algumas pedrinhas de diamante cravejadas. O coração se abria e dentro havia uma foto dos dois e do outro lado tinha escrito: _"My Love of my life."_

Depois disso os Hales foram embora. Ficando somente Alice e Rosalie de visita.

Assim que ele foram o clima na casa mudou.

- Bella. – Emm falou sério. – Sala da irmandade agora.

Eu não entendia a seriedade dele.

Me levantei e fui. A sala da irmandade ficava do outro lado da sala. Era uma sala feita para reuniões familiares, mais usada por mim eu meus irmão quando brigávamos e tínhamos que reconciliar, por isso se tornou a sala da irmandade.

A sala era confortável. Com dois sofás de três lugares um de frente pro outro, uma mesinha de centro, televisão e muitas, mas muitas almofadas, de todas as cores.

Me virei e todos estavam lá.

- Sente Bella. – Falou meu pai sério. Sentei no sofá, pegando uma almofada roxa e colocando no meu colo. Eles se acomodaram nos sofás. Alice e Rosalie sentaram-se ao meu lado.

- Bella. Alan falou conosco sobre o bilhete de hoje de manhã. – Papai começou. – Você sabe que já temos detetives atrás disso. Mas não conseguimos descobrir como os bilhetes vão parar no seu armário. Mas Bella o caso não é exatamente esse.

- O que houve então? – perguntei.

- Bella hoje pela manha você recebeu uma mensagem ameaçando você e o garoto Cullen de morte, se não guarda segredo. E a primeira coisa que vocês faz? Vai se agarrar com ele no parque. – A voz dele subia.

- E-e-eu...

- Não negue. Nós temos provas. – Ele pegou o celular do Emm e me mostrou. Uma foto minha e de Edward, nos beijando na árvore. Estávamos de pé, ou seja foi logo depois de aceitar namorar com ele.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça culpada. Uma lágrima começava a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Bella. Como pôde. Colocar sua vida e a de Edward em risco?

- Eu não pus...

- PÔS BELLA. – Meu pai tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Pôs! Cade a sua responsabilidade? Responsabilidade que te ensinamos desde pequena Bella! Responsabilidade de uma Swan. Você está brincando com a vida de vocês!

- EU O AMO PAI!

- Não. – Agora foi minha mãe, ficando de pé. – Se você o amasse você deixaria ele em paz. Você não tem direito de brincar com a vida dele Bella.

- VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM!

- O QUE NÃO ENTENDEMOS BELLA? – Mamãe exasperou.

- Eu preciso dele. – Minha voz saiu embargada.

- Bella. Você está sendo ameaçada! Você não sabe nem quem é que está fazendo isso! Como podemos saber que não é ele?

- EU SEI! EU CONFIO NELE! – Aquilo era a verdade que o meu coração gritava.

- Bells. – Emm falou pela primeira vez. – Você sabe das regras. Não podemos envolver pessoas inocentes. Não podemos confiar em ninguém assim como você confia no Edward.

- ELE SALVOU MINHA VIDA! COMO VOCÊS NÃO QUEREM QUE EU NÃO CONFIE NELE!

- Bella. Ele quase pos a vida dele em risco naquele momento.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada. Meu peito doía. As lágrimas desciam copiosamente. Eu me encolhi, abraçando os meus joelhos.

- Bella. – Kate pos a mão no meu joelho. Seu olhar era de súplica. - Ele salvou sua vida. Você está em débito com ele. Salve a dele também. Você tem a vida dele em suas mãos. Não sabemos até que ponto o cara que te ameaça pode chegar. Tire ele dessa enquanto pode sim.

- Kate... Eu não posso. Minha vida depende dele. Eu preciso dele como eu preciso do ar para respirar. Eu não posso afastá-lo de mim. Não... posso... – Minha garganta doía pelo choro.

- Parem. – Vovó se aproximou de mim. – Não vêem que a garota sofre tanto quanto nós? Se não mais? Ela o ama. Quem pode mandar no coração me digam? Vocês são integrantes dessa família. Sabem como é se apaixonar. Charlie você se lembra como foi no seu começa com a Reneé. Digo a mesma coisa a Kate quanto ao Garret. VocÊs sabem que na nossa família todos nós quando amamos é sem volta.

- Mas é melhor ela amar um homem vivo do que um morto. – minha mãe falou. – Isso é... se ela estiver viva para amá-lo.

Meu corpo tremeu com o pensamento.

- Você é uma Swan, Bella. Respeite o nome que você tem e tenha responsabilidade.

A raiva me consumiu.

- EU QUERO FICAR O EDWARD. NEM QUE PARA ISSO SEJA PRECISO EU TER QUE MORRER PARA FICAR COM ELE. E SE PARA FICAR COM ELE EU NÃO POSSO SER UMA SWAN... EU NÃO QUERO SER.

Sai correndo deixando todos atônitos. Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama, afundando minha cara nos travesseiros. Não sei quanto tempo passei chorando. Sei que teve um momento que senti a minha cama afundar um pouco e duas pessoas me abraçarem. Eram Emm e Kate. Meu choro aumento e a única coisa que eles fizeram foi me abraçar com mais força. Nessa noite eu não dormir. Ora eu chorava, ora eu ficava em silêncio olhando para o nada. Vi o sol começar a nascer pelas brechas da cortina. Kate acabou cochilando durante o meu ultimo silêncio. Emm era o único que se mantinha abraçado a mim.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu me sentia perdida. Sem chão. É como se eu tivesse em uma estrada e de repente abrisse uma bifurcação. O primeiro cminho era um caminho detonado. As plantas mortas, as arvores queimadas. O outro era uma imensa floresta. Muito bonita, porem muito escura, cheia de mistérios e segredos.

Era um pouco novo para mim ter o mundo de pernas para o ar. Não saber o que fazer. Os Swans sempre conseguem pensar em algo. Mas eu não conseguia. Ser uma Swan...

Até que eu ponto eu chegaria em um desses caminhos?

_***********_

_**Agradeço aos que me mandarm reviews: **__Deah Ricz__; __Jennyp Zero__; __tatianne beward__ e __Fla Rak._!!!!!!! Beijos moçinhas! Próximo post eu respondo com calma! ADORO DEMAIS RECEBER O CARINHO DE VOCÊS!!!!

_Não esqueçam a fic só sobrevive com o incentivo das reviews!!!!!_


	18. Clima Tenso

_**Pessoal, me perdoem pela demora. Eu estive ocupada nos últimos dias, estudando muito para prestar vestibular. O capitulo chegou a ficar pronto mais acabou sumindo daqui do meu PC antes que eu postasse, então tive que refazer todinho de novo. Espero que gostem! ;D**_

_**Agora eu tenho uma beta, e ela vai me ajudar com algumas coisinhas aqui na fic! O nome dela é Bruna, mas conhecida por bruna_cristine! =3**_

_**Eu também comecei a escrever outra fic , essa em parceria, o nome dela é **_**I'd lie **_**ela é em parceria com a Deah que escreve duas fics maravilhosas no nyah.... Se puderem passar lá e conferir, o link está no meu perfil, vão lá e não esqueçam de deixar um review! ;3**_

_**Agora respondendo as reviews: **_

_**** Leitoras do FF ****_

_Lily A. Cullen: Que saudades! \o/ Fez falta viu! Que bom que você voltou e tirou o atraso! Huuheuheuehueheueh! O Edward só dá morangos para mim viu! Ser uma Swan é complicado mesmo e o N. só inferniza ainda mais... u.u" Você chegou perto de saber quem coloca os recados no armário de Bella... só sei que a garota é boa, afinal ela ainda não foi pega! .... Beijos querida! _

_VickyEd: Seja Bem Vinda! \o/ É um prazer enorme ter mais uma leitora que gosta da minha história! Continue conferindo e comentando pra ver no que vai dar! Beijos!!!!!_

_Jennyp Zero: Eu tbm fico atacada com essas coisas! Huheuheuehue! Beijos! Continue comentando!_

_tatianne beward: Desculpe a demora minha flor. Você é presença marcada aqui néh... sinto sua falta no MSN... sei que o seu tempo está corrido... teremos resposta para suas perguntas no próximo cap. Beijoooooos!_

_Fla Rak.: A rose fez certo... afinal ela tinha que zelar por Bella. Os irmãos Swan são realmente fofos! Beijo fofa!!!!!!_

_****Leitoras Nyah ** **_

Patriciabs: Que bom que você está gostando! Beijos!

Rafaela: O N. consegue passer pelos seguranças da Bella… tanto que não descobriram qm Poe os bilhetes... Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!!!!!

Deah Ricz: Eu na verdade chorei enquanto escrevia o cap passado.. huheuheuheu! Obrigada pelo apoio Deah, você é incrível! Beijooooos!!!!!!

bruna_cristine: Minha beta! Que bomque você está gostando! Sabe que eu adoro receber seus comentários néh! Beijooooooooos!!!!!

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

_**Música: You'll be in my heart **_

_**Artista: Phil Collins**_

_**http**__** :/ /www .yo**__**utube. com /watch?v=ZQJh-oU0M9Y**_

_[Você Estará Em Meu Coração]_

_Pare de chorar_

_Tudo ficará bem_

_Apenas segure minha mão_

_E aperte-a forte_

_Eu protegerei você_

_De tudo que te ronda_

_Eu estarei aqui_

_Não chore_

_Para alguém tão pequeno_

_Você parece tão forte_

_Meus braços irão te segurar_

_Te deixando seguro e aquecido_

_Esta ligação entre nós_

_Não poderá se quebrar_

_Eu estarei aqui_

_Não chore_

_Pois você estará em meu coração_

_Sim, você estará em meu coração_

_Por todo esse dia_

_Agora e para sempre_

_Você estará em meu coração_

_Não importa o que eles digam_

_Você estará aqui_

_Em meu coração sempre_

_Sempre_

_Por que eles não podem compreender o modo como nos sentimos_

_Eles não confiam no que eles apenas não posso explicar_

_Eu sei que eram diferentes, mas dentro de nós_

_Não eram tão diferentes em tudo_

_E você estará no meu coração_

_Sim, você estará no meu coração_

_Deste dia em diante_

_Agora e sempre mais_

_Não ouvi-los, porque o que eles sabem_

_Precisamos uns dos outros, para ter e manter_

_Eles vão ver na hora, eu sei_

_Quando o destino te chama, você deve ser forte_

_Eu não posso ser com você, mas você tem que segurar_

_Eles vão ver na hora, eu sei_

_Bem show juntos cuz ..._

_Você estará em meu coração_

_Acredite, você estará no meu coração_

_Eu estarei lá a partir deste dia_

_Agora e sempre mais_

_Você estará em meu coração_

_Não importa o que dizem_

_Você estará aqui em meu coração sempre_

_Sempre ..._

_Eu estarei com você_

_Eu estarei lá para você sempre_

_Sempre e sempre_

_Basta olhar por cima do ombro_

_Basta olhar por cima do ombro_

_Basta olhar por cima do ombro_

_Eu estarei lá sempre_

**[Reneé POV]**

- Charlie eu não sei mais o que fazer. – Disse saindo do closet, Charlie estava sentado na cama, as pernas esticadas, os braços cruzados no peito, ele tinha uma expressão séria, um pouco estressado. Ele, assim como eu, usava um robe por cima do pijama, o dele era vinho e o meu era azul celeste.

Ele não respondeu nada, olhava fixamente para o vazio.

- Charlie? – Ele me olhou com se me descobrisse ali pela primeira vez.

- Perdão Reneé. Eu estou um pouco preocupado...

- Um pouco? – Destaquei.

- Reneé... – Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Me aproximei e sentei no seu colo. –Você está sendo um pouco absurda. Na verdade toda essa situação de hoje poderia ter sido evitada.

- Como Charlie? Nossa filha está em perigo. E está levando Edward junto...

- Reneé... Ninguém vai chegar perto de Bella enquanto ela tiver Alan perto dela. Bella está amando. Você a viu reagir, viu o que mamãe disse... Quando amamos é algo definitivo... não pode ser algo que mude do nada.

- Mas Charlie e se ele for um pobre coitado que não tem onde cair morto? Se ele tiver amigos mafiosos, drogados, delinquentes ou o que for?

- Reneé. – Ele me censurou em tom de aviso. – Lembre-se de suas raízes. Quando eu a conheci você era uma moça provinciana, morava em uma aldeia pobre e o seu pai criava cabras para fabricar e vender queijo. Eu não me importei com isso. Lembro de papai tentar me apresentar outras senhoritas na esperança de que eu me interessasse por alguma delas e esquecesse você. Claro que ele fez isso de modo sutil, mas eu entendi depois de um tempo... – Ele deu um sorriso torto. Eu me senti envergonhada, mas eu tinha preocupações de qualquer mãe comum. – Só vamos observa um pouco antes de tomar partido... é o que podemos fazer por Bella. Ela vai está segura na medida do possível.

Aquilo me deixava perturbada. Era como entregar minha filha nas mãos dos malfeitores.

Charlie percebendo a minha aflição estreitou os braços ao meu redor.

- Calma, meu amor. Vai dar certo. Vamos agir com mais cautela. – Ele pois a mão no meu rosto me fazendo olhar para ele. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Ele beijou-me fazendo esquecer os nossos problemas por algumas horas.

**[BELLA POV]**

Me levantei devagar dizendo ao Emm que me arrumaria para ir a escola. Ele apenas assentiu e saiu do meu quarto. Não mechemos com Kate, ela estava cansada, a próxima coleção apesar de ser criada por mim era ela a responsável para que desse tudo certo.

No banheiro eu escovei meus cabelos e notei que havia um nó medonho na nuca. E para piorar o meu cordão prendeu com o nó também. Retirei o cordão e desalinhei-o do bolo maior. Peguei o pingente na palma da mão e o olhei. Era o cordão da família Swan, todos os integrantes usavam. O pingente era retangular, devia tem um centímetro, somente, feito de prata. Um "S" no qual as curvar de cima a de baixo entrelaçado por folhas de louro, em cores douradas, representando a vitória; e no meio, dois círculos, dourados também, se entrelaçavam em si mesmos e na curva do S, união. E na ponta esquerda do retângulo um ponto de diamante, lembrando a responsabilidade e suas consequências muitas vezes duradouras.

Bufei. Era tão fácil falar. No começo era até fácil cumprir, não tinha ninguém que eu amasse...

Eu não pretendia abrir mão do meu amor. Porque era isso o que era... se fosse uma paixonite qualquer eu largaria, mas tratasse de algo mais forte, imutável e irrevogável.

Coloquei o cordão estendido na pia. Era longo, com uma corrente fininha, feito para ficar por baixo das roupas, era algo íntimo. Era melhor colocar na pia e tomar banho sem ele. Seria mais fácil desfazer o nó. Tomei um banho não muito demorado, lavei o meu cabelo e fiz uma rápida hidratação, o cheiro de morango me deixava um pouco relaxada. Me senti renovada o suficiente para conseguir ter forças para mais um dia de escola. Eu tinha sorte de ter notas exemplares. Notas boas o suficiente para Esperar uma carta de bolsa de estudos de Darthmoth. Seria ótimo... apesar de não precisar, mas uma bolsa de estudos seria um ótimo argumento para não ir para Harvard.

Puxei o meu roupão que estava pendurado no meu Box de paredes de vidro fosco, coloquei o roupão e sai.

- AAA!! Que susto Kate! – Me segurei na borda da banheira me sentando em seguida. Kate estava parada olhando para algo nas mãos.

Kate simplesmente levantou o olhar.

- Bells... – sua voz era fraca. – O que você disse ontem a noite... era verdade? – Ela ergueu o meu cordão.

- Não Kate. Claro que não. Infelizmente foi coisa de momento... Eu amo minha família. Não seria capaz de deixar-los.

Ela sorriu levemente e estendeu o escapulário para colocá-lo no meu pescoço. Eu me aproximei e ela o pois, beijando o medalhão logo em seguida. Trocamos um sorriso e nos abraçamos. Logo depois ela saiu, e eu fui me arrumar para ia a escola.

Pus um jeans e uma blusa de mangas presa, cinza, com uma estampa de corações. Desci com a mochila no ombro. Na sala de jantar estava meus irmãos, já tomando o café da manhã.

Sentei-me a mesa e pus suco de laranja para beber.

- Bella. – Emm me chamou com a boca cheia, terminando de engolir a torrada. – Você vai para NY, na quinta, após a aula. Vai passar a sexta trabalhando na sua coleção. Não podemos deixar tudo nas mãos da bicha...

Eu assenti rindo. Emm tinha uma pequena aversão ao Felix por conta das inúmeras vezes que o Felix paquerou ele.

Emm fez uma careta.

- Que foi Emm? – perguntou Kate, debochando – Não gosta da bichinha tomando conta de tudo? Tem medo de bichas poderosas? Medo delas te darem tesão? – Kate falava se aproximando de Emm, como se o pressionasse a dizer a verdade. – Ou tem medo de provar e gostar?

Emm que se encolhia na cadeira apavorado com a ideia e quando Kate fez a ultima pergunta só deu tempo de escutar o baque no chão. Emm havia virado na cadeira. Nós explodimos em risos. Emm era o único que mantinha uma carranca de raiva, na verdade birra.

Emm se levantou com o que restou de sua dignidade e saiu do aposento.

O dia para mim foi tranquilo. Edward e eu fomos correr no parque e depois descansamos a sombra da nossa árvore. Sentamos um pouco afastado pois nossos corpos estavam suados. A medida que o vento secava o suor e nos sentíamos mais frescos íamos chegando mais perto um do outro. E quando nos sentimos frescos novamente Edward me puxou para o seu colo.

- Edward.

- Sim, minha linda.

- Eu vou ter que viajar na quinta-feira a tarde. Questões familiares.

- E volta quando? – ele perguntou enquanto enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo nos seus dedos.

- Na verdade eu não sei. A única certeza que eu tenho é que segunda-feira pela manhã, estarei na aula de cálculo... talvez com uma tulipa nas mãos.

Ele riu. A tulipa acabou virando a marca do Edward. Meu quarto já tinha um vaso com algumas delas.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha. Ele apertou o abraço e me levou para mais perto do rosto dele.

- Sentirei sua falta. – Sua voz era rouca e suave.

- Ainda teremos amanhã. E uma separaçãozinha é boa, de vez em quando.

Eu puxei o seu rosto para que nossas bocas se encontrassem e começassem a se movimentar no ritmo da nossa paixão.

Edward me aninhou nos seus braços e pouco tempo depois eu dormir nos seus braços. Ele me acordou na hora de irmos, felizmente não cheguei atrasada para o jantar.

O jantar decorreu em silencio. Vovó Swan parecia alheia ao mundo, imersa nos próprios pensamentos, não se deixando levar pelo clima um pouco pesado que havia entre nós.

Na quarta-feira nós fomos para um cinema. O filme? Não faço ideia. Eu realmente não assistir praticamente nada. Quando terminou fomos para o parque e Edward me aninhou nos seus braços novamente.

- Você não tem dormido bem. – Não era uma pergunta. Ele afagava minhas olheiras. Eu estava dormindo tarde e acordando cedo. Preocupação. Acabava indo estudar e adiantando a matéria.

- Não muito... – suspirei.

Ele me embalou nos seus braços e cobriu um pouco o meu corpo com o casaco dele,eu havia esquecido o meu, eu dormir respirando o seu cheiro inebriante, me sentindo entorpecida.

Quando acordei mais tarde ele insistiu que eu levasse o seu casaco caso eu sentisse frio no caminho e eu, sem pensar, aceitei.

O jantar decorreu em silencio, o clima estava um pouco tenso na mesa e aquilo me deixava nervosa.

Fui para a biblioteca depois do jantar. Comecei a procurar algo incerto, algo que chamasse minha atenção pela capa. Na verdade estava com a mente um pouco aérea eu puxei um romance que eu já havia lido várias vezes e abri numa página que eu sabia de cor. Nem comecei a ler e escutei uma porta bater e vovó Swan chegar do meu lado.

- Quem é essa estranha? Não me lembro de você por aqui. - ela disse rindo.

- Eu sumi não é...

- Estava esperando uma visita sua hoje... Eu sabia que viria aqui. Você pode crescer o tamanho que for mas vai ser no mundo encantado dos livros é que você vai encontrar refúgio. Sempre terá um livro que terá o mundo perfeito pra você.

Eu sorri. Não deixava de ser verdade.

- Vó...

- Bella, - ela me interrompeu – Eu entendo o que você está passando. É complicado, na situação, não ser egoísta. O ser humano é uma criatura egoísta. – Ela riu. – Eu fui, seu pai foi, e Kate foi. Emm foi o único teve sorte em achar tudo perfeitamente em ordem. Você sabe a história dos seus pais, você viveu a de Kate. Para ela foi extremamente complicado. Ela guardou segredo sobre a família durante seis meses, tentando descobrir se Garret era bom para todos nós. Eles brigaram inúmeras vezes e chegaram a terminar... Mas eles foram feito um para outro e logo as coisas se ajustaram. Tenho certeza que o mesmo ocorrerá a você e Edward. Só peço que você tenha calma. Você carrega no pescoço o brasão da Família Swan, no qual tem uma pedra linda para lembrar-lhe da responsabilidade com a sua família. Se eu tivesse pensado nesse medalhão eu não colocaria responsabilidade, colocaria calma. Tudo na vida tem o seu tempo certo. Não devemos ser precipitado com as nossas escolhas. Devemos ter calma, para assim agirmos com responsabilidade. Lembre-se minha neta, somos seis corpos, mas somos uma só alma. Então zele por você e zelará por todos nós. Você não é mais uma criancinha que temos que pegar na mão e te mostrar o certo e o errado. Você é uma mulher e sabe discernir o certo do errado. A vida não foi feita para ser fácil, assim como nos livros, se tudo desse certo não teria graça. Nós precisamos sofrer, chorar, nos decepcionar, cair, para aprender coisas novas, aprender a fazer certo.

Eu apenas assenti. Estava emocionada com o discurso da minha avó. Num ímpeto eu a abracei.

- Estou realmente velha. –Ela brincou. –Parece que foi ontem que eu te carregava nos braços para cima e para baixo. – Ela riu. – Eu te amo minha neta.

Ela se afastou para me olhar nos olhos. Seu sorriso era terno e seu olhar era doce. Eu me sentia especial com minha avó. Ela era definitivamente a melhor avó do mundo. Do meu mundo.

- Eu tenho uma citação pra você. – Ela se lembrou. – Eu a li em um livro e anotei para lhe dizer. Ela é do Charles Chaplin. – Ela abriu um livro que estava próximo e tirou uma folha de ofício, dobrada ao meio, de lá e me entregou.

Eu abracei minha avó e subi para o meu quarto para ir estudar.

Assim que entrei no meu quarto eu abri o papel. A mensagem era assim:

_Tua caminhada ainda não terminou....  
A realidade te acolhe  
dizendo que pela frente  
o horizonte da vida necessita  
de tuas palavras  
e do teu silêncio._

Se amanhã sentires saudades,  
lembra-te da fantasia e  
sonha com tua próxima vitória.  
Vitória que todas as armas do mundo  
jamais conseguirão obter,  
porque é uma vitória que surge da paz  
e não do ressentimento.

É certo que irás encontrar situações  
tempestuosas novamente,  
mas haverá de ver sempre  
o lado bom da chuva que cai  
e não a faceta do raio que destrói.

Tu és jovem.  
Atender a quem te chama é belo,  
lutar por quem te rejeita  
é quase chegar a perfeição.  
A juventude precisa de sonhos  
e se nutrir de lembranças,  
assim como o leito dos rios  
precisa da água que rola  
e o coração necessita de afeto.

Não faças do amanhã  
o sinônimo de nunca,  
nem o ontem te seja o mesmo  
que nunca mais.  
Teus passos ficaram.  
Olhes para trás...  
mas vá em frente  
pois há muitos que precisam  
que chegues para poderem seguir-te.

Realmente um texto lindo. Me levantei e fui até a estante e peguei o meu álbum da família, colocando o texto na ultima página.

Voltei para a cama com alguns livros e fui me trocar. Depois comecei a estudar, deitada, esperando o sono vir. O sono veio. Às três da manha. E ele se foi. Às seis horas. Acordei depois de ter um pesadelo. Sempre o mesmo, eu sozinha no escuro depois de levarem Edward de mim. E fui arrumar as minhas malas para amanha a tarde. Estava com tempo de sobra mesmo...

Quando deu a hora fui me arrumar para ir para a escola. Sai do quarto ao mesmo tempo que Emm. Ele não me viu então aproveitei para correr e pular nas suas costas, dando um susto enorme nele e o fazendo cair no chão me levando junto.

- BELLA! Sua pirralha. – Ele ficou por cima de mim, prendendo os meus braços com suas pernas. Seu olhar era assassino. – Eu vou te matar.

Ele levantou as mãos, como se fosse me atacar e atacou.

Eu ria descontroladamente de suas cócegas.

- Emm... PA-pa-paraaaa... paraaa...

- Só se pedir pinico.

- Nun-nuncaaa...

Ele fez cócegas mais rápido, eu estava sem ar.

- Pede!

- Não. – Eu arfei. Ele riu e continuou. De repente ele não estava mais em cima de mim. Ele tombou de lado com um travesseiro no colo. Ele olhou feio para o lado e quando me virei para olhar o que era recebi uma travesseirada também. Kate ria descontroladamente. Ela ainda segurava um travesseiro nas mãos. Eu e Kate nos olhamos e rapidamente nos levantamos e em sincronia demos duas travesseiradas, atingindo cada lado do seu corpo. Então a guerra começou. Nós não sabíamos se riamos ou se batíamos uns nos outros. Parecíamos crianças.

Então quando todo o corredor estava coberto de penas, assim como a gente e não havia nada nos sacos da travesseiro a guerra terminou. Emm teve que ajudar a mim e a Kate a limpar as penas dos nossos cabelos. Pedimos para o nosso mordomo as coisas para limpar o local mas ele não deixou, então depois do café saímos. Alan seguia tranquilo pelas ruas de Seatle e logo chegamos ao colégio.

Eu fui até o meu armário a pedido de Alan, para saber se avia mais alguma coisa do tal N. Tinhas algumas rosas murchas e apenas um bilhetinho: _"Mal posso esperar..."_

Eu mandei uma mensagem para Alan dizendo o que tinha e depois joguei tudo num lixo próximo. Voltei ao armário e dei uma ajeitada. Não nego que o senhor. Tinha um lado positivo. Meu armário cheirava a rosas. Quando fechei a porta vi Edward encostado do lado. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse de forma suave. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro no corredor e vendo que não tinha ninguém, me abraçou e me deu um selinho rápido, depois deu um beijo suave no meu pescoço, deixando minhas pernas bambas. E rapidamente se afastou voltando a posição inicial. Meu corpo reclamou em protesto.

Vi que ele estava sem casaco. Eu havia esquecido. Ficou no meu armário quando eu me troquei ontem. Em Seatle, costumava fazer frio pela manhã e pela tardezinha, se estendendo pela noite. Eu corei, envergonhada pelo meu esquecimento.

- Não trouxe o casaco não foi? –Ele disse rindo.

- Desculpe. Eu realmente esqueci.

- Bobagem. De onde eu venho é bem mais frio que aqui. – Ele piscou. Ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro começamos a caminha em direção a sala de matemática.

A tarde eu me sentia exausta e ele me aninhou nos seus braços novamente, me fazendo dormir.

A noite o jantar também se decorreu em silencio e dormir pouco a noite, novamente.

No dia seguinte Emm despachou minha malas antes de ir trabalhar. O vôo saia antes que minhas aulas terminassem então eu teria que sair mais cedo. Edward saiu da sala comigo e foi até a saída do colégio me dando um beijo rápido.

- Te amo. Se cuida sim. Vou sentir sua falta.

- Também te amo, Edward. Não se preocupe. Vai passar rápido.

No avião, abri minha bolsa de mão e tirei de lá o casaco de Edward. Era tão cheiroso. Resolvi que só devolveria na segunda. E sentido o cheiro dele eu adormeci.

Em NY, deixei minha coisas no hotel e fui direto para a fábrica. Lá o ritmo era empolgante, todos estavam animados com a nova coleção, consequência do sucesso que é a coleção recente.

Fiscalizei todos os setores, fazendo relatórios para entregar para o meu pai. Felix me recebeu super animado, eu mostrei alguns croquis e logo ele mostrou equipe que aprovou a confecção das roupas. A coleção estava quase pronta por parte dos desenhos. Os modelos que ficavam prontos era avaliados e só então era feito a confecção para venda. O primeiro desfile da coleção seria em Miami, para os alunos da excursão e para alguns sócios da empresa. Liberaríamos para apenas um representante da imprensa. Teríamos que preparar o catálogo e a propaganda. Resolvemos que parte das fotos seriam no central park, outras em Miami e o resto em estúdio. Trabalhei pesado até sábado pela manhã, quando Alice veio me buscar para irmos para Chicago, onde ocorreria a festa de aniversário de época.

Alice estava super animada. No jatinho ela ficou me contando detalhes da sua roupa.

Já em Chicago fomos para um hotel. Lá Alice me levou para a suíte presidencial e logo começou a me arrumar. Ela resolveu pintar o meu cabelo de loiro com uma tinta lavável, colocou um aplique deixando ele ainda mais longo e pediu para que eu usasse uma lente de contato verde. Ela pois unhas postiças nas minhas mãos e as pintou de branco.

Ela enrolou o meu cabelo com cachinhos finíssimos, fazendo que criasse um super volume e pintou algumas mechichas de roxo, também lavável. Depois fez um meio preso deixando minha franja de lado, esta com uma mecha roxa bem no começo. Alice fazia piruetas quando ia buscar algo. Sempre tagarelando.

- Lice... E o vestido do baile dos alunos? É de época também não é?

- É. – Ela fez um bico. – Infelizmente seus dois vestidos serão azul. O do naile já estava encomendado e o da festa eu não resistir quando vi o que eu comprei.

O bico Alice era engraçado, não agradava a ela ficar sem escolhas.

Ela começou então com a roupa. Já era bem tarde, estava começando a anoitecer. Alice se arrumava enquanto tinha que fazer alguma pausa, ela pos o espartilho, e uma saia de arame para dar volume ao vestido, e várias nágoas. Então ela foi buscar o vestido. Eu me surpreendi. Não era a toa que Alice estava tão feliz. Ele era perfeito. Um sonho. Com vários tons de azul e flores rosa bebe, simplesmente perfeito.

Ela vestiu e ele coube perfeitamente em mim. Principalmente por causa do espartilho.

Ela colocou um colar que realçava o meu colo e brincos de pedrinhas.

.com/fs42/f/2009/074/7/e/rococo_belle_by_

Depois ela veio com um potinho, pintas falsas. Eu ri. Ela fez uma careta e ajeitou o bojo do vestido fazendo com que os meus seios ficassem em forma de coração no alto, ela pois uma pinta sobre um dos meus seios e um próximo a minha boca.

Então ela resolveu trabalhar com os meus olhos, dando uma levantada e aumentando os cílios. E depois pois a mascara azul marinho com pedrinhas brilhantes, em mim.

Ela fez também um novo contorno para a minha boca, deixando-a com a forma perfeita. O sapato era de salto alto, prata.

Ela dando pulinhos de felicidade foi terminar de se ajeitar, quanto a mim me sentei no banco que havia um barzinho. Peguei o meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Edward:

"_Sinto sua falta! Espero que tenha uma boa noite. Beijos, Bella!"_

Alguns minutos depois eu recebo sua resposta:

"_Também estou morrendo de saudades. Não acredito que minha noite seja realmente muito boa, mas farei o possível para que seja, por você. Te amo, Seu Edward."_

Sorri. Alice me chamou avisando que a limusine havia chegado, ela usava um vestido rosa, cheio de charme e um pouco sensual no decote.

Minha família ia em outra limusine. Nos encontramos na entrada da festa. Nos abraçamos em sinal de afeto, como a família Swan sempre é, e demonstrando para todos nossa união.

Batemos algumas fotos de família e falamos com os anfitriões, o aniversariante estava feliz, todo tempo conversava com um homem branco, loiro e realmente lindo. Ele se movia com agilidade na cadeira de rodas. O salão, já lotado, parecia um castelo. As luminárias acesa a luz de velas, a luz não muito forte, dando uma ar de mistério, a música calma, vindo do piano... O meio estava desocupado provavelmente as pessoas iriam dançar e no palco havia um microfone, então teria música ao vivo.

Estava tudo incrível. Varri os olhos pelo salão foi então que eu o vi. Na hora eu estanquei, meu corpo acelerou, senti um frio descer pela minha espinha.

- Bella? – Alice perguntou. – Você está bem?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Ela então olhou para onde eu estava olhando e estancou também.

- O que ele faz aqui? – Rose perguntou incrédula.

Eu não tinha palavras.

- Bella. – Rose se pois na minha frente – Você sabia que Edward estaria aqui?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

***********

**Reviews para fazer a autora feliz! ;D**


	19. Anthony

**Que saudades de vocês! Huehuehue! Desculpe a demora mas eu já trouxe o cap! Espero**

**que gostem e lembre-se de me dar um incentivo no final!**

**Boa Leitura!!**

**Cap: Anthony**

**[BPOV]**

- Bella. – Rose se pois na minha frente – Você sabia que Edward estaria aqui?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

- E o que vamos fazer? – A expressão de Rose era severa, mas eu via em seu olhar o medo que

ocorresse algo comigo.

- Eu não sei. Como eu ia imaginar que ele ia sair de Seattle e para vir uma festa em Chicago?

- Do mesmo modo que você. – Ela disse o óbvio.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. Era uma situação que havia lados bons e ruins.

O bom era que minha família veria a classe social dele, coisa que eu já desconfiava pelas suas

roupas, e que seria mais fácil ele compreender a situação na qual eu estava.

O ruim era que ele não podia conhecer minha família. Nós não tínhamos nenhuma pista sobre o

Senhor N. E ele incrivelmente sabia muito sobre mim. Não poderia me dar ao luxo de

desobedecê-lo. Era suicídio.

Olhei para o lado há tempo de ver papai mudar a expressão de assustado para um sorriso

presunçoso. Fiquei observando. Charlie pegou a mão de Renné e a puxou para mais próximo,

falando algo no ouvido dela. Ela apenas assentiu vi que ela se sentia constrangida por algo, mas

logo depois ela sorriu e falou algo no ouvido dele. Depois de uma conversa rápida ele deu um

beijo cálido nela. Eu sorri, o amor dos meus pais era realmente lindo e invejável.

- Isabella? – Era Alice. Virei para ela. Ela tombou a cabeça de lado. – Você está irreconhecível.

Não tenha medo. Você sabe que quando está "nesse ambiente" – Ela fez as aspas com os dedos

– Você muda completamente. E eu mudei seu físico, mais do que você já muda normalmente.

Mas, como pode ver, nós não estamos to diferentes assim. Edward não vai nos reconhecer

facilmente com essas roupas e as mascaras, mas talvez ele reconheça se ficar próximo a gente.

Bella, você é a única que pode deixar ele realmente longe de nós.

- Mas Alice. Ele pode me reconhecer pela voz. Ele me conhece muito bem...

- Não. – Rose me interrompeu. – Ele conhece a Bella. Nesse exato momento você é a Isabella.

Ou melhor: Marie, como se apresentará para ele. Mantenha-o longe daqui se ainda quiser

manter o seu disfarce.

Eu assenti nervosa. Alice deu uma outra olhada em mim e deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

Comecei a dar a volta pelo salão cumprimentado alguns conhecidos.

- Senhorita Swan! – Olhei para trás e o aniversariante vinha até mim acompanhado pelo loiro

que eu havia visto antes. O aniversariante era o único que não usava mascara. – Eu queria te

apresentar ao meu médico. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. – Senti meu coração virar ao ouvir o nome. Ele

devia ser pai de Edward. Mantive minha expressão impassível e cumprimentei o médico.

Sem me estender muito na conversa sai dali e fui para o bar, que ficava em um canto da festa,

próximo ao palco, sentei em uma das banquetas e pedi ao garçom um coquetel de maracujá sem

álcool. Eu precisa me acalmar.

O garçom me deu. Comecei a tomar e me virei para a festa a procura dele. Então eu escutei.

- Por favor, pode me arranjar uma água com gás?

Virei-me para a minha esquerda e lá estava ele. Lindo, um verdadeiro Don Juan de mascara.

Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso simpático.

- Prazer. – Ele falou estendendo a mão para mim – Anthony.

Segurei sua mão com firmeza.

- Marie. – Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

Ele não disse o verdadeiro nome. Achei estranho. Talvez ele tivesse os mesmos motivos que eu.

Depois fez uma reverencia com a cabeça e saiu. Acompanhei com os olhos ele sentar em uma

mesa não muito distante e conversar com uma mulher de cabelos caramelo. Devia ser a mãe

dele.

Sai do bar, resolvi que iria no banheiro, na saída de lá fui empurrada de volta para dentro por

James.

- Isabella Swan. – Ele se aproximou falando no meu ouvido. – Não te reconheci com essa

indumentária. Mas vi você com sua família e imaginei que realmente fosse você.

- O que você quer James?

- Quer que eu fale a verdade ou prefere que eu fale depois?

- James... – Disse em tom de aviso.

- Senhorita Swan... Até quando você pretende negar o sentimento que você nutre por mim?

- De onde você tirou essa fantasia James?

- Oras... Eu sei que você me quer... Do mesmo jeito que eu quero você. – Ele riu. E colou o seu

corpo no meu, me colando contra a parede, ele pegou minha mão e colocou-a na calça dele,

onde o seu amiguinho estava excitado.

- Você me dá nojo. – Disse tirando minha mão de lá e tentando me desvencilhar dele.

- Isabella... bastava somente uma noite e você ia ficar de quatro pra mim. Já te disse isso. Não

tenha medo de admitir. Se quiser... Eu não vejo problemas se quiser que seja aqui... adoro o

perigo.

- James eu já falei que eu não quero. Por favor...

- Sabe que eu não sou homem de desistir fácil, não é?

- Quem dera que fosse... – Falei irônica. Empurrei ele e sai do banheiro.

- Deixa de ser difícil... – Falou segurando pelo meu braço - Que tal isso? Agora você me

concede uma dança e depois a gente conversa a sós. – Ele piscou malicioso.

Não havia notado que um cantor estava no palco fazendo um show, com músicas de valsa.

Vários casais rodopiavam pela pista.

- Se eu aceitar dançar com você... Me deixa em paz o resto da noite?

- Tenho esperanças que você venha atrás de meus serviços Bella. – Ele mordeu o lóbulo da

minha orelha.

Eu me afastei com ódio. Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou para a pista de dança.

James nos posicionou e logo me guiou pela pista numa dança de movimento perfeitos. Ele

tentava se aproveitar da nossa proximidade, tentado me beijar ou passar a mão pelo meu corpo,

mas eu me afastava o máximo que era possível sem interromper a dança.

A dança chegou ao fim e James já me puxava para outra dança até que Edward apareceu e

cutucou o ombro de James.

- Se importa se eu roubar sua parceira? – Ele falou educado.

- Na verdade,... – James tentou

- Ele não se importa. – Eu interrompi.

James saiu de perto, porem antes fuzilou Edward com os olhos.

Edward logo pegou minha mãe e se abaixou para beijá-la.

- Me concede essa dança?

**[música: You and Me – Lifehouse ***

**http :// www .youtube. com /watch?v=QBlvzGDFbro]**

Eu assenti. Ele pegou minha outra mão com a sua mão livre e a pôs no seu ombro, depois

colocando a dele um pouco acima da minha cintura. Nós começamos a girar um pouco afastado,

eu o guiando por força do hábito.

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_

_O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

_Eu não posso prosseguir_

_E eu não posso desistir_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

- Marie. – Ele me chamou delicadamente. Eu apenas o olhei. – Apesar de você dançar muito

bem, creio que seja mais conveniente que eu a conduza. – Ele deu um sorriso torto e me girou.

Ele me segurou com força e confiança, seus passos era dados com perfeição e simetria.

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Ele me girava, me guiando pela ponta dos dedos e depois me segurava firmemente. Eu estava

extasiada.

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,_

_Você deixou minha mente girando_

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Ele me girou e eu segui rodopiando em torno do seu corpo, ele acompanhou o meu giro com

uma mão próxima a minha cintura, caso tivesse que me segurar.

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

_Você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

A música começava a entrar nos acordes finais. Minhas duas mãos foram para o pescoço dele e

ele me segurou pela cintura fazendo o meu corpo se inclinar um pouco. Eu soltei minhas mãos

enquanto ele me dava um meio giro e me fazia para ao seu lado. Passei os dedo com carinho

pelo seu rosto e ele me levantou.

_Você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Dei um ultimo giro e ele me segurou enquanto dançávamos os últimos passos. Nossos corpos

colados, sua mão na minha cintura.

_Que dia é_

_e em que mês_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!_

Quando a música terminou, eu em um gesto impulsivo segurei o seu rosto e o beijei.

**[Alice POV]**

Bella esta incrível. Apesar de irreconhecível, eu temia. Ela dançava com Edward e a

proximidade dos dois era grande. Não sei se ele tinha notado quem era ela.

Tenho sorte de ter um sexto sentido afiado ou Bella teria que ter ido embora da festa.

Apesar do meu temor Jasper estava ao meu lado, me segurando pela cintura. O que me deixou

incrivelmente relaxada. A família dele havia acabado de chegar. A família Swan, assim como eu

e Rosalie, estávamos tensos. Nós não conversávamos com ninguém de fora.

Conversávamos entre si, atentos a dança de Bella.

Charlie estava parado ao meu lado com Renné. Rosalie e Emm estavam sentados à mesa

juntamente com vovó Swan, que até o momento se manteve impassível aos acontecimentos.

Edward e Bella dançavam com perfeição e sincronia. Bella fez bom uso das aulas de ballet,

apesar de jurar que não gostava, ela estava com a postura perfeita durante toda a dança.

Coisa que ela não fazia quando estava só com a gente. A não ser nos locais onde houvesse gente

que nem ela. Eu não concordava com esse comportamento, mas se ela se sente melhor assim...

Não discuto.

Vi James se aproximar da gente se metendo entre mim e Charlie.

- Quem é o rapaz? – James perguntou autoritário

- Boa noite James. É um prazer vê-lo por aqui. Eu vou bem e você? – falei sarcástica.

- Boa noite Alice. – Ele falou cínico. – Eu não vou bem. Como vê a senhorita Swan está

dançando com outro rapaz que por acaso a roubou de mim. E eu gostaria de saber quem é ele.

- Aparentemente, - disse Charlie. – Ele é filho do doutor que cuidou do aniversariante. – Pareceme

que acabam de se conhecer. – Charlie sorria. A música entrava nos acordes finais. – Parece

que você tem mais um concorrente rapaz.

Charlie estava levemente satisfeito, ele realmente não aprova James.

James semicerrou os olhos. Foi nessa hora que a música terminou e Bella e Edward se beijaram.

Eu arfei. Jasper me segurou com força. James fez uma careta horrível.

- É parece que não mais... – Charlie comentou. Dizendo claramente: Edward não era

concorrência e sim o vencedor.

Eu abei o riso, James parecia que soltaria fogo pelas narinas e saiu de perto rapidamente.

**[BELLA POV]**

O beijou não passou de um selar de lábios. Edward me afastou rapidamente e com delicadeza.

Ele segurou minha mão e me levou até uma mesa vazia. No caminho pegando uma água e a

oferecendo pra mim.

Quando sentei beberiquei o copo.

- Anthony, me perdoe. E-eu não queria.. F-foi...

Ele me interrompeu levantando uma mão.

- Eu que devo pedir desculpas Marie. O momento era propicio para um beijo, porém eu tenho

namorada e além de amá-la muito eu sou fiel a ela.

Eu assenti corando por debaixo da mascara.

Eu não podia ver todas as expressões do seu rosto. A mascara preto me impedia. Mas pude notar

que ele estava sereno.

- E ela está aqui? – Perguntei inocente olhando para trás, como se a procurasse, mesmo sabendo

que a namorada dele estava mais próxima do que ele podia imaginar.

- Não. Ela está em NY, resolvendo uns problemas. – Ele suspirou. Nos seus olhos eu podia ver a

saudade que ele sentia. Me coração inflou de felicidade.

- Completamente apaixonado. – atestei.

Ele riu mexendo na minha taça, agora vazia.

- Sim. Ela é a minha vida. Eu a amo com cada célula do meu ser.

- E ela?

- Incrivelmente, ela me corresponde da melhor maneira possível. Ás vezes me pergunto se eu

sou digno de toda a devoção que eu vejo no olhar dela. Se eu sou realmente o cara certo. Ela é

tão delicada. Sei que tem problemas, apesar de não se abrir comigo. O nosso namoro é

escondido dos pais dela, e isso deixa as coisas um pouco mais complicadas.

- `Por que esse namoro assim?

- Os pais querem que ela vá para Harvard no fim do ano letivo, e não querem saber de

distrações para ela.

- Sério?

- Sim. Ela está fazendo o papel bem feito. Tira ótimas notas na escola.

- E se fosse mentira? – Eu era louca. Mas Edward me dissera uma vez algo sobre aquilo e eu

precisava confirmar

- O que?

- Sei lá...

- Eu não suporto mentiras. – ele fez uma careta.

Eu gelei. Com muito esforço consegui manter minha expressão. Edward sorriu pra mim.

- Que mais água? – Eu assenti.

Então ele se levantou e foi buscar a água.

**[JAMES POV]**

Eu estava puto de raiva com a Swan. Até quando a pirralha pensava que ia me rejeitar?

Me encostei no bar, observando de longe ela conversar com o idiota que dançou com ela. Ela

que me aguardasse, cada rejeição que ela me dava pior a situação ficaria para ela. Ia chegar um

momento que eu não aguentaria e mostraria para ela o que era um homem.

O garçom me deu o whisky e eu comecei a bebericar, olhando o salão em busca de uma putinha

pra passar a noite. Eu precisava desestressar.

Foi então que eu escutei uma mulher bufar ao meu lado. Olhei e notei que ela era linda. Tinha

um ar felino, os cabelos ruivos, o rosto suave, e as curvas perfeitas. A Mascara que ela usava era

vermelho da cor do sangue. Ela olhava fixamente para algo. Acompanhei o seu olhar e vi que

ela olhava para a mesa que a Swan estava.

- Conhece eles? – Perguntei me dirigindo a ela.

- ele é o meu ex-noivo. Ela o roubou de mim. – Eu sorri.

- E que tal você não passar pra outro em vez de bufar por ele?

- Quem disse que eu não passei? – Ela me olhou, sorrindo maliciosamente, me olhando de cima

a baixo.

- Escuta... Você aparentemente ainda o quer... e Eu quero a companhia dele. Porque nos não

unimos forças?

Ela me olhou sugestivamente.

- Claro que se você também quiser podemos muito bem aproveitar a companhia um do outro

enquanto não pegamos o que queremos.

Ela me deu um sorriso sexy. Ficou de pé de repente e me puxou pela gravata em direção ao

banheiro que eu encurralei Bella.

Pelo visto seria uma ótima união.

*******

**Obrigada a:**

_Rafaela; Deah Ricz; yuukichanvk;_

_Lily A. Cullen e a Larissa Inacio_

_**. **_

_**Gostei muito de receber as reviews de vocês!**_

_**Beijo super especial para a minha beta: **__brune_cristine __**!!!!**_


	20. A casa dele

_**Gente! Que saudades! Eu sei não tem explicação pra minha demora para postar... Eu sinto muito, além da falta de inspiração, a falta de reviews também não tem colaborado... Eu quero agradecer ao carinho de vocês e desejar boas vindas as minhas nova leitora, sintam-se amadas por mim desde já! Esse capítulo esta um pouco bestinha, mas ele era necessário... tentarei postar o próximo na semana que vem! Enquanto isso dêem uma passadinha na minha nova fic: I'd Lie é uma história realmente legal!**_

_**Mandar um beijo mega especial para a minha beta!!**_

_**Sem mais delongas... Boa Leitura!!!**_

**[EDWARD POV]**

Eu estava morto de cansado. Aquela festa de ultima hora tinha acabado com minhas forças.

Carlie havia ficado em casa, resolveu que ia redecorar a sala e _por acaso _os móveis chegaram no dia da festa e ela teve que ficar lá cuidando da decoração.

A festa tinha sido boa. Marie era agradável. Do tipo que eu convidaria para sair se eu não estivesse incondicionalmente apaixonado por Bella.

Bella. Eu estava com saudades dela. Esses dias longe dela se rastejavam, não via a hora de reencontrá-la e matar essa saudade.

Eu pensava nisso tudo enquanto esperava o manobrista trazer o meu carro. Já era tarde e eu pretendia voltar para Seattle antes do almoço.

- Ora, ora... Quem nós temos aqui. – A voz veio de detrás de mim. Me virei e me deparei com Victória. Nós dois estávamos sem mascara. – Edward Cullen. Como vai sua irmãzinha? – O sorriso dela era extremamente malicioso. – Soube do que houve com ela...

- Não é da sua conta. – Respondi seco.

- Claro que é... Edward. Eu me preocupo com você queridinho. – Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu tirei na mesma hora.

- Victória, me deixa em paz.

- Não Edward. Graças a você, eu estou em um colégio interno. Minha avó não olha nem para minha cara. E minha mesada foi cortada, provavelmente o meu direito à herança também.

- Você fez besteira Victória. – Notei que ela se aproximava perigosamente de mim.

- A culpa é sua Edward. - E rapidamente ela se jogou em mim me beijando, na verdade selando os nossos lábios. Eu a afastei com força, fazendo-a cair no chão. As nágoas que ela usavam voaram e ela rapidamente segurou para que sua intimidade fosse revelada não que ela se importasse.

- Você me dá nojo. – Eu me afastei. Meu carro já estava ali. Entrei e fui para o hotel.

O que eu queria mesmo era ver logo Bella.

**[BELLA POV]**

Segunda bem cedo eu me arrumava para ir ao colégio. Pus uma jeans e uma blusa rosa.

Eu desci, não tinha notado que todos já tinham levantado. Na verdade minha mãe e Kate estavam na sala com um cara.

Era o joalheiro. Ele sempre ia lá em casa, nos mostrar suas jóias, ele sempre contava histórias loucas sobre como havia conseguido alguma preciosidade.

Me aproximei e olhei para a bandeja de jóias dele. Ele mostrava algumas pulseiras para elas.

Meu olhar se fixou em um maço de pulseiras masculinas, que estavam presos juntos.

- Quanto custa às pulseiras masculinas?

- Depende Senhorita Swan. – Ele pegou algumas e me mostrou. – Escolha a que lhe agrada e depois negociamos preços. – Esqueci esse detalhe: ele adorava tentar enrolar-nos nos preços. Mas nunca nos deixamos enganar por ele.

- Você tem algum coração diamantado? Como essa? – Mostrei a pulseira no meu pulso.

- Na verdade... Eu tenho uma. Elas são um pouco raras... Na maioria das vezes é feito por encomenda. – Ele puxou uma corrente que tinha no pescoço, ele abriu uma bolsinha que tinha pendurada lá, deixando cair na palma da sua mão o coração.

Era idêntico ao meu.

- Eu vou comprar. Junto com essa pulseira. – Peguei uma pulseira prata que reluzia polidamente, a corrente não muito grossa.

Ele pos numa caixinha e me deu. Eu guardei dentro da bolsa.

Fui pro colégio ansiosa. Estava louca de saudades do meu Edward.

Meu coração só se acalmou quando eu o vi entrando na sala de matemática.

Ele sorriu lindamente pra mim. Seu olhar era intenso. Eu tinha o visto na festa, mas ele não tinha me visto, exatamente.

O dia passou rapidamente. Eu sentei entre Carlie e Ang na hora do almoço, todos conversavam animadamente. Edward se sentou na minha frente. Quando nossos olhos se encontravam eu sentia uma corrente passar pelo meu corpo.

- Bella? – Me virei. Era uma garotinha, tinha um envelope amarelo nas mãos. – Me pediram pra te entregar isso.

Ela me deu o envelope. Confusa eu comecei a abrir. O envelope só tinha dois papeis.

O primeiro era um bilhetinho: _"Para você lembrar a quem ele realmente pertence"._

Achei aquilo estranho e peguei o segundo papel. Na verdade era uma foto. A foto me fez congelar. Era uma foto do Edward e de Victória se beijando. A foto tinha a data da festa em Chicago e eu reconheci as roupas de Edward.

Senti uma facada no meu peito. Como se o ar de repente faltasse.

- O que houve Bella? – Alice perguntou sentada ao lado de Edward.

- Veja com seus próprios olhos. Falei jogando a foto na mesa e empurrando para ficar entre Edward e Alice, saindo dali correndo. Não acreditava que Edward tinha feito aquilo. Mas uma parte de mim sabia e temia isso. Afinal eles terminaram muito rápido.

Entrei no banheiro.

Tudo aquilo parecia insano, uma loucura... Até mesmo sem sentido. Edward dizia que me amava... Mas a insegurança é cruel.

Lavei o rosto, precisava me acalmar rapidamente.

Ouvi quando a porta abriu, olhei para o lado, era Alice.

- Bellinha... O Edward está te procurando... – Ela disse com a voz baixa e temerosa.

- Lice... Eu... Estou sem cabeça... Na verdade tudo ao meu redor gira...

- Bella... Você não acha que é mais razoável você escutar o que ele tem a dizer? Você esta agindo de um jeito sem noção.

Eu suspirei. Ela tinha um pouco de razão, porém antes que eu saísse do banheiro o sinal tocou.

Fui para a aula de biologia. Essa aula eu tinha com Edward, porem era prova e não pudemos conversar. Antes da prova começar Edward me olhou suplicante e eu, sem saber o que fazer, simplesmente abaixei a cabeça.

Eu terminei a prova primeiro que ele e fui para a quadra pra ter a aula de educação física.

A aula foi teoria, introdução ao tênis de quadra.

A aula terminou mais cedo, me deixando aflita. Eu sabia que ele viria falar comigo, mas tinha medo do que eu escutaria.

Quando sai do ginásio me dirigi à garagem para esperá-lo no seu carro, mas não vi o carro dele. Então resolvi esperar em um banco que havia ali próximo.

Então escutei um buzina seguido de alguém chamando meu nome.

Olhei e me surpreendi ao ver Jacob em sua moto. Corri até ele.

- Jake! – Ele me deu um abraço caloroso.

- Bells. Me esqueceu, hein! – ele fingiu estar bravo.

- Me perdoe. Eu... tive problemas... Não deu pra te ligar.

- Imaginei. Tive que vir a Seattle para conseguir falar com você. – Ele riu.

- Perdão mesmo. E a Jane? – Jane era a namorada dele.

- Não estou mais com ela. – Ele disse ficando realmente com raiva.

- O que houve? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Ela... – hesitou - Ela estava me traindo com algum almofadinha...

- É uma pena Jake. Vocês formavam um belo casal.

- Não importa mais. – o sinal tocou ao fundo. – E então? Alguma novidade? – Ele sorriu pra mim, um sorriso quente.

- Nada demais... – Nessa hora Alice chegou acompanhada de Rose e de Carlie.

- Jake! – Alice me cortou dando um abraço nele. – Há quanto tempo! Estava sentindo sua falta!

- Hey Alice! Também senti sua falta tampinha. – Ela fez uma careta para ele. – Estava aqui conversando com a Bells. Chegou a tempo para escutar a parte que eu a convido para ir ver algum filme hoje à tarde... Se quiser nos acompanhar.

Carlie fez uma expressão de raiva, porém se conteve. Edward chegou, e pela cara dele, ele havia escutado a ultima parte da conversa.

- Jake... – Eu chamei a atenção dele – Eu ia me esquecendo de te apresentar. Essa é a Carlie e Esse é o Edward. Ele é o meu namorado.

Jake se surpreendeu. Ele sabe que eu nunca namoro, motivo pelo qual ele desistiu de correr atrás de mim. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Vejo que você realmente mudou Bells. – Ele se aproximou de Edward e apertou a mão dele.

Quando ele foi falar com Carlie, ele congelou. Os dois se conectaram de um jeito... Inexplicável. Eles pareciam estar num mundo só deles.

Eu olhei para Alice e Rose, elas me lançaram um sorriso malicioso.

- Jake... – Alice chamou – Que tal nós irmos assistir um filme? Tenho certeza que Carlie adoraria ir também.

O contato entre eles quebrou, fazendo Carlie corar furiosamente. Jake apenas assentiu. Eu ri. Nunca tinha visto o Jake embaraçado. As garotas seguiram para o carro de Alice e Jake as seguiu na moto.

Quando todos se foram eu me virei para encara Edward. Ele tinha um olhar estranho então ele olhou pra mim.

- Bella? Podemos conversar?

- Claro.

Ele saiu andando e eu o segui, ele parou em frente a um volvo prata lindo.

Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim, eu pus um pé dentro, mas não entrei, olhei para ele de forma questionadora.

- Chegou ontem... Estava na revisão há um bom tempo... – ele sorriu docemente.

Eu entrei, ele fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro, assumindo o seu lugar.

Ele me levou até uma parte mais distante da cidade, praticamente na fronteira da cidade.

Ele pegou uma estrada de terra, começando a subir a montanha. Ele parou próximo a uma bifurcação. O caminho era bem verde. Muitas árvores frondosas.

- Bella... – ele tirou o cinto dele e eu também tirei o meu.

- Onde estamos? – Eu fiquei um pouco alerta.

- Eu quero conversar com você primeiro. – ele disse sério – Escuta, Bella, eu... Eu quero explicar o que houve no meu fim de semana.

Eu esperei ele continuar.

- Papai me disse, na sexta à noite, que eu teria que ir a Chicago para uma festa de aniversário de um paciente dele. A festa era sábado à noite e eu fui para Chicago pela manhã. A festa era uma espécie de saral misturado com um baile de mascaras. Eu não me socializei muito, conheci alguém da minha idade e passamos a festa conversando. Quando eu estava indo pra casa, Victória apareceu com uma conversa fiada e quando teve oportunidade me roubou um selo. Não foi nada mais do que isso. Bella, eu não tenho, nem nunca tive motivos para te trair. Lembre-se, principalmente, que eu terminei com a Victória para poder ficar com você. Eu amo você. Me perdoe, sei que você ficou magoada, mas eu realmente não tive culpa.

Eu estava sem ação. Então o que eu fiz foi puxá-lo para um beijo avassalador e voluptuoso.

Nosso beijo foi ficando mais calmo, nossas bocas se movendo com sincronia, deixando clara a saudade que sentimos um do outro.

Quando o beijo terminou Edward ficou um tempo beijando o meu pescoço depois ele se afastou e voltou a ligar o carro, pegando a esquerda na bifurcação.

- Vai me dizer onde estamos indo?

- Para minha casa. Esta na hora de conhecê-la.

Eu sorri. Um tempo depois Edward parou em frente a uma casa linda. Digna de um conto de fadas. Era feita de madeira, cedro, Tinha uma varanda linda, com cerca de madeira entalhada com flores, um balanço de jardim que havia espaço para duas pessoas com algumas almofadas, havia cadeiras de jardim, feitas de madeira e com almofadas brancas. A porta era de vitral. Na frente da casa havia um jardim de violetas.

Ele me conduziu para dentro da casa. Parecia um chalé. Por dentro as paredes eram normais, de gesso, havia a sala, a cozinha e dois corredores a esquerda e a direita, que devia dá pros quartos.

O piso era de mármore branco. A sala e a cozinha eram separadas por uma bancada, com bancos altos, que nem na minha cozinha.

A sala era confortável, o sofá era cargo, dava para deitar confortavelmente, dependendo do tamanho da pessoa, eram dois. Um de dois e outro de três lugares. Havia uma poltrona reclinável cor chocolate. Os sofás eram de um creme bem claro. Havia um tapete embaixo deles marrom chocolate e uma mesa de centro feito de cedro. A televisão era embutida. Havia um armário com o som e embaixo havia inúmeros CDs e DVDs, que dava para ser visto pela porta de vidro.

- Gostou? – Edward perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- É bem aconchegante. Realmente lindo.

Ele me abraçou por trás e me conduziu para o sofá, me sentando no colo dele.

- Vamos fazer nossas tarefas? Temos um trabalho de biologia pra fazer.

Eu sorri. Logo ele me sentou do seu lado, pegamos nossos livros e começamos a estudar.

Um tempão depois estávamos bem próximos de terminar. Agora Edward se sentava no chão com a cabeça encostada na minha perna.

- Já tabelamos as características das aves. Falta somente a dos peixes que você resolveu pular. – Eu disse.

- Estou cansado. – Edward choramingou olhando pra mim.

Eu joguei os cadernos na mesinha de centro. Edward fez o mesmo e sentou do meu lado. Ele pegou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

- Suas olheiras diminuíram. – Ele falou docemente. – Sinal que você está dormindo melhor.

- Seu casaco ajudou. – Eu falei. – dormir abraçando ele.

Ele riu.

- Vamos ter que dá um jeito então. – Ele disse pensativo. Ele pegou o meu braço e começou a beijar o meu pulso, então lembrei da pulseira que eu havia comprado.

- Eu trouxe uma coisa para você.

- O que? – Ele perguntou curioso. Eu peguei a pulseira no bolso da bolsa e entreguei a ele.

Ele abriu a caixinha, eu peguei a pulseira e pus no braço dele. Ele sorriu ao ver o coração.

- Agora você tem o meu coração. – Eu falei sorrindo. – Você sempre teve, e agora essa é a prova concreta disso. Eu te amo.

Ele deu um beijo na minha testa e foi descendo pelo meu nariz até chegar na minha boca.

Nos beijamos com carinho e doçura. Logo Edward me empurrou, ficando com metade corpo por cima do meu.

Nosso beijo ficou quente. A mão de Edward passeava pelo lado da minha cintura.

- Procurem um quarto. – Uma voz falou vindo da porta.

Nosso beijo parou abruptamente, Carlie estava na porta com Alice do lado. Eu fiquei extremamente envergonhada. Edward pegou minha mão e sentamos no sofá.

Carlie entrou.

- Bells. – Alice me chamou. – Eu vou deixar o Jasper em casa e depois venho te pegar. – ela riu e saiu.

Edward me olhou com um sorriso matreiro e se levantou indo para a cozinha, eu o acompanhei e sentei em um dos bancos e fiquei observando-o tirar da geladeira ingredientes para o jantar.

Ele pos alguns ingredientes no forno e veio para o lado.

- Deixa eu te mostrar o resto da casa.

Ele me levou até o quarto dele. Era lindo e simples. Uma cama ling size de casal, o som, muitos cd's e livros, televisão, mesinha de estudo, notebook... Na parte da frente da cama havia um banco acolchoado com braços altos. Tudo era nos tons claros, muito dourado.

Depois ele me levou para conhecer o quarto de Carlie.

- Carlie? Esmos entrando! - Edward abriu a porta, revelando um quarto muito violeta e prata.

A cama era parecida com a do Edward, duas mesinhas uma de desenho e outra de estudo. Na de desenho havia na frente, na parede, um quadro com uma planta de uma casa.

O quarto era lindo.

Carlie saiu do banheiro usando um roupão branco que batia nos joelhos dela e secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

- Olá! Bem vinda Bella. – carlie deu um sorriso singelo. Ela tinha um olhar estranho... não sei explicar, mas era como se ela estivesse desesperada, ou algo assim.

Ela começou a falar sobre o dia dela com o pessoal, parece que Emm e Jasper foram com eles para o cinema. Eu escutava tudo, mas, com o olhar, continuava a explorar o quarto.

Me aproximei da mesa de cabeceira dela. Era com tampo de vidro. Alem de um abajur tinha um porta retrato. Era uma foto dela com Edward quando pequenos, eles estavam com a cara toda suja de tinta e usavam roupas verde, fazendo eles ficarem mais parecidos do que nunca. Eu ri. Olhei mais atentamente a mesinha, vi que o abajur era violeta um pouco transparente, então sua luz devia ser violeta. Tinha uma régua em cima da mesa e notei que ela estava suja com um pó branco. Na verdade era a primeira coisa da casa que eu via suja, o resto era impecável.

- Carlie? Você derrubou massa de gesso na sua mesinha? – Perguntei curiosa. Ela devia fazer esculturas de gesso como hobby.

- Gesso? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim... Sua mesinha tem gesso... Pensei que você... – Edward rapidamente passou o dedo na mesa, pegando um pouco do pó espalhado, cheirando-o e depois colocando na ponta da língua.

O que eu vi a seguir foi, pra dizer no mínimo, estranho.

Os dois enrijeceram ao mesmo tempo. Edward então se virou pra Carlie, seu rosto estava uma mascara de mistério. Carlie parecia em choque.

- Algo a dizer em sua defesa? Por mais que seja inútil? – Edward perguntou frio.

- E- edward... Eu... Eu... – O olhar dela era choroso.

- Bella? – Alice chegou, o som vinha da sala.

Edward se virou para mim e me deu um beijo na testa. Então notei que havia sido dispensada da conversa. Eu sai dali de fininho, parando quando cheguei na sala para recolher meus livros.

Edward e Carlie voltaram a discutir, eu ouvi coisas desconexas, mas achei melhor sair logo dali.

**[EDWARD POV]**

- Edward... Eu preciso... – Carlie falava chorando.

- Por que você não me pede ajuda?

- Por que você é um grosso. Edward... e- e- eu preciso... eu preciso... eu preciso.... – Ela falava com as lágrimas mais fortes no rosto.

- Carlie, eu não quero ser grosso, mas você faz besteira. Não pensa. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar e não para te julgar, agora se você complica tudo... – Tentei acalmá-la.

- Por que você faz isso comigo? Quanto disso você tomou desde que voltamos de Forks na ultima vez?

- Nenhuma eu juro... – Ela parecia cair em desespero. Foi o que aconteceu ela caiu. – Edward. Eu preciso. Eu quero...

O corpo dela tremia. Ela começou a suar. Eu me ajoelhei do lado dela e a abracei.

- Estou com você. – eu sussurrei para ela. Senti uma lágrima cair do meu rosto.

Então eu a puxei e a pus no meu colo levando-a para o meu carro. Voltei para dentro de casa e fui atrás da bolsa de emergência da Carlie, era uma bolsa que tinha desde seus produtos de higiene até uma muda de roupa. A peguei no seu guarda roupa e voltei para o carro.

Eu não podia levá-la logo a Forks. Era preciso primeiro passar na clínica de Seattle, á iriam ceda-la e ela seria levada para Forks. Porém dessa vez eu não sei se iria ficar com ela lá.

*******

**Não esqueçam de comentar!! É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês acharam!!!**


	21. Preparando a coleção

**Gente! Minhas flores amadas! Que saudades... Amei demais os reviews que eu recebi! Espero sinceramente que gostem dele! Faz um tempão que eu queria dizer uma coisa a vocês e sempre me esquecia na pressa de postar... Há um tempo atrás eu fui patinar no gelo! Huehuehue! Foi minha primeira vez e eu só me lembrava do capitulo que a Bella vai patinar... gente... é difícil.. eu cai várias vezes, duas eu fiquei com bumbum no chão, mas nada de ferimentos! Huehuehuehue! Não esqueçam de comentar no final! O comentário de vocês é muitooooooooooooooooooooo importante pra mim.**

**Também quero fazer três agradecimentos especiais: O primeiro é para a minha Beta que se disponibiliza sempre para cuidar da minha fic. O segundo e o terceiro é pra minhas amadas que me adotaram como irmã mais nova: Deah e Gra! Beijooooo Enormes!**

**Sem mais delongas: Boa Leitura!!!!!**

**[BELLA POV]**

Edward não apareceu no colégio no dia seguinte. Ele só mandou uma mensagem pedindo para nos encontrarmos na casa dele depois da aula.

Por ordens do Alan eu tive que verificar o meu armário. Eu o abri hesitante. Tinha alguns cravos. Dez no total. Tremi ao lembrar o significado dos cravos. Tinha três bilhetes dele.

"_Sentiu falta dos cravos? Espero que sim... Eu estou ansioso para ter você! Beijos, N."_

Nojento e asqueroso. Peguei o segundo bilhete. Era uma foto minha e de Edward saindo do cinema. Uma única palavra escrita: _"Lembre-se"_

A terceira era um pouco maior:

"_Bella, Vim lhe lembrar do que eu falei antes. Você e o Cullen formam um belo casal. Mas eu não permitirei isso. Do mesmo jeito que eu sei que você deu um presentinho a ele ontem eu saberei quando você contar a ele a verdade. Se você contar eu terei que matar ele... NA SUA FRENTE. Se você presa a vida dele, fique caladinha. Ele não pode saber nada sobre sua vidinha de princesa. Beijos N."_

Eu não entendo o motivo pelo que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Por que Edward não podia saber quem eu era? Como ele conseguia saber cada passo meu? O que eu havia feito pra receber essas ameaças? Quem era o N.?

**[POV DESCONHECIDO]**

- Eu ainda não entendi. – Falei confusa. – Eu quero entender o que você faz. Afinal se alguém for pego aqui vai ser eu e não você.

- Você não entendeu porque é uma desmiolada. – Ele falou com raiva. – Se o Cullen não souber de nada a garota Swan não vai poder protegê-lo com eficiência. É melhor a segurança continuar mais dispersa. Fica mais fácil penetrar no que acontece entre eles. Isso vai se aliar ao fato que o garoto Cullen não parece aceitar mentiras.

Ele riu.

- Então você quer favorecer a separação deles?

- Mais ou menos. Temos vantagens e desvantagens em ter ou não o casal unido. Agora chega dessa conversa irritante e vem pra cá. – Ele se levantou e baixou as calças.

Eu sorrindo maliciosamente dei a volta na mesa e me ajoelhei na frente dele.

- E eu terei recompensa hoje?

- Se chupa direitinho... Eu posso dá um premiozinho para você. – ele sorriu safado. Hoje o dia seria proveitoso.

**[BELLA POV]**

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava cansada de chorar. Eu tinha que ser forte. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me sentia inútil frente a essa situação. Eu não sabia as consequências do que eu faria.

Quando a aula terminou, eu me dirigi à casa de Edward. No caminho eu falava com meu pai sobre os bilhetes. Ele pediu para que eu continuasse esperando o resultado das investigações.

Logo eu cheguei a casa dele. Bati na porta e ele gritou lá de dentro pedindo para que eu entrasse.

Ele estava sentado no chão, com as costas escoradas no sofá. Ele assistia a algum filme, mas logo se virou para me olhar, ele estendeu a mão para mim para que eu pudesse sentar no seu colo.

Quando estava bem aconchegada e sua cabeça estava sobre o meu ombro foi que eu quebrei o nosso confortável silencio.

- Como você está?

- Cansado. – ele beijou o meu ombro. – Acabei de chegar de Forks.

- E a Carlie?

- Esta lá. Vai passar uns dias por lá.

Eu não disse mais nada. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Eu tinha perguntas, mas o silêncio de Edward era o suficiente para eu entender que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo.

Eu acabei bocejando, fazendo Edward ri levemente.

- Por que esta rindo? – Perguntei com a cara escondida no seu pescoço.

- Porque você é linda com sono. – Ele riu de novo. – Eu tenho algo pra você.

- O que é?

- Está lá no meu quarto. Vamos para lá? Assim a gente dorme um pedaço antes de fazer as tarefas. Também estou morto.

Antes que eu pudesse responder algo, Edward me levava, no colo, eu dei um grito com um susto e tentei protestar, mas quando comecei a falar Edward me jogou para cima.

Chegamos no quarto e ele me depositou na cama, do lado havia um urso de pelúcia, na verdade um leão. Peguei ele, era feito com um tecido macio e sedoso, notei que o enchimento dele era de bolinhas, perfeito para apertar, ele era grandinho, um pouco mais de meio metro, sua juba era dourada, um pouco alaranjada, desgrenhados mais os fios eram finos e sedosos, me lembrando bastante o cabelo de Edward, seus olhos ao invés de pontos preto era um esmeralda bem vivo, seu corpo era molinho, podendo ficar deitadinho ou sentado facilmente. Suas patinhas tinham as marquinhas dos dedos, feito com veludo cor de pele. No pescoço havia uma fita de cetim vermelha, com um laço bem elaborado na lateral do pescoço.

- Que lindo. – Comentei com Edward, que já estava deitado do meu lado na cama.

- Ele é seu. – Edward falou suavemente. – Comprei para você dormir abraçada com ele. – Ele deu um sorriso torto.

Não pude deixar de ficar encantada com o leão lembrava muito Edward. Eu o cheirei, e fiquei surpresa por ver o seu perfume ali.

- Você dormiu com ele? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Na verdade eu comprei ele em Forks. E da hora que eu comprei até eu chegar aqui em casa eu vinha segurando ele. Se não acabaria esquecendo.

Eu sorri e dei um beijo nele, me deitando em seguida ao seu lado, com a cabeça no peito dele.

Aquela cama ao invés de me dá sono meu deu uma ideias um pouco maliciosas...

Comecei a fazer carinho no peito dele, subindo para o seu pescoço. Quando cheguei a sua nuca eu me icei para beijá-lo.

O beijo começou calmo com um carinho palpável. Edward mantinha a mão no final das minhas costas. Sua outra mão se prendeu aos meus cabelos, me fazendo arfar. O beijo foi ficando mais quente. Edward me puxou para cima dele. Sua mão deslizou por baixo da minha blusa e afagou minhas costas. Meu coração batia em um ritmo frenético, minha respiração saia entrecortada, a dele também.

Com muito esforço consegui tirar a mão da nuca dele e elas, trêmulas, deslizaram pelo pescoço dele e desci até a barra da camisa dele, apalpei minhas mãos na cintura dele. Sua pele quente e macia. Eu quis começar a subir a blusa dele, mas no segundo seguinte ele tinha nos virado na cama, ficando por cima e começando a beijar meu pescoço. Minha respiração saia muito entrecortada. Quando me recuperei do susto, voltei a tentar tirar a blusa dele. Num segundo eu estava levantando a blusa dele, no segundo seguinte ele não está mais me beijando, nem em cima de mim. Ele se deitou ao meu lado, o mais longe possível de mim, olhando fixamente pro teto. Aquilo me deixou confusa.

- Edward? O que houve?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu.

- Então por que par... – Minha voz sumiu, a rejeição me inundou forte e instintivamente.

Meu rosto ficou quente.

- Bella? – A voz de Edward era mansa e mesmo assim preocupada – O que foi? Eu te machuquei... Eu te magoei?

- Não. - Respondi me virando pra ficar de costas pra ele.

- Meu amor, - ele estava deitado com o queixo no meu ombro – não acho que seja a hora certa. Estamos juntos a apenas um mês. Vamos esperar mais um pouquinho. Eu quero você. Muito. Mas eu quero que seja especial. – ele beijou o meu ombro. Eu ainda não confiava no que ele dizia. – Bella... Meu anjo, você é incrível. Difícil não te desejar a todo o momento. Mas eu quero que seja muito especial. Que realmente seja um ato de amor.

- Eu entendo. – disse baixinho.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse no meu ouvido – Quero que você entenda isso. Você é minha vida agora.

Eu me virei para ele e ele me abraçou me puxando para deitar no seu peito. Ele pos o leão com a gente e logo o sono veio.

Os dias pareciam voar...

Carlie voltou na semana seguinte de Forks. Voltou namorando Jake.

Era semana do meu aniversário. Não quis festa, pois não teria graça se a pessoa mais importante não estaria lá. Minha família me acordou com um café da manhã repleto das minhas comidas favoritas, comemos todas na minha cama, o que foi bem engraçado. A noite eu fui comer pizza, com minhas melhores amigas e meu namorado, em um restaurante maravilhoso. Edward me deu um anel de compromisso, disse que daqui a alguns anos seria o de noivado. Alice e Rose me deram roupas, Kate me deu um sapato. Papai, mamãe e minha avó me deram uma caixinha de joias com um conjunto de cristal bem brilhante. Emm me deu um conjunto de moletom. Recebi outros presentes pelo entregador e pelo correio. Entre eles o de James. Ele me mandou um conjunto de colar e brinco de rubi, muito exagerado. Nunca usaria.

No final do mês recebi uma notícia não muito boa: A viagem de formatura iria ser antecipada. Ia ser no dia 28 de dezembro, assim incluiríamos no roteiro o ano novo em NY. Todos ficaram mais animados com isso. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Minhas viagens a NY ficaram mais constantes e agora eu me preparava para passar uma semana lá. Edward não gostava muito da ideia de ficarmos uma semana longe um do outro. Na verdade eu iria na sexta a tarde e só voltaria no domingo da semana seguinte.

A semana em NY foi muito exaustiva. Além da fabricação das roupas para venda que eu fiscalizava, tinha as fotos do catálogo. Começamos com uma seção em estúdio, na qual Rose veio para posar. Eram três modelos, incluindo Rose: Uma loira, uma morena e uma ruiva.

Os vestidos estavam lindos. As cores variavam entre claras e cítricas. Eu amava os vestidos que podiam ser usado do avesso ou os que podiam diminuir o tamanho da barra da saia.

O fotógrafo era incrível. Amigo do Felix os dois faziam uma festa juntos.

Teve algumas fotos que eu gostei muito.

Uma a modelo ruiva sentava num cubo azul, uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada, o vestindo cobria a perna dela, porém estava meio aberto a parte que tirava para diminuir o tamanho da saia do vestido.

Havia uma da ruiva com Rose. Era como se Rose se olhasse no espelho do armarinho e se visse ruiva e com o vestido usado ao contrário. A parte que ela usava era mais laranja com detalhes azul e a ruiva usava um azul com detalhes laranja.

Depois fomo para o central park. Montamos toda a equipe de produção do catálogo para tirar várias fotos. Tudo no estilo que valorizava a natureza. Por ultima fomo até um prédio antigo, com construção feita a partir da arquitetura romana. Após várias fotos, me pediram para tirar algumas com Rose, para ser a penúltima foto do catálogo. Eu tentei negar, mas, depois de muita insistência, eu aceitei. Tiramos algumas fotos. Eu ria muito das piadas do Feliz e do seu amigo, eles nos queriam rindo, mas um riso espontâneo.

A última foto do catálogo seria na capa detrás uma foto dos estilistas.

Nós usávamos uma blusa preta que tinha um "S" símbolo da nossa marca. No dia Alice veio. Ela e Felix travaram inúmeras brigas. Alice tinha produzido quatro modelos que entraria na coleção.

Foram tiradas algumas fotos e depois escolhemos qual a gente tinha mais gostado. Optamos por uma que eu estava sentada numa cadeira de diretor de cinema, o nome DIRETOR aparecia e eu estava sentada de lado com as pernas um pouco elevadas, uma mais do que a outra. Alice e Felix ficaram de costas um para o outro com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Meus cabelos caiam em cachos perfeitos e eu usava uma sandália prata de salto.

No mesmo dia Alice voltou para casa.

Eu falava com Edward somente pela manhã. Ele não sabia o que eu estava fazendo em NY.

Eu estava muito cansada. Eu dormia muito pouco, sempre agarrada ao leão que ele me deu.

Já era sábado e eu não via a hora de voltar.

**[EDWARD POV]**

A semana foi um martírio. Ficar tanto tempo sem Bella era triste. Dessa vez eu senti mais a falta dela. Ir ao colégio, correr no parque... Qualquer coisa que me lembrasse a ela me fazia sentir mais falta dela.

Eu estava em casa, sábado a noite, Carlie assistia algum filme na sala e eu estava no meu quarto deitado, na esperança que o domingo chegasse logo. Ela andava muito afastada depois do que ocorreu no mês passado. Ela falava comigo normalmente, mas eu via em seus olhos o arrependimento e a culpa. Eu era educado e fazia tudo o que ela desejava. Até levar ela a Forks na semana passada para que ela pudesse ver o namorado em La Push.

Esse fim de semana ela preferiu ficar em casa essa semana, o que foi bom, não queria dirigir para tão longe.

O último contato que tive com Bella, foi pela manhã. Nós conversamos rapidamente. O vôo dela só seria confirmado o horário amanha.

De repente meu celular toca. Olho o visor na esperança de ser Bella. Mas infelizmente não era. Era Alice.

- Alô. – falei um pouco ríspido.

- Edward! Vamos para a boate hoje? Vai ser super animado. – A pequena parecia vibrar de ansiedade.

- Não quero Alice. Estou deitado e pronto para dormir. – Estava realmente chateado.

- Deixa de ser emburrado. Vamos! Vai ser divertido, já falei com a Carlie e ela disse que só depende de você.

- Alice... – tentei argumentar.

- Não aceito não como resposta. Estarei ai em um hora e meia para pegar vocês. – Ela desligou o celular na minha cara.

Eu suspirei e depois dei um grito falando para Carlie ir se arrumar. Eu iria ligar para Bella para dizer onde estava indo, caso ela me ligasse e eu não atendesse.

O telefone não atendia...

**[BELLA POV]**

Agora eu estava completamente exausta. Depois de algumas horas de viajem finalmente cheguei em casa. Eu consegui voltar antes do previsto, terminando os relatórios e entregando ao meu pai por fax.

Eu queria ter dito a Edward que tinha voltado para casa, mas meu celular descarregou e eu não achei meu carregador e minha bateria extra também estava descarregada.

Assim que cheguei em casa o mordomo já veio pegar minhas malas. Eu subi direto para o meu quarto. Amanhã falava com a minha família. Porém quando estava abrindo a porta escuto um gritinho. Olho rapidamente para o lado e vejo Alice e Rose em frente a porta do Emm.

- Bella! O que você faz aqui? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

- Essa é a minha casa. – Falei simplesmente.

- Eu sei! – ela disse veemente. Depois me mostrou língua.- Mas não era para você chegar amanha?

- Consegui chegar hoje. – Dei um sorriso torto. – Terminei os relatórios com antecedência.

- Então vamos sair! – Alice deu pulinhos até chegar onde eu estava. – Vamos a boate. Lá vai estar super animado. Vai ter muita gente. – Ela falava tudo o mais rápido possível enquanto me puxava para dentro do quarto – Me disseram que o DJ é maravilhoso, só toca música boa. Também me disseram que abriram uma área vip nova, com pista de dança particular. Vamos eu, você, a Rose, o Emm, o Jasper, o Jake, a Carlie e o Edward. Todos vão ficar tão felizes principalmente o Edward. Você acredita que ele passou a semana deprimido, com saudades...

- ALICE! Eu estou morta de cansada. E... – então eu processei o que ela disse – o Edward vai?

- Vai sim. – ela pulou de alegria – Vai ser o máximo.

Alice me arrumou com uma camisa batinha preta, calça jeans com lavagem escura e coladinha no corpo e um bota que ia até próximo o joelho. Ela também fez minha maquiagem. Incrível como a pequena era rápida.

Logo eu estava no carro de Alice. Além dela, Jasper ia com a gente. Emm e Rose iriam em outro carro para pegar Ang.

A noite parecia calma. Quanto mais próximo da casa de Edward, mais ansiosa eu ficava. Estava louca de saudades.

- Vamos fazer uma surpresa para ele Bells!- Alice disse animada.

Quando finalmente chegamos à casa dele, a vontade foi de sair do carro correndo e me encontrar com ele, mas Alice não deixou.

Logo Edward e Carlie saíram de casa. Carlie veio direto para o carro e entrou. Assim que ela entrou, eu puxei a porta para que ela fechasse e a travei. Ela ficou assustada e surpresa por me ver ali. Edward estava fechando a casa e ligando o alarme. Carlie usava um vestido azul que tinha uns babados na saia, caia graciosamente no seu corpo. Edward sem querer combinou comigo, usando uma blusa preta um pouco justa e delineando seus músculos, uma calça jeans de lavagem azul e um sapatenis branco com detalhes em preto.

Ele veio até o carro de Alice, o seu rosto sério, na hora eu vi que ele preferia ficar em casa. Ele tentou abriu a porta pela qual Carlie havia entrado, mas como eu tinha travado... Alice baixou o vidro da janela dela.

- Ei Ed! Eu não consigo destravar o lado de Carlie. Entra pelo outro lado.

Edward deu a volta e abriu a porta do outro lado, meu lado. Ele sentou e não notou minha presença. Ele falou com Jasper e com Alice e então se virou para mim. Ele me olhou boquiaberto, enquanto um sorriso brotava dos nossos lábios.

Então Edward me beijou. O beijo era cheio de amor e com saudades praticamente palpáveis.

- Pessoal eu sei que vocês estão com saudades um do outro mas dá pra se agarrar longe da gente? – Alice disse enquanto Jasper punha o carro em movimento para irmos a boate.

Edward manteve seus braços na minha cintura e enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. Eu encostei minha bochecha na dele e fomos assim até chegarmos na boate.

A boate bombava. Emm, Rose e Ang já nos esperavam. E para a surpresa de Carlie Jake estava ao lado deles encostado na moto dele.

Carlie correu até ele e os dois se beijaram com carinho. Eu sorri. Jake era um romântico com ela.

Nós entramos na boate, Alice tinha conseguido uma mesa no segundo andar. Nos sentamos lá e pedimos algumas bebidas. Eu preferi uma água não queria ter ressaca pela manhã, já me bastava a noite mal dormida.

Logo o pessoal foi pra pista de dança e Edward me puxou para um local mais reservado. Chegando lá ele me abraçou com força e me beijou faminto, pelo meu ombro, pescoço, bochecha, mandíbula, até que nossas bocas se encontraram. O beijo era sedento cheio de amor e de saudades.

Edward me encheu de selinhos então falou no meu ouvido:

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – Nós dois arfávamos.

- Por que não vamos pra casa? Assim a gente conversa em paz. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Casa? Fala da sua?

- Sim. Você dorme lá.

- Dormir? – pensei um pouco. – Me parece uma ideia interessante.

Ele riu e me puxou para a mesa para pegarmos a minha bolsa.


	22. noites

**Olá amores! Desculpe a demora mas finalmente está aqui o cápitulo... Estamos praticamente na reta final não falta muito não... huehuehuehue! Quero mandar um beijopra todas as que comentaram e pras que tiveram uma paciência imensa...**

**Amo vcs!!!**

**Comentem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitooo!!!**

**Bjos, Téh! **

**P.s: TDG FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!**

Eu não me lembro de nada depois que entrei no táxi com Edward e sai da festa.

O motivo? Eu dormi – ou melhor, desmaiei no carro.

Quando acordei estava no quarto de Edward e seu relógio, que ficava na cabeceira, dizia que já havia amanhecido. Edward dormia ao meu lado com um sorrisinho projetado nos lábios. Uma de suas mãos segurava a minha fracamente sendo o único ponto se contato dos nossos corpos.

Me senti um pouco mal por perder mais uma noite. Eu me sentia sem tempo. A viagem seria em duas semanas e meia. Me pergunto como Edward reagirá quando souber a verdade... Talvez ele fique chateado no começo e depois entenda que foi por amor. Depois nossas opções seriam maiores, todas envolvendo seguranças. Poderíamos ir fazer a faculdade de Oxford, na Europa.

Era melhor deixar meus devaneios para depois.

Me levantei e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal – eu tinha uma escova de dente no banheiro – spa de Edward. Quando terminei voltei para cama, dessa vez me aninhando ao peito de Edward. Ele despertou e me apertou mais contra si. Então meus lábios procuraram famintos, por seu peito, seu pescoço até que enfim encontraram os seus lábios.

O beijo era violento, um buscando matar a saudade do outro. Pude sentir o seu corpo contra cada linha do meu. Nossas mãos se moviam, cobiçosas, memorizando o rosto um do outro. Uma mão se enroscou nos meus cabelos, segurando meu rosto junto ao dele, a outra mão envolveu meu cotovelo, movendo-se bem devagar por meu braço, por minhas costelas e em volta da minha cintura, acompanhando meu quadril e descendo por minha perna, contornando o meu joelho. Ele puxou minha perna, engachando-a no seu quadril. Eu arfava nossas respirações completamente descompassadas. Ele rolou no colchão, me puxando para cima. Minha mente girava, inebriada demais com o beijo, o toque...

E então, a campainha tocou. Edward me afastou rindo.

- Bom dia, amor – Ele disse com um sorriso torto, já se levantando e calçando os chinelos.

- Bom dia. Carlie está chegando agora?

- Não. Ela chegou há uma três horas. – Ele se abaixou para selar os nossos lábios e saiu do quarto.

Quando ele voltou apareceu só com a cabeça na porta.

- Bella; feche os olhos.

- Por quê?

- Surpresa, amor. Feche os olhos.

Sentei na cama cruzando as pernas, com as costas eretas e fechei os olhos sorrindo. Escutei o barulho de sacola de plástico na minha frente. Algo foi depositado na cama. Escutei Edward dar a volta e sentar do meu lado esquerdo e me puxar para o seu colo. Com as mãos segurando os tornozelos ele começou a depositar beijos no meu ombro e foi subindo, trilhando o caminho pelo meu pescoço. Quando chegar ao meu ouvido ele sussurrou:

- Pode abrir os olhos agora.

Quando abri os olhos fiquei surpresa com o que eu vi: uma cesta de café-da-manhã enorme.

- Edward... – ofeguei

- Gostou?

- É tudo muito lindo.

Tomamos a café-da-manhã trocando beijos e carícias.

À tarde fui almoçar com minha família e depois a turma se reuniu para patinar no gelo. Ang levou Ben seu novo namorado e Kate foi junto com Garret. Emm e Rose estavam alheios a mundo patinando de mãos dadas. Alice ensinava Jasper a patinar de costas. Eu patinei de mãos dadas com Edward, mas logo me soltei para poder fazer piruetas e spins. Quando eu cai de joelhos e Edward me socorreu resolvi me aquietar. Ao longe vi Carlie e Jake sentados na arquibancada tomando chocolate-quente.

- Eles formam um belo casal. – Comentei com Edward.

- É. Ele faz bem a ela. – Edward suspirou. Então mudou de assunto:

- Escuta, não quer passar o fim de semana que lá em casa não? Carlie vai para Forks e eu não estou a fim de ficar só...

- É claro. – Eu ri. – Podemos fazer uma festa do pijama.

Edward girou de modo que me prendesse contra a barra de segurança e pós uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo. Sua proximidade deixou meus pensamentos incoerentes.

- Há mais uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.

Minha respiração parou.

- Você aceita ir ao baile comigo sexta?

Não acreditei que ele estava me perguntando aquilo. Isso já não era óbvio?

- Você está falando sério?

- Responda, Bella.

- Claro que aceito – Eu ri e ele beijou meu pescoço.

À noite eu estava bem cansada. Kate e eu dormimos no carro. Eu acordei quando chegamos à mansão, já Kate foi carregado por Emm.

Dormi cedo agarrada ao meu leão de pelúcia, desejando que fosse o verdadeiro ali.

As aulas na segunda-feira foram estressantes eu estava com algum trabalho por entregar e fui chamada pelo diretor para ter uma conversa sobre o meu futuro. Aparentemente eu não tinha me dedicado muito no meu último ano as atividades extra-curriculares e isso poderia afetar minha entrada para Harvard. Passei metade do meu almoço escutando o diretor dá atenção especial para a única aluna daquele colégio a ir para Harvard. Quando saí de lá meu celular tocou. Felix e Kate estavam na mesma linha. Desesperados: a produção dos catálogos tinha dado problema e provavelmente atrasaria a entrega nas lojas. Aquilo me deixou mais estressada.

Eu estava procurando o Edward na hora do intervalo. Sai da lanchonete e fui ver se ele estava no armário dele, talvez pegando um livro. Quando cheguei ao corredor do armário dele o vejo contra a parede e Tânia prensando ele. Vi que eles murmuravam algo. Eu fiquei indignada. Resolvo dá meia volta, mas no caminho tropeço no cadarço do meu tênis e caio e desperto a atenção deles.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou. Eu me levantei o mais rápido possível e saio correndo dali. Eu não estava com cabeça para ouvir explicações.

Escuto o Edward me chamar mais uma vez e ouvi seus passos atrás de mim. Mesmo assim sai correndo e entrei numa sala vazia para que ele não me visse. Escutei seus passos passando pela sala. Esperei mais alguns minutos e sai da sala.

Não voltei pra lanchonete. Resolvi verificar o meu armário. Dessa vez só tinha as flores. Joguei-as no lixo.

O sinal tocou e eu fui pra aula, Edward já me esperava na sala. Resolvi dá o gelo nele e sentei o mais longe possível. Ele me chamou umas duas vezes, mas eu o ignorei, apesar de eu ter me sentido horrível com sua voz de súplica, então o professor começou a dar a aula.

Eu não o esperei e fui correndo pra aula de Educação física quando terminou Biologia.

Assim que o professor nos liberou eu me troquei o mais rápido possível e corri para o meu carro e fui embora.

Eu agi de modo infantil, mas era a segunda vez que acontecia algo desse tipo e eu me senti mal em ver aquilo. Sem contar o meu estresse emocional por tantas coisas que eu tinha que resolver.

Depois de almoçar e trocar de roupa eu sai andando pela minha casa, que estava toda decorada com enfeites natalinos, passei em frente à biblioteca da vovó e vi que a lista dela estava grudada na porta. Aproximei-me e vi uma lista bem extensa dividida em vários tópicos: Quero Ganhar / Quero presentear / Sugestões

Era uma lista que minha avó fazia todo ano. Na lista quero ganhar a gente marcava de caneta vermelha as que a gente iria comprar pra ela, assim ninguém compra igual e na lista "Quero Presentear" havia vários livros separados por subtópicos com os nossos nomes ali a gente chegava e marcava qual ou quais queria e "Sugestões" era caso houvesse algum pedido especial.

Eu ri e escolhi três livros pra mim e três pra comprar pra vovó. Emm já tinha passado por aqui e marcou dois livros para ele.

Resolvi ir logo ao Shopping comprar os presentes para não ficar muito em cima da hora. Arrumei-me e liguei para Alice e Rose que concordaram em ir comigo.

Chegando lá Alice e Rose fizeram várias compras, o shopping estava lotado, já eu fiz poucas comprei os livros, um Relógio para Emm e um Box de DVDs musicais para o meu pai de uma banda que ele gostava encomendei para Kate, Alice e Rosalie os nomes delas como pingente de cordão. Resolvi passar com as meninas na Victória Secret's. Apesar da minha infantilidade com Edward eu teria que falar com ele mais tarde.

Eu queria uma pra ir usando no sábado, uma pra usar no dia seguinte pela manha e uma extra. Carlie ia passar o fim de semana em Forks e deixaria a casa só pra mim e Edward.

Alice me ajudou a escolher. Comprei um conjunto azul marinho com renda e um pouco brilhoso, um conjunto de blusinha de algodão e uma calcinha mais larga parecendo um shortinho e um robe de algodão rosa bebe e por último um conjunto preto com lycra e brilho.

Comprei também um robe azul marinho e um preto caso desse pra usar. Era melhor andar prevenida.

Rosalie aproveitou pra comprar montes de lingeries diferentes. Teve uma hora que eu morri de rir. Ela estava sentada no sofá com um montinho de lingerie que ela havia selecionado de um lado e do outro um que ela ainda ia selecionar. Tirei uma foto quando ela não viu, na hora que ela levantava uma calcinha de oncinha, e mandei para o Emm. Ele mandou uma mensagem dizendo que por minha culpa teve que sair de uma reunião pra se aliviar no banheiro.

Saindo de lá resolvi passar numa loja de departamentos, lá vendia de tudo, desde roupas até guloseimas. Alice e Rosalie foram resolver outras coisas enquanto eu estava lá. Alan estava do lado de fora da loja. Eu peguei uma barra de chocolate e sai andando pela loja. Estava olhando umas calças moletons então alguém aparece na minha frente, muito próximo a mim. Levo um susto enorme dando dois passos pra trás.

- Edward. – Suspirei com a mão no coração, - assim você me mata.

- Bella... – Ele murmurou – Porque você não falou comigo? Por que não atendeu nenhum dos meus chamados? – A voz dele era de dor.

- Edward... Não é fácil pra mim. – Respondi olhando pro chão. Ele se aproximou.

- Mas você tem que confiar em mim. Eu nunca faria isso com você.

- Edward... – suspirei sem encará-lo.

Então senti o meu corpo ser jogado contra a parede e a boca de Edward explorar a minha com volúpia eu fiquei um pouco estático com o que Edward fez. Meu corpo tremeu e um frio passou pela minha barriga. Suas mãos seguravam-me pela cintura com força e possessão, eu me sentia inebriada com o gosto, o cheiro, o toque... Tudo em Edward fazia meu corpo se mover de uma forma única.

Eu me sentia nas nuvens com os lábios de Edward. Eu estava entorpecida até que gritos nos tiraram da nossa bolha. A loja estava sendo assaltada.

Eu queria entrar em pânico. Além do perigo propriamente dito se alguém me reconhece eu estaria em um perigo maior ainda.

Olhei rapidamente ao meu redor em busca de Alan, mas ele não estava por perto.

Olhei desesperada pro Edward e ele rapidamente me puxou pra os provadores que ficavam ali do lado. Ele me levou pro último provedor me puxou para dentro e trancou.

Eu estava completamente trêmula.

- Bella, você está bem? – Edward murmurou a pergunta. Eu assenti agarrando ele com mais força. Ele me puxou para sentarmos no chão. Eu ainda sentia todo meu corpo tremer.

Edward afagou minhas costas enquanto murmurava coisas que me acalmasse, vendo que não surtia efeito ele me puxou para um beijo que me fez esquecer onde estávamos. O beijo era calmo, poderia ser comparado a um sussurro, mas logo o beijo foi ganhando um ritmo crescente e envolvente. Edward me apertava contra si enquanto sua língua se movia em sincronia com a minha. Quando não tínhamos mais ar, Edward moveu seus lábios para o meu pescoço.

- Obrigado - sussurrei com a respiração entre cortada.

- Eu te amo. Não ia deixar nada acontecer com você. – Edward disse de forma intensa.

- Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento mais cedo... Eu não estava bem.

- Tudo bem. O importante é que estamos juntos. Então ele me puxou para mais um beijo.

Saímos do provador uma hora depois, quando a polícia finalmente prendeu os ladrões e o shopping pode voltar à normalidade das compras de natal com a segurança reforçada.

Edward só saiu do meu lado depois que me escoltou até o carro e me deu um beijo de despedida totalmente apaixonado e acompanhado por buzinas da Rosalie.

A semana pareceu voar entre as preparações para festas, viagem, acertos finais da coleção e o baile dos estudantes. Quando dei por mim era sexta-feira e Alice pulava na minha cama me chamando para ir ao salão. Eu tinha a sensação que a noite ia ser maravilhosa.

[_**Edward POV]**_

Sexta-feira.

Não sei explicar se minha semana foi lenta ou rápida, só sei que eu estava nervoso. Amanhã eu e a Bella teríamos a casa só para nós e eu estava nervoso. Eu ia preparar uma surpresa para ela. Eu não fazia idéia de até que ponto chegaríamos, mas eu não me importava, contanto que fosse com ela.

Eu pensava nisso sentado na banqueta da cozinha. Carlie sentou na minha frente, pronta pra sair.

- Vai pro salão? – perguntei.

- Sim. E você? Vai passar a manhã em casa?

- Não vou a floricultura fazer uma encomenda. – Sorri.

- Amanhã promete, hein? – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Talvez – Eu ri.

- É primeira vez de vocês? - Carlie perguntou mais seria.

- Todos os sentidos da palavra.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Peça.

- Tenha cuidado com ela. – Carlie falou intensa.

- Eu não seria capaz de machucá-la... - Eu tentava entender o motivo por trás do pedido dela. – Ele te machucou?

Ela sabia a quem eu me referia.

- Sim. – Sua voz era quase inaudível.

- A meu ver aquele idiota só te fez mal.

Ela não respondeu. Somente olhava para as mãos. Esperei alguma resposta dela.

- Eu estava apaixonada. Ele disse que não ia me machucar, mas ele mentiu. Ele foi brutal. Peguei a mão dela.

- Você agora está em outra. Tenho certeza que Jacob te faz bem.

- Ele faz. – Ela disse sonhadora. – Com ele é como se natureza seguisse seu curso natural. Não há sofrimento ou dor. É fácil como respirar. Ele não é a droga, é a cura.

Eu sorri. – Eu sabia que com Jacob ia ser assim.

- Pelo menos ele não está chapado cada vez que vem me ver. Nem me oferece nada ilícito. Bem, agora tenho que ir tenho muito que fazer e pouco tempo para isso. – Ela deu a volta na bancada para beijar o meu rosto e saiu.

Eu resolvi que era melhor eu ir atrás da floricultura.

_**[BPOV]**_

Está tudo pronto para seduzir o Edward amanhã? – Alice perguntou enquanto soltava os cachos nas pontas do meu cabelo.

- Acho que sim. Não sei se vou conseguir algo.

- Eu tenho a sensação que vai. – Alice riu- Acho legal a tolerância dos seus pais. Nãos que os meus sejam diferentes dos seus, mas o Charlie parece meio linha dura.

Eu ri.

- Bem o negócio começou a desandar depois que o Emm trouxe a 1ª namorada para dormir aqui.

Nós rimos e Alice continuou a me arrumar.

...

A noite do baile foi... Perfeita.

O vestido que Alice havia escolhido para mim havia passado pelas mãos habilidosas de Felix. Durante as músicas tocadas pela banda o meu vestido seria longo e quando o DJ começasse tanto o meu vestido como o de Alice, Rosalie, Ang e Carlie ficariam curtos. O meu vestido, como ela havia comentado anteriormente era azul, o modelo era o mesmo de Bela, do filme a Bela e a Fera.

Meus cabelos estavam soltos, cacheado nas pontas e um arranjo de brilhantes de lado.

A minha maquiagem estava suave, mas forte nos olhos.

Jasper foi buscar Alice e deixar Rosalie para ir comigo e com Emm.

Quando cheguei, Edward já me aguardava ele abriu a porta do carro e me beijou no pescoço.

- Bella?- Ele me olhou nos olhos – Você aceitou ser minha dama esta noite e minha parceira de valsa? - Edward abriu uma caixa, dentro havia um arranjo que seria posto no meu braço feito com tulipas azuis e brancas.

- Sempre – Murmurei.

Ele colocou o arranjo no meu braço. Dentro da caixa havia também uma tulipa azul para colocar na lapela dele, eu o coloquei e quando terminei, Edward puxou o meu braço para que pudesse beijar o meu pulso.

Todas as valsas que dançávamos Edward cantava no meu ouvido fazendo a voz cantor da banda parecer desafinada ao lado da voz dele.

Não me importei em ser discreta, naquela noite o que eu queria era esquecer tudo e ser somente de Edward.

Quando o baile acabou, Edward e eu nós despedimos com juras de amor.

No dia seguinte acordei tarde e depois do almoço em família fui arrumar minha mala para o meu fim de semana e depois fui tomar um banho demorado. Eu queria esta perfeita para Edward.

Cheguei na casa dele uma oito horas. A floresta estava clara, banhada pela luz da lua e cheia de algumas estrelas, que brilhavam no véu escuro da noite.

Eu estava nervosa. Eu não sabia realmente o que esperar dessa noite.

O casebre estava iluminado de uma forma diferente.

Saí do carro com a minha bolsa no ombro.

Caminhei até a porta. Bati.

Logo ele abriu para mim. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso calmo e angelical.

Sem falar nada ele pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, levou-as até o seu rosto e fez as costas das minhas mãos e fez carinho nas suas bochechas. Ele desceu as nossas mãos até chegar na sua boca e beijou com carinho. Seus olhos fechados.

Ele abriu os olhos e me puxou para dentro.

Fiquei de boca aberta. A sala estava iluminada com luz de velas. O chão estava coberto com pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas. A mesa do centro tinha dos buques de flores: um de tulipas e outro de rosas vermelhas e brancas.

Edward passou o seu braço com as nossas mãos entrelaça de modo que ele pudesse me abraçar por trás. Ele beijou o meu pescoço e colocou sua cabeça apoiada no meu ombro.

- Gostou? – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- E-eu amei. Está tudo do lindo.

Ele beijou o meu pescoço. Um arrepio passou por todo o meu corpo. Minha respiração era profunda. Eu tentava buscar ar, mas não fiz muito sucesso.

Edward me soltou e veio para a minha frente. Seu olhar era cheio de amor e doçura, o seu sorriso torto brincado no seu belo rosto. Reparei nas suas roupas: Ele usava uma blusa azul, de botão e uma calça caqui. Nos pés uma sandália de camurça. Ele afagou o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Bella. – Olhei-o nos olhos – Não se preocupe. Se você não quiser, não se sentir preparada... Está tudo bem. – Ele sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta para ele, passei a mão nos seus fios acobreados, me aproximando mais dele. Ele passou os seus braços pela minha cintura e juntou nossos corpos. Sua mão subiu pelo meu pescoço, pela minha nuca e se prendeu aos meus cabelos me puxando para um beijo terno e de ritmo crescente.

Sua mão na base das minhas costas, por dentro da minha blusa, seus dedos fazendo movimentos verticais. Eu comecei a brincar com a gola da sua camisa. Desci minha mão pelo seu peito e subi para o primeiro botão da sua camisa. Minhas mãos tremiam. O beijo tornou-se mais urgente.

A mão de Edward veio para a minha barriga afagando com cuidado, como se pudesse quebrar. O seu toque deixava o meu corpo ansioso por mais, me fazendo aumentar mais o ritmo do beijo. Superando o tremor das minhas mãos consegui desabotoar sua blusa. Meus dedos acompanharam a surpeficie perfeita do seu corpo. Ele era lindo demais.

Edward me afastou levemente, quebrando o beijo.

- Bella... - Ele ofegava – Amor, vamos com calma. Quero que essa noite seja perfeita para nós. – Ele deu um sorriso torto. – Que tal um banho relaxante de banheira?

Eu sorri assentindo. Edward me puxa direto para os seus braços e me levou para o banheiro.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: a noite só estava começando...

* * *

_**Nota da beta:**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Surtei agora... Os dois, numa casa vazia, iluminada com velas e decoradas com flores!!! Que romântico!!!!!!!!*suspiraprofundamente***_

_**Este capítulo ficou MARAVILINDO!!! Não vejo a hora de ver como esta noite prossegue... **_

_**Quem concorda levanta a mão e comenta muitooooo!!!!! Precisamos deixar a nossa escritora animada pra escrever maissss!!!!kkkk!!!!!**_

_**Parabéns Teh, por nos presentear com um capítulo assim... Tardou, mas compensou a espera!!!!!!!!**_

_**TDG FOREVERRRR!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhossss no coração**_

_**Deah**_


	23. Primeira vez

**Olá meninas! Que saudades! Desculpem a demora! Tive complicações mas agora que eu estou de férias tentarei terminar a fic esse mês. O cap é curto mas eu prometo que vou atualizar na semana que vem mais um cap!**

**O cap tem lemon e eu não sei se está muito boa já que é a minha primeira e espero que vcs gostem!**

**Enquanto o próximo capitulo não chega que tal dá uma olhada na minha outra fic Id lie? Essa fic está incriveeel! Passem lá! E se ainda tiver um tempinho vou dar a vcs uma dica de livro: Vampire Academy, série da autora Richelle Mead e é ótima pra quem qr ler um bom romance com muita aventura. Até agora nós temos cinco livros que podem ser baixados pela internet e dois que podem ser comprados na livrarias. Vale a pena demais ler! Fica a dica!**

**Comentem no final e boa leitura! Beijoooo!**

Quando chegamos ao banheiro, fui posta de pé e Edward me puxou para um beijo gentil e carinhoso.

Suas mãos foram trilhando... Pelos meus ombros, costas, quadris até chegar nas minhas coxas e então foi fazendo o caminho de volta fazendo o meu vestido subir. O carinho me traia calor e parecia fazer meu sangue correr quente nas minhas veias. Levantei os braços e ele tirou o vestido pela minha cabeça e jogou em algum canto. Não pude ver pois Edward já havia colado nossas bocas e corpos. Quando nossas barrigas se encostaram me fazendo sentir o meu rosto corar e um arrepio subir pela minha coluna, sua mão se enroscou no meu cabelo fazendo massagem na minha nuca... Seu beijo se tornou mais intenso, parecendo querer passar todo o sentimento com aquele valsar das nossas bocas.

Quando não tínhamos mais ar nos separamos. Edward permaneceu de olhos fechados fazendo seu nariz passear pelo meu rosto. Passeando pelas minhas bochechas, olhos, nariz, descendo pelo meu pescoço e subindo até a minha orelha. Ele beijou o lóbulo chupando levemente.

- Eu te amo tanto... – Ele sussurrou na minha orelha fazendo minhas pernas ficarem bambas. – Tanto, tanto... – dizia entre beijos pelo meu pescoço. – Deixa eu te ver? – Perguntou finalmente me olhando nos olhos.

Eu assenti envergonhada demais pra falar.

Ele deu dois passos para trás segurando uma mão minha e me olhou de cima a baixo.

Eu usava uma lingerie preta com detalhes em renda e strass eu havia escolhido um vestido para esta noite para disfarçar a cinta-liga que eu usava.

A expressão de Edward era um misto de amor, paixão, luxúria e até devoção. – Linda!- Vi seus lábios moverem sem emitir som.

Então ele me puxou em direção a banheira que já estava preparada com um banho cheiroso, com muita espuma e pétalas de rosa vermelha. Me ajoelhei na borda e puxei Edward pelo colarinho aberto.

- Você está com roupa demais. – Sussurrei passando a mão no seu peito. Dei um beijo na sua pele macia enquanto minhas mãos subiam pelo seu ombro e descia pelos braços fazendo a camisa dele cair no chão.

Ele riu e com o dedo no meu queixo, me puxou para mais um beijo. Minhas mãos, então, foram para o cós da sua calça. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior enquanto eu desabotoava sua calça. Quando sua estava no chão e o olhei por completo. Edward parecia um deus grego ou um anjo sem asas. Seus corpo tinha linhas longineas, os músculos proporcionais, a barriga quase reta: a musculatura pouco delineada...Tudo parecia ter sido entalhado a mão. Olhei o volume da cueca – que lembrava uma sunga – preta. Mordi os lábios ficando nervosa. Ele puxou o meu queixo para que eu pudesse olhar nos seus olhos: - Não olha. – Ele sussurrou. – Vai te deixar nervosa. – Ele massageou o lábio que eu estava mordendo. – Quero você relaxada. – Disse com um sorriso torto.

Ele me puxou para os seus braços e eu enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura, e então entramos na água.

A água estava morna e o cheiro das essências misturado com as velas acesas era incrivelmente agradável.

Edward se soltou das minhas pernas e me sentou de costas. Fiz um coque no meu cabelo e Edward começou a fazer a massagem nas minhas costas e nuca, ás vezes sentia seus lábios beijando, mordiscando e me dando arrepios.

Meus olhos ficavam fechados deixando as sensações prazerosas tomarem conta do meu corpo e o nome Edward saia murmurado da minha boca quando ele me dava beijos molhados na minha nuca e soprava em seguida.

Ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu ombro e foi subindo até chegar á alça fina do sutien e o baixou com os dentes e continuou os beijos, passando pela minha nuca, onde ele mordeu levemente cada lado, seguindo pelo meu outro ombro e retirando a alça também. Edward me virou novamente e me puxou para o seu colo. Eu enlacei sua cintura com força buscando algum atrito.

Edward soltou um gemido baixo e um pouco agoniado e me beijou com fúria. Suas mãos me apertavam nas coxas. Cintura, nuca... Ele parecia estar em todos esse lugares ao mesmo tempo, o calor parecia ter aumentado e eu PRECISAVA de algum atrito, minhas pernas tremiam e minhas costas arqueavam-se...

Meu corpo, assim como o de Edward, começou a exigir ar. Tentei não da muita atenção ao fato, porém chegou um momento que ficou impossível e Edward, com um gemido de protesto, quebrou o beijo e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Nesse momento eu notei que ele havia aberto meu sutien. Sem deixar o meu pescoço, ele me levou a borda oposta da minha banheira, onde nela havia um local para sentar.

Edward me sentou e ficou na parte mais baixa, de joelhos , entre minhas pernas, e olhando novamente os meus olhos, terminou de retirar meu sutien.

Ele então limpou a espuma que havia no meu colo e pegou um bocado de pétalas que se amontoavam na borda daquele lado e começou a passá-las no meu pescoço e colo. Seu rosto completamente concentrado na tarefa que fazia. Me senti em deleite, a sensação era agradável e luxuriante. Quando satisfeito, Edward deixou as pétalas caírem pelo meu pescoço e deu beijos e mordidas no local, sorrindo torto quando minhas costas arqueavam entre arrepios.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus seios. Ele começou a beijar com delicadeza e depois a fazer caminhos com a língua, sempre finalizando ou com um chupão, ou com beijinhos.

Um gemido escapou pelos meus lábios e Edward soltou a respiração pesada.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou. Sua voz estava rouca e parecia espalhar calor pelo meu corpo.

Eu colei os nosso lábios e nos beijamos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

Senti as mãos de Edward parecerem por minhas coxas e descer pelos meus joelhos e enlaçar minhas pernas na sua cintura. Então ele ficou de pé e começou a sair da banheira. Interrompi o beijo para olhar no seu rosto. Ele moveu os lábios: "Te amo".

"Também te amo"

Ele pegou uma toalha e nos enxugou o máximo possível sem me por no chão e então me levou para o quarto.

Como o resto da casa, o quarto tinha rosas e tulipas em vasos e várias pétalas espalhadas.

- Você deve ter tido muito trabalho. – comentei.

- Um pouco... – Ele riu. – Mas valeu a pena.

Ele subiu na cama e se sentou bem no meio, comigo no seu colo.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar, uma mão de Edward estava na minha nuca e a outra no meu corpo, tocando-me.

Ele nos deitou e passamos mais um tempo conhecendo o corpo um do outro e tentando aprender formas diferentes de nos acariciar.

Fiquei por cima dele e explorei todo o seu peitoral com beijos molhados, mordiscadas e carícias com o meu nariz. A cada segundo eu me sentia mais feliz por estar ali com a pessoa que eu amava. Se antes o mundo fora daquela casa não importava, agora ali naquela cama quente e macia com o meu amor o mundo poderia explodir e eu não ligaria.

Edward nos virou na cama e ele começou a fazer o mesmo que eu fazia antes com ele. Eu estava em tempo de subir pelas paredes com aquelas carícias. Minha pele se arrepiava em ondas com o poder daquela boca passeando com liberdade no meu corpo. A língua dele lambeu meu umbigo dando a volta, mordiscando de leve e dando leves puxões.

Meu pescoço passou a ser o alvo de Edward.

Devagar eu notei que ele começava a se posicionar em cima de mim. Meu corpo só era ondas de arrepio e prazer. Então eu simplesmente parei de respirar quando senti Edward no meu centro. Nossos olhares se conectaram e uma conversa silenciosa passou por nós e a fala principal poderia ser um grito: EU TE AMO!

Ele se afastou rapidamente para por a camisinha e voltou para mim. Nós nos beijamos com vontade e pouco a pouco Edward começou a entrar em mim.

De repente uma dor começou a se espalhar sobre as ondas de prazer que eu sentia. Quando Edward estava completamente em mim uma lágrima desceu por meu rosto. Pus a mão no rosto de Edward, que estava parado esperando que eu me acostumasse com ele dentro de mim, e fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo, arfando levemente esperando a dor passar e quando eu finalmente me senti pronta abri os olhos e puxei Edward para mais um beijo.

Edward começou a se movimentar comigo e eu, instintivamente, movimentei meus quadris contra os dele. Nos movimentávamos com sincronia e perfeição e de acordo que o tempo passava o ritmo aumentava. Eu e Edward estávamos entre nuvens. Havia momentos que olhávamos um nos olhos dos outros, tinha horas que ele escondia o rosto no meu pescoço.

O ritmo se acelerou mais. Os gemidos aumentaram e nós não éramos mais donos dos nossos movimentos. Tudo o que importava era sermos mais rápidos e aumentar aquela sensação que parecia crescer rapidamente.

Então, o prazer veio com potencia total.

Naquele momento eu compreendi a pequena morte francesa ao mesmo que tempo que eu continuava sem compreender aquilo que meu corpo sentia. Era uma mistura de sentimentos e sensações que me deixava enervada. Edward despencou sobre o meu corpo e parecia ri entre arfadas.

- Eu te amo tanto, minha Bella. – Ele murmurou. O som de sua voz transparecia o seu enorme sorriso.

- Eu também te amo, meu Edward. – Falei o abraçando com força.

- Você está bem?- Ele murmurou. – Está dolorida?

- Eu estou bem... Um pouco cansada, mas bem.

- Então eu suponho que você não queira mais uma rodada,não?

Eu ri e rolamos na cama para que a nossa noite continuasse...

E foi mágica...

...

Na manhã seguinte acordei sentindo vários beijos no meu rosto e no meu pescoço. Eu me arrepiei toda me lembrando da nossa noite.

Estávamos na cama nus embrulhados pelo lençol macio e bem abraçados. Mais beijos, agora na mandíbula. Eu sorri levemente.

- Bom dia, meu amor... – Escutei sua voz no meu ouvido.

Eu apenas gemi sorrindo. Estava me sentindo preguiçosa e um pouco dolorida. Eu não queria me mexer para não perder a posição confortável que eu estava.

Edward beijou meus lábios e eu abri os olhos para olhar meu anjo.

- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou

- Sim. Ótima na verdade. E você? – minha voz era preguiçosa.

- Perfeito. Poderia ser assim para sempre. - Ele murmurou beijando meu pescoço.

- Sempre. – Eu murmurei.

Passamos o domingo entre carícias e aproveitamos para trocar nossos presente de natal. Edward me deu um pijama de algodão florido com amarelo e vermelho e um colar de coração com as nossas iniciais.

Eu dei a ele um relógio e um boné.

Nós nos amamos mais algumas vezes durante todo o dia.

E a noite ele quase não me deixou ir embora me beijando na porta do meu carro.

Eu me sentia completa.

...

O natal foi uma delicia. Família reunida, brincadeiras, presentes, comida gostosa e um pedido especial que meu próximo natal fosse diferente e Edward estivesse aqui comigo.

No dia vinte seis eu estava na porta da escola com as minhas malas e abraçada ao Edward esperando o ônibus que nos levaria ao aeroporto.

Quando estávamos preste a embarcar no avião eu senti minha barriga revirar.

Aquela viagem definiria minha vida e eu sabia que quando eu voltasse a Seattle minha vida não seria exatamente a mesma.

Eu só não sabia se seria para a melhor ou para a pior...

Eu estava torcendo para que fosse para a melhor.


	24. Viagem

**Nota da Téh: Prometi e está aqui! Mais um capitulo pra vocês! Se der eu ainda posto mais um sexta ou sábado!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e eu estarei esperando mais! **

**Beijos pra vcs e boa leitura.**

COMENTEM MUITOOO!

A viagem começo incrível.

Nova York podia se mostrar diferente quando se ia com uma excursão da escola.

Cada lugar era interessante e conhecer cada profissão era maravilhoso. Servia para nos firmar no que queríamos. O ruim era ter que passar a noite no telefone resolvendo algum problema da minha coleção. Meu pai me ligou e disse que ia aproveitar e ia chamar alguém do conselho de Harvard e de Dathmoth para assistir ao meu desfile. Serviu para me deixar mais nervosa. Ás vezes eu resolvia o problema pelo Skipe, por que precisava meus olhos para resolver.

Edward me enchia de carinho o máximo que o tempo permitia.

O ano-novo foi maravilhoso. Quando fizemos a contagem regressiva Edward me abraçou com força e na hora dos fogos nós nos beijamos com vontade fazendo meu corpo ficar mole e minha mente esquecer tudo... qual é mesmo o meu nome? Nos separamos quando o ar faltou.

- Feliz ano novo! – ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Feliz ano novo! Que seja feliz! – Respondi com um sorriso.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar, mas fomos interrompidos por Rose, Alice e Carlie que gritavam e pulavam desejando feliz ano novo. A festa continuava mais animada do que antes, porém tudo o que eu queria era ficar num local silencioso com Edward.

Voltamos para o hotel e depois de pegar um lençol bem grande e fofo fomo deitar num sofá redondo brande que havia algumas almofadas. Nos aconchegamos um no outro e ficamos olhando para o céu azul e contemplando as poucas estrelas que havia.

Conversamos amenidades, na verdade coisas da nossa infância. Edward cresceu no Alasca, porém viajava para locais quentes de vez em quando então ele tinha várias histórias para me contar.

- Quando nós voltamos eu quero te levar a Forks para conhecer minha família... – Ele disse. – Não falta muito para as faculdades começarem a mandar suas cartas de admissão. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

Eu sorri para ele, mas sentindo o meu peito apertar. Era complicado, eu me sentia numa montanha-russa, havia momentos que eu tinha esperanças que tudo ia dar certo, mas havia momentos que eu pensava que não...

Eu abracei Edward com força e o beijei com paixão. Eu queria fazer mais coisas, mas não podíamos entrar no mesmo quarto. Os funcionários do hotel viviam de olho na gente.

Ficamos ali por um tempo, devo ter dormido. No dia seguinte acordei no meu quarto vendo uma Alice toda espalhada na cama ao lado.

Dois dias depois embarcamos para Miami.

Lembro de ficar com o coração acelerado quando o avião pousou. Parecia que ele ia sair pela minha boca.

O hotel ficava próximo a praia. Passaríamos três dias lá. Só havia mais duas empresas pra conhecer. As duas visitas seriam amanhã. Primeiro iramos conhecer algumas profissões relacionadas ao turismo e a tarde iríamos para a fábrica Swan. Tudo isso aconteceria amanhã. Hoje teríamos o dia livre e depois de amanhã faríamos um turismo antes de voltar para Seattle.

Eu me sentia tensa. Passei a manhã com Edward na praia, mas antes de ir com ele passei uma hora no meu quarto com Felix e com meu pai no telefone.

Aparentemente eu estava sendo uma boa atriz. Pois apesar de por dentro me sentir nervosa, Edward aparentemente não percebeu e parecia se divertir muito. Ele foi buscar água de coco pra mim depois que nos cansamos de brincar no mar. Assim que ele saiu Alice apareceu do meu lado.

- Seus pais chegam que horas? – ele perguntou.

- No final da tarde. Kate e Felix já chegaram. Estão fazendo o ensaio geral nesse momento. – respondi sem olhar pra ela.

- E você não devia estar nesse ensaio?

- Devia. Mas não fui. Disse ao Felix o que eu queria que tivesse e deixei o resto por conta dele. Confio no talento dele.

- Sei... Amanhã vai ser puxado.

- Vai... Mas não estou querendo pensar nisso por um bom tempo...

Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo e saiu enquanto Edward se aproximava.

- Meu amor! Obrigada! – Falei quando ele me entregou a água.

Ele me beijou suavemente, mas logo eu me empolguei com o beijo. Suguei seus lábios e acariciei sua língua com a minha.

A noite teve um luau e o melhor momento foi quando eu e o Edward dançamos I'm yours do Jason Mraz. Dançamos coladinho um no outro trocando sorrisos e beijinhos indo dois pra lá e dois prá cá no ritmo da música. Mais tarde, nós voltamos para o hotel e deitamos numa rede grande e macia. Ficamos abraçadinhos, enrolados num lençol, trocando sorrisos e juras de amor.

- Amor, posso te contar algo? – Ele perguntou docemente.

- Claro, meu anjo...

- Eu estou adorando está aqui com você nessa rede com você usando esse vestido... – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. Enquanto isso sua mão subiu pela minha perna adentrando dentro do vestido. Eu arfei. Senti ele brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Senti meu corpo arder em chamas.

Estávamos numa rede que não ficava as vistas de todos e naquela noite não havia quase ninguém nos jardins do hotel e os que estavam lá estavam um pouco distantes.

Eu puxei o lençol mais para cima, cobrindo assim nossas cabeças, por sorte o lençol era bem grande.

Meu vestido era um de alçinhas de tiras, do tipo colado no busto com elásticos finos no tecido e que descia até um pouco abaixo do meu joelho solto, era bem fácil de tirar.

Puxei Edward para mim e o beijei com sofreguidão e paixão. Ele rapidamente já foi subindo mais o vestido.

Nessa noite eu resolvi me deixar iludir. Me deixar pensar que amanhã ele continuaria me amando e que eu era somente uma garota normal, com problemas normais.

Fui abrindo a camisa de Edward e passando a mão pelo seu peitoral que eu tanto amava. Edward apertou minha cintura com um pouco mais de força e gemeu quando terminou de tirar o meu vestido. Eu estava sem sutien, já que o vestido dispensava, pois tinha bojo. Ele beijou meus seios e chupou eles com carinho. Me senti completamente arrepiada.

- Edward... – arfei.

- hmm... – Ele gemeu

- Você tem camisinha? Não tem?

- Se eu não tivesse não teria provocado você. – Ele riu e colou nossos lábios. O beijo era sensual, nossas línguas se enlaçavam hora com ternura hora eroticamente.

As mãos dele viajavam pelo meu corpo já tirando minha calçinha e minhas mãos estavam no seu short, tentado me livrar daquela peça rápido.

O calor aumentava cada vez mais embaixo daquele lençol.

Livres das peças de roupas e embalados em mais beijos eu fiquei em cima de Edward e peguei a camisinha dele. Ele me ajudou a vestir e eu me senti desinibida o suficiente para dar um beijo casto na ponta do seu amiguinho. Edward gemeu fechando os olhos e quando ele estava prestes a abri-los eu sentei nele. Nós dois mordemos os lábios contendo os gemidos e Edward buscou minha boca enquanto eu me movimentava nele.

Suas mãos estavam inquietas, me apertando e me auxiliando com os movimentos. A língua dele fazia os mesmo movimentos na minha boca.

Eu me sentia num mar de prazer.

Edward guiou meus quadris para movimentos mais rápidos. Nós arfávamos. Minha visão estava turva eo calor era quase infernal. Edward beijou meu pescoço e na hora que o prazer veio ele não agüentou e mordeu me dando mais prazer ainda quando eu também o acompanhei no ápice.

Me deitei no peito dele toda mole.

- Bells, Poe o vestido, assim podemos levar um ventinho tirando esse lençol.

Eu assenti e me vesti rapidamente, assim como ele levantou o short e a cueca e fechou a blusa.

O vento frio foi agradável.

Ficamos abraçados naquele rede por mais um tempo até que fomos para os nossos quartos dormir.

Acordei mais cedo que o normal. Estava nervosa. Me sentia um castelo de cartas preste a desabar. Tomei um banho tentando relaxar e vesti um jeans com a blusa da escola. Quando estivéssemos na Swans eu mudaria minhas vestes antes da apresentação.

Fui para o restaurante tomar o café. Quando cheguei o café tinha acabado de ser servido e havia poucas pessoas por ali.

Me sentei num canto sozinha com o meu café-da-manhã. Na minha cabeça passava várias coisas mais uma martelava com força: _O que vai ser depois de hoje?_


	25. Swan's

**Olá amadas! Mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem e que comentem! Tenho intenções de postar mais um até sábado!**

**Sem mais delongas...**

**Boa leitura!**

- Bom dia, amor! –Fui desperta dos meus pensamentos pela voz do meu anjo.

- Bom dia, anjo! Me faz companhia para o café-da-manhã? – Perguntei depois de dar um selinho nele.

- Claro. Mas só se você me der o seu pãozinho doce. – Ele me deu um sorriso torto. Eu parti o pãozinho com a mão e comecei a dá-lhe na boca.

Uma hora mais tarde estávamos todos na porta do hotel esperando a chamada terminar pra poder embarcar no ônibus para ir ao local da palestra sobre turismo.

Eu tentei falar com Edward.

Dizer a verdade.

Mas não tive oportunidade.

Foi super divertida a palestra. O melhor foi um casal, cuja profissão era analisar e qualificar pacotes de lua-de-mel. Eles viajavam, iam aos museus, aos restaurantes, tiravam fotos e no fim do dia postavam num blog. Tudo pago pelas agencias de viagens.

Nós ainda riamos e comentávamos sobre o casal quando subimos no ônibus.

Então meu coração pareceu q ia explodir de tão acelerado.

Quando chegamos a empresa segurei Edward pelo braço na cadeira e o beijei com o máximo de paixão possível.

- Bella... Que beijo... – ele disse com um sorrisinho.

- Edward eu tenho que te falar algo. – Falei séria.

- Vamos Swan e Cullen. – O professor latiu para nós.

- Você me fala na volta. – Ele disse selando meus lábios e me puxando para descer do ônibus.

Eu suspirei.

Entramos na recepção, onde todos estavam reunidos e Felix nos esperava. Ele ia guiar a excursão.

- Olá pessoal. Meu nome é Felix. E eu irei mostrar pra vocês o que há por trás do mundo da moda. No momento irei levar vocês até o nosso desing Paul e ele os levará pra conhecer como um pedaço simples de pano comum virá roupa de mais uma tendência glamorosa da Swan's. Vou me encontrar com vocês mais tarde quando irão conhecer a próxima coleção de primavera. – Felix estava empolgado. Deu vontade de gritar pra ele guardar um pouco de purpurina no potinho... Mas eu não queria chamar a atenção pra mim no momento.

- Edward. – murmurei chamando a atenção dele. Todos já começavam a andar até uma grande porta dupla que os levariam pra fábrica. – Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. Vai indo que eu já me encontro com vocês.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Eu peço ajuda pra recepcionista. – Falei. –Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – Ele sorriu. – volta logo pra mim.

- Sempre. – murmurei.

Edward seguiu os outros e fiquei parada ali até ele desaparecer de vista. No segundo seguinte Felix corria comigo para o elevador.

- Bella, está tudo em ordem. Você agora tem meia hora pra ficar arrumada. Depois tem um jornalista que vai tirar uma foto da família reunida. As modelos já chegaram todas e já estão arrumando os cabelos e maquiagem. Kate conferiu as roupas do desfile e estão todas em perfeita ordem. Renne está agora no salão do desfile terminando de organizar os kits que serão distribuídos nas cadeiras. E... Você esta chorando?

Eu funguei. Não tinha notado que uma lágrima havia caído. Eu ia desabar.

- É só o nervosismos, Felix. – Murmurei.

- Isabella Swan. – Enrijece. Era como se apertasse o botão pra mascara imparcial aparecesse no meu rosto. – Você está a meses preparando essa coleção. Você ganhou uma oportunidade que até minha mãe tiraria as calças para ter. Você não foi obrigada a aceitar. Você ganhou a oportunidade e a agarrou com unhas e dentes assim como eu agarrei ao Marcos ontem. – Arquei uma sobrancelha para a cara séria do Felix. – Você pretende desistir agora? Você vai ter medo agora? Em uma hora você vai virar uma diva da moda. Em uma hora, você será conhecida como a estilista mais nova de uma marca renomada. Você vai encarar ou não?

- Vou! – Sibilei com certeza na voz.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. – Ele riu. – Ontem a noite com o Marcos foi mágico.

- Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos. – Murmurei saindo do elevador que já estava aberto há algum tempo e fui direto pra o camarim onde eu seria arrumada.

Meu cabelo estava natural. Só os cachos das pontas foram refeitos para garantir que ficasse bonito. Havia neles apenas uma fivela com duas fileirinhas de brilhantes.

Eu ia usar uma roupa social. Uma blusa branca com babados na frente e um laço na lateral e uma calça de tecido preta com corte reto, mas que se moldava a minha bunda e coxas.

- Essa será a sua roupa de apresentação com a família. – Felix disse terminando de me maquiar. – Você usará outra roupa no desfile.

Eu apenas assenti.

Nós fomos nos encontrar com a minha família que esperava num salão que ficava antes do salão do desfile.

Abracei a todos com força, como se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Vai dar tudo certo filha. – me pai murmurou no meu ouvido.

A jornalista chegou. Era da revista Vogue e era a única que ia fazer entrevista antes do desfile. Na verdade todas as perguntas foram dirigidas a Kate, pois eu só responderia perguntas depois do desfile.

Tiramos uma foto em família e depois eu tirei uma foto com Felix e com Kate.

- Os alunos chegam em dez minutos. Os outros convidados estão sendo diretamente encaminhados para o salão do desfile por outra entrada. – Felix falou depois que a jornalista foi embora.

Me permiti sentar numa das poltronas do lugar por cinco minutos. Fechei os olhos e fiquei pensando em Edward e em todos os momentos que eu Edward passamos.

- Vou receber os garotos. – Felix disse saindo pouco tempo depois.

Eu me levantei e me posicionei ao lado de Kate. A família esta reunida com papai e mamãe ao centro

Escutei o eco da voz de Feliz chegando:

- E agora vocês vão conhecer a família que torna esse sonho de moda e glamour possível e vão conhecer em primeira mão a nossa coleção primavera- verão.

Senti meu sangue gelar.

_Era agora._


	26. Desfile

**Olá, meninas! **

**Desculpem a demora, mas aqui está mais um capítulo! Tive alguns probleminhas e não pude postar antes! Beijinho especial para Lily, antes que ela morra perguntando se eu me lembro dela, claro que lembro, flor!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e boa leitura!**

Finalmente a turma entrou no salão.

Meu rosto era uma mascara, sem sentimentos. Uma vez Felix brincou dizendo eu era um poço de frieza, seriedade, estilo e glamour. Era o que eu me sentia e transparecia.

No começo ninguém notou.

Aos poucos alguém notava e cutucava alguém ao lado.

Olhei para o meu pai.

- Bem-vindos. – Charlie falou com entusiasmo. – Suponho que vocês tenham feito uma boa excursão por toda a fábrica. Agora vocês estão conhecendo os donos desse sonho que começou com minha bisavó e hoje eu estou a frente de todas as empresas acompanhado por toda a minha família. A partir de hoje mais do que nunca,quando nossa filha começará a ser inserida nesse mundo da moda. Agora vou apresentar todos a vocês.

"Essa é minha esposa, Renné. Ela trabalha como diretora administrativa. Esse é o meu filho mais velho, Emmet, que trabalha como diretor da área de desing e cuida de todo o marketing da empresa. Kate é minha filha do meio. Ela é estilista e vocês irão ver um pouco do talento dela na passarela hoje. Um pouco. Porque a dona da maior parte do talento e do brilho que vocês vão presenciar hoje aqui pertence a caçula da minha família." – Meu coração bateu mais forte. A parti de agora as atenções eram só para mim. A partir de agora os holofotes era todos meus. – "Apresento-lhes Isabella Swan." – Todos os olhares convergiram para pasmos. Tânia e sua trupe estavam de boca abertas e mais atrás vi Rose e Alice bateram as mãos. Carlie estava definitivamente confusa e ao lado dela... Edward. Ele estava com uma cara idêntica a minha. Fria e séria. Ele me olhou nos olhos, mas desvio na mesma hora.

"Todos que estamos aqui não estamos somente por sermos parente e sim por mérito." – Charlie continuou. – "E parte desse mérito está na capacidade de trazer sonhos para o papel e transformá-lo em realidade. E é isso que vamos ver agora. Por favor, vamos nos dirigir ao próximo salão."

Todos me olharam novamente antes de dar um passo adiante.

Eu não tinha tempo pra me importar com isso.

Felix já enlaçava o meu braço e o de Kate enós íamos para uma porta que daria direto nos bastidores.

Alice e Rose apareceram logo depois e já foram sentando nas cadeiras para ser maquiadas.

Rose desfilaria e Alice entraria com os estilistas.

As modelos já estavam em fila e recebiam os últimos retoques.

Um vídeo começou a ser passado com introdução a coleção a sala estava toda escura.

Eu vi um vídeo por uma tela no camarim enquanto eu me trocava. Agora eu usaria um vestido azul com bordado dourado, tomara que caia e um laço grande e achatado na altura do peito. [http :/x17online .com/TaylorSwift091509_05_]

O vídeo era falando da coleção, mostrando as montagens do catálogo, as paisagens, alguns making-off e a ultima parte foi mostrando a minha foto com Rosalie que fechava os catálogos, então aparecia Felix falando sobre a liberdade que a mulher vem tido no decorrer dos tempos, depois aparece Kate falando da liberdade das mulheres na visão da moda e então aparece eu falando sobre a liberdade que eu buscava proporcionar.

"Quando pensei nessa coleção, pensei na liberdade de usar uma roupa que eu gosto várias vezes sem ser repetitiva. Os tipos de roupas apresentadas nesta coleção, antes só eram vistas em casamentos, usados pelas noivas e por debutantes. Agora está acessível a todas. Geralmente usamos poucas vezes o mesmo vestido de festa, porque fica repetitivo. Agora você pode fazer mudanças na roupa e um simples vestido, na verdade serão dois, três ou quantos sua imaginação conseguir..."

Depois das minhas falas passavam mais algumas fotos do catálogo e terminava com tudo ficando escuro e a marca da Swan's no centro do painel e então os tambores começaram numa batida de acelerar o coração juntamente com os jogos de luzes e a fumaça do gelo seco e então os holofotes iam para o inicio da passarela onde seis homens vestido de terno e gravata, usando uma mascara preta e algemas quebradas no pulso entravam e se posicionavam na parte de baixo da passarela. Então a música "I gotta feling" começou a tocar e a primeira modelo saiu usando um vestido rosa tomara que caia longo. Então um dos homens de terno ia até ela e desfilava com ela e quando voltavam no inicio da passarela ele puxou uma faixa rosa e prendeu rapidamente abaixo do busto dela e duas alças feitas de estrass e prende-os nos ombros e depois ele fez a melhor parte, puxou a saia da modelo, transformando o longo em um vestido no meio das cochas.

Ela desfilou de novo sob palmas de todos. Basicamente o mesmo aconteceu com as primeiras modelos e depois entrou modelos cuja a roupa mudava de cor se vestida do avesso, então elas entravam uma após a outra demonstrando a mudança. Até ai os vestidos não era espalhafatosos demais. Entao chegou a vez de Rosalie. O vestido vermelho de camadas, a saia feita com flores, assim como as mangas caídas, ela exalava confiança e sensualidade e para ela dois cara subiram ao palco arrancando-lhe a saia e as alças. Depois eles puxavam um tecido embutido na tomara que caia e transformaria o vestido em vinho e mudaram a parte da saia que foi retida foi colocada por cima da outra do lado avesso. Um vestido vinho curto, com saia bufante e tomara que caia. Ela estava perfeita.

Seguiu-se mais algumas modelos e então o desfile terminaria. Entraria todas e depois do desfile final delas elas desceriam para as laterais do palco e Então três rapazes subiram ao palco para conduzirem a mim, a Kate e a Alice e Rosalie entraria com Felix.

Me senti nervosa mas fui em frente com o meu melhor sorriso de Isabella Swan e quando fomos deixados na frente do palco batemos palmas e tiramos várias fotos e depois voltamos para os camarins seguidos pelas modelos.

Chegou ao fim...

Pelo menos a primeira parte... Agora era a hora do coquetel.

O salão ao lado tinha sido transformado rapidamente numa festa com DJ e espaço para que eu pudesse responder a perguntas de repórteres. As modelos desfilavam soltas com suas roupas.

A maioria dos repórteres perguntavam a mesma coisa: como eu me sentia sendo a mais nova cara da moda da Swan's?

E a resposta era a mesma: minha ficha ainda não havia caído.

Fiquei presa entre várias perguntas por mais de uma hora e depois fui chamada pelos reitores das faculdades de Harvard e de Dathmonth, que me fizeram algumas perguntas rápidas e enfim fiquei livre para aproveitar a minha festa.

Livre para procurar meu Edward.

Procurá-lo foi exaustivo. Eu não conseguia dar mais do que cinco passos sem ser parada para receber cumprimentos de todos os que viram o desfile. Então um bom tempo depois enquanto Ang falava comigo eu o vi.

Estava me observando, próximo a porta de saída de emergência e seu semblante era sério e sua mandíbula estava visivelmente trincada. Quando ele notou que eu o olhava ele abriu a porta e saiu, claramente indicando que eu deveria ir até lá.

Fui até lá. Quando abri a porta ele estava na parede ao lado. Estávamos numa área aberta e havia escadas dando saída para o térreo.

- Oi! – falei insegura.

- Olá, senhorita Swan. – Sua voz era bem irônica. – Ou deveria chamá-la de Bella? Ou quem sabe de... Isabella... ou tenho um até melhor... Marie.

Eu fiquei parada enquanto ele me dava um sorriso duro.

-Eu não sei nada sobre você. Não sei nem sequer o seu nome... – ele falou olhando para frente sem realmente ver. – Mas o que eu sei já é o suficiente para mim. – seu tom era conclusivo.

- E o que você sabe? – perguntei trêmula.

- Você não passa de mais uma mentirosa, Bella. Se é que é esse seu nome de verdade... Uma grande mentirosa.

- eu tenho uma ótima explicação para tudo isso... Eu não contei...

- CHEGA DE SUAS MENTIRAS! Não quero ouvir mais nada do que tem a me dizer, Bella. Depois de passar pelo o que eu acabei de passar, ficando com a maior cara de tacho na frente de todos. Sem saber quem realmente é minha namorada... NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA DE VOCÊ! Acabou... – ele murmurou sua ultima palavra e foi embora.

Saiu correndo pelas escadas e me deixou sozinha. Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto eu processava sua mensagem. Acabou...

Acabou...

Senti meu corpo tremer e as lágrimas começarem a vir.

Emmet apareceu e vendo minha situação ele advinhou o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele me levou para as escadas e me fez subir para oteto, onde um helicóptero estava parado, ele subiu comigo e disse ao piloto o hotel em que ele estava hospedado. E partimos...

Minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Depois de provar o gosto da felicidade plena e ter esse gosto arrancado da minha boca... Minha vida mudaria completamente. Eu era um zumbi. A Bella morreu. Agora só existia a Isabella Swan.

E assim como a Bella que vivia em mim, Edward sumiu. Não só da minha vida, mas da escola e da cidade. Ele foi embora para Forks junto com Carlie e nunca mais apareceu.

O comportamento dos alunos da minha escola mudaram. Agora todos queriam falar comigo nem que fosse para dizer um oi e mais tarde um tchau. Não era mais segredo para ninguém quem eu era.

Foram seis meses difíceis. Até que finalmente eu ia para a faculdade. Primeiro Havard, administração e depois faria moda em Dathmonth...

Se eu poderia tirar algo bom desse fim trágico era que Edward não corria mais risco de vida. Ele era livre agora...

E eu...

Eu só queria morrer...


	27. Solidão

**Oi gente! Cap curtinho! É uma introdução a esse novo tempo em que a bella vive... espero que gostem e deem uma comentada no final! Beijos!**

"O tempo não pára! Só a saudade é que faz as coisas pararem no tempo..."

"Solidão: um lugar bom de visitar uma vez ou outra, mas ruim de adotar como morada."

_Saudade_

_Saudade é solidão acompanhada,_

_é quando o amor ainda não foi embora,_

_mas o amado já..._

_Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou,_

_é recusar um presente que nos machuca,_

_é não ver o futuro que nos convida..._

_Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais..._

_Saudade é o inferno dos que perderam,_

_é a dor dos que ficaram para trás,_

_é o gosto de morte na boca dos que continuam..._

_Só uma pessoa no mundo deseja sentir saudade:_

_aquela que nunca amou._

_E esse é o maior dos sofrimentos:_

_não ter por quem sentir saudades,_

_passar pela vida e não viver._

_O maior dos sofrimentos é nunca ter sofrido._

_Pablo Neruda_

Eu vivia entorpecida...

Vivia sem viver...

Estava letárgica...

Se o mundo acabasse... para mim... tanto faz...

Dois anos se passaram...

Dois anos nos quais vivi sozinha, sem ninguém.

Morando num apartamento próprio e sem receber visitas... Na verdade, nem amigos eu tentei fazer... Também não tinha tempo. Estudei em turnos dobrados, terminei a faculdade antes de todos os que começaram comigo.

Agora eu estava numa fila para receber o meu diploma e no semestre seguinte eu embarcaria para Dathmonth.

Seria minhas primeiras fêrias desde que eu entrei na faculdade. Não parei um só minuto de estudar e de fazer cursos e de adiantar cadeiras.

O motivo: simples, não queria ter tempo para pensar. Eu era uma máquina e se eu parasse imagens viriam a minha mente. Imagens que eu evitava a todo custo. Não eram imagens dos meus pesadelos antigos, que envolviam as ameaças que eu recebia. Eram imagens de Edward... não sei explicar, mas faziam o meu corpo tremer e eu acordar a noite sozinha chorando e gritando. Pior do que as ameças que há anos eu não recebia...

Eu sinceramente esperava que tudo mudasse...

Que Dathmonth me fizesse voltar um pouco a viver.

Pelo menos um sonho meu poderia ser realizado...


	28. Dartmouth

**OLA AMADAS!**

**Estou muito feliz com todos os reviews que eu recebi! Tem uma flores advinhonas por aqui... huehuehuehuehue... [vcs entenderam o q eu estou dizendo no decorrer do cap! ] Qm tiver advinhado no final grita: EU SABIA! Kkkkkkkk**

**Comentem muito e se der até terça eu posto cap quentinho para vocês! Beijos!**

Dartmouth era um sonho.

Os jardins com estudantes brincando, descansando, em rodas de conversa ou lendo livros.

O fluxo de gente, alunos, professores, funcionários...

A arquitetura clássica dos prédios...

Tudo me encantava.

Eu olhava maravilhada para todo o campus até que eu tropecei em alguém e fui para o chão com quer que fosse.

- AI GAROTA! – Disse uma voz feminina e enjoada. – Olha por onde anda!

- Me perdoe. – levantei e olhei para a dona da voz. Era uma loura (oxigenada) vestida completamente de branco. Devia ser estudante de alguma área da saúde. – Não tive intenção.

Ela me olhou de forma superior.

- Vê se tem cuidado da próxima vez. – ela disse ácida. Mas sua voz mudou para manhosa. – Vamos Ed! Agora temos mais um motivo para tirar logo essas roupas. Quero terminar o que começamos.

Notei então pela primeira vez que a loira estava acompanhada. Com um cara. De repente pensei que ia entrar combustão. Que eu ia morrer ou algo assim. Meu coração parou, meu sangue esfriou e meu corpo tremeu.

Parecia impossível...

Mas lá estava ele...

Edward Cullen.

Depois de dois anos sem ter sinal de vida dele... Continuava lindo como um deus grego... Mas frio como um iceberg.

Ele não me olhou nos olhos, porém me olhou com frieza. A garota puxou ele mais uma vez e, como se tivesse saindo de um transe, ele foi com ela. A mão sutilmente no quadril dela.

Naquele momento o que eu havia pensado durante esses dois anos veio com força na minha mente.

_Edward nunca mais voltaria a ser meu._

Resolvi tentar engoli o choro desesperado que queria explodir de mim. Poderia deixar isso quando estivesse no meu quarto a noite.

Fui para a secretaria entregar alguns documentos e pegar a chave do meu apartamento.

Agora eu iria morar no alojamento junto com os outros alunos. Era a condição para vir estudar moda aqui e não em alguma faculdade mais próxima dos meus pais.

A moça me informou que eu dividiria apartamento com mais três garotas. Me senti um pouco apreensiva. Eu sabia também que nenhuma dessas garotas seriam Alice ou Rosalie, fazia parte da condição novas amizades.

O alojamento não era muito distante do prédio principal e dos meus locais de aula, se eu acordasse cedo, poderia ir a pé.

Os prédios era vermelhos, de seis andares e cada um tinha quatro apartamentos por andar. Havia, logicamente, uma ala feminina e uma ala masculina.

Segundo o chaveiro da minha chave eu ficaria no bloco G-2, apartamento 603. Fui com o meu carro para a garagem e estacionei numa das vagas públicas que havia por perto. Peguei minhas duas malas e sai arrastando para dentro do bloco, seguindo para os elevadores.

A sala de espera do sexto andar era bem iluminada e com alguns vasos de plantas. Havia um peitoril que tinha vista para um gramado muito verde.

Me dirigi ao apartamento indicado, era o segundo do lado esquerdo. A porta era enfeitada com adesivos de estrelas em glitter prata e ao lado havia a caixa do correio que era transparente e com quatro divisórias e do outro lado havia um quadro branco para deixar recados ou os donos do quarto assinar.

No caso só havia um recadinho: _"Espero as TDG sábado no lugar de sempre!"_

Bati na porta.

Apesar de ter a chave eu achei mais educado, afinal eu era a intrusa.

Escutei uma voz lá de dentro.

- Gra! Não acredito que você esqueceu a chave outra vez! – A voz parecia ser uma falsa zanga, na verdade era bem doce... simpática... o tipo de voz que faz você se sentir até bem... O trinco girou – Já é a quarta vez essa semana e...

A garota parou abruptamente e me olhou. Ela era loura,tinha olhos castanho claros e usava óculos. Nós olhamos por alguns segundos.

- Oh meu Deus! Você! – Ela quase gritou, me fazendo pular de susto. Enrijeci. Nesses dois anos eu eventualmente encontrava alguém que me reconhecia. Afinal eu fui capa da Vogue. Algumas começaram a gritar e pedir autógrafos, chamando atenção de todos. Aquilo sempre me assustava. Não era minha intenção viver sobre os holofotes. – Você! Você deve ser a moradora nova. Seja bem vinda!

A garota me deu passagem com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Faz um ano que não temos ninguém novo aqui. O meu nome é Andréa, mas pode me chamar de Deah.

- Prazer... Meu nome é Isabella, mas prefiro Bella. – sorri levemente.

Deah sorriu largamente, me senti aliviada, para ela eu era mais uma garota normal.

Ela me mostrou o apartamento, tinha uma sala com televisão, som, um sofá e duas poltronas e muitas almofadas de varias formas e cores espalhadas. Havia uma cozinha que tinha uma mesa redonda de quatro lugares. Sala de estudos. Banheiro. Lavanderia. O quarto com duas beliches e entre elas um tapete em formato de flor.

Tudo era agradável e aconchegante.

- As atividades aqui são divididas e de acordo com o dia mudamos a atividade, para não ficar repetitivo e de acordo com as atividades de cada uma. Você fica com a cama da esquerda, a debaixo. É a que está livre no momento.

Assenti.

Vi que a cama da direita debaixo estava cheia de livros abertos.

- É a minha cama. – Deah falou – Faço odontologia. As outras meninas...

- DEAAAAAAH! – Deah foi interrompida por alguém que aparentemente entrou gritando no apartamento. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR NO BABODO QUE ME CONTARAM! ISABELLA SWAN ESTÁ... – A garoto entrou de uma vez no quarto e parou abruptamente ao me ver. – está no nosso quarto... – sussurrou a ultima parte.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo para ela. Aparentemente a garota sabia exatamente que eu era. Ela estava cheia de livros e revistas nas mãos. Era um pouco mais alta que, com cabelos e olhos da cor de mel. Ela continuou me olhando.

- Gra, - Deah quebrou o silêncio – essa é a Bella e ela é a nossa nova colega de quarto.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Gra pareceu sair do topor. – É CLARO QUE EU SEI QUEM VOCÊ É! VOCÊ É GENIAL!

- Obrigada... – murmurei.

- De onde vocês se conhecem? – Deah olhou para nós duas.

- Daqui! – A Gra pegou uma revista entre as que ela carregava. A Vogue. Soltei um suspiro baixo.

Compreensão passou pelos olhos da Deah. – Quer dizer que você é a famosa Swan que a Gra tanto fala?

- Sabe essa revista tem uns dois anos... –murmurei. – Por que anda com ela ainda?

- Porque, eu sou sua fã. – Gra disse com um sorriso enorme e uma risada engraçada. – Eu me inspiro na sua coleção sempre que eu não consigo ter idéias para os meus projetos. É incrível saber que você vai ser minha colega de quarto!

- Obrigada. – falei.

- Vou querer o seu autógrafo depois. Mas não nessa revista, na minha que fica guardada.

- Você tem mais de uma? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Tenho cinco. – ela disse rindo. – Na verdade eram seis. Mas uma foi detonada no meu último trabalho. – ela soltou outra risada gostosa. – De qualquer jeito, seja bem vinda. Agora eu tenho que me arrumar.

- Vai ver o Kellan? – Deah perguntou.

- Sim, sim! – Ela disse com um sorrisão. – Nós vamos a um lugar surpresa! Ele não quis me contar mas disse que eu ia adoramar!

Eu ri. – O que é adoramar?

- A Deah que criou... – Falou uma garota entrando no quarto. Ela era morena e tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, não como os meus, na verdade, mais escuros. – É a junção de adorar e amar. E na minha opinião o neologismo dela para mim não é o mais esquisito. É a conjugação. Meu nome é Tereza. Pode me chamar de Téh, se quiser.

- Prazer. – falei suavemente. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme. Parecia bem simpática.

- Olha eu vou logo avisando. – Ela disse agora olhando para a Deah e para a Gra – Sábado eu não vou.

- Por que? –Deah perguntou.

- Porque eu não vou lá para ficar segurando vela de vocês. Sinto muito.

- Você brigou com o namorado? – Gra disse maliciosa.

- Precisa ter um namorado para brigar com ele. – Téh disse com a voz sarcástica.

- E o Dimitri é o que? Seu amante? – Gra disse rindo-se

- Gra amada... Você não entendeu que para ter um amante, precisa de um namorado? -Gra riu gostosamente. – De qualquer jeito Dimitri não é nada meu.

- Mas bem que podia ser. – Deah falou recolhendo os seus livros.

- Se o russão não esta disponível, chama outro cara... – Gra falou subindo na beliche que a Deah estava e sentando. – Chama o gostosão ruivo.

Deah riu. – Claro. Se você for hoje talvez consiga espaço na agenda dele para o ano que vem...

- Sinto muito meninas... – Téh falou – Mas Edward não faz o meu tipo.

Eu gelei. Não havia muito Edward e que fossem ruivos no mundo. Havia?

- Querida... – Gra falou – Se ele não faz o seu tipo... Você é lésbica. Ele faz o tipo de todas.

- Ai é que está. – O tom de Téh era a de sabidona. – Eu não sou como todas.

- Verdade... Mas porque você não chama o Dimitri?

Ela ficou envergonhada e sua pele corou levemente.

- Se você não for falar com ele... Vocês nunca vão se resolver... – Deah disse.

- Eu não o vi hoje no campus. – ela murmurou. – Eu vou tomar um banho e depois vou procurá-lo no quarto dele ok. – então ela saiu.

- Quem é Edward? – perguntei inocente.

Deah riu. – O cara mais bonito e mais pegador da faculdade. – Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. – Aparentemente todas as mulheres tornam-se _fáceis_ nas mãos deles. Dizem por aí que ele nunca namorou.

Eu me senti um lixo.

Edward agora era um pegador. Era uma mudança e tanto. Estava tentando esquecer suas duas relações anteriores. A Victória e eu.

Senti meu peito arder com a lembrança da loira biscate que estava com ele.

- Então todas vocês são comprometidas? – chutei, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Mais ou menos. – a Gra respondeu. – A Téh é um pouco enrolada. Ela e o Dimitri. São dois enrolados. E você, tem alguém?

- Não. – falei baixo. – Faz um bom tempo que eu não sei nem o que é beijar. – eu ri. Um riso triste.

- Querida, então você arranjou a companheira de quarto certa. – Gra falou. – Sábado você vai vir com a gente para o bar que tem próximo ao campus. Lá é bastante animado e só tem gente daqui da faculdade. E amanhã você vai comigo para o encontro dos alunos de moda. Vai ser super legal. – Naquele momento, Gra me lembrou uma fadinha.

- Olha, eu até posso ir com você... – falei com um sorriso – mas eu não estou querendo arranjar alguém agora. Na verdade, estou muito bem só.

- Se você diz... Mas que sábado promete... Ah... e se promete. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

Se me perguntassem...

Eu nunca imaginaria o quanto prometia.


	29. Vida nova?

**OLÁ GENTE! FELIZ DIA DA AMIZADE!**

**Esse capitulo é dedicado a duas grandes amigas minhas: Deah e Gra! EU AMO VCS DEMAIS!**

**TDG forever!**

**Enfim... obrigada por todos os comentários do capitulo passado, espero que gostem do capitulo... não nego que eu segurei o choro numa partizinha aqui... não sei vocês... comentem no finaal!**

**Amo vcs!**

**BEIJOS!**

**[POV DEAH]**

Estava no quarto trocando mensagens de texto com Rico, meu namorado, durante a madrugada. Devia ser uma da manhã, na realidade. Fomos dormir tarde, conversando e jogando cartas com Bella.

Bella. A garota era um pouco estranha. Havia algo nela que não se encaixava... Ela era bonita, inteligente, charmosa, centrada, gostava de uma boa conversa e parecia bem sincera no que dizia. Mas ela estava apagada, abatida... Não parecia ter o brilho que vi na foto que havia na Vogue do seu desfile.

Eu queria saber o que afligia o coração da garota que já considerava minha amiga e minha mais nova pimpolha. Suspirei. Eu era uma sensível. Tudo o que eu queria era ter todos ao meu redor felizes comigo.

Meu celular vibrou, uma mensagem do Rico:

"_Boa noite minha Branca, preciso dormir agora... __I Love You So Much. Branco"_

Eu ri bobamente e respondi a mensagem:

"_Boa Noite! ILYSMF..."_

Era a abrevição de I Love You So Much Forever... Não tinha como eu estar mais apaixonada por ele. Não havia dúvidas, Rico era o homem da minha vida e nada nem ninguém poderia acabar com o nosso amor.

Então eu ouvi um fungado. E depois outro e um soluço escapar...

Fiquei em alerta. Logo chega uma mensagem de texto:

"_Ouviu isso?" – _Era da _Gra_.

"_quem está chorando?"_

"_Acho que é a Bella..."_

Me levantei da cama e GRa se levantou também. Olhamos para a cama onde Bella devia estar dormindo e outro soluço escapou.

- Bella? – Gra chamou tirando o lençol da cara dela e lá estava ela com o rosto todo vermelho e com várias lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos como se fossem um rio de lágrimas.

E me senti sem ação. Gra tentou tirar a Bella da cama e a levamos para a cozinha, longe da Téh que dormia pesadamente.

Bella quando chegou na cozinha começou a chorar com mais vontade soluçando quase como se tivesse em convulsão.

Eu tive vontade de chorar ao ver aquela cena.

- Bella. – Gra veio para o lado dela. – Por que esta chorando? Aconteceu algo? – ela também se sentia atormentada

- Na-daa. – ela fungou sem grande sucesso os soluços faziam seu corpo tremer e sua voz falhar miseravelmente. – Saaa-iam...

- Não iremos lhe deixar só. Somos suas amigas. Amigas não deixam amigas só nos momentos de dores.

Gra abraçou Bella e ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Uma hora mais tarde Bella tinha parado de chorar e bebia uma xícara de chá. Seu nariz estava vermelho e ela não dizia nada olhando fixamente para o tampo da mesa. Gra estava quase cochilando em pé.

Então ela se levantou lavou a xícara e sorriu forçadamente nos agradecendo.

- Vou dormir. Me perdoe por atrapalhar o sono de vocês.

- Não foi nada. – murmurei.

Voltamos ao quarto e eu fiquei acordada esperando ela realmente ter dormido para poder conseguir ir para o mundo dos sonhos.

**[POV BELLA]**

Depois da minha crise praticamente desmaie na cama e sonhei.

Era a noite do Baile da escola e eu e Edward estávamos dançando abraçados. Devia ser a décima musica ou a vigésima... Eu não me importava. Só me importava com o dono daqueles orbes verdes que me fitavam com carinho e amor.

-Então... – ele quebrou o silencio entre nós. – Teremos um fim de semana só para nós... Eu queria poder ficar somente em casa com você.

- Por mim parece ótimo. – sorri para ele.

- Vai ser bom. Essa nossa fase de perdidamente apaixonados poder fluir a vontade. Ficamos simplesmente em casa... Eu, você e esse nosso amor que nutrimos um pelo outro.

- Eu acho que vou amar.

Ele beijou o meu pescoço e puxou meu braço direito para dar um beijo no pulso que havia a pulseira símbolo do nosso amor.

- Você lembra a nossa promessa?

- Não dá para esquecer. – Eu disse.

- Enquanto você me amar, essa pulseira está presa a esse corpo maravilhoso. – Ele riu e eu acompanhei até que ele selou nossos lábios. – Eu te amo, Bella. – ele disse arfante.

- Eu também. – Peguei o braço direito dele e beijei o pulso que havia a pulseira que eu havia dado. – Com toda a minha vida.

...

Eu acordei com aquela noite na cabeça... Nem parecia ter sido há quase três anos...

Eu puxei meu cordão que estava no meu pesco e tirei para fora a pulseira que agora andava presa ali. Eu nunca havia tirado. Tirei ela do meu pulso por que aquela pulseira também foi culpada de algumas das minhas crises de saudades...

Eu beijei o coração de diamante, lembrando de todas as vezes que os lábios de Edward tocaram ele.

Me levantei vendo todas as camas vazia. Escutei um barulho de televisão baixinho e risadas.

Fui ao banheiro e resolvi tomar um banho pois minha cara devia estar toda inchada do choro de ontem.

Depois de pronta fui para a sala e encontrei as meninas sentadas no chão entre as almofadas e tomando um café da manhã enquanto viam um filme.

- Bom dia, Bella! – Téh falou. – Tem chocolate quente no fogão. Ponha uma xícara para você e venha se juntar a nós. – ela disse animada. Deah e Gra sorriram para mim ao mesmo tempo que me sondavam para saber se eu estava bem. Eu sorri para elas e fui buscar o chocolate quente.

Quando retornei a sala e sentei ao lado da Deah notei que o chão estava com algumas cestas de quitutes.

Tinha mashmellow, pão de queijo, pão, peta, roscas e biscoitinhos salgados.

- Nossa, quanta coisa. – Falei.

- É bom ter um entregador napadaria aqui próxima... – Téh falou. Principalmente quando o entregador é louco pela Deah e entrega tudo rapidinho e ainda dá uns Paes extras pra gente.

Nós rimos e Deah corou.

- Vocês sabem que eu não tenho nada com ele. – Deah falou. Estava completamente constrangida. – Eu tenho namorado e ele não pode nem sonhar com o entregador da padaria ou que ele fica dando mais pães pra vocÊs por que ficam dizendo que sou eu que gosto.

- E não gosta não?

- Do entregador? – ela perguntou com uma careta.

- Não do pão. – Téh riu.

- Não gosto das brincadeiras de vocês... – ela revirou os olhos.

Nós ficamos lá assistindo o filme e comendo nosso café da manha.

Às dez horas, Gra me levou para conhecer o grupo de estilistas. As aulas só começavam em uma semana e os alunos chegavam mais cedo para poder se hospedarem e arranjarem lugares para ficar ou arrumarem os apartamentos, mesmo assim rose e Alice só chegariam no fim de semana.

Então um grupo de estilistas se reunia numa mesa de pedra nos gramados do campus e ficavam conversando e olhando revistas de modas e discutindo modelos, tecidos entre outras coisas...

Eu pensei que eles seriam um pouco chatos falando com os narizes empinados sobre moda como se entendessem tudo sem realmente entender nada, mas me enganei. Eram super divertidos. Falo no masculino porque no grupo de mulheres havia cinco homens, sendo três deles Gays e os dois namoravam garotas do curso. Eles olhavam as revista, discutiam, brigavam, falavam alto, fazia piadas... Era super legal e apesar do choque inicial de me verem lá e de me reconhecerem, eles não me trataram diferente, me fizeram perguntas e logo eu era considerada do grupo.

No sábado as meninas me arrastaram para o bar que ficava próximo ao campus. Conheci o Kellan, um cara alto de olhos verdes e muito bonito, namorado da Gra e conheci o Rico, um branco quase transparente, com olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros e lisos, namorado quase noivo da Deah. A Téh disse que nos encontraria depois, pois Dimitri queria jantar com ela antes de se encontrarem com a gente.

O local estava lotado. Havia música boa e muitos dançavam no meio do bar. Conseguimos uma mesa para nós e pedimos bebibas e tira gosto para nós. Eu não pedi nada que tivesse álcool.

Mas logo a animação do local me animou também e eu me sentia mais leve por me diverti depois de tanto tempo sem sorrir de verdade.

Perdi uma aposta sobre um casal que virava tequilas não muito longe de nós e fui obrigada a ir buscar mais uma rodada de bebida para todos. Me levantei tentando decorar todos os pedidos e fui buscar no bar.

Fiz os pedidos ao bar-men e fiquei aguardando.

Então uma voz soou atrás de mim:

- Ora,ora... Isabella Marie Swan... Conhecida também como Bella... Há quanto tempo...


	30. No bar

**Oi amores! Que bom que gostaram do capítulo passado amei cada um dos revies que eu recebi! To tentando correr contra o tempo para terminar essa fic o mais rápido possível e assim poder me dedicar a um outro projeto de fic e tbm a minha parceria com a Barbara Lima!**

**Obrigada a vocês e um mega beijo!**

**Boa leitura!**

Então uma voz soou atrás de mim:

- Ora,ora... Isabella Marie Swan... Conhecida também como Bella... Há quanto tempo...

Naquele momento, meu corpo tremeu, meu coração disparou e meu sangue pareceu correr gelado pelas minhas veias. Virei para olhar Edward. Lindo por fora, mas com um olhar completamente arrogante, frio e que sinceramente eu já odiava.

- Edward... – minha voz não deve ter saído alem de um murmúrio.

- Estive me perguntando, Isabella. O que você faz aqui? – Ele perguntou com um olhar calculista. Vi que ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Eu usava uma blusa azul petróleo, com uma saia preta e botas de cano longo sem salto. – Até onde eu sei, não foi para visitar suas amigas, já que elas não voltaram das fèrias ainda...

Então eu entendi. **O infeliz pensava que eu estava atrás dele.**

- A mesma coisa que todos os alunos fazem numa faculdade, Cullen. Vim estudar.

- Que curso? Pensei que você tivesse ido a Havard...

- E eu fui. E já terminei. Terminei administração lá. Fiz o que minha família queria. Agora vim fazer moda aqui, onde eu quero.

- Interessante... Sabe, eu tive uma namorada há um tempo... e ela desde o começo do namoro me disse que queria fazer Havard. Mas nunca me falou nada sobre Danthmoth... Estranho não acha? Eu acho que não a conhecia bem. Se não eu até saberia desse detalhe.

- Se você tivesse escutado ela... Talvez soubesse. Garanto que ela teria lhe contado.

- Ou não, não é? – ele tinha um sorriso completamente presunçoso. – Nunca se sabe a quantidade de coisas que ela pode ter escondido.

- Sabe, Edward, eu também tive um namorado que na época parecia ser um cara bem legal e cavalheiro até. Mas acho que eu não o conhecia o suficiente. Porque cavalheiro escutam e o meu ex-namorado... bem ele não.

Ele ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas foi meio que impedido pela Téh que chegou na hora com a Gra e um cara alto de cabelos e olhos bem negros – devia ser o Dimitri.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Téh perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Não. Edward respondeu por mim. Eu definitivamente não a conheço. – Então ele pegou a bebida dele que já esperava no balcão e saiu.

Eu soltei o ar tentando me acalmar e não começar uma crise ali. Eu poderia ficar bem, disse a mim mesma.

- Você deu a entender que não o conhecia... – Gra falou.

- Nós acabamos de nos encontrar. - falei pedindo ao barmen algo que tivesse álcool.

- Viemos buscar as bebidas e a Téh veio pedir o dela. – Gra disse com um sorriso. – Você demorou e pensamos que precisaria de ajuda.

Eu assenti. Ela, Dimitri – Que acenou com a cabeça para mim- e a Téh pegaram e levaram para a mesa.

Eu sentei num banquinho desocupado precisando de tempo para acalmar meu corpo.

- Ele não serve para você. – Uma voz disse ao meu lado. Um cara estava sentado ao meu lado, levou um cigarro a boca, deu um longo trago e depois deixou cair no chão. Apagou a ponta com o sapato e me abriu um sorriso torto. Ele tinha mais ou menos a altura de Edward. Não era magrelo. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, seu jeito de ser ununciava que ele tinha dinheiro. Seu cabelo era castanho e estava propositalmente arrumada para parecer desalinhado, não como os de Edward, mas ainda assim era charmoso, seus olhos eram azuis ou verde, não havia luz suficiente para que eu pudesse distinguir. O rosto era bonito, acho e parecia ter a mesma idade que eu. – Prazer, Adrian. – ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

- Como sabe que ele não serve para mim? – perguntei com um pouco de raiva. EU ERA A EX NAMORADA DELE!

- Você é legal. Edward não serve para garotas legais. Ele serve para pegar garotas piranhas e fáceis. E é o que ele faz. Você não parece ser uma piranha fácil. – ele sorriu de novo.

- Você não o conhece como eu conheci. – falei.

- Talvez não. Se está se referindo a brincadeirinha de vocês de "eu tive um namorado..." – ele fez as aspas com as mãos. – Você parece ser nova aqui, então deixa eu lhe informar algo: Edward é um dos maiores cafajestes dessa faculdade. -Eu o olhei fixamente. Sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade, Gra já havia me informado isso.- Se você que ter algum valor aqui, não se envolva com ele. É um conselho.

- E quem é você para me dizer isso?

- Sou o colega de apartamento dele e amigo nas horas vagas. – Essa parte me surpreendeu. – Mas Edward ser meu amigo signifique que eu apóie o que ele faz com as garotas daqui.

- Então você não é como ele?

Ele hesitou: - Não totalmente... - Eu ri asperamente. – Eu estou mudando... Melhor estou tentando. Estou a procura da mulher certa... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.- Não tenho culpa se com as que fico ainda não se encaixaram perfeitamente em mim... – Ele piscou para mim e eu tive nojo dele.

Comecei a me afastar, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Me perdoe fui rude. – ele disse. – Deixa eu me desculpar pagando uma dose para você. Eu acho que você combina com frutas vermelhas.

Ele me puxou de volta ao bar e pediu ao garçom algo.

Entao ele me ofereceu a taça com uma bebida vermelha. Eu provei e era doce, mal dava para perceber o álcool que havia ali. Era bom.

Ele sorriu para mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigado por aceitar. – Eu sorri para ele e resolvi voltar para as minhas amigas, mas antes ele pediu meu número e eu dei.

A noite seguiu sem grandes acontecimentos.

Vi Edward sair mais tarde com uma morena do bar. E Téh e Dimitri estavam dançando na pista.

- Vontade de tomar uma tequila... – Gra murmurou. Deah e Rico estavam no mundinho deles sussurando coisas um para o outro. Kellan deu um sorriso e se levantou para begar tequila para ela. Guando ele voltou ela falou: - Tira a blusa.

- Como é? – ele perguntou olhando torto para ela.

- Vamos tira a blusa. É só abrir e deixar um ombro de fora. – Ela estava empolgada. Ele riu levemente e abriu a camisa deixando um ombro de fora para ela. – Agora não se mecha até eu terminar. – ela disse pegando o sal e fazendo uma trilha pelo ombro dele.

Vi que Kellan estava ansioso pelo que ia acontecer.

Então ela bebeu o gole de uma vez pos a rodela de limão na boca e lambeu o sal, causando arrepios no Kellan, e para terminar mordeu a orelha dele. Ele não agüentando ficar parado pegou a Gra e a beijou furiosamente.

Eu ri da cena e Deah pareceu sair da bolha e olhou assustada o beijo voraz que os dois trocavam.

- Odeio quando ele fazem isso. – ela murmurou sorrindo um pouco. – VÃO PROCURAR UM QUARTO!

Na mesma hora os dois se separam com um barulho de desentupidor, jogaram dinheiro na mesa e foram emboram dizendo um tchau rápido para nós.

Nós rimos e resolvemos sair dali também. Ao longe vi Adrian conversando com alguém e piscar para mim.

...

As aulas começariam na quarta-feira e eu já tinha tudo pronto na segunda. Alice e Rose chegavam hoje. Meu primeiro semestre valeria por um ano de curso pela quantidade cadeiras que eu faria. Eu tinha intenções de me formar junto com Alice e fazer as mesmas cadeiras que ela no ano que vem.

Gra estava super empolgada, pois uma das cadeiras dela batia com a minha desse semestre. Ela havia deixado a cadeira para fazer depois e por sorte era uma das cadeiras que eu faria no mesmo turno dela.

Na segunda eu fui encontrar Rose e Alice no Aeroporto e nós nos encontramos com muitos abraços e gritos. Passado esse momento de alegria e já no meu carro indo para o bloco delas eu resolvi questionar:

- Por que vocês não me contaram que Edward estava aqui? – Vi Alice hesitar no banco de trás e Rose revirar os olhos.

- Simples, - Rose respondeu – O palerma que você já deve ter visto por aí pelo campus, não é o Edward que nós conhecemos. Apesar de que o que nós conhecemos também fosse um imbecil. Mas me conte como você o viu?

- No dia que eu cheguei aqui. – falei olhando a estrada. – Esbarrei na garota que estava com ele. E o encontrei sábado no bar. – E lhes falei tudo o que havia acontecido no bar.

- Um completo imbecil. Mas fico feliz que as suas companheiras de quarto seja pessoas boas e nenhuma delas tenham sido pegas pelo Edward. Melhor assim. No nosso quarto há uma imbecil que pensa que é a mais gostosa do colégio que vive de pernas aberta para qualquer pênis que aparece na frente dela. E o de Edward é um que entra constantemente...

Eu bufei, mas ignorei. Edward era muito falado naquele lugar. Um dos maiores pegadores do campus. E Carlie onde estaria? Externei minha dúvida as meninas e elas disseram que ela estava na Europa na faculdade de Oxford junto com Jake.

Quando chegamos ao quarto das meninas, que não ficava muito longe do meu bloco, eu conheci a tal garota que elas me falaram e ela era a garota petulante e grosseira com quem eu havia esbarrado no meu primeiro dia e o "melhor" ela estava almoçando na cozinha com Edward.


	31. Vingança

**MOÇAS! MAIS UM CAPITULO PARA VOCÊS!**

**JÁ POSSO AFIRMAR: SER UMA SWAN ESTÁ NA RETA FINAL!**

**OBRIGADA A QUEM ME ACOMPANHA E COMENTA, EU AMO DEMAIS CADA REVIEW QUE RECEBO!**

**E OS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS PROMETEM EMOÇOES!**

**COMENTEM MUUUITOOOO! ATÉ O PROXIMOOOO!**

Quando chegamos ao quarto das meninas, que não ficava muito longe do meu bloco, eu conheci a tal garota que elas me falaram e ela era a garota petulante e grosseira com quem eu havia esbarrado no meu primeiro dia e o "melhor" ela estava almoçando na cozinha com Edward.

- Já estamos saindo. – A garota disse quando nos viu. Ela estava sentada no colo de Edward. – Não vou dormir aqui.

- Não quebrando as regras. – Rose falou.

- Eu não fiz isso. ok? Nós só almoçamos.

Edward olhava para mim e para as meninas. Notei que nos seus olhos ele não estava confortável com a cena.

Meu telefone tocou era a Téh e a Gra dizendo que eu tinha que ir para o apartamento, havia visitas para mim. Com muita pressão descobri que Adrian havia descoberto meu endereço.

- Meninas, eu já vou indo. – Falei interrompendo a pequena discussão delas. Tenho que voltar para o meu apartamento. Tenho visitas lá.

- Quem? – Alice perguntou surpresa. Eu sorri.

- Um cara que eu conheci. – murmurei corando e ignorando completamente Edward.

As meninas também ignoraram.

- Como assim? Você está saindo com ele? – rose perguntou animada.

- Não... Eu na verdade nem sei como ele descobriu onde eu moro... Mas não vou deixá-lo esperando. Tchau meninas!

Então sai dali o mais rápido possível. Adrian foi a desculpa perfeita para sair dali.

Adrian me esperava na porta e amigavelmente me convidou para ir patinar no gelo e eu aceitei sem hesitar.

Passei uma tarde maravilhosa. Adrian sabia patinar super bem e nós dois brincávamos no gelo fazendo manobras e piruetas. Foi como me sentir livre e pronta para voar.

A noite eu não dormir bem. Foi como se a imagem da piranha no colo de Edward ficasse rodando na minha mente. Eu não conseguia agüentar aquele jeito de ser dele. Por mais que eu tentasse parecia que a noite a minha máscara caia e a Bella que morre de amores por ele tomava conta do meu ser de uma forma que parecia me rasgar por dentro.

E novamente eu chorei. Mas dessa vez Gra, Deah e a Téh estavam na minha cama sem que eu percebesse e as três me abraçavam sem dizer nada e na verdade dormimos as três ali. Me consolando e fazendo me lembrar que tinha conquistado três amigas para todos os momentos e que nelas eu poderia confiar a minha história e as minhas lágrimas sem medo.

Então na manhã seguinte eu contei tudo a elas. Como eu conheci o Edward, o nosso namoro, as ameaças e o fim deplorável dele e mostrei a elas a pulseira que Edward havia me dado e minha promessa de usar enquanto eu o amasse.

- Ele é mais idiota do que eu pensava. – Téh falou.

- Tente também entender um pouco ele... – Gra disse. – Deve ter sido difícil para ele lidar com isso. Na hora e na verdade até agora ele não conseguiu pensar direito, racionalmente. Edward está agindo por impulso.

- Não importa. Ele continua sendo um idiota. – Téh respondeu.

- Eu entendo os dois lados.. –Deah falou. – e sinceramente, os dois estão errados na história.

- É, eu sei. – murmurei.

...

Fui de carona na moto da Gra para a aula. Foi super divertido andar de moto com ela. Ela gritava e ria me fazendo rir junto.

- AAAAA! COMO EU AMO A VELOCIDADEEEEEEE! – Ela gritava para mim.

- EU NOTEI! – disse rindo junto.

- O KELLAN TAMBÉM ADORA! EMOÇOES A FLOR DA PELE! UUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Nós rimos com gosto.

Os primeiro dias começaram puxados, mas eu estava acostumada àquele ritmo de aulas demais e tempo de menos. Fiquei na biblioteca ate às onze horas todo dia.

Na sexta, eu estava encerrando um dos trabalhos e já ia começar um outro de história da moda. Resolvi procurar um outro livro para aquele trabalho, o que o professor havia indicado não tinha da forma que eu queria apresentar o meu trabalho.

Me levantei e segui até a letra M na prateleiras e cheguei na parte que havia os livros de Moda. Fico absorta procurando nos livros de história dali um texto bom sobre o estilo da _belle époque _, quando escuto um barulho atrás de mim. Me viro e noto que o barulho veio da estante do outro lado. Curiosa, olho entre os livros e vejo Edward. Claro aquela era a sessão da Medicina.

- Irina, eu não vou hoje. – ele falou segurando o pulso da garota. Ela era loira e tinha franja pelo que pude notar.

- Edward... quando você vai me dar uma chance? Você só me promete e nunca faz nada.

- Temos que entregar um trabalho segunda-feira. Fica para outra vez. – ele murmurou.

- Mas eu quero... – ela gemeu. – quero te chupar todo Edward. Quero gozar horrores com você pulsando dentro de mim. – A garota devia esta achando que era sexy, mas na verdade era nojento.

- Irina, se controla. Eu já falei que também não é assim.

- Então como é? Qual o problema? Sou eu? Algo em mim não agrada em você? – comecei a caminhar para voltar as mesas. Não queria mais escutar aquilo.

- Irina... – ele suspirou. – Não é assim. O problema é que...

- Ele é brocha! – Muito bem. Eu tinha que falar isso. Palmas para mim. Escapou antes que eu tivesse consciência do que eu dizia. A verdade era que eu estava com ciúmes.

Os dois se viraram para mim. Irina pareceu engasgar e Edward em olhou com fúria.

- Como assim? – ela engasgou. – Eu nunca ouvi falar que você era... era... era...

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Eu falei sem me conter. – Um brocha. Ele está inventando desculpas porque o viagrinha dele acabou. – dei um sorriso presunçoso e sai dali.

Recolhi o meu material e passei na bibliotecária para levar dois livros para terminar os trabalhos em casa. Quando eu estava preste a sair do prédio da biblioteca um mão segurou meu braço e com o susto me fazendo gritar.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, Swan. – Edward disse com os olhos semi cerrado. – Você muito bem que eu não sou. E o que você fez lá em cima, não vai ficar por isso.

Ele me soltou e saiu dali me deixando sem respirar. O que ele faria?

Me senti bamba e resolvi no contar o que aconteceu a ninguém.

No sábado, Alice me fez passar o dia na casa dela. O que não foi muito bom, porque ela descobriu o acessório que estava no meu cordão.

- Por que você ainda usa isso? – Rose questionou indignada.

- Por que sim. – falei em tom final. Não ia discutir com elas sobre isso.

- Você nunca vai esquecê-lo assim, sabia? – Rose disse com raiva

- Não me importo. Eu escolhi assim.

- Chega! – Alice se meteu. – Não briguem. Escuta, Bella, seu cordão e sua pulseira já estão sem o brilho. Porque não manda polir. Podemos mandar hoje e amanhã mesmo eu lhe entrego. – ela falou.

Mordi o lábio. Era uma boa idéia. Sorri para Alice e entreguei a Ela o cordão e a pulseira. Alice resolveu passar logo na joalheria e entregar.

A noite nós nos encontramos com as TDG's e fomos ver um filme juntas de comédia. Foi uma delicia. Gra e Alice se davam maravilhosamente bem e as duas pareciam falar a mesma língua: compras.

Passeamos pelo shopping e compramos algumas coisas.

Téh viu algo que ela gostou numa loja de perfumes.

- É uma delicia e combina com o Dimitri. – Téh falou com um perfume masculino em mãos.-Seria legal dar um presente a ele.

- Ia ser legal. – Gra falou com um sorriso. – Ele cheirosão só para você!

- GRA! – Téh disse corando levemente e girando os olhos para mim.

- Minha pimpolhinha, ficou coradinha foi? – Gra perguntou apertando a bochecha da Téh.

Ela semi cerrou os olhos: - Continua fazendo isso e você vai ver o que eu faço quando estiver dormindo...

- Como eu verei, se vou está dormindo e sonhando com o meu gostosão? – ela riu gostosamente e Téh sussurrou um aguarde para ela.

No final das compras voltamos para casa.

Eu terminava de guarda as roupas que eu comprei enquanto Téh trocava de roupa para ir entregar o presente. Mas na hora que ela ia sair o telefone tocou, era os pais dela. Não vai dá tempo de ir lá se eu atender. Ela falou triste.

- Eu entrego. – Falei. – Coloco na caixa de encomenda dele. Você fala com seus pais.

- Obrigada! – Ela falou pegando o telefone para atender.

Eu segui até o bloco que ela tinha me falado. Estava tudo bem calmo.

Entrei e peguei o elevador para o quarto andar. Notei que ficava no mesmo prédio e no mesmo andar de Adrian. Mas não era no mesmo apartamento. Adrian ficava no 402 e Dimitri no 404.

Coloquei a caixa de presente com o cartão lá. Já me virava para sair quando um mão tapou minha boca.

- Parece que minha vingança vai ser mais perto do que eu realmente imaginei. – a voz de Edward sussurrou sensualmente no meu ouvido. Seu corpo se colou ao meu, seu braço envolveu minha cintura e ele beijou meu pescoço, me fazendo estremecer. – Mas eu prometo que eu não vou te machucar... – outro beijo suave. – Também prometo que você vai gostar. E por ultimo prometo que você vai mudar sua opinião sobre eu ser brocha.

Então ele me virou e me beijou com fúria já me arrastando para o apartamento em frente ao que eu estava.


	32. E o pesadelo se torna real

**PRONTO, SEM DEMORAS AQUI ESTÁ MAIS UM CAPITULO QUE PROMETE! QUERO BASTANTE COMENTÁRIOS... SE NÃO EU SÓ POSTO DE NOVO NO MEIO DA SEMANA QUE VEM!**

**E OLHE QUE ATÉ LÁ TENHO INTEÇOES DE ATUALIZAR PELO MENOS MAIS DOIS CAPÍTULOS!**

**EMOÇOES FINAIS DE SEU UMA SWAN!**

**OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO DE VOCÊS!**

Quase três anos.

Quase três anos haviam se passado, mas minha memória manteve viva as imagens minhas e de Edward nos entregando um ao outro e nos amando com fervor.

O modo como cada centímetro do corpo de um se encaixava com perfeição ao corpo do outro. O modo como nossas respirações se misturavam, quando colávamos uma testa na outra e tentávamos recuperar o fôlego entre os beijos. O modo como nossas mãos exploravam e faziam trilhas de arrepiar um no outro. O modo como a razão deixava completamente de existir...

Mas uma coisa minha memória não soube fazer jus a realidade: a intensidade com que aquilo acontecia.

E foi quando entramos no outro apartamento, e Edward me prensou na parede me beijando intensamente foi que eu notei que na verdade nunca a memória faria jus a isso. O beijo dele fez com que eu esquecesse tudo e todos. Naquele momento era eu e Edward. Tudo o que eu queria era ser dele mais uma vez e me entregar às sensações que se espalhavam em todo o meu corpo como uma avalanche de paixão e desejo.

Eu nunca poderia enganar a mim nem a ninguém eu sou e sempre fui de Edward.

Ele me puxou para cima e eu entrelacei minhas pernas no seu corpo. Ele beijava o meu pescoço enquanto uma mão explorava minhas costas por baixo da blusa. Senti ele andar poucos passos e se ajoelhar e depois me depositar no que eu notei ser um colchão inflável com um edredom bem grosso, lençóis e travesseiros.

Não importava. Nossos lábios se uniram novamente enquanto Edward começava a puxar minha blusa para cima. Eu me separei dele e levantei os braços para que ele terminasse de retirar e fechei os olhos. Quando eu abri novamente, Edward já estava sem camisa, nossa roupa jogada não muito longe. Passei a mão pelo seu peito sentindo toda a maciez do seu corpo e seu tremor ao meu toque. Ela passeava com a sua mão no meu corpo também e logo ele começou a retirar minha calça. Ele beijou a pele do meu corpo: barriga, coxa, pernas e pés... Suas mãos faziam caminhos suaves, trilhando, redescobrindo...

Eu o fiz virar na cama e fiquei sentada em cima dele. Beijei cada pedaço exposto de pele e trabalhei para retirar sua calça e uma cueca no estilo sungão verde limão. Olhei para ele ao olhar a cor da cueca e sorri maliciosamente.

- Verde... Sexy... – falei baixinho e ele riu se levantando e me beijando com fúria novamente. De joelhos na cama inflável, estávamos com os corpos completamente colados. Eu puxava os cabelos de Edward, buscando mais da sensação maravilhosa que era beijar os lábios dele. Sua mão passeou pelas minhas costas até o meu sutien, seus dedos procuram o fecho e eu ri entre seus lábios e peguei a mão dele e levei até o fecho frontal. Ele riu também e colocou seus lábios no meu pescoço e desceu até o vão entre meus seios, ele abriu o meu sutien e nos deitou novamente na cama tomando os meus sios na boca e me fazendo arrepiar. Minhas costas se arqueavam de prazer, enquanto seus lábios e língua faziam um trabalho que praticamente me fez subir pelas paredes. E eu queria mais.

Meu corpo tremia. Eu queria sentir o prazer que era ter Edward dentro de mim. Eu gemia e as ondas de prazer tomavam completa posse do meu corpo

- Edward... por favor... – gemi.

Ele me olhou e me beijou, agora com carinho, não havia amor ali, só a caricia que me acalmava ao mesmo tempo deixava meu corpo em brasas.

Ele retirou as peças que faltava, vestiu uma camisinha e começou a entrar em mim. Devagar, me torturando ao poucos...

Logo ele estava todo em mim e se movia devagar, espalhando o prazer entre nós.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, minha cabeça estava em uma névoa de prazer. Me sentia tremer. Nossos corpos estavam quentes e um tremor maior se apoderou de mim. Eu estava perto...

Os movimentos de Edward foram mais rápidos e logo nos dois atingimos o clímax. Ele deitou o corpo sobre o meu enquanto nos recuperávamos arfantes.

Logo ele já voltava a me beijar novamente...

Aparentemente, a noite só estava começando...

Acordei com a luz do sol batendo no meu rosto. Meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido e meus pés estavam descobertos, fazia frio. Olhei ao redor e notei que estava sozinha. Havia um bilhetinho no travesseiro ao lado: _"Quando sair, feche o apartamento e me entregue a chave."_

Gemi. MAS QUE DROGA!

Fui mais uma das vadia que se entregou a ele... fui para cama com ele e acordei sozinha.

Bufando de raiva me vesti e fui para o meu apartamento tomar um banho.

As meninas dormiam, com excessao de Deah que lia deitada na cama.

- o que houve? – Ela perguntou. –Estava preocupada. Você devia ter voltado há horas.

- Desculpa... – murmurei pegando uma roupa. – Tive um imprevisto.

- Que tipo de imprevisto?

- Edward Cullen. – falei. Contei a ela o que aconteceu em resumo e ela não julgou. Só disse que era melhor eu tomar um banho.

Tomei um banho. Era domingo, então me permitir colocar um conjunto de calça moleton com casaco azul bebê e uma camiseta regata branco.

Quando terminei disse a Deah que ia entregar a chave e que depois ia para a casa de Alice buscar o meu cordão e que apareceria na hora do almoço.

Do lado de fora notei que havia algo para mim na caixa de correio. Era uma caixa de papelão e quando eu abri tinha dentro uma outra caixinha, essa de veludo. Abri e estava lá meu cordão e minha pulseira brilhando como nunca.

Coloquei a pulseira no braço, já que estava de casaco e ninguém veria. Pus o cordão no pescoço e fui pegar o elevador.

Sai de casa sentido a brisa leve da manhã bater no meu rosto.

Me senti despedaçada. Eu amo um cafajeste. E provavelmente nunca deixaria de amar.

O campus amanhecia preguiçoso... Não havia quase ninguém acordado por ali. Edward estava saindo do volvo dele em frente ao seu bloco. Ele parou quando me viu indo até ele.

- Bom dia Swan. – ele disse com um sorriso arrogante. Então me lembrei que durante toda a noite ele não me chamou de Bella. Não respondi e joguei as chaves para ele, que pego-as automaticamente. – Espero que tenha aproveitado a noite tanto como eu.. – ele disse com malícia.

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas de repente duas pessoas surgiram, um foi para cima de Edward e o outro para cima de mim, colocando um pano de cheiro forte no meu rosto com fora. Senti uma picada no meu braço.

Então, eu apaguei.

Acordei amarrada pelos pulsos e pernas. Estava deitada em um local escuro, apertado e quente. Notei pelo movimento que eu devia estar no porta-malas de um carro.

Quando minha vista se acostumou com a penumbra vi o corpo de Edward na minha frente. Nesse momento eu entrei em pânico. Meu pior pesadelo estava virando realidade e Edward estava ali. Estava errado.

Tentei me libertar, mas meus pulsos estavam firmemente amarrado e o meu esforço devia ter me machucado pois comecei a senti o odor leve de sangue. Edward se mexeu.

- Bella? – Edward sussurrou apovarodo.

Um nó se formou na minha garganta, lágrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos.

Eu havia falhado.

Todos esse anos de sofrimento e silêncio havia sido em vão. Eu estava sendo seqüestrada e Edward estava comigo.

Eu abri a boca para falar algo mas o carro parou e o porta malas se abriu. Já havia dois homens a nossa espera.

Pegaram Edward e o levaram, os outros dois homens apareceram e me pegaram também, me carregando para dentro de uma casa, na verdade uma cabana, de madeira com dois andares. A estrada era de terra e só havia árvores ao redor.

Ele me carregaram para dentro e lá subiram por uma escada também de madeira que ficava exatamente ao lado da porta. No segundo andar havia uma saleta com duas portas, uma delas com uma espécie de janela de vidro, que nem nas que tem em colégios, me levaram para essa porta e me jogaram na saleta como se eu fosse um saco de batatas e me trancaram em seguida.

EPOV]

Nos jogaram em um quarto escuro como se fossemos sacos de batatas e nos trancaram. Quando o corpo de Bella bateu no chão eu escutei ela gemer. O quarto não tinha nenhuma janela, só a porta que havia um vidrinho que dava para colocar a cabeça e era por onde a luz entrava. No quarto havia um colchão de solteiro no chão, uma mesinha e um pano que deveria ser um lençol. O chão era coberto de algo que eu não consegui distinguir o que era. Notei que o meu nó estava frouxo e consegui soltá-lo. Corri até Bella que ainda choramingava de dor.

- Você se machucou? – perguntei enquanto tentava desamarrar o braço dela.

- Acho que a corda cortou minha perna. – Ela gemeu. Desfiz seu nó e ela foi logo atrás de retirar o da perna. Quando ela retirou o nó ela massageou a perna. – Aiii... – Ela passou as costas da mão na testa.

- O que houve?

- Sangue. – ela disse fracamente. – Minha perna está sangrando e eu não sou forte para agüentar o cheiro. – Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Me deixa ver o corte. – Falei pegando a perna que ela massageava. Ela gemeu. Tocar Bella fez o choque passar pelo meu corpo. Não dei importância. Vi que o seu corte não era profundo. Logo estancaria. Olhei de novo para o quarto e vi que encima da mesa havia uma garrafa de água. Corri lá, peguei-a e voltei para Bella. Coloquei um pouco na minha mão e passei na sua perna limpando o sangue. Ela estremeceu. Vi que o sangue já estava estancando. – Me dê sua mão para tirar o sangue.

Ela estendeu a mão pra mim. Levantei a manga do casaco para não molhá-lo. Prendi minha respiração. Bella usava no braço a pulseira que eu dei a ela no início do nosso namoro. Estava lá, intacta. Será que durante todos esses anos? Não! Eu vi quando estávamos no quarto hoje pela manhã e ela não estava usando. Então, por que ela está com ele agora?

[BPOV]

Quando Edward levantou a manga da minha camisa notei que ele enrijeceu. Olhei para o meu braço, preocupada, mas vi que não tinha nada. Olhei para o seu rosto. Estava impassível olhando para o meu braço. Voltei a olhar o meu braço e então notei o que estava acontecendo. A pulseira. Ela nunca saiu do meu corpo, quando não estava no meu braço estava preso no meu cordão. Aquela pulseira era o meu maior tesouro. Não por seu preço, mas pelos sentimentos que representava. Eu prometi que enquanto eu amasse Edward Cullen eu usaria. Olhei para o seu rosto procurando os seus olhos. Ele abriu a boca, mas na mesma hora a fechou.

Ele limpou minha mão sem dizer nada. Minha cabeça girava. Efeito daqueles negócios que me fizeram cheirar. Logo eu desmaiei.

[EPOV]

Bella desmaiou então eu a levei para o colchão que havia ali. Me sentei no chão encostando na parede, tombei minha cabeça de lado vendo o rosto de Bella

Ela ainda mexia comigo.

Mas ela ainda era uma total incógnita para mim.

Fiquei tentado a mexer nos cabelos dela, mas contive o meu desejo para mim e fiquei zelando o sono dela enquanto pensava em tudo. Desde o dia em que eu a vi até hoje. O que existia por trás daquela garota? Eu me sentia apavorado naquele local, mas eu tinha que ser forte, como Bella estava sendo.

Estava tudo silencioso, mas ainda estávamos sendo vigiado, pois a cada espaço de tempo alguém olhava pelo vidro.

Algumas horas depois Bella começou a acordar.

O que iríamos fazer agora?


	33. Senhor N

**OLÁ GENTE! MAIS UM CAPITULO PARA VOCÊS!**

**OBRIGADA POR COMENTAR E CONTINUEM COMENTANDO! AMANHÃ TEM MAIS!**

**BEIJAO PARA VOCÊS!**

**[BPOV]**

Ainda de olhos fechados fiquei consciente de tudo o que acontecia a minha volta.

Abri os olhos e para o meu desespero Edward estava ali sentado na ponta do colchão. Me sentei, contendo o soluço que queria sair pelos meus lábios. Fiquei em pé junto com Edward, mas senti que o piso era estranho, na verdade como se tivesse pisando em algo, em bolas macias, algo assim.

Eu olhei para o chão tentando desvendar as formas que havia ali, me agachei para pegar um e foi então que eu notei o era.

Rosas.

O quarto estava completamente lotado de rosas. Fiquei apavora, enquanto me lembrava de todos os bilhetinhos que eu recebi durante meu último ano de escola. Me lembrei de um que veio acompanhado com a foto do nosso primeiro beijo...

"_Que casal mais bonito! Como um casalzinho de verdade vocês devem compartilhar muita coisa. Mas não pense que eu aceitarei isso fácil assim. Eu já disse que você será minha. Os cravos são só um lembrete pra você saber quantas vezes... Talvez eu mude de flor... Uma só pro número de vezes que vou te enrrabar... Voltando ao seu namorico... Na hora que o namoro de vocês virarem oficial (apresentação aos pais), Será a sua hora de vir para a minha cama e o seu namoradinho será a nossa platéia. E se você contar algo para ele... Sinto muito Swan mas você estará assinando o seu tratado de morte junto com o dele... Quem sabe não enterram os dois juntos? Beijos no seu rabo. N."_

Um grito apavorado saiu pelos meus lábios.

Meu corpo tremeu com violência e meus joelhos cederam.

- BELLA! O que houve? Está sentindo algo? Por favor me fale... – Edward já segurava os meus ombros.

- AGORA VOCÊ ENTENDE? – perguntei entre lágrimas – VOCÊ QUERIA SABER O MOTIVO PARA EU FAZER O QUE EU FIZ? PARA NÃO LHE CONTAR A VERDADE? OLHE AO REDOR EDWARD... EIS O MOTIVO. – Soltei um soluço alto e coloquei minhas mãos no rosto. – Eu não podia te contar quem eu era... – murmurei entre soluços- Eu não podia te falar quem era meus pais... Nada disso... Eu queria ter te contado antes... Mas ele disse que se eu contasse nós dois morreríamos... Eu não podia te arriscar assim...

- Quem é _ele_, Bella?

- Não sei... Recebi ameaças dele... Ele usa a assinatura como "N", eu... – não consegui falar mais nada. Edward apenas ficou me olhando com as mãos segurando firmemente meus ombros.

- Que tipo de ameaças? – ele perguntou

- Sempre de estupro... – murmurei entre soluços. – Algumas diziam que ele ia fazer alguma coisa com você também... Não está certo... Você não devia estar aqui... – comecei a entrar em desespero. Edward me sacudiu com violência me fazendo parar.

- Tudo bem, melhor eu estar aqui do que você sozinha... – ele disse e me abraçou.

- Me desculpa... –murmurei – me desculpa... me desculpa...

Edward começou a dizer algo mais foi cortado por dois homens que entraram no quarto. Nós olhamos apavorados e se segurando com força um ao outro. Um dos homens tinha uma sacola na mão. Ele colocou a sacola perto de nós e disse que havia comida e água dentro e saiu com o outro que não disse nada, só nos observou com uma arma em mãos.

- Você acha que pode ter veneno na comida? – murmurei.

Edward se afastou de mim e abriu a sacola.

- Não. A comida é vedada, de supermercado... Se é que eles chama isso de comida... mas não vou reclamar. – ele suspirou e jogou para mim um saco de batatinhas e trouxe a garrafa de água que devia esta vedada também.

- Só havia isso na sacola?

- Sim... – ele suspirou.

Eu me descobri faminta. Abri o saco e dividimos, mas quando terminei eu queria comer mais. Não sei que horas era, mas já devia ter passado da hora do almoço... Eu havia pulado duas refeições. Eu estava com fome.

...

A espera é, definitivamente, a pior parte.

Não saber o que fazer, não saber a hora, o que acontece do lado de fora da casa, se alguém já sabe, se pediram resgate...

Não saber de nada.

Minha cabeça parecia explodir. Devíamos estar a dias lá dentro. Os caros deixavam nós dois sair para ir ao banheiro que ficava numa porta ao lado, ia um de cada vez com uma arma apontada na cabeça durante o rápido trajeto.

De vez em quando o cansaço nos vencia e acabávamos cochilando um no ombro do outro. A alimentação continuava na base de besteiras: biscoitos, batatinhas, roscas, as vezes sucos de caixinha acompanhava, mas nada que realmente alimentasse... Meu corpo exigia comida descente e em maior quantidade e já não agüentava viver a base de besteiras, cheguei a vomitar um ou duas vezes.

Edward sempre se mantinha sério e firme, não falava muito. As vezes eu nem sabia se ele estava dormindo ou acordado.

Quando um cara foi deixar mais umas refeições para a gente, tive coragem e perguntei:

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- Cinco dias. – ele resmungou e jogou o saco nos nossos pés e foi embora.

Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu me estiquei e peguei a sacola.

- Dessa vez tem mais comida. – murmurei.

- Tem o que?

- Tem rosca, batatinhas, duas barras de cereais e duas caixinhas de suco.

- Isso é bom. – ele murmurou.

Comemos tudo em silencio. Quando terminamos, Edward me abraçou e deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Eu o abracei de volta e ficamos em silencio esperando.

Mais tarde a porta se abriu mais uma vez, era cedo para mais comida, uma vez que tínhamos comido mais do que nas outras vezes.

- Olha só! Vic, nossa festinha está completa. Todos os convidam chegaram. – falou uma voz que eu sabia que conhecia. Mas minha mente estava lenta para registrar que era.

Então luzes se acederam, deixando eu e Edward encolhidos e atormentados pela luz branca.

- Olhe para eles. – uma voz de mulher falou. Senti Edward ficar tenso mesmo que ainda não enxergássemos direito. – Parecem apavorados.

Finalmente consegui me acostumar com a luz e olhei para quem tinha entrado no quarto e para o meu completo pavor, James e Victória estavam parados a nossa frente com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios.

Senti meu corpo tremer e o sorriso de James se apertar. Então eu me lembrei. N. N de Nicholls. O sobrenome de James por parte de mãe.

- Sabe, Isabella, - James falou se aproximando um passo – Eu realmente estou surpreso comigo mesmo, foi até fácil te trazer para cá. Não é certo andar por ai sem seguranças... Assim chega a torna o nosso joguinho um pouco sem graça. Apesar de lhe mandar aqueles bilhetes foi até difícil. Você deu um pouco de trabalho para Jéssica na época.

- Jéssica? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim, Jéssica. O capacho de Tânia, acho que esse era o nome da loirinha burrinha para quem Jéssica fingia ser fiel. Tudo para saber os podres da escola e as fraquezas que havia ao redor dos alunos com a maior facilidade possível. A garota foi bem paga para fazer os serviçinhos para mim. Eu pagava um cachê em dinheiro e ela as vezes ainda dava para mm, para conseguir mais dinheiro. Uma prostituta barata, mas boa de enrrabar... – ele riu me deixando com nojo. – Quanto a Victória ela viu o que aconteceu no baile de máscaras e não gostou muito de você ter roubado o Edward dela. E ela quer uma vingaçinha também.

Agora os dois riram. Notei que Victória tinha nas mãos uma toalha molhada.

- Não vou fazer nada que machuque você... – Ela disse olhando para Edward. – Talvez doa um pouquinho...

Ela então enrolou a toalha e chicoteou Edward nas pernas ele gritou de dor.

- Isabella, - James se voltou a mim enquanto Victória voltava a enrolar a toalha. Edward se apertava contra mim com força. – Não vou cumprir minha promessa a força com você. Eu quero que você me peça. Melhor, quero que você me implore. Depois de tantos foras que eu levei de você... Quero que me implore para ficar com você... Enquanto isso quem sofre é o seu Edward. –Ele sorriu perversamente. – Vamos, Vic.

Victória sorriu e açoitou Edward mais uma vez, antes de sair e fechar a luz, nos deixando no escuro de novo. Comecei a chorar, segurando Edward com força contra mim, ele também chorava de dor silenciosamente seus braços me apertavam com força, mas eu não me importei.

- Bella, me promete uma coisa? – ele murmurou.

- O que quer de mim?

- Promete para mim que você não vai se entregar ao James. Eu agüento o que for, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai ceder ao pedido dele. Me promete?

Eu o olhei e mesmo na penumbra seus olhos eram suplicantes.

- Eu prometo.


	34. Tortura e Fuga

**MAIS UM CAPITULO!**

**COMENTA QUE ATÉ SEXTA VAI TER MAIS!**

**BEIJAO E OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!**

Os dias se passavam. James e Victória vinham uma vez ao dia. Sempre com a mesma pergunta, recebendo a mesma resposta e Edward pagando o preço por ela.

- E então, Isabella. Tem uma cama esperando por nós... Se quiser podemos fazer aqui mesmo, assim Edward poderá ver também... - Vi ele passar a mão no membro dele que parecia lutar contra o jeans. O enjôo veio de novo.

- Não, James. Eu não vou. – disse firme.

Victória sorriu com uma toalha na mão já enrolada. Se aproximou de nós e rapidamente açoitou Edward uma vez. Ele ficou calado segurando a careta de dor. Victória já enrolava a toalha de novo.

- Tem certeza, Bella? – James perguntou de novo.

- Tenho.

Victória açoitou Edward mais uma vez. James se virou e começou a sair, Victória também foi, mas não sem antes mal tratar Edward mais uma vez.

Eu o abracei com força e depois fiquei murmurando pedidos de desculpas, enquanto massageava o local que ela havia batido. Minhas lágrimas desciam e Edward só me pedia para cumprir minha promessa.

- Eu não agüento mais... – murmurei. – Não posso te ver mais sendo agredido por aquela vadia...

- Eu agüento. Mas você tem que cumprir sua promessa.

- Edward...

Ele me abraçou e daquele jeito cochilamos.

Os dias continuaram se passando.

Eu dormi abraçada a Edward. O sonho era estranho... havia fogo por todo lado e uma criança gritava por socorro. Eu corria em meio ao fogo mas não achava nada nem ninguém.

Então algo forte açoitou minhas costas me acordando com um grito. Edward também gritou ao meu lado. Era Victória e James.

- Que bom que acordaram... – ela disse com um sorriso. Ela havia açoitado a nós dois para nos acordar.

- Por que bateu nela? – Edward perguntou com raiva.

- Deu vontade...

- Não faz isso. Bata em mim e não nela...

- Perdeu a graça bater só em você... – ela disse.

- Chega, Vic. – James interrompeu. – E então Bella... Resolveu mudar de idéia hoje?

- Não.

- CHEGA! VOCÊ VAI SER MINHA HOJE QUE QUEIRA QUER NÃO! ESTOU CANÇADO DE JOGUINHOS!

Me assustei com o que ele disse. Ele veio até mim e me puxou pelo braço e me carregou dali. Edward tentou levantar mas na mesma hora havia uma arma na minha cabeça. Gemi ao senti o cano frio na minha pele.

- Dê um passo e estouro os miolos dela. – Edward ficou parado com os olhos desesperado em mim. – Muito bem. Vic fará companhia a você...

James me carregou enquanto eu escutava Victória dizer: - Sabe, Ed, eu acho que cansei de não deixar marcas em você...

Fiquei apavorada. James me levou para um quarto que ficava no andar de baixo e me jogou na cama e bateu no meu rosto.

- VOCÊ SE ACHA GRANDE, NÃO É SWAN... ACHA QUE PODE FICAR DIZENDO SEMPRE NÃO PARA MIM... VOCÊ NÃO VALE NADA SUA VADIA!

Ele bateu no meu rosto e começou a arrancar minhas roupas rasgando elas, usava uma tesoura cuja as pontas as vezes me perfuravam.

As lágrimas desciam no meu rosto sem controle.

James começou a retirar a própria roupa quando um grito e algo batendo no chão foi escutado em algum cômodo ao lado. Era o grito de Victória.

- O AQUELA MERDA FEZ AGORA? – ele saiu.

Poucos minutos depois eu escutei um barulho estranho e mais gritos. Me levantei bamba e fui até a porta.

Então eu vi. A casa tava começando a pegar fogo. O que deveria ser a cozinha estava tomado em chamas. Vi dois vultos dentro das chamas entre gritos de dor.

Sem pensar duas vezes corri subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto que estava destrancada onde devia estar Edward. Ele estava deitado no chão a perna fazendo um ângulo estranho.

- Edward! Nós temos que sair daqui.

Ele gemeu de dor. Ajudei ele a se levantar. O peso de Edward estava todo em cima de mim.

Descemos o mais rápido possível. Edward olhou para o fogo, que já atingia sala, com desespero.

_Eu precisava tirar ele dali._

- Temos que sair daqui. Se lá dentro tem um gás de cozinha deve explodir logo. – Falei empurrando Edward para fora da casa.

Seguimos a estrada de terra, era noite e só a luz das estrelas e da lua iluminava o caminho.

Edward estava cansado e com dor demais para correr. Seguimos a trilha comigo praticamente carregando ele nos meus braços. Ele parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Victória me deu um remédio... - ele balbuciou. – E pisou na minha perna...

- Ela deve está morta agora... - falei puxando ele com mais força para andarmos mais rápido. Fazia frio e meu corpo seminu tremia.

Então Edward parou e rapidamente – do jeito dele- retirou a blusa e me entregou. Vesti desajeitadamente e quando consegui passar minha cabeça pelo buraco escutamos o barulho da explosão. Nós nos abraçamos com força e começamos a chorar. Tentei continuar andando com ele.

- Tem uma estrada logo ali. – ele apontou. Um carro passou na hora com velocidade. Tinha que passar outro logo que nos ajudasse.

Continuei andando o mais rápido possível e quando já estávamos perto eu tropecei e cai levando Edward comigo. Tentei virar para que ele não se machucasse. Mas minha cabeça bateu com força numa pedra que havia ali e instantaneamente eu desmaiei.


	35. Entrando nos eixos

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS GENTE!**

**FOI MUITO BOM ESTAR AQUI COM VOCÊS!**

**COMENTEM E ATÉ AMANHA!**

Um bipe soava ao longe...

Meu corpo doía. Parecia que eu tinha sido atropelada. O cheiro de éter invadiu minhas narinas.

Então as memórias atingiram em cheio minha mente.

- EDWARD! – Gritei pulando de onde quer que eu tivesse.

- Calma, meu amor. – a voz da minha mãe soou ao meu lado. Ela também estava assustada. Ela empurrou meu ombro para que eu pudesse me deitar de volta. Notei que o rosto dela estava vermelho, ela devia ter chorado. – Está tudo bem. Acabou. Você está em perfeita segurança agora.

Olhei ao redor e vi minha família ao redor da minha cama, estávamos num hospital. Todos estavam sorrindo para mim. Suspirei um pouco aliviada.

O pesadelo havia acabado.

- Cadê ele? – perguntei.

Mamãe se afastou. Então tive a visão de Edward dormindo no leito ao lado do meu.

- Ele está bem. – meu pai falou beijando minha testa. – ele está em coma induzido para que o corpo dele consiga sarar mais rápido aos efeitos do remédio sem ter que passar por nenhum tipo de ansiedade.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntei olhando para um dos meus braços que estava com tala nos pulsos.

- Você quebrou um braço, cortou a cabeça e está com vários arranhões no corpo. – Papai disse sério.

- E Edward?

- Bem... – papai hesitou – ele está mais grave. Uma perna quebrada, vários arranhões e teve uma hemorragia interna. Mas tudo pode ser controlado e ele logo estará bem.

- Como chegamos aqui? – perguntei, na verdade eu tinha muitas dúvidas e havia algo no olhar de todos que eu sabia que eles me escondiam algo... Eu queria descobrir o que é.

- Um amigo seu da faculdade viu quando você foi seqüestrada. – Kate respondeu. – Ele contatou a policia, depois as suas colegas de quarto e por fim Rosalie e Alice e elas nos contaram. Não tinha muito o que fazer... Vocês simplesmente sumiram no mapa. Seus nomes apareceram em jornais, revistas, na televisão... Você passou três semanas seqüestrada. Encontraram você e Edward perto de uma estrada por um casal que viu vocês na televisão e eles ligaram para o hospital e para a policia.

- Onde estamos? – perguntei.

- Agora? Em Seattle. Te encontramos numa cidade não muito longe daqui...

- E quem foi esse cara da faculdade que viu o seqüestro?

- Adrian... Acho que era esse o nome dele.

Assenti levemente, minha cabeça estava zonza e eu realmente queria voltar a dormir.

- Bella... – mamãe murmurou. – A policia está esperando sua concessão para colher seu depoimento...

- Quero dormir mais um pouco e então eu darei. – falei assentindo para ela. Quanto mais rápido me livrasse disso melhor.

- Bella... há mais uma coisa. – olhei para ela e notei que ela estava para falar o que ela devia esta escondendo de mim. – Quem foi que fez isso? Ele chegou a lhe fazer algo?

- Foi o James. A casa pegou fogo um pouco antes que ele conseguisse...

- Então ele não fez nada com você não é... - ela perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Não mãe... Mas por que...

- Filha você está grávida. – papai cortou a minha pergunta.

Arregalei os olhos e fiquei estática. Como?

Não havia como... ou havia?

Então eu lembrei. Edward e eu transamos sem camisinha na segunda vez em diante. Ele só tinha uma...

Senti meu corpo tremer. O que eu faria agora?

Criar o filho, isso era óbvio. Mas como seria minha vida daqui para frente? Como seria a reação de Edward?

- Filha... – papai me tirou dos meus devaneios. – Quem é o pai da criança?

Mordi os lábios. – Do único homem que me tocou até hoje. – murmurei.

Automaticamente todos olharam para o Edward que estava adormecido sem ter noção do que ocorria ali.

- Verdade? – uma mulher veio para os pés da minha cama. Ela tinha um rosto em forma de coração e cabelos ruivos, quase acobreados. – Você está grávida do meu filho?

Olhei para ela e assenti, com medo da reação dela. Nunca havia conhecido ela e se ela for do tipo superprotetora? E se ela me odiasse pelo o que fiz o filho dela passar?

Mas ao contrario do que eu pensei ela sorriu e começou a chorar e sussurrou: - Vou ser avó.

Ela veio até mim e beijou minha bochecha e foi para a cama do filho onde ficou murmurando coisas para ele.

Alice e Rosalie chegaram a noite, como era sexta-feira eas passariam o fim de semana perto de mim. Elas me falaram que Gra, Deah e a Téh deviam vir amanhã.

Dei meu depoimento ao oficial a noite. Minha família presenciou e alguns choraram um bocado ao escutar o que havia acontecido.

Minha nutricionista liberou a alimentação para mim já que agora eu tinha que cuidar de um bebê que até agora só tinha sido mal-tratado com uma alimentação horrível. Fiz vários exames para constatar se realmente ele estava em perfeita ordem e se eu também estava.

No sábado Alice chegou com um ursinho em mão dizendo que era para o nosso bebezinho eu sorri e agradecia ela pelo carinho. Também ganhei presente de Rosalie: Um bico dourado.

- Não é de ouro de verdade. Ia ser pesado demais. É só a cor mesmo. – Eu sorri e dei um abraço nela.

A tarde, Deah, Téh, Gra, Rico, Dimitri, Kellan e Adrian chegaram para me visitar.

As meninas quase foram expulsas do quarto pelos gritinhos que deram. Edward ainda dormia.

Ele ficou no mesmo quarto por pedido dos meus pais, assim eles ficariam por perto cuidando de nós dois e eu ficaria mais calma quando acordasse e o visse.

Elas conversaram animadamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos do campus e Gra falou que entregou os meus trabalhos prontos para os professores para que eu não perdesse todas as cadeiras.

Foi animado ficar com elas, me sentia bem. Tirando pelos poucos minutos que contei a elas resumidamente o que aconteceu. Depois o resto foi só alegria. Gra era a melhor Ela fazia cada piada das coisas que qualquer uma contava que só faltava me matar de rir.

Todos eles foram convidados a dormir na minha casa para poderem me visitar amanha, antes de pegar o avião de volta para a faculdade.

Na segunda-feira, fiquei no quarto somente com a minha mãe e a mãe de Edward. Todos haviam ido embora ou para faculdade ou trabalhar. A vida voltava ao normal agora que eu estava bem.

Um dos enfermeiros me levou para passear nos jardins do hospital. Era calmo e bonito. Ele me empurrava na cadeira de rodas até que eu pedi que ele parasse e fiquei de olhos fechado sentindo o sol no meu rosto. Era bom.

Mais tarde ele me levou de volta ao quarto, dizendo durante o trajeto que mais tarde ele voltaria para nós fazermos mis alguns exames de rotina.

Quando entramos no quarto Edward estava acordado.

Eu gelei. Meu coração perdeu uma batida e passou a circular frio nas minhas veias.

- Você quer voltar para a cama ou ficar sentada um pouco, Bella? – o enfermeiro perguntou.

- Sentada. – murmurei com um fio de voz.

Meus olhos estavam fixos em Edward que também me olhava.

Eu fiquei com medo do que iria acontecer. Fiquei hiper consciente do olhar dele que desceu para o meu braço direito – o que não estava quebrado – onde a pulseira estava lá a mostra para quem quisesse ver.

- Acho que temos que deixar vocês dois a sós. – Esme falou e saiu com Renné. As duas já eram amigas.

Edward ficou me olhando sem dizer uma palavra. Eu suspirei e me levantei da cadeira e fui até a cama dele, já que eu já tinha sido liberta do soro. Só faltava alguns exames e eu iria logo para casa...

Sentei na ponta da cama dele e fitei o chão.

- Bella... – Edward murmurou e me fez olhar para ele. Ele deu um sorriso triste. – Nem sei por onde começar.

- Me desculpe. – Murmurei para ele. – Foi minha culpa você passar pelo que passou.

- Quem tem que me desculpar sou eu. Na verdade eu deveria implorar o seu perdão. Eu fui o idiota da história... Se eu tivesse escutado o que você tinha a me dizer... Talvez não tivéssemos passados por isso...

- Eu entendo o seu lado Edward. – falei olhando nos seus olhos. Ele estava infeliz e parecia está quebrado por dentro. – Você me disse inúmeras vezes que não tolerava mentiras. Mas eu tive que mentir. Não podia arriscar sua vida. – Uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto. – Eu falhei.

- Não, você não falhou. E foi bom eu ter estado junto com você nesse pesadelo. Se não você poderia ter morrido nas mãos daqueles loucos.

- Edward...

- Bella. Me perdoa. Por ter sido um monstro. Por não ter escutado você, por ter sido arrogante e insensível.

Impulsivamente eu o abracei e nós dois choramos. Não fazia vergonha ver Edward chorar. Provava que ele era um humano e que cometia falhas e que se arrependia. Como qualquer um. E eu o amava assim. Aquele era o Edward que eu conheci há muito tempo atrás, correndo numa pista de Cooper e que disse que me amava no dia que me pediu em namoro.

Era o Edward por quem eu havia lutado.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei. As palavras escaparam da minha boca e decretando a mais pura verdade dos meus sentimentos.

Ele se afastou de mim e pegou meu pulso direito.

- Você sempre o usou?

Eu assenti.

- E por que não estava com ele na noite em que ficamos juntos? – ele perguntou

- Alice me pediu. Para poder polir.

Seu rosto se encheu de compreensão.

- Então... Você... – ele suspirou com um sorriso frouxo. – Sabe... eu estou completamente sem jeito. – ele me olhou. – Minha pulseira está embaixo do meu travesseiro. Nunca me livrei dele. Eu tentei de tudo para tentar lhe esquecer, mas foi completamente em vão. O que eu sinto... o que nós sentimos... É forte demais... - ele suspirou. – eu te amo tanto... mas eu fiz tanta besteira... que estou com medo... medo de não receber o seu perdão... de ter que viver sem você... é claro que tudo isso é pouco comparado ao que eu fiz, eu mereço um castigo desse...

- Chega, Edward. - o cortei colocando uma mão na sua boca. – Ta bom, ok? Eu entendi. Nós dois erramos. E então? Como fica? Vamos voltar para a faculdade como se nada tivesse acontecido... vamos ser amigos ou...

Foi a vez de ele me cortar, agora com um beijo.

Um beijo cheio de amor e doçura. Nossos lábios se moviam com sincronia, com amor, carinho e com paixão. Todos os sentimentos eram quase palpáveis quando nossas línguas se entrelaçaram. Minhas mãos se enterram nos seus cabelos e sua mão que não estava presa por uma agulha se entrelaçou aos meus cabelos, me fazendo arrepiar. Mordi e chupei o seu lábio inferior antes de entrelaçar nossas línguas de novo. O ar ficou escasso para nós e quando não pudemos, mas nos separamos o suficiente para respirar, nossas testas coladas.

- Eu não quero ignorar tudo o que aconteceu... – ele falou com a respiração ainda falha. – Eu não quero ser somente seu amigo... Quero que você seja tudo o que eu quero que você seja para mim... Quero ser seu amigo, seu amante, seu namorado, sua vida, quero ser o ar que respiras, quero ser seu amor, sua alma... Quero ser seu tudo... Bella... Casa comigo?

Olhei para ele completamente surpresa com sua declaração. Eu sorri bobamente sem acreditar.

- Tem um pequeno detalhe antes que eu responda... – Falei mordendo os lábios e lembrando do pequeno fruto que crescia em mim. – Eu estou grávida, Edward.

Ele me olhou surpreso. Ele enrijeceu e segundos depois começou a rir bobamente.

- Um filho? Nosso filho? – Eu assenti. – Bella... Vai ser maravilhoso.. Eu... Eu...

Ele riu e voltou a me beijar com paixão.

- Eu te amo. – Nós dissemos juntos quando nos separamos e acabamos por rir.

- Eu aceito casar com você. – Falei com um sorriso enorme.

- E eu lhe prometo, Bella, que farei de tudo para ser bem perto do perfeito... E que acima de tudo vou escutar o que tem a me dizer antes de agir.

- E eu lhe prometo não mentir nem omitir nada de você.

Nós sorrimos e voltamos a nos beijar.

- Acho que estamos interrompendo algo... – A voz da minha mãe soou a nossa frente.

Nos afastamos levemente e sorrimos para as nossas mães.

- Vamos no casar. – Edward comunicou. Elas gritaram e correram para nos abraçar.

Agora minha vida entraria nos eixos.


	36. Felizes Para Sempre

Eu obtive alta na terça-feira de manhã. Depois de fazer minha primeira ultra-som. Edward me acompanhou mesmo estando preso numa cadeira de roda e com uma injeção intravenosa no braço.

Eu praticamente chorei ao ver o nosso bebê que mais parecia um caroço de feijão.

Mesmo de alta, não quis sair do hospital. Queria ficar com Edward que só receberia alta amanha a tarde. Ele me chamava para perto dele e enlaçava minha cintura e ficava pedindo beijos e mais beijos.

Ele também deu seu depoimento ainda no hospital.

James e Victória, assim como seus dois ajudantes haviam morridos carbonizados, acharam o que restaram do corpo deles, o que não havia virado cinzas. Victória havia resolvido marcar a pele de Edward com ferro quente e acabou causando o incêndio. Como ela fez isso ainda é o mistério.

Na quarta-feira a tarde, Edward teve alta e ele e Esme foram para minha casa, ficar hospedados lá, já no sábado Edward faria o pedido de casamento oficial na frente dos nossos familiares.

Nós dois pudemos dormir no meu quarto, o que foi ótimo, assim poderíamos dormir abraçadinhos.

Edward antes de dormir dava um beijo na minha barriga, depois se deitava e me puxava para perto e ficávamos trocando carícias até pegar no sono.

Na quinta eu e ele passamos um dia no SPA, presente de aniversário atrasado ofertado por ele, já que no dia do meu aniversário estávamos fugindo do nosso cativeiro. Meus pais disseram que o meu presente de aniversário seria a minha lua-de-mel e os outros me deram coisas mais variadas como roupas e livros.

Chorei muito no nosso noivado.

Recebemos poucos convidados, somente família. Alice teve que ficar com um computador no colo para que Carlie e Jacob estivessem presentes mesmo estando na Europa.

- Bella. – Edward falou. - Fiquei meio em dúvida em dizer coisas clichês na frente da sua família, fazer um texto meu, misturar os dois ou qualquer outra coisa... e percebi que mesmo que eu misturasse tudo não seria suficiente. Eu sei que eu te amo. Que quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, quero acordar todo dia e ver o seu rosto, seu sorriso, sua cara de sono e até mesmo de estresse. Quero viver num lugar nosso e criar nossos filhos com amor... Talvez nos briguemos uma vez ou outra... mas prometo escutar o que tens a me dizer antes de agir precipitadamente, prometo lhe mimar quando puder, prometo ser o seu céu, ser o seu sol, quero ser o seu universo. Quero ser tudo para você assim como tu és tudo para mim. Te prometo que não importa o dia, o clima, ou a roupa que vestes... Prometo que sempre vou te amar, do seu jeito. Te prometo ser sua casa, o seu bem-estar, prometo esta com você nos bons e nos maus momentos. Me peça qualquer coisa, meu anjo, e eu farei de tudo para lhe dar, por mais impossível que seja eu também prometo nunca te decepcionar. E por ultimo, Bella, te prometo te amar a cada dia. Mais do que eu amei ontem e menos do que te amarei amanhã. Porque eu sou e serei para sempre completamente seu. Isabella Marie Swan? – ele se ajoelhou e abriu a caixinha com a aliança. – Aqui perante a nossa famíla, você aceita casar comigo?

Eu chorava copiosamente enquanto Edward esperava ansiosamente o meu 'sim' para deslizar o anel no meu dedo.

- Edward... –eu mal conseguia falar entre lágrimas. – Não há palavras no mundo que possam descrever o que eu sinto, por mais que o que eu disse também seja clichê, mas não deixa de ser a verdade. O ser humano vive de clichê, mas nunca percebe. E talvez o maior e o melhor dos clichês seja o amor. O nosso amor é puro, incondicional e até mesmo irracional. Você é minha vida e eu não existiria sem você. Eu aceito casar com você e ser incondicionalmente sua para sempre.

Ele sorriu largamente e pos o anel no meu dedo e beijou cada dedo meu e depois a aliança e depois se levantou para que eu pudesse por o anel no dedo dele e beijasse seus dedos e sua aliança também.

[http .wordpress . – junta os espaços]

Nós nos beijamos delicadamente e passamos a noite dançando e aproveitando o momento de amor da gente.

Papai havia contratado um banda que fez nós todos dançarmos até praticamente a madrugada.

Eu e Edward vimos o dia nascer sentados na borda da piscina, com casacos bem grossos e uma taça de champangne.

Na segunda feira, estávamos de volta na faculdade.

Voltar foi diferente.

A Bella feliz e que acredita no "e viveram felizes para sempre" estava de volta e esbanjava felicidade para todos os lados.

Eu não era mais um robô que chorava pelos cantos, eu voltei a ser uma humana e que amava demais meu mundo.

Eu e Edward alugamos um apartamento próximo – exigência dele – assim ele poderia cuidar da minha gravidez e atender a qualquer pedido com mais facilidade do que morando nos alojamentos que tem horário de recolher.

Estávamos reprovados em algumas cadeiras por conta do mês que faltamos e perdemos alguma prova crucial e estávamos em recuperação em outras e havia algumas que podiam ser feitas as segundas chamadas. Eu não desacelerei meu ritmo. Continuava cheia de cadeiras, assim quando eu ficasse um semestre fora não perderia muito. Decidimos também que quando Edward terminasse a faculdade nos iríamos voltar para Seattle e eu transferiria minha faculdade para a Universidade de Washington, a mesma que Ângela está.

Não me importei com meu antigo sonho de fazer moda em dathmouth, eu entre na faculdade que eu queria, de certa forma já realizei meu sonho.

As TDG ficaram loucas quando souberam das novidades. E foram logo atrás de comprar algum presente embaixo de protestos meus. Mas no final consegui convencê-las de esperar até eu saber o sexo da criança, assim teria melhores opções do que comprar coisas unissex.

O único problema agora era fazer as garotas da faculdade entender que Edward tinha dono. Ele era totalmente meu e nenhuma delas jamais voltaria a encostar nele.

Estávamos encostados numa árvore no fim do dia.

Edward havia ido encontrar comigo quando minhas aulas acabaram ele me levara um enorme buque de tulipas vermelhas para mim, uma pequena forma de relembrar a flor que fazia parte da nossa história simbolizando o amor perfeito.

Resolvemos namorar um pouco ao ar livre antes de voltar para o nosso apartamento e se enterrar em livros.

Eu beijava o pescoço de Edward o provocando. Ele estava chateado comigo porque na noite passada ele havia tentado fazer amor comigo e eu recusei.

_- Só depois do casamento. – falei empurrando ele levemente e sem querer realmente que ele se afastasse._

_- Esta falando sério? – Ele disse me olhando atentamente como se eu fosse louca._

_- Tenho. Assim a nossa lua-de-mel vai ser ainda melhor. Mais proveitosa. – pisquei para ele._

_- Você é louca. – ele murmurou. – mas vou atender ao seu pedido... Mas vou logo avisando, na lua-de-mel, não sairemos do quarto..._

- Tem certeza que vai esperar ate o casamento? – Edward murmurou tentando capturar meus lábios.

- Sim, Edward. Vamos nos casar em dezembro. Não falta tanto assim...

- Falta sim... – ele murmurou. – Quero te amar muito...

Edward ficou beijando o meu pescoço. Até que fomos interrompidos por alguém limpando a garganta. Olhamos para quem nos interrompia. Era a garota que estava na biblioteca com Edward.

- Para quem disse que ele é brocha... Você está bem agarrada a ele. – ela disse com um tom arrogante.

Eu ri. – Se você acreditou o problema é seu... Agora ele é meu e ninguém mais toca. –Então eu o beijei com o máximo de paixão possível e Edward correspondeu à altura.

Escutei ela bufar e seus saltos se distanciando, mesmo assim não parei de beijar Edward.

Sem fôlegos, nos separamos. Edward riu.

- Vou esfregar na cara de cada garota que você ficou... Que você é meu agora. – falei arfante.

- Se for sempre assim... Esfregue quantas vezes quiser. – nós rimos e voltamos a nos beijar.

Resolvemos voltar para casa. Voltaríamos a pé aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Bella? – alguém chamou atrás de nós. Olhei para trás e vi Adrian com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Eu soltei da mão de Edward e fui até ele e o abracei.

- Obrigada. – murmurei no seu ouvido. – Graças a você minha família soube mais rápido o que aconteceu comigo.

- Tudo bem... – ele disse me abraçando de volta. – Fiquei preocupado. - Nos separamos. – Perdi a chance de conseguir um encontro com você, não foi? – ele murmurou lançando um olhar para Edward que esperava mais atrás.

- Edward e eu estamos noivos. Ele era o meu namorado há um tempo e nos separamos por um desentendimento.

- Então o seqüestro fez vocês dois se reconciliarem e eu perdi.

- Desculpe, Adrian.

- Tudo bem... Fique sabendo que se ele resolver dá uma de Mané de novo, eu estarei aqui.

Eu sorri e o abracei de novo.

- Você é um bom amigo. – dei um beijo no rosto dele e sai de perto.

Edward estava com o rosto sério quando retornei. Passou um braço pelos meus ombros e continuamos o nosso caminho para o apartamento.

- Não gostei disso. – ele murmurou fazendo bico.

- Ciúmes? – perguntei com um sorriso enquanto abria a porta do nosso apartamento.

- Claro... – ele me puxou para os seus braços e foi caminhando para o nosso quarto. – Não sabe o meu medo... Minha insegurança... Está lindo agora... Estamos apaixonados e tudo é fácil e mágico... Tenho medo do que pode acontecer.

-Não se preocupe. Com conversa, com amor e carinho vai dar tudo certo...

Ele assentiu e me beijou lentamente.

- Vamos conseguir... – ele murmurou.

- Sim nós vamos.

Fomos tomar banho juntos, não é porque eu tinha imposto limites para nós não significasse que não poderíamos usufruir do corpo um do outro. Enchemos a banheira e ficamos sentados e abraçados, aproveitando o contato das nossas peles nuas.

Começamos a nos beijar com intensidade, nossas mãos sempre explorando o corpo um do outro. Era bom passear no corpo molhado de Edward. Quando interrompemos o beijo que era cheio de paixão e lasciva Edward gemeu.

- Amor, melhor você sair primeiro... Eu vou daqui a pouco.

- Por que?

Ele mordeu os lábios quando movimentei minhas coxas e, sem querer, encostaram no seu membro, então eu entendi. Sorri para ele.

- Por que você não me ensina? – murmurei corando com o que eu havia proposto.

- Você quer o que? – ele perguntou meio pasmo.

- Que me ensine a fazer... quero te dar prazer.

- Bella... Eu acho... – então eu interrompi com um beijo. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram enquanto Edward me apartava contra o seu corpo com um pouco de força. Segurei a mão dele entre o beijo e levei para a sua barriga, com vergonha demais de fazer por mim mesma e fazer besteira. Edward soltou minha mão rapidamente para apertar minha cintura mais uma vez e depois guiou minha mão até o membro dele. Eu tremi.

Minha mão o rodeou e ele colocou sua mão por cima da minha soltando um gemido, depois ele começou a me guiar nos movimentos. Ele não soltou minha mão em momento algum, me mostrando como ele queria e como ele gostava e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço onde deu mordidas, beijos molhados e chupões.

Ele intensificou os movimentos e com a outra mão me puxou mais para cima deixando sua boca ao alcance dos meus seios e começou a beijá-los também. Eu gemi com ele. Logo Edward chegou ao ápice tremendo levemente e relaxando na banheira. Ele ficou todo mole.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou num fio de voz. Ele estava praticamente desfalecido na banheira.

- Eu também. – falei me aconchegando ao corpo dele. – Gostei de fazer isso por você... Conhecer um pouco mais um do outro... isso é bom...

Ele sorriu e beijou meu cabelo.

- Teremos alguns meses para conhecer mais um do outro antes da prova...

Eu ri e ele me puxou para mais um beijo

...

Era o dia do casamento. Depois do meu dia de noiva eu estava em frente ao espelho vendo minha imagem usando um lindo vestido branco, com lantejoulas brancas aplicada, eu me sentia uma princesa.

[ http .wordpress . - junta tudo]

Uma coisa que eu havia gostado muito foi meus poucos meses como noiva, ajudar na escolha da decoração, musicas a ser tocadas, cores, formas a parte que eu mais gostei foi tirar fotos para o book. Edward e eu tiramos fotos por três dias... Um num estúdio, outro em um parque e depois demos uma passada na pista de patinação e outro na praia. O fotógrafo era o da empresa e ele era ótimo, nos deixava a vontade para fazer as poses que quiséssemos e um dos momentos mais gostosos foi quando sentamos na sombra de uma árvore e tivemos que namorar na frente deles. Eu corei muito, mas logo nos soltamos trocando beijinhos na boca e no pescoço, nos olhando... Ficaram fotos verdadeiramente lindas... Tudo era uma delícia. O casamento iria ser uma belíssima cerimônia feita com coisa que eu e Edward gostávamos.

Rosalie e Emmet seriam meus padrinhos, enquanto Jake e Carlie seriam os de Edward.

Alice, Deah, Gra e Téh seriam minha damas.

- Respira fundo. – Téh disse me entregando o meu buquê formado por essencialmente por tulipas. – Edward vai está lhe esperando lindo lá no altar.

Eu olhei para ela e mordi os lábios. Eu realmente tina medo de dar algo errado.

Papai chegou para vir me buscar e me levar ao altar.

Eu achava que ia hiper ventilar.

Nosso bebê estava completando quatro meses e saberíamos o sexo quando voltássemos da nossa rápida lua de mel. Seriam somente duas semanas, o tempo das férias de natal e voltaríamos para a faculdade, apesar de eu abandonar ela no semestre que vem, já que nosso bebê nasceria em maio, Edward faria duas cadeiras para não perder o ritmo.

O casamento acontecia numa igreja de Seattle e depois haveria a recepção e a festa em um Buffet chique que ficava próximo.

Não mudamos nosso discurso. Simplesmente dissemos aquelas velhas palavras. Mas depois de tantas declarações eram apenas ela que faltavam a ser dita para selar o nosso amor.

A festa foi perfeita. Tiramos muitas fotos, dançamos nossa primeira valsa. O amor era palpável entre nós.

Quando joguei o buquê caiu nas mãos da Téh, que pela primeira vez a vi corar ao olhar para Dimitri. Já a cinta-liga que Edward jogou caiu nas mãos de Kellan que fez a maior cara de safado para Gra, fazendo ela ri gostosamente.

Dançamos nossa primeira valsa com muito romantismos, Edward me guiando sempre com perfeição e com o olhar cheio de amor.

Depois dancei com meu pai, meu irmão e o pai de Edward.

Dancei mais duas músicas com Edward até que nós dois pudemos nos retirar do salão.

A festa seguiu com muita dança de todos os ritmos, mas antes de ir me esbaldar com a banda contratada por Alice, eu e Edward tivemos nossos minutos a sós no primeiro andar do Buffet, onde eram nossos camarins, por assim dizer. Já que éramos as estrelas da noite.

Eu primeiro troquei de roupa colocando um vestido parecido com o que eu usava antes porem mais curto, mais solto e mais rodado e depois fui me juntar a Edward num sofá de veludo vermelho. Ele tinha nas mãos duas taças de champangne.

- Está feliz? – ele murmurou.

- Mais do que nunca estive em toda a minha vida.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. – então nós nos beijamos com doçura e carinho. – E o nosso bebê?

- Está querendo dançar. – eu disse rindo. Ele também riu

- Que impaciente... – ele murmurou se aproximando do meu pescoço e dando delicados beijos por toda a extensão. – Daqui a pouco nos três iremos dançar. Depois o Havaí nos espera.

Eu ri. Nossa lua de mel seria no Havaí, escolha de Edward e nós tínhamos uma casa de praia lá. Teríamos o local só para nós dois e eu estava torcendo para que Edward cumprisse sua promessa de não querer sair do quarto, a não ser que fosse para nos amar na sala, na cozinha, no banheiro, na piscina e na praia...

Eu corei com meus pensamentos, os últimos meses foram dolorosos sem nos tocar como queríamos, mas aprendemos a conhecer mais o corpo um do outro e conseguíamos nos satisfazer um pouco do desejo um do outro.

Então eu senti um gosto na minha boca e uma vontade que não podia ignorar.

- Edward...

- Sim? – ele murmurou beijando atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu estou com uma vontade...

- De que? – ele me olhou atentamente pronto para correr e buscar o que eu quisesse.

- Eu quero comer chocolate branco. Eu quero uma barra da minha marca favorita, daquela que desmancha na boca da gente.

- Tem que ser esse que você quer? Porque lá embaixo tem uma mesa cheia de chocolate, inclusive branco.

- Tem que ser a barra. Da marca que eu gosto. - falei já sentindo o gosto do chocolate na minha boca.

-Eu vou pedir para o Jacob ir comprar. - Ele murmurou – Vamos descer logo, assim eu falo com ele logo também.

Eu fui feliz da vida, louca para comer o chocolate.

Descemos para festa e ficamos dançando enquanto Jacob e Carlie foram comprar o chocolate para mim.

Tivemos nossa primeira valsa, que foi simplesmente um sonho de tanto romantismo, Edward me guiava pela pista com graça e uma perfeição que parecia que tínhamos tido aulas de dança para o casamento.

Algumas danças mais tarde, Edward me puxou para um mesa e colocou na minha frente a barra de chocolate que eu tanto queria. Afoita, abri logo e coloquei um pedaço na boca... Fui ao céu com o sabor maravilhoso do chocolate, ele se derretia na minha boca levando ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo. Era a perfeição.

Escutei Edward rir ao meu lado e quando perguntei o que foi ele simplesmente me beijou.

...

A festa havia sido maravilhosa, iríamos para o Havaí de lá mesmo. Os pais de Edward foram nos deixar no aeroporto enquanto a festa continuava para o resto dos convidados.

Embarcamos sem preocupações e aproveitamos para dormir um pouco no avião mesmo.

Quando chegamos na nossa casa de praia já havia amanhecido e apesar de ter dormido um pouco no avião ainda estava com sono, culpa da gravidez.

Edward então deu a idéia de irmos dormir num outro quarto que não fosse o de núpcias e deixasse para ir para lá a noite apenas.

Nem chegamos a subir para o segundo andar, num dos quartos de hóspedes mesmo tomamos um banho e caímos na cama.

Incrivelmente eu só acordei a noite.

Edward acordado a um pouco mais de tempo fez o nosso jantar e subiu nossas malas. Comemos os dois juntos, porém na hora da sobremesa o cheiro da calda de morango quente me deu um enjôo imenso e eu tive que correr para o banheiro. Meu anjo segurou meus cabelos e ficou massageando minhas costas.

- Esta melhor? – ele perguntou quando eu finalmente terminei.

- Sim, obrigada. – fui para a pia me limpar. – Por que você não sobe para o nosso quarto enquanto termino de me arrumar aqui...

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro. Eu sempre fico.

Ele sorriu e saiu do banheiro então eu finalmente pude me arrumar com calma. Vesti apenas um robe branco, fiquei com medo de parecer feia com uma lingerie sensual e com minha barriga saliente.

Subi e Edward me esperava de costa para mim, olhando a vista que nossa varanda oferecia. Cheguei por trás dele e o abracei.

Ele se arrepiou todo e logo se virou para poder me abraçar também. Tudo a nossa volta estava escuro apenas as estrelas iluminavam um pouco o ambiente.

- Eu te amo! – falei olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu também te amo. – ele sussurrou encostando sua boca na minha.

- Mais do que amava ontem...

- E menos do que eu amarei amanhã. – ele completou e nossos lábios se juntaram em uma sincronia sedutora e ardente. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam de maneira que arrepiava o meu corpo. Quando dei por mim estávamos na cama e completamente nus.

-Bella? - eu perguntou com a voz rouca - eu deixo você excitada? - então por cima do robe movimentou meu dedo sobre o meu sexo, fazendo-me arquear, me aproximando mais dele.

-Muito - às vezes fechava os olhos pra sentir melhor o que ele estava me fazendo sentir.

- Eu te amo, _minha _Bella. – ele sussurrou deixando o amor transparecer em sua voz, era como uma doce caricia – Você é a mulher da minha vida.

- Eu te amo também, _meu _Edward. – eu disse com todo amor que conseguia reunir em minha voz – Te amo mais do que imaginei ser possível.

Edward me beijou com amor e muito desejo, roçando seu corpo contra o meu e segurando minha cintura com firmeza, como se temesse uma fuga, fruto da sua nova insegurança. Só o tempo o faria entender que eu o amava e nunca o deixaria. Eu até que gostava da alternativa do tempo...

Instintivamente, minhas mãos foram para sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Meu corpo se arqueou tentando se ondular ao dele. Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e meus olhos já se reviravam de prazer até que eu explodi me sentindo mole por um tempo. Edward continuou me beijando, agora se concentrando no meu pescoço e me dando tempo para me recuperar enquanto suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo.

Eu o puxei para mim e o beijei com ferocidade, demonstrando todo o desejo que estava sentindo, enquanto arranhava levemente suas costas.  
Edward tomou o controle do beijo e o tornou mais suave e terno. Ou ele não compartilhava do mesmo desejo desenfreado que eu, ou queria me enlouquecer.

- Vamos ser paciente, amor. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios – Não me obrigue a forçá-la a isso. Temos a noite toda para matar a saudade...

Antes que eu processasse totalmente sua frase, Edward voltou a me beijar daquele modo calmo e amoroso. Era um beijo quase inocente, mas apenas serviu para me incendiar. Então, ele se afastou e eu soltei um gemido de protesto.

Escutei seu riso abafado.

- Quero fazer algo... – Ele disse pegando algo dentro de uma sacola na cabeceira da cama e tirando de lá dois vidros.

Era um vidro de óleo corporal e o outro era hidratante. Edward pegou primeiro o óleo, destapou e antes que espalhasse em mim ele beijou minha barriga.

- Vou cuidar das minhas princesas – ele deu um sorriso torto – ou quem sabe de uma princesa e de um principe... Mas acho melhor te chamar de rainha... Você é minha rainha... – ele sussurrou e começou a espalhar um pouco de óleo na minha barriga, fazendo massagens por toda a extensão. Fazia movimentos variados, a maioria circulares e ao mesmo tempo que me sentia relaxada estava louca para ter Edward nos meus braços e quase pulei no colo dele quando começou a massagear meus seios que começavam a ficar inchados...

Eu me senti em êxtase... Depois ele fez o mesmo processo com o hidratante e quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito ele colocou os vidros de volta na cabeceiça e passou a beijar cada parte do meu corpo.

- Edward... – eu supliquei o puxando para mim e atacando sua boca.

Edward correspondeu, colando seu corpo no meu, mas logo ele ditava novamente seu ritmo, porém era um ritmo que me agradava, rápido... sensual... e quente...

Eu já não estava agüentando mais e movia minhas coxas uma contra a outra em busca de fricção para que eu tivesse algum alivio. Meu ato fez Edward gemer ao notar o que eu fazia. Ele desgrudou o corpo do meu e ficou olhando minhas pernas, enquanto sua língua umedecia seus lábios e no segundo seguinte ele ataca as partes sensíveis da minha coxa. Eu pensava que ia ganhar mais da boca dele, mas ele seguiu direto com suas trilhas de beijo e logo já me beijava com volúpia.

Não podia suportar mais, eu precisava dele.

Abri os olhos, quando ele cobriu meu corpo com o seu e beijou meu pescoço com luxuria, enquanto entrava em mim lentamente.

- Edward... – gemi quando ele parou completamente dentro de mim. – Eu... preciso... –a minha voz se tornou um gemido languido e não fui capaz de falar mais nada quando ele comecei a se mover dentro de mim, ele sabia exatamente do que eu precisava e precisava do mesmo... desesperadamente.

Nossos gemidos, o som dos corpos se batendo, o som do mar quebrando e o vento, eram nossa música. A composição perfeita do nosso amor. O clímax veio de forma sensacional, os dois juntos, como devia ser sempre.

Ele apoiou os braços na cama para evitar que seu peso me machucasse, enquanto aproveitávamos o êxtase que ainda espalhava ondas nos nossos corpos, meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que nunca mais voltaria ao normal. Eu poderia viver com isso...

- Minha vida... – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Minha paz... – Sussurrei de volta.

- Minha alma...

- Meu amor.

- Mais do que ontem...

- Menos do que amanhã... – Sorri para ele e não tinha notado que chorava até que ele beijou minhas lágrimas e voltou a colar seu corpo no meu.

...

Eu vivia com um sorriso bobo quase que constantemente. Edward não era diferente. Lembro de vê-lo chorar quando descobriu que uma menina crescia no meu ventre. Vi seu lábio se mexer num "minha princesinha". Dois dias depois eu e ele estávamos num shopping com Alice, minha mãe, Esme, Kate e minha avó comprando todo o enxoval de cor lilás.

Logo nossa bebê tinha três quartos. Um na nossa casa perto do campus da faculdade, outro na mansão Swan e outro no nosso novo apartamento que ficava também na parte nobre de Seattle.

O púnico problema que tínhamos era que a nossa princesa ainda não tinha o tamanho perfeito, eu ainda não havia me recuperado o suficiente do seqüestro e meu peso ainda estava um pouco abaixo do que deveria uma grávida de quase cinco meses está.

Eu abandonei a faculdade por esses seis meses, já que o parto seria no final de maio. Edward faria apenas duas cadeiras para passar mais tempo comigo e me acompanhar a médica.

A notícia boa veio aos seis meses quando eu finalmente atingi o peso ideal e minha médica me informou durante o ultra-som que nossa Vanessa Marie estava perfeitamente saudável e com o peso ideal.

Com oito meses eu nem mal conseguia ver meus próprios pés, Edward me fazia me sentir linda, todo dia me elogiava, me enchia de beijos, abraços e carinho. Ele era um marido e um pai presente, todas as manhãs, nos levantávamos cedo e íamos a um clube fazer hidroginástica. Também fiz algumas sessões de drenagem, sem contar também a massagem que Edward fazia toda as noites antes de dormimos.

Vanessa Marie nasceu no dia 28 de maio ás seis horas e doze minutos da noite. Eu assistia um romance acariciando meu barrigão, esperava Edward chegar do supermercado, ele havia ido comprar batata palha para mim. Quando ele abriu a porta e balançou o saco para mim a bolsa estourou. Sem pensar duas vezes Edward correu para pegar um vestido seco para mim e já ligava para o hospital avisando da nossa chegada. Em dois minutos saiamos de casa. As malas estava no porta-malas do carro dele desde o dia em que eu completei sete meses de gravidez, sempre por segurança. Isso aconteceu as duas da tarde.

Durante o parto a dor foi imensa, mas em nenhum momento eu pensei em desisti como muitas vezes a gente ver nas novelas as mães dizendo que acham que não vão conseguir. Eu ia conseguir. Edward segurava minha mão e eu apertava com força a cada contração. Ele sorria e me incentiva, em nenhum momento sua expressão de felicidade vacilou ele sabia que eu era forte e iria trazer nossa filha ao mundo.

Mas, sinceramente, a dor valeu a pena. Nossa bebê linda tinha a pele alva os cabelos loiros e os olhinhos escuros como chocolate derretido.

- Eu era loiro quando nasci... – Edward murmurou olhando nossa bebê já no quarto do hospital e que dormia no seu berçário eu me sentia cansada e sabia que logo iria dormir, eu tinha amamentado pela primeira vez e eu me sentia completa, minha ligaçao com minha princesa era muito forte... Edward mexia nos meus cabelos. – Logo meu cabelo foi virando ruivo mas parou nesse tom estranho meio acobreado.

- É uma cor linda... Mas isso faz com qua a gente não saiba a quem ela puxou no tom do cabelo. Eu também nasci meio aloirada... Depois que meu cabelo virou marrom, mas é um marrom que fica ruivo no sol...

- Eu sei... E é lindo... – ele disse beijando minha testa. – Mas a cor do cabelo não importa realmente. As duas cores são lindas.

Eu sorri para ele e ele beijou meus lábios suavemente, depois ficou cantando até que finalmente eu dormir... meu sorriso bobo estampado na cara.

Minha história com Edward nos ensinou inúmeras coisas. Escutar o outro talvez seja o mais importante, mas também aprendi que a sinceridade por mais dura que seja deve ser respeitada e posta em primeiro lugar para a pessoa que amamos. Meu erro foi em não notar que os valores da família Swan não deveria ficar só entre nós deveria se estender também aos que me amam. Aprendi também que virar uma Cullen não significa que eu tenha deixado de ser uma Swan significava que agora duas famílias com valores importantes teriam seus ensinamentos unidos e passado para a próxima geração.

Aprendi também que devemos realmente pensar antes de agir. Falo isso por conta de Vanessa, que, apesar de ser muito amada por todos de maneira quase irracional, ainda foi fruto de uma irresponsabilidade minha e de Edward e que poderia ter destruído nossa carreira e até mesmo nossas chances de um futuro retorno. Claro que de certa forma devo essa parte a James, se não fosse pelo seqüestro e por quase ter morrido nas mãos dele eu e Edward não teríamos repensados os nossos valores e o que os nossos corações queriam. É uma experiência que não receito a ninguém e nem tenho vontade de repeti, mas que foi útil para algo depois do final feliz, pelo menos para mim e para Edward. E que também me fez pensar que por mais que a pessoa ouça frases, que cansamos de escutar, como _"só compreende quem passa"_ e _"Só damos valor de verdade quando perdemos ou pensamos que perdemos" _não deixam de ser uma dura e cruel verdade que só entendemos a extensão depois que passamos por situações complicadas. É algo que está decorado na cabeça, mas só passa a ser lembrado sem ser uma forma de "decoreba" depois de tudo.

Também aprendi que ser mãe não é uma tarefa fácil. Mesmo tendo a sorte de ter uma filha maravilhosa e uma babá muito boa é difícil lidar com ela e com a faculdade ao mesmo tempo. Vanessa é bastante esperta e aprende tudo com facilidade, não se comporta mal e costuma ser obediente, mesmo assim tendo que me dobrar em ser mãe e estudante só falto enlouquecer para entregar todos os meus trabalhos em dia e dá atenção a minha boneca. Edward também passa por uma situação pareciada e que piorou quando começou a fazer estágio, mas sempre que Vanessa chamava ele para brincar ele, como num passe de mágica, estava disposto e pronto para virar o personagem que a imaginação da nossa filha criasse, seja um super herói, astronauta ou um cavalinho... ele nunca dizia para ele frases como _"agora não" _e quando lhe questionei seu ato a resposta foi simples: - Se eu viver dizendo para ela agora não ou estou cansado ou deixa para amanha... O agora sim, o amanhã e o descanso nunca chega e quando chegar o tempo vai ter passado e ela não vira mais para me chamar para brincar e sim para apresentar o namorado.

Sempre aprendemos coisas novas a cada dia, como mãe, como esposa e como amiga, aprendo novos valores, novos exemplos e sempre tento errar o mínimo, mas sem nunca deixar de lado minha própria felicidade e a da minha família e apesar de tudo uma coisa nunca poderei me esquecer, faço sol, chuva ou neve, se é inverno ou verão se é aqui ou do outro lado do planeta, se hoje ou daqui a vários anos...

Eu sempre serei uma SWAN.

_**Fim...**_

_**Prólogo da autora: Não há palavras para explicar como é terminar uma fic. É como terminar mais um capitulo do livro da vida, é uma sensação gostosa saber que apesar de tudo eu consegui. Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora e sou muito grata a paciência de você, mas tanta coisa acontece... tantos imprevistos... O ultimo foi a perca do meu pen drive com o ultimo capitulo da historia quase enlouqueci, mas enfim achei e estou aqui agora me despedindo de vocês...**_

_**Uma vez eu vi uma autora dizer que chorou por saber que a sua fic estava acabando e pensei comigo mesmo que era uma bobagem e que não faria isso... Tambem me senti bem para finalizar a historia e que estava na hora certa dela... Mas escrever o nome "Fim" fez as lágrimas virem a tona e a sensaão de vitória se apossar de mim. **_

_**Me despeço com alegria, ainda vai ter um pequeno bônus da infância de Vanessa,mas não sei ao certo quando exatamente sai, mas vai sair... **_

_**Enfim... Vocês sabem que quero reviews... E não digo adeus para vocês e sim até breve pois ainda estou presente nas minhas outras fics e logo logo estarei com vocês em Id lie e Meu Pequeno Grande Amor, também planejo voltar a um projeto abandonado de uma continuação e daqui a um tempo por em prática um outro projeto de parceria com a Deah.**_

_**Um super beijos para vocês e obrigada por me acompanhar e me dá apoio por meio de reviews!**_

_**Amos vocês!**_


End file.
